It's just you and me
by Nejinee
Summary: Roxas is the new kid in town. He has a lot to learn in school, life and love. Will Axel be his saving grace?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry, had to reupload because half the chapter was missing. 

**Just you and me**

by

Nejinee

--------------------------

The bright sunshine beat down on the early walkers who roamed the streets. A blonde boy with a red backpack loped from shadow to shadow, avoiding the morning joggers and cyclists. Roxas covered his eyes with an arm and peered up, squinting at the sun.

_It's so hot here. I shouldn't have worn this hoody,_ he thought grumpily as he walked slowly up the sidestreet. Today was a day he really hadn't been looking forward to. First day at his new school. He wasn't entirely sure how he would handle the experience. He hoped it was painless and lacking in confusion and embarrassment. _Hah, fat chance,_ he thought placidly. He sighed heavily as he turned the corner, his new school finally coming into view.

The enormous facebrick building was spread spaciously on lush green lawns and fields. Roxas spotted a row of tennis courts right at the end of the block and the distinct sound of tennis balls volleying against racquets. Hillocks rose and dipped between the necessary pathways used by the students. Gleaming glass winked in the sunlight and Roxas felt his spirit waning as his eyes roamed over the many apparent classroom windows.

He tugged on his sleeve, annoyed. _Welp, better get on with this,_ he thought before striding across the street. He wandered through the wire-fence gate and along the paved pathway leading to the large front doors. As he neared, he looked about, not seeing anyone and found his eyes drawn upwards. Massive white letter boldly stated the building's designation.

"Destiny Islands High School," he said to himself. He knew by the size and name that this was the only High School that served the community. "Every kid on the island must go here," he said, amazed.

He shook his head before giving a mighty push on the great doors ahead. "Buck up, man," he said to himself, "It's time you started a normal life."

--------------------------------------------------

Roxas followed the tall, long-legged woman who had been asked to escort him to his first class. He gazed down at the slip of paper in his hand. A timetable, apparently was a spreadsheet composed of confusing room and study venues at varying times on every day of the week. The codes used for lessons confused him more than anything else. _HF02? _he thought, his eyebrows furrowing. Was that his Biology class or that social studies that he'd been asked to replace his Physics with? What was it called again? Life and Sciences of Populous nations? _Damnit, _he growled internally. This was really going to be tough.

"-and here you have the Gym, usually used for PE and sports activities before and after school as well as the odd special function," the woman ahead of him said, waving her hand at a pair of blue doors. Roxas wasn't exactly sure why she treated her job as excort more like a job in tourism.

"Ah, here we are," the woman said gaily, her arms waving as she strode into a classroom. Roxas peered round the corner and breathed a sigh of relief. The only person present was his new teacher.

"Leon," the woman said happily, tapping her hand on the wooden desk situated at the front of the class.

Roxas' new teacher looked up, "Ah, I see, new student." The man stood up and brushed off his trousers. Roxas wondered if there was a dress code he should be aware of. He didn't think teachers had layered haircuts befitting supermodels. Or sculpted, well-defined facial features. Did that count as dress-code?

"This," the woman said, smiling back at Roxas, "is Roxas, fresh in from Twilight Town, aren't you?"

The blonde nodded quietly. The man named Leon looked on, "Really? Twilight Town? From the big city, eh? Well, Roxas, welcome to Destiny Islands. I'm Leon and I'll be your math teacher. You can count, right?"

Roxas just looked up at the man, his face carrying a slight frown, "So...I don't call you Mister, or sir Something-or-other?"

Both of the adults smiled amiably, "Nope, Here we all go by first names. It helps in the long run."

"Oh," was all Roxas could utter, his eyes falling to the linoleum floor.

Both teachers looked at one another.

"Anyway," the woman cried, clapping her hands, "Must run, have to get my tests ready! No point in being a tyrant if I let the kids off from random, grade-altering quizzes!"

And with that she flew from the room. Roxas wondered if it was the coffee. He found the coffee here to be much stronger. Or maybe it was the sugar...hmmm...new experiment to be explored.

"So, Roxas..." Leon said suddenly, startling the boy out of his thoughts, "What's your timetable look like?"

Roxas just handed over the slip of paper. It was slightly crumpled and more than a little damp. He wiped his fingers on his pants.

Leon peered at the page, seeming to understand it's intricate educational lingo. "Okay," he said finally, laying down the sheet on his desk. "I'll pair you up with a student that has a similar schedule. I think it'll help if you had someone to show you the ropes."

Roxas just nodded. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. 08:45. Fifteen minutes until the classroom began filling up. Roxas wiped his hands on his pants again.

"Right," Leon said, "You'll be sitting second from the back, third row," at this, he pointed to a desk one row from the furthest window. Roxas nodded. "If you can just settle in and wait, I'll have someone round to help you."

Leon seemed to be rereading his timetable again. Roxas decided to unload his bag at least. The pile of new textbooks was killing his spine. He pulled back the chair at his desk and proceeded to pull out the necessary books and accessories he'd be required to use in math.

Before long, a couple students waltzed in, greeting the teacher before settling into their seats. Roxas tried to relax himself. _Easy, it's just school. Kids, paper, pens, that's it. Nothing big._ But Roxas knew he'd still be stressing. This experience was all to new to him.

A sudden clanging made him jump. He gripped the table edge, realizing the school bell had finally rung. He heard hordes of footsteps beating down outside and along the school hallways.

A stream of students flowed into the classroom, most chattering and laughing together. Roxas noted the pairs and trios of friends that seemed to sit near one another. He spotted a couple girls looking at him but he just glared down at his desk.

A loud BANG made him jump in his seat. Two hands had been slapped down onto his desk. He looked up and saw a boy with a grin as wide as Jamaica. Big blue eyes that rivalled his own, stared back.

"Hi!" the boy's voice rang out. Roxas couldn't help taking in the boy's wild brown hair. It really was quite extraordinary. "I'm Sora!" the kid practically yelled.

"Uh...hi," Roxas muttered. This kid was obviously on high octane performance pills or something.

The brunette smiled at him some more, "Well, what's your name?" he said excitedly.

"Uh...Roxas."

"Hi Roxas! I hear you're new and need help finding your way round. Don't worry, I'll be the best escort you'll ever need." The brunette plopped himself down into the seat in front of Roxas. The blonde looked around warily. The kid was really, really excitable and he wondered if people had been staring. Apparently no one was bothered. The other students had settled themselves down and looked towards their teacher.

Leon stood at his desk, waiting for the eventual quieting of the class. Roxas was quite impressed.

"Good morning class," Leon said calmly, leaning against his desk. "Enjoy your weekends?"

A round of "Yeah", "Yes sir" and "Hell no!"s erupted from the class.

"All right, all right," Leon said, waving his hands for silence, "Time for good news." He smiled. "We have a new student." Roxas frowned when he saw Leon's hand gesturing for him to stand. He carefully pushed his chair back and stood, wiping at his unruly hair.

All eyes were on him.

"Well?" Leon said softly, folding his arms.

Roxas took this as a sign for introductions. "My name is Roxas."

Silence. Roxas saw two girls glance at one another.

"And?" a kid said from the front of the class.

Roxas frowned. He hated being put on the spot. "And I'm from Twilight Town."

A few people "ooh"ed.

"Anything else?" Leon said kindly. Roxas shrugged. Leon grinned.

"All right, you can sit. Sora, you have your instructions," Leon said, nodding as he rounded his desk and reached for a fresh piece of chalk.

The brunette in front of Roxas twisted round and gave him an exaggerated wink.

Roxas sighed. He really wanted this day to be over.

-----------------------------------------------------

"See, here's the library. I don't go in there much, unless I'm in detention of course, but that's like, once a month, so who cares, right?" The two boys walked side-by-side in the throng of students rushing around.

"And here we have my favourite place, the caf! Food glorious food! What is there more handsome! We can grab a spot near the side door. After this we'll have another outside break. That sounds good, huh?"

Roxas walked alongside Sora, wondering how the boy was able to breathe inbetween his bursts of dialogue. Though Sora was high energy and always talkative, Roxas had to admit, he rather enjoyed the other boy's company. Through their first class together, Roxas had time to realize that Sora should never have entered the math class at all. He was horrendous with numbers. This had amused Roxas no end when Leon kept asking Sora for answers to particular problems. In their second class together, Roxas had been introduced to the chaotic english class that was presided over by a very angry young woman. She seemed to enjoy throwing books and chalk at students who offended her pride in grammar. Roxas was sure to always dot his "i"s and cross his "t"s.

Sora was walking backwards ahead of him now. They'd tossed their bags at the desired table and were currently aimed for the food line.

"So, Roxas, what do you think of school so far?"

The blonde shrugged, holding his tray in his arms, "Not much, really."

Sora grinned, "Don't worry, we'll get you into the swing of things in no time!"

Roxas wasn't about to complain.

When both boys had grabbed their desired food portions, they headed back to the table. The cafeteria wasn't really full, apparently because different grades had separate lunch hours. "See today we have it alone, but on Tuesdays and Thursdays, we share with the juniors, on Wednesdays, the freshmen and Fridays, we have the seniors. Spread out pretty well."

"Sora!" a voice cried out. Roxas noted two girls already seated at their table. A blonde and a redhead.

"Hey, girls," Sora cried out, tossing his tray haphazardly across the table. It collided with the blonde girl's tray and she tried to keep her mash on the table and not the floor. "Namine, Kairi, this is Roxas."

The redhead smiled, "Yes, I know. We had math together."

Sora smacked his forehead, "Right! Whoops!"

The blonde, whom Roxas assumed was Namine, giggled.

"Have you done the Bio homework yet? I was hoping to copy..." Kairi said immediately. She didn't waste time.

Sora just wolfed down his hotdog, trying pointlessly to speak through the mess in his mouth.

"Abuh Shnn Eghnngu" he mumbled, bits of meat and bread flying everywhere.

Roxas moved his plate away from the brunette's.

Kairi gave a heavy sigh, "Damnit, I'd hoped you'd done it. What'll we do now?"

Roxas chewed on his sandwich silently. He watched the three friends chat and banter on about things he had nothing to do with. He watched the redhead chatter happily. Sora had already enlightened Roxas as to her background. Apparently she and Sora had met in elementary school. They were fast friends.

"We have, like 3 hours before Bio, maybe we can rush it?" Namine queried in her delicate voice.

Roxas swallowed his mouthful, not at all enjoying the day old bread and meat. He simply dropped the remains of his meal on his tray, wishing he'd ordered the fries instead. Sora seemed to be enjoying them. He had to be because now potato bits were being scattered across the table.

Sighing, Roxas pushed his tray away. _Note to self: homemade lunch._

_-------------------------------------------_

Finally, Roxas' last class of the day arrived. Biology, his favourite subject. When he arrived, he noticed the class was much larger, thereby able to seat twice as many students.

"It's because it's a lab," Sora had said in answer to his query, "We only have three labs in the entire school, so most classes have to double up."

Roxas was about to ask which group they'd be doubled with when he noticed a few new faces entering the room. They were all definitely older than him. Sora seemed excited to be there. He chatted happily with Roxas about their last really cool assignment on handmade rockets.

"-and mine was like, BOOM, WHoooSSH! Totally flew a mile. Though it stank like hell's underwear. Totally got an "F" I might add." Sora grinned proudly, "Wrong class, haha. We were supposed to be doing fetal pig diagrams, whoops."

Roxas couldn't help smiling at the brunette's infectious grin.

When the teacher finally arrived, silver hair floating behind him, Roxas watched the rest of the students mill about, finding seats and arranging themselves however.

Sora seemed to be waving at someone nearby. Roxas couldn't see, so he just opened his textbook and eyed the very tanned teacher before him.

"Today, class," the man said in his deep baritone, "We'll be swapping assignments. Juniors, you'll have it easy, taking on the second-years' projects." A light chorus went up at this. The teacher smiled, "Yes, and second-years," he peered around, smirking, "You'll be doing a project assigned to the juniors."

Sora groaned audibly. Roxas was confused. How could a class be composed of two separate grades?

"Lucky for you all," the teacher continued, "both classes are on the same topic. The reproductive cycle."

Roxas breathed a sigh of relief. Anatomy, he knew. Reproduction, he knew. His only real problem laid in botany.

"Naturally, a quiz before we start." A series of groans and complaints erupted from anguished students. The teacher began drawing up two columns in chalk, labelling the first "Class 2" and the other "Class 3".

He then turned and placed both hands on his desk, "Right, first off, Tidus!" he barked.

A blonde boy near the front jumped in his seat, "Yes Ansem, sir!"

"What do we call the sets of genes found in every genetic trait?"

The blonde boy looked around, playing with his hair. He stood up slowly and walked up to the chalkboard. He seemed to be in a confused state.

Sora twisted in his seat, "We haven't learnt that yet! Must be third year stuff!" he whispered.

Roxas watched the boy named Tidus scribble something on the board. He could barely make it out.

"Sperm," Ansem said, reading the scribbled word. He eyed the blonde boy. Tidus hastily added a few more letters. "Spermatazoids," Ansem said.

Roxas shook his head.

"WRONG!" Ansem bellowed suddenly, making Tidus squeal. The silver-haired teacher scraped a piece of chalk through the word on the board. A few people winced. Tidus hustled back to his seat, anxious to be out of biting range.

"NEXT," Ansem yelled, "Riku!"

Roxas watched as an older boy stood, his silvery hair falling is sharp layers. Roxas couldn't help noticing the slim, athletic build and hipbones that protruded from tight jeans. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn everyone in the class was holding his or her breath. The boy walked up to the board and wrote clearly in slanted cursive, "alleles".

He put the chalk down, wiped his hands together and watched a grin creep across the teacher's face.

"Excellent Riku," Ansem said. Riku nodded and proceeded back to his seat. Roxas watched as the boy walked between the seats. He wondered where the boy bought his clothes. The tight, pale blue vest and white sleeveless hoody with red stripes were offset by the low-slung, dark blue jeans. A black and white checkered belt held the pants up and matched the checkered sneakers.

Roxas made a note to ask about the local shops. Lord knew he needed new clothes.

"Okay, next question..."

And on it went. Ansem was ruthless with his students. Naturally, the third years gained more points, making Roxas wonder how and why this was considered a quiz worth studying for.

"Ah, sometimes it gets really good," Sora said, "Like when we're really close and both sides know the answer. It's awesome."

"But how can both grades be studying the same work?" Roxas asked. Students milled about, gathering into groups of four for their next assignment.

"Well, they're not really," sora answered, "We tend to have the same chapters, but they have the advanced lessons. This way we learn some stuff a little early and they get to slack off or catch up. It usually works out. When we have different chapters, then we all split up and have group sessions with Ansem."

Roxas nodded as he laid out the large sheet of paper he'd been handed. Sora was sorting out the different coloured pens.

Across from him, Roxas could see another group at work. The silver-haired Riku was in it and seemed to be organizing his group pretty well.

Roxas looked at the other two boys in his own group. The blonde named Tidus and a fiery redhead.

"Okay!" Sora cried out, "Time to organize-"

"Wait, dude," the redhead said, holding up his hand, "You can't organize jack, Sora."

"Hey-" Sora began.

"Wakka's right," Tidus replied, as he laid out the assignment sheets, "I'll organize. First we'll list the fathers, then the mothers and start with eye colour, hair colour, defective genes and diseases..."

Sora pouted.

Roxas watched silently as Tidus ran through the idea. Sora handed him a green pen.

"So you," Tidus said, pointing to Roxas, "can do the eye colours and we'll do the lines, while Sora just holds the pens."

Roxas didn't answer. He just watched the two boys lean down and start drawing haphazard lines across the whiter than white paper. Red lines wobbled across the page until a blue line was intercepted. Wakka chuckled, "This is like preschool."

Sora just sat back, pouting, his arms folded.

Roxas noticed Riku looking over at them. He had a small smile playing on his face.

Roxas sighed and frowned. He really didn't want his favourite class to be messed up. Seeing the way Sora was pouting, he felt he couldn't let that slide either.

"You're doing it wrong," he said suddenly.

Tidus and Wakka paused in their scribbling.

"You can't just list them in columns like that," Roxas continued, "You have to connect them like a family tree. Green for one gene, red for the next. Blue for both recessive genes and orange for one or more dominant gene."

The other three boys gaped at him.

Roxas heard a snicker from somewhere.

"Sora," he said firmly, grabbing a red pen from the brunette, "Flip this paper and start fresh on the other side. You can lay down the base of names I give you. You," he pointed at Wakka, "write out the project title and our names below. You," he pointed a pen at Tidus, "stop being a jerk."

Sora covered his mouth and snorted in laughter. Tidus just glared back at him.

Roxas looked up to see Riku exchanging grins with Sora.

He sighed and got to work. _Almost through,_ he thought wearily.

----------------------------------

"That was crazy-awesome, Roxas!" Sora crowed once the bell had rung. They were packing up their things when Riku approached.

"Hey," he said, hand ruffling through Sora's hair. The brunette seemed to nuzzle into the hand.

"Hey, Riku! Didn't you think Roxas was crazy-awesome?"

Roxas pushed his immense biology book into his already stretched backpack.

Riku laughed, "Yeah, crazy-awesome."

"Oh!" Sora cried, "Roxas, this is Riku."

Roxas nodded at the silver-haired boy.

"Hey, Sora, you finally made a friend who's the same size as you," Riku said, nudging the brunette. Both Sora and Roxas glared at him.

"Hey!" Sora cried, "I'm not short! Nor is Roxas.We're both fine. Plus you're older!"

Riku laughed and squeezed the brunette's shoulders, "Sure, whatever you say shortstuff."

Roxas frowned and attempted to zip up his bag. He didn't like that the boy was one year older, yet ten times taller than he was. He wasn't short. He was just a slow grower. Like turtles. they grew slowly, right? Or maybe tigers, they were a bit more masculine.

Roxas heaved his bag onto his shoulder, hoping the seams would hold.

"Whoa, whoa," Riku said, pulling at the red bag, "You can't carry all that home. Don't you have a locker?"

Roxas was about to reply no when Sora gasped and covered his mouth.

"Omigosh! Roxas! Locker! Forgot!"

Sora immediately hefted the red bag onto his free shoulder and grabbed Roxas' wrist.

Riku followed as the two smaller boys raced down the less-crowded hallways.

Roxas was trying to respond by saying, "Stop! Air!" when they came to a sudden halt.

Sora dropped both bags and proceeded to unlock one of the many metal lockers that lined the walls. These particular ones were a shade of cobalt blue.

"Sorry, Roxas!" Sora cried, as he flung the door open. He then proceeded to stuff as much of Roxas' belongings onto the top shelf above what appeared to be his own belongings.

"Top shelf yours, bottom shelf mine," Sora gasped, finally slamming the door shut. "combination 1212."

"That's because he can't count past two," Riku said, chuckling.

"Uh-" Roxas began but was cut off.

"Riku! You're so mean!" Sora wailed.

Riku just patted the crazy brown hair. Sora batted at his hands.

"Guys," Roxas said calmly, "I need some of those books."

Sora paused, eyes wide, "Really? Now?"

Roxas looked at him, eyebrow raised, "Yes. Homework, remember?"

Sora just stared back, face blank.

Riku covered the brunette's eyes with his hands and laughed, "Don't worry, Roxas. Ansem only takes in work once a week. That'll be Friday. Sora doesn't know that some people like to actually DO their homework."

Roxas furrowed his brows, "Uh...okay, I guess."

"Which means..." Riku began.

"Ice-cream!" Sora about shrieked.

Roxas winced. What did ice-cream have to do with his homework?

----------------------------

The three boys walked outside on the school grounds, apparently headed for The Garden, a popular ice-cream joint.

Roxas was amazed at Sora's abilities to coerce him into coming with. He considered his options, though.

_Home alone? Walking around? Picking my nose?_

Eh, ice-cream sounded good.

Most of the students were headed towards the main gates. Sora and Riku, however, were guiding Roxas across the soccer playing field. Teams were prepping for practice as they strolled by. A few groups of students were laid out around the edges relaxing, chatting and eating.

Roxas noted the few groups that were seated nearby. It was quite popular, apparently to laze about on the fields after school. He took note of this.

Before he looked round to see where he was going, he slammed into something, reeling backwards.

"Hey, watch it!" a voice cried out. Roxas rubbed his nose and looked up to see a mohawked blonde carrying a guitar case. He didn't seem very impressed either.

"Sorry," Roxas mumbled.

"Not a problem at all," a voice drawled. Roxas raised his eyes to see a tall flame-haired boy leaning on the mohawked boy's shoulder.

"What?" Mohawk said, glaring at the redhead, "He just rammed me, man!"

The redhead just grinned. Roxas spotted brilliantly white teeth.

"Demyx, he didn't mean it, come on," Riku said calmly.

"Yeah!" Sora piped up, "He didn't see you!"

Demyx groaned, "Fine, fine, whatever."

"Seriously, dude," Riku said, folding his arms, "You need to get more sleep. Your moodswings will kill you if you don't."

Demyx mumbled something about booze, noise and women.

"And who, exactly," the redhead said, his voice smooth as silk, "do we have here?"

He leaned forward, giving Roxas the opportunity to take in his lime green tee (naturally with a yellow Mayan design), fitted to his lean frame and the loose, heavy denim shorts held up by a red belt. Roxas had to seriously look up at the kid. He must have been ten feet tall.

Everyone waited for a response. Sora looked at Roxas, also expecting him to speak.

"Your name is Roxas, remember?"

The redhead grinned an even wider grin. "Roxas? Nice to meet you." He extended a pale arm.

Roxas barely had time to register a response.

"Short little guy aren't you?" the redhead said, snickering.

Roxas felt his face heat up. "Shut up, I'm not little."

The redhead smirked, his thumbs curling into his jeans. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Roxas glared up at the boy, suddenly inflamed with the comment. He'd heard every short joke there ever was and today, he really wasn't in the mood for any more.

"Hey, hey. Leave him," Riku said, waving an arm between them.

"Me or him?" the redhead said, ruffling his mane of hair. Roxas couldn't help gazing at the spiky locks. Hell, anyone within a mile couldn't help staring.

"Both of you."

"But mainly you," Sora added.

The redhead chuckled, "Okay, whatever. Where you guys off to anyway?"

Roxas glared at him. The redhead grinned some more, his bright green eyes alit. Roxas couldn't avert his gaze.

"We're going to _The Garden_, wanna come?" Sora said, swinging his arms excitedly.

Roxas wanted to kick the brunette.

"Mmmm..." The redhead tilted his head, thinking, "Maybe later."

Roxas sighed in relief. He didn't want to deal with someone so...so...annoying.

"Don't look so relieved, _Roxas,_" the flame-haired boy said, "I'll be seeing you."

And with that, he turned, Demyx shaking his head as he followed.

Roxas rubbed his palm across his chest. He felt uneasy and excited all at once.

"Oh, by the way," a voice suddenly whispered in his ear.

Roxas nearly shrieked when he realized the redhead's face was mere inches from his own. _Where did he come from!_

"The name's Axel," and with that, he waltzed off, leaving Roxas red-faced and worried.

He turned to see the two teens heading across the field. He squinted at them.

"Roxas?" big blue eyes appeared before his own and he sighed.

"Ice-cream?" he uttered.

"Yeah, you still want, right?" Riku answered for Sora.

Roxas nodded, the faintest irritation niggling at him.

"Don't mind them," Riku said, "They're not all bad."

Roxas frowned.

"Axel's a jerk sometimes, though," Sora mumbled, hopping alongside Riku as they strode on.

Roxas couldn't agree more.

-------------------------------------------

to be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

----------------------

Roxas woke abruptly, jolting himself upright. He looked about, eyes flickering in the darkness. His breath was fast, yet shallow. He wiped at his forehead before shakily lowering himself back down to his pillow.

"Another weird dream," he whispered. He knew the stress of starting at school would affect him. Any interference in his usual routine brought about lapses in sleep and sometimes nightmares.

He sighed and stared at his dark ceiling. He was actually less stressed out now than he had been the previous morning. His first day had gone down well. He could safely assume that he'd made a new companion, something he'd been worried about. Starting over was harder than it seemed.

He'd been able to spend an entire afternoon with Sora and Riku. They took him ice-cream eating and then on to the local bookstore where he'd been able to pick up a few new things to read. All in all, it was a good day. He was grateful, really. Moreso than anyone else would be. He didn't want to find himself alone in school. Fending for himself was an okay job. It was the feeling of separation that haunted him more.

The dream that had startled him awake was slipping slowly from his mind.

His eyes drooped again and he sighed, thanking his stars for looking out for him.

--------------

Roxas managed to find his way to the hallway with blue lockers. He decided to wait there for Sora, hoping to spot the brunette before his first class. Spinning the lock, "1212," he heard the _click_ and cheered internally when the door swung open.

Last night, he'd managed to decipher his course schedule. He wrote out his classes and their rooms on a fresh sheet of paper, outlining each pair of classes in a different colour. He had Health and Fitness first period. Otherwise known as PE. Sora had recommended he bring clothes to change into, seeing as they'd be running around all morning.

He carefully readjusted his books that were still comically shoved onto the top shelf, before resting his bag on the floor.

A clanging resounded and he looked up. "Bell time."

Tons of students began rushing down the hallways. Girls giggled and boys yelled, all aiming for their designated classes. Roxas closed the locker, turned and rested his back against it. He held his backpack to his chest, worried it might get trampled.

He tried looking for Sora. Surely the boy would be easy to spot. After five minutes, Roxas began to fidget. The hordes were thinning now and still, no Sora. Roxas was getting anxious.

"Come on, Sora,' he muttered, as one last girl rushed past him. "Damnit." he swung his bag onto his shoulder and began jogging towards what he assumed to be the gym. Peering in, he saw no one. "Where is PE then?" he wondered aloud.

His brow was furrowed and he began to worry. Would he get detention? Surely not. It's only PE after all...

He dashed down another hallway, intent on finding the office. Maybe someone there could help.

He ran past a set of red lockers that lined another hallway, when suddenly, something caught on his hood and jerked him backwards. He choked, spun about and was aghast to see almost familiar green eyes smiling back at him.

"Let go!" he hissed, pulling at his hoody. The boy with flaming red hair laughed.

"Sure, no problem," and he released his hold on Roxas.

The blonde boy huffed and straightened himself.

"Hey, hey!" the redhead cried out, as Roxas turned to storm off, "Where you heading in such a hurry?"

Roxas didn't answer. He didn't have time to deal with an irritating redhead.

He stormed down another hallway. Then another._ Damnit!_ he thought irritably, _Where's the damn office?_

He turned about and came face-to-face with the green-eyed boy once more.

"Hey, you look lost, need some help?" White teeth appeared as the boy grinned. Roxas looked at the ground.

"No, I'm fine."

"Hey, kid, it's not a problem to ask for help, you know."

Roxas said nothing.

"What grade you in, kid?"

Roxas shuffled his feet, "Ten."

He saw the redhead's sneakered foot begin tapping against the linoleum. "Hmmm, so that'd be class 2, eh? Let me think...oh yeah! PE class, with Sora, right?"

Roxas looked up, "Uh...yeah."

The redhead grinned wider, "Awesome. They're on the soccer field today. Straight out the cafeteria doors, on your right."

Roxas stared at the boy, kind of surprised, "Um, thanks." he mumbled.

"No problem. Oh, before you go, what was your name again?"

The blonde paused before answering, "Roxas," he said softly.

"That's it. I remember. Well, you'd best be off then, Roxas. See you around."

The older boy gave a short wave before pushing Roxas towards the right corridor.

The blonde hustled along, confused thoughts running through his brain.

He burst into a run when he exited the cafeteria doors. He could easily see a group of students gathered on the playing field. A blonde teacher was talking to them, indicating with his arms and hands. Roxas gulped. He slowed up upon reaching them. A few of the students peered at him quizzically.

Roxas was about to speak, when the teacher turned. His spiky blonde hair and stoic expression reminded Roxas of someone.

"You're late," the teacher said, his voice clear and concise.

"Uh...I'm-" Roxas began.

"WAIT!" a voice cried out, startling them both.

Roxas turned to see Sora barrelling towards him.

"It's MY fault! Sorry Roxas! I forgot you didn't know where we'd be! I'm so stupid!"

The brunette threw his arms around Roxas. The teacher looked on, mouth open.

"Sora," he said calmly.

The brunette stepped back, "Cloud, this is Roxas! He's new! It's not-"

The teacher named Cloud raised his hand, "All right, I heard you. He won't be punished. Calm down."

A few people sniggered.

Roxas looked about. It seemed everyone was prepped to play a round of baseball or something. A pile of bats and balls sat to one side.

"You know how to play?" the teacher said firmly.

Roxas looked up at him, "Yes."

"Good." was the answer. That was it. Cloud, as he appeared to be named, walked away, directing students onto the playing field.

"Sorry!" Sora whispered, pulling him along. "I'm so stupid sometimes! Honestly, Riku says I'd leave my bum behind if my pants didn't hold it on."

Roxas couldn't help smiling, "It's okay. I got help anyway."

Sora smiled broadly, "Really? Oh man, that's great! Was it Riku? He's a class rep so he roams the halls sometimes."

Roxas paused in pulling off his hoody.

"Actually it wasn't Riku."

Sora's eyes were round as ever, "Oh? Who then?"

Roxas wasn't sure if he should say but figured it didn't matter anyway.

"Um, it was uh... Axel."

Sora laughed, "Really? Awesome! Who'da thought he'd be of help someday! And you remembered him too! Great stuff!"

Sora patted him on the back, before the teacher's whistle sounded. Roxas began to follow at a slower pace. His brow was furrowed.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

_I wonder why._

_-----------------------_

After PE, Roxas followed Sora and the rest of the boys into the locker room. There he had his first experience in a public wash area. He waited his turn for the shower, knowing lunch was next. His stomach growled eagerly.

Finally, Sora hopped out of the one stall, indicating for Roxas to step in. He made quick work of his shower and dressed as fast as possible.

"Good game, huh?" Sora said, rubbing his hands through his wet hair.

Roxas was busy pulling a comb through his own, "I guess. Though isn't that teacher a little, I don't know, unorthodox?"

"Naw, he likes dogs," Sora answered. Roxas paused, then shook his head.

"No, I mean, he wasn't very soft on us, was he?"

Sora stopped in tying his shoelaces, "What? Sure he was nice! He's always like that."

Roxas handed his friend his comb, "Use it," he ordered. Sora smiled gratefully. "Sora," Roxas muttered, "He threw the ball into your head. Don't you think he could have aimed a little better for a gym teacher?"

Roxas watched Sora scrape the comb through his mass of locks, "Oh, come on! He's just toughening us up, is all."

"By smashing you face?"

"Well, naturally."

Roxas sighed, letting it go, "Sure."

The two finished up and moved out of the locker room, eager for food.

------

Once seated at their table, Roxas realized he would have to be civil to Sora's other friends. The blonde girl, Namine, had already said hello. He'd just nodded. The redhead was busy chatting with another girl nearby, so Roxas relaxed a little.

Sora sat up straighter and waved maniacally all of a sudden. Roxas looked up to see a silver-haired boy approaching.

"Hi Riku!" Sora cried.

The older boy smiled, "Yeah, yeah, hi."

Roxas nodded hello. Riku seated himself next to Sora. This had Roxas wondering why the older boy didn't want to sit with his other friends in his grade.

"Riku!" the redhead girl cried, reseating herself next to him. Roxas felt himself being pushed along on the bench. He stood awkwardly and moved to sit on the other side of the table, next to Namine.

"I'm soooo glad you're here!" the redhead, no, Kairi, gushed. Riku, chewing on a burger, murmured a response.

Roxas proceeded to unwrap his own lunch. Cucumber and mayonnaise sandwiches, with an orange juice.

"You eat selectively, don't you?" Namine said softly beside him.

Roxas looked at her. She smiled back.

"Not really, it was all I had for sandwiches right now."

She nodded her response, "Would you like one of my plums?" She offered a blood red fruit to him.

"Uh, sure," and he took the fruit, "Thanks." They sat quietly, both starting off their meals, while trying to take in the conversation around them.

"-but I'm not interested, Kairi," Riku was saying. Sora was chewing athletically through his own burger.

"Come ooooon, Riku!" Kairi wheedled, "She only wants one date! I sort of promised to get her one."

Riku frowned, "Well, I'm not interested. You need to stop trying to set me up with random girls."

Kairi pouted, "Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"Not necessary," Riku answered, taking another bite out of his burger.

Kairi, sighed as though giving up, "Okay, _fine_. Be a loser forever."

Roxas chewed on his own sandwich, while watching the three opposite him.

"So, Roxas," Riku said, looking up, "I heard Sora screwed you over this morning."

"Whehkuu!" Sora tried to yell through his mouthful, "Thop reeing rean!" Food bits flew everywhere.

Riku laughed aloud. Roxas didn't answer. He could see Riku was just winding Sora up. The whole of yesterday involved Riku messing with Sora and vice versa.

Once Sora had chewed what was in his mouth and swallowed, he was able to let out a tirade on his behalf. Riku simply answered every statement with a question. This kept Sora going for a while.

Roxas just sat amiably listening, wondering if every lunchtime was going to be like this.

-------------

The following day proceeded much like the previous, with Roxas gradually learning his way about the school, be it by his own attempt or by chance. Thursday came round, heralding another morning of PE. This time he made his way straight to the locker room, not intending to wait for Sora. When he arrived, he saw that Cloud was talking to the boys already present.

"So bring your towels with. I'll meet you all at the pool in ten minutes. Roxas' eyebrows shot up.

"Pool?" he asked quizzically, as Cloud turned to leave.

No one answered him, so he waited. When Sora finally came rushing in, Roxas asked what was meant by "the pool". Surely they weren't-

"We're swimming!" Sora cried out happily, "Yay! We never get swimtime, that's awesome!"

Roxas' brow furrowed, "But, I don't have swimtrunks with me."

The brunette, as he changed, turned to Roxas, "Oh, yeah. Well, your shorts your wearing should do it. I forgot to tell you to make sure you have swimtrunks in your locker, sorry."

Roxas wasn't pleased. He didn't want to mess up his new shorts. They were beige, loose and had cargo pockets. He really liked them. He was proud of himself for managing to walk around town the previous afternoon and locate a decent clothing store.

Sora noticed his friend's discontent, "Wait! I have an idea! You can borrow Riku's trunks!" and before Roxas could respond, the brunette had rushed around the corner, to a set of PE lockers, usually dedicated to sports' players only. Ina second, Sora was back, dangling a pair of blue and yellow trunks in front of Roxas.

"Um..." Roxas murmured, "I don't think-"

"Don't worry!" Sora cried, "Riku won't mind!" He shoved the trunks into Roxas' hands. The blonde looked warily at the garment.

"Um, I don't think so. Are these...uh... clean?" Roxas cocked an eyebrow, realizing most of the boys had exited the locker room by now.

Sora, pulling on his own trunks answered gaily, "Of course. Riku's a sucker for hygiene. He's always telling me to wash my trunks every time I use them. So his are totally fresh."

Roxas didn't know what to say. He sighed, realizing it was either this or getting in trouble with Cloud. Heaven knew he didn't want that. The teacher might decide to drown him.

He quickly stripped down and pulled on the slightly bigger swimtrunks, pulling on the drawstring to tighten it. Grabbing his towel, he followed Sora out towards the school pool, which was apparently hidden at the far back corner of the grounds.

They were last to arrive, Roxas dragging on behind Sora.

He felt a bit silly in the oversized trunks.

As he approached the pool, he noticed something he wished he hadn't. Standing beside Cloud was a taller, flaming redhead. One with a white vest and his own green swimtrunks that offset his lanky frame. Roxas frowned. What was he doing there?

Cloud cleared his throat, giving Sora and Roxas a "look". They walked up and merged with the crowd of boys.

"Right," Cloud announced, "Today, we'll be doing training for the next swimgala. I will be putting you all through your paces. To be fair, this will be an exercise for those willing to join the second year swim team. If you are eligible, I'll have your name taken for later. If you're not, don't worry, this should just be a test run. You'll be doing laps, be timed and put through your paces. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Tidus called, raising his hand, "where are the girls? Can't we see them swimming?" A few of the boys laughed.

Cloud stared at him, "I'm sure the girls have better things to do than swim with scrawny runts like you." he said clearly. Sora covered his chuckle with his hand. Roxas looked up to see Axel eyeing him. The redhead grinned. Roxas just looked away.

"Anything else?' Cloud asked.

"What if you can't swim?" Roxas said in his placid tones. Everyone looked at him.

"Well," Cloud said calmly, "I'd expect anyone who can't to at least give it a try."

No one had anything to add, so Cloud separated them into groups and had them line up on one side of the pool.

"You can't swim?" Sora whispered loudly to Roxas as they lined up.

"I can," Roxas muttered, "I was just asking, that's all."

"Ohhh," Sora said, eyes wide. Roxas didn't think the brunette believed him.

"Sora," he said quietly, "Why's that guy here?" He pointed to Axel who stood talking to Cloud.

"Oh, Axel? Well, I guess cos he's on the school swimteam, he can help with timing us and stuff. Oh! Did you know Riku's on the team too?"

Roxas was a little surprised. He didn't even imagine the redhead could manage swimming with hair like his. Didn't it clog drains or something?

He was getting a nervous feeling in his stomach. Why was Axel showing up randomly all the time? Didn't the kid have classes to attend.

Before Roxas could ponder anymore, Cloud blew his whistle, indicating for the first two boys in each group to dive in and swim for the other side. Cloud and Axel stood ready, watching the two lanes, stopwatches at the ready. Roxas watched the first boy, Wakka, leap into the pool. He wasn't very good, a bit too splashy, really.

Roxas fidgeted with his trunks, not liking the competitive feeling that was in the air.

_Fweet!_ The whistle blew again and the next two boys were off. Roxas got into line. He would be after the next kid.

He watched as the current two boys clambered out on the other side. Cloud was writing down numbers on a clipboard, while Axel read him times. He was anxious, moving from one foot to the other. Was the water cold? He really didn't like the first dive in. What if he was really, REALLY slow? Would everyone laugh at him? Could he even stay in his lane?

_Fweet!_ He began to sweat, until Sora tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, you need to get up on the diving box."

Roxas nodded and stepped up, noting the boy beside him. He didn't look too nervous. Nothing to worry about. Both of them bent down, holding the edge of the box with their fingertips.

Roxas looked at the far end of the pool as the current two boys approached it. _Ready..._

_Fweet! _Roxas was off. He pushed off, guiding himself into the water. The impact was definitely cold but his arms managed to sluice through the water, bringing him up for air as his legs kicked. He tried to get his rhythm, breathing at perfect intervals, while angling his arms just right. He Threaded smoothly through the water, calmer than he expected. His instincts were kicking in, making him relax into the water. He didn't notice if the other boy was alongside him. All he focused on was his breathing.

Before he knew it, his fingers touched cold concrete and he lifted his head from the water, gasping in more air. He held onto the side, while wiping his locks out of his eyes.

"Nice job," a voice said, startling Roxas. He looked up warily, seeing Axel leaning over him a grin across his face. He held out a hand, which Roxas eyed, before taking. In one smooth movement, Axel pulled him up and out of the water, his legs pushing up the pool side, dripping wet. Roxas hurriedly tugged at the sagging trunks, wishing they weren't quite so big.

"thanks," he muttered, relinquishing his hand from Axel's very warm and dry one.

"No problem," Axel said.

"Name," Cloud barked. Roxas looked up, wondering if he should answer.

"Roxas," Axel said, "time, thirteen zero five."

Cloud wrote this down, nodding. "Right." _Fweet!_ and he blew his whistle. Roxas decided to wait for Sora to reach his end of the pool. He stood back, away from Axel, as his friend pummelled his way through the water. As he did so, he noticed Axel keeping an eye on Sora and the timer in his hand. His green eyes seemed focused.

Before long, Sora burst from the water, gulping for air. He flailed a little, trying to get out, but failed miserably.

Axel laughed, "You gotta work on that technique, shorty."

Sora gasped for air, flopping himself gracelessly on the edge of the pool. Roxas felt sorry for him and helped pull him out.

"You swim funny," he couldn't help adding. Sora just looked at him, leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Riku's been trying to teach me for years. Says I'm - I'm a like a beached whale."

"Move along," Cloud said abruptly.

Roxas tugged on his shorts, holding them up, as he and Sora ambled back to the other side of the pool.

"Hey Axel didn't help me out," Sora said, pouting, "He helped you, damnit."

Roxas shrugged, "Maybe because I sucked more?"

Sora eyed him, "What? Are you crazy? You're obviously a natural, damn you."

Roxas shrugged again, feeling awkward.

"Ugh," Sora moaned, "Backstroke next! I hate backstroke."

Roxas nodded, not really listening. He watched the other side of the pool where Axel stood, also noting that yes, Axel wasn't helping anyone else out of the pool. He even seemed to be nudging Tidus in the face a little with his foot.

Roxas averted his gaze, sighing. Just another weird moment, is all.

-------------------

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

----------------------------

Friday arrived at last, making Roxas feel successful at almost completing an entire week of school. He was getting dressed, having woken pretty early, as always. He decided to finally leave his usual range of hoodies behind. The warm weather really was too much. Today he had plans. Plans that WILL be completed! First, finish off school. Get home, maybe grab some lunch before heading back out to the clothing store he'd spotted earlier in the week. He planned on updating his warddrobe.

He pulled on a white tee shirt, maybe a little too small, but comfortable nonetheless. His freshly washed beige shorts were in use again and he slipped on some socks along with his sneakers.

He wandered into the kitchen, deciding on an omelette for breakfast. He tried to vary his meals everyday. It helped him from getting bored.

As he stirred a bit of milk in with his now whipped egg, he carefully counted off his chores from the previous day. Laundry, done. Bathroom cleanup, done. Biology homework, done.

He found himself pouring the eggs and spices into a pan, humming as he went. "I should get a radio," he murmured.

After he'd cooked, eaten and washed up his plate, Roxas packed his bag neatly, prepped for class later. He finally lifted the pack onto his back and exited through the front door, carefully shutting it behind him.

He made his way to school, taking in the lush green surroundings and the fellow students moping along as though they wished it still weren't Friday.

He looked forward to today as he hadn't really felt he would before. It was a step in the right direction, at least.

He had Biology first period. Great.

Roxas wandered into the school grounds, taking his time. The morning sun really was refreshing. He aimed straight for his and Sora's locker, only to find the brunette already waiting. Well, if digging through his bag like a maniac rated as waiting.

"Augh," Sora was growling, as he threw papers and files across the floor. Roxas raised a brow.

"Looking for something?" he said casually.

Sora looked up, smiling, "Hi Roxas! Oh, I'm trying to find my Bio homework. I actually did it this time, but I don't know where I put it."

Roxas waited patiently as his friend rifled through their locker some more. The bell rang, making Sora yelp.

"Oh no! Ansem's gonna kill me! And I really did it this time, too!"

He peered at Roxas who looked on with sympathy, "Hey, maybe he'll understand." Roxas didn't really believe that though.

Sora sighed and stood, shoving the piles of papers back into the locker. "I guess it's my doom then."

They wandered off to class, Sora getting into his diatribe about unethical teaching practices. He was proposing something like a proest against Bio homework, when Roxas just explained that that was never going to happen. Sora had to agree.

They seated themselves in the bustling classroom. Riku walked up, a smile flickering on his lips. "Hey, brownie," he said to Sora, "You left your homework at my house last night."

Sora's eyes lit up, "Riku! Oh my gosh! Eee! You're the best!" and he threw his arms about the silver-haired boy. Riku just patted him on the head.

"Naturally," he said, smiling.

Roxas pulled out his own folder, filled with the notes and examples he'd made. He really did have everything prepared.

Ansem finally walked in, causing students to rush to their seats. He turned to them, pretending he hadn't seen the crush for available chairs.

"Good morning class," he said in his deep voice.

"Morning," most of the students replied.

"Indeed," Ansem said, peering around. "Today, a quiz, then note-taking."

Roxas sat, ready for it this time. While Ansem wrote up the usual two columns on the board, Roxas ran the homework through his head, counting off descriptions and assignments.

Turning, Ansem rested his hands on the desk. "Right," he said, almost evilly. "Who wants to start?"

Riku raised his hand. Ansem smiled, "Ah, yes."

He rifled through his pages quickly, before looking at the class once more. Before long, he'd belted out numerous questions, all pertaining to the week's homework. Sora had been called upon and had disgraced himself by saying 'chromosomes' instead of 'chromatids'.

Roxas had to admit, it got pretty hair-raising once Ansem had stopping picking students. Instead, whoever knew the answer could raise their hand. The third years were streaming ahead, with Riku aiding them.

Roxas had yet to speak, feeling more than a little shy. He winced when Namine gave a wrong answer, only to see Riku raise his hand.

"Meiosis," the silver-haired boy said clearly. Ansem paused in writing a score on the board. He turned, raising a brow to Riku.

"Meiosis, Riku?' he said, his voice a smooth baritone. The class was whispering madly. Someone had to know the answer. Riku didn't!

Sora turned in his seat, his wide eyes pleading to Roxas, "Come on, I know you know this! Let's beat them!"

Roxas just frowned. He saw Namine looking at him, as though she too knew.

Riku looked befuddled as he seemed to rack his brains for the correct answer. Ansem looked on, enjoying the class' frenzy.

"Whoever can answer this jumps ahead ten points," he added, grinning, his eyed glinting.

Sora widened his eyes, blinking at Roxas. The blonde frowned some more.

"Okay, fine," he whispered, before raising his hand.

"Yes?" Ansem said, pointing. Roxas stood, noticing all eyes on him.

"Cytokinesis," he said in his soft voice.

Ansem's smile couldn't have looked more evil. "Correct." and he turned, drawing a line through Riku's answer and the other nine previous to that.

"Yay!" Sora yelled, jumping up. Kairi, beside him, clapped happily.

Riku smirked sheepishly, getting a few bumps from his classmates behind him.

Roxas sat down, feeling more than a little embarrassed.

-------------------

After class, he waited for Riku and Sora who were being talked to by Ansem. Apparently, Sora's very loud behavious hadn't gone down well, especially when the second years cleaned up in the points and he'd proceeded to dance on one of the third year's desks.

When the two finally emerged, Riku didn't look very pleased.

"Way to go Roxas!" Sora cried, hugging the blonde. He didn't seem deterred by the talking-to he'd just received. "I have detention but yay Roxas anyway!"

Roxas raised his eyebrows, "Detention? When?"

"Today at lunch," Sora muttered, remembering it was pizza Friday.

Riku sniffed and began walking away, without saying good-bye, probably to his next class.

"What's with him?" Roxas asked, watching the older boy stomp away.

Sora shrugged, "Ansem kinda told him he was disappointed. He sorta expects Riku to know all the answers."

"So, he's like, Ansem's favourite or something?" Roxas queried as they headed for English.

"Naw, I don't think so. Though now you mention it..." the brunette poked at his chin.

Roxas rolled his eyes. Sora was so oblivious at times.

------------------

English passed with no difficulty. Roxas read through their homework, finding it a little disconcerting that they had to write a story and not an essay. Facts, he could do. Fiction? No.

While he waited for Sora to pack up, he realized the brunette wouldn't be coming with him to lunch.

"Yeah, so I'll see you afterwards, okay?" Sora said as he tried to mash his pencil case into his bag. Roxas didn't like this development. Who was he going to sit with? Could he stomach sitting alone in a crowded cafeteria? He doubted it. If he tried, surely someone would try to sit at his table?

"So, see ya later, then!" Sora said, waving consolingly. Roxas watched him head down the hallway, back towards Bio class.

"Damn," he muttered to himself. Lunch was going to be awful.

He turned, wondering if he should just skip the cafeteria all together. _Maybe I can sit with Namine and Kairi?_ The blonde girl, he didn't mind, though Kairi he found wasn't as friendly, or as quiet.

He watched the hordes of students bustling through the halls. He slowly moved onwards, deciding he'd prefer a table to eat on rather than his knees outside.

He made it to the caf and looked around. A lot more older students were present. He spotted their usual table and thankfully, it was empty. He squeezed between two hefty girls before making his way towards it. He sighed and placed his bag on the seat beside him, hoping to see Namine or Kairi soon enough.

He sat quietly, pulling out his wrapped lunch. He'd prepared it the night before. A grilled chicken burger with lettuce and mayo. His favourite. He also pulled out a couple coins, hoping to buy a coke at the counter. He looked up, noticing how long the line was. _Maybe later_, he thought.

He unwrapped his burger, looking forward to it. He was a growing boy after all. At least, he _hoped_ he was still growing.

After a few moments of chewing, he realized that Namine and Kairi probably weren't going to show up. They either had other things to do, or they'd just changed their plans due to Sora not being available. Besides, why would they want to spend time with Roxas?

He sighed internally, not really feeling surprised.

He listened to the hubub of the others students milling around. They were really rowdy and bursts of laughter and cries erupted every now and then. Roxas figured they all had a lot to be laughing about.

He started on his next bite, thinking of possibly moving outdoors, when he noticed out of the corner of his eye, movement. A couple people seemed to be heading for his table.

_Damn_, he thought miserably. He didn't want to be pushed away by some older kids.

A tray slid onto the table in front of Roxas before someone seated themself. Roxas looked up, expecting to be told to move, when he recognized the face.

"Hi," the blonde, mohawked boy said, ripping into a slice of pizza. Roxas blinked. Movement behind him made him look up, only to see a tall boy slide onto the seat beside him. Roxas blinked again.

"Hi," Axel said, grinning broadly. Roxas didn't answer. He just stared.

"He looks a little wasted, Ax," Mohawk said comically. Roxas cleared his throat.

"Uh, I'm sitting here." he murmured, scooting away from Axel.

The redhead shrugged, "Mind if we share? Not many seats left, after all."

Roxas considered this. He could very well just say no, but would the two boys really leave? He doubted it.

He shrugged, before turning back his burger.

"So, you sit alone everyday?" Mohawk asked, peering at the blonde boy. Roxas just stared at him, his mouth full.

"Dem, dude, he doesn't even know you," Axel laughed. Mohawk pouted.

"Whatever, like he knows you."

"Sure he does, don't you, Roxas?" Axel turned to look at the smaller boy. Roxas simply nodded. "This is Demyx, by the way." He indicated to his mohawked friend.

"Hi," Demyx said again. Roxas just chewed.

"Not very talkative, are you?" Axel said, biting into his own pizza slice.

Roxas swallowed his food before answering, "Not really," he said. Axel looked on, watching the younger boy's facial expression change from thoughtfulness to a concerned frown. He found it fascinating, really.

Roxas finished up his burger, folded the wrapping neatly into a square and stood.

Axel grabbed his wrist, "Hey, why you leaving?"

Roxas looked at him, "Uh, I'm not. I was going to get a drink." He opened his palm, showing Axel his money.

Axel released his wrist, "Hmmm, okay then."

He watched as Roxas made his way to the counter.

"You watch him like a hawk," Demyx muttered, pulling at some cheese stuck to his plate.

Axel rested his chin on his hand, his elbow on the table. "You think so?" he asked, not letting his eyes slide from Roxas.

Demyx licked his lips, "I know so, Ax."

Axel watched as Roxas turned, pushing through the crowds of students. He also noticed how a few of the girls looked at Roxas as he passed.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Axel said, his eyelids closing slightly.

Demyx paused in licking his cheesy fingers, "What?"

Axel turned his head slightly to look at his friend, "You know. He's got a certain, cuteness, about him."

Demyx just rolled his eyes, "Whatever man."

Axel was about to say more when Roxas sat down beside him, a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Rox?" he said, tilting his head some more.

Roxas didn't look at him, "They don't have anymore coke." He looked crestfallen.

Axel raised a brow, "You like coke?"

Roxas looked up, finally, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't like it."

Demyx smirked, "Tough times kid."

"Here," Axel said, suddenly grabbing Demyx's unopened can, "Have this one."

"Oi!" Demyx cried, grabbing at his drink, "That's mine!"

Axel stayed his friend's hand, "Chill, dude. I'll pay you back. Just let Roxas have it for now."

Demyx glared at the redhead. Axel gave him a _Come on, look at his big blue eyes. Doesn't he look sad? _look. Demyx glanced at Roxas, who was staring at the money in his hands.

"Ugh. Fine, take it."

Roxas was about to protest when Axel just pushed the drink into his hand. "Seriously, just take it. I'll pay Dem back later."

The blonde boy simply held out his palm to the redhead, "Well, here's payment then."

Axel smiled, "Sure, no problem." and scooped up the few coins. Demyx was going to protest when Axel put a finger to his lips. He nudged his head towards Roxas, who was conveniently absorbed in his new drink. Demyx saw Axel's hand creep around Roxas and carefully drop the coins into his backpack's pocket.

Demyx couldn't help it, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

------------------

Roxas could have said he was uncomfortable throughout lunch. He could have said he wanted nothing than to run out the caf screaming; but he didn't. When he thought back on it, spending one hour with Axel and Demyx had been quite...pleasant. At least they talked to him. Though he found some of their jokes a little weird at times. Surprisingly, Namine showed up halfway saying she'd been searching for her brother. Never had Roxas been more disturbed than to find out Demyx was her older sibling. The two seemed nothing alike.

She had sat with them, apologizing to Roxas for leaving him alone, when Axel had convinced her of his and Demyx's good behaviour.

"Roxas is fine, right?" Axel had said, nudging Roxas. The blonde had nodded.

The rest of lunch had involved Namine explaining to Demyx about a family gathering that was coming up.

This somehow brought up an amusing subject, one that got Demyx all riled up.

"You're not bringing that fancy snotpants to our house, Namine!" he'd said angrily.

"Demyx, just because you say so doesn't _make_ it so." Namine had answered.

"But he's such a creep! WHY on earth are you even with him?" Demyx ripped into his next pizza slice.

Axel had then leaned over, explaining about Namine's boyfriend, Marluxia. "He's not exactly best pals with Dem. He's over there, actually," and Axel had pointed a to a long-haired boy, surrounded by fawning girls. "See? Total playboy."

Roxas couldn't help smiling at Demyx's behaviour. The boy was obviously a little too overprotective of his younger sister.

Axel regaled him with tales of Demyx disallowing Marluxia entry into his sister's bedroom. Also of the time he'd told Marluxia that Namine's birthday party was being held at the local gay strip club. That, apparently, had been fun.

Roxas had laughed a few times, enjoying Axel's sense of humour. He'd been almost relaxed. A little wary, maybe, of Axel but otherwise, in a good mood.

When they parted at the bell's ringing, Roxas felt a sigh escape his lips.

"So, what class do you have?" Namine asked kindly as she walked alongside him.

"Oh, err..." Roxas dug into his pocket, pulling out his timetable. "Math."

"Lucky," she answered, smiling. "Leon's a great teacher."

Roxas nodded, putting the paper away. They split up at one corner, Namine heading to French, Roxas to Math. As he strolled along, Roxas couldn't stop himself from thinking...why was Axel so nice to him anyway? He didn't really seem the sort to warm up to new kids. From their stories, it seemed like he, Demyx and the rest of their friends were more interested in bunking off school, than hanging around to help younger students.

Roxas simply shook his head, trying to focus on his current movements, rather than his confused thoughts. _Math first, Axel later._

-------

Roxas was more than surprised at how true his thoughts had been. After spending another two hours learning trigonometry, he managed to heave a sigh of relief as the final school bell rung.

Sora had asked if a little ice cream was in order, but Roxas declined.

"Okay," Sora said, "So how about we meet up this weekend? I can show you around or something!"

The brunette looked so very eager that Roxas couldn't push himself to say no. Who was he to deny a new friendship anyway?

They swapped phone numbers and Sora promised to call early Saturday morning. Roxas watched as the brunette dashed off down the hallway to meet up with Riku.

_Today was...okay_, Roxas thought to himself. _Not too shabby._

He started his trek through the school and out the front doors. His thoughts swirled around their new Biology homework, fascinating as it was. He'd already drawn up an imaginary timeline of how he'd draw up the new assignment went a pair of hands fell to cover his eyes.

"Ah!" he cried, more than a little startled. He was still too new to expect people randomly blinding him on the street.

A chuckle sounded right behind his ear, "Guess who," a raspy voice said. Roxas pulled at the hands covering his eyes. They were far to big to be Sora's, especially not Namine's. Riku? No, Riku wasn't like that with him.

"Uh..Axel?" Roxas ventured, his heart beating a little faster.

"Natch!" the voice crowed and the hands fell away. Roxas tilted his head and looked up into cat-like green eyes.

"Hiya," Axel said, all teeth showing. Roxas blinked cutely.

The blonde boy was a little too surprised and yet...not really surprised.

"What's up?" Axel said, leaning down so his face overshadowed Roxas' tilted one.

Roxas stood up straight, "Going home." he uttered.

Axel scratched his arm, "Boo. That sounds boring."

Roxas began walking again, not sure if he wanted Axel with him or not.

"You're not wearing one of your little hoodies today," Axel said randomly. Roxas' eyebrows furrowed.

"My hoody?"

Axel stared off down the road as they walked, "Yeah. I noticed you keep wearing these really cool hoodies everyday. Why different today?"

Roxas shrugged, "It's kinda hot, I guess."

"Mmmm," Axel said in response. "So, wanna hang out?"

Roxas blinked, "Uh, with who?"

Axel rolled his eyes dramatically, "With numero uno of course," he jutted his thumb at his own chest.

Roxas was flabbergasted, "Uh..." he said intelligently.

"Great!" Axel said, patting Roxas on the back. "where you headed?"

"I told you. Home."

"And then?"

Roxas looked up at the much taller boy, "Have you been talking to Sora?"

Axel put on an innocent face, "What? Me? Noooo."

Roxas smiled, "Liar."

Axel chuckled, "Yeah, well, I just caught him leaving. He said you were planning on getting some new threads?"

Roxas nodded solemnly. He could see his house approaching.

"Yeah, I need to get some new stuff. My clothes are all old and worn out."

He felt Axel tugging at his t-shirt sleeve, "This looks pretty good," he said. Roxas looked down at the simple white shirt.

"It's okay, just not, um, _me_ enough."

Axel nodded, "Aaah, identity clothing. Nice."

Roxas stopped outside his little house, shaded by trees. He wasn't exactly sure if he should invite Axel in or whether, indeed, he'd officially accepted the offer of 'hanging out.'

"Um, do you want to come in?" Roxas mumbled, fidgeting in his bag for his keys.

"Sure, thanks," Axel said, smiling.

Roxas quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside, before waving Axel into the entryway. Axel dropped his bag there, eager to have the weight gone from his shoulders.

"Just let me put my stuff away and, um, we can go, I guess," Roxas said, walking into the nearby kitchen. He quickly thre his bag onto the small kitchen table before putting his wallet in his back pocket. He didn't want to give too much time to stare at his home.

"Right," he said, reappearing, "You still want to hang out?"

"Haven't got much else to do," Axel answered.

"Oh, okay," roxas said, ruffling his own hair awkwardly. This was a weird situation to be in. "Then we can go, right?"

Axel just laughed, "Hey, no need to worry, Roxas. Calm down, it's just me, Axel."

Roxas looked up at the redhead, who appeared to be sincere in his words. _I do need to relax_.

"Okay, well, I guess we can go then."

"Mind if I leave my bag here?" Axel asked.

Roxas looked at the inoffensive bag. "Sure."

Roxas followed Axel out, locking the door behind him. While the redhead walked on, Roxas couldn't stop himself from wiping his hands through his hair, making sure the mass of blonde wasn't a complete mess.

-------------------

to be continued...

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Much appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

------------------------

Roxas walked alongside Axel, his much taller, more relaxed walking partner. They were heading towards the nearby store Roxas had found, a few blocks from his house. Roxas wasn't exactly sure why Axel had wanted to come along. Surely buying clothes wasn't that interesting? Didn't he have crazy druggie friends to laze around with?

Not that Axel did drugs. Roxas found that out earlier in the day, when Namine was telling him stories of how Demyx and Axel were hospitalized for over-exposure to hardware glue last year, while they'd been working at the local building site. Both had emerged with very damaged windpipes and lives dedicated to avoiding any and all inhalable substances. Alcohol, thankfully, was allowed.

Still, Roxas wondered what the redhead had been thinking, choosing to stay with lonely little Roxas.

"So," Axel said, breaking through Roxas' thoughts, "What exactly are you looking to buy?"

He had hooked his thumbs in his jeans and was peering down at the blonde, as though he knew what Roxas was really thinking.

"Well," the blonde started, "I need some new pants, a few shirts, maybe and socks."

Axel's tongue poked out of his mouth, "Really? No jackets?"

Roxas looked up at him honestly, "Does it get cold here?"

"Good point," Axel said, "I wish it did sometimes. This neverending sunshine can drive you insane."

"I actually kind of like it," Roxas murmured, looking up into the sun-speckled leaves above. "I have enough warm clothes as it is, anyway."

Axel watched the younger boy, "Oh? So it gets cold where you're from?"

Roxas thought about it, "Yeah, sometimes. I have some sweaters that have seen better times. Even some boots for the really icy days. Cities get like that."

Axel nodded, "So you're from the big city eh?"

"Uh, yeah. Twilight Town."

Axel noticed a certain shadow cross Roxas' eyes. The blonde's face hardened a little, hiding a bit more of his adorable perfection.

"I've never been there," Axel said, averting his gaze, "Sounds like a place with more fun and action than this dreary dead-water."

Roxas was surprised to hear anyone say something like that about Destiny Islands.

"But this place is so peaceful. So calm. I like it."

Axel's face broke into a smile, "I'm glad you do, Roxas."

The blonde looked away hurriedly, a slight blush pinking his cheeks. _I sound so lame! _he thought.

Axel was amused at Roxas' reactions.

"Anyway," Roxas mumbled, trying to change the subject, "I just found this cool store and want to stock up, that's all."

The two boys meandered on, chatting about this and that. Eventually Roxas pointed out his store of choice. It sat nestled between a small grocer and the neat bookstore Riku had shown him. Axel was kind of impressed.

"Wow," he said, as they entered the little store, "this place does have nice threads."

Roxas smiled, "Yeah." He was running his finger through a rack of T-shirts, each one different to the last. He pulled out a blue shirt with white edging and hung it on his bent arm.

Axel wandered around, taking in the punkish style clothes. They really were kinda groovy.

When he turned to Roxas, he found the boy with a pile of shirts already on his arm. Axel smirked.

"Hey, Roxas," he called. The blonde boy looked his way, eyes bright. "I think I should pick some stuff for you."

The younger boy cocked his head to the side, "Okay. Go ahead."

Axel dove into the shelf at hand, pulling out, "this pair and that pair, oh and these!"

Before long, the saleswoman had to come over to help Roxas carry everything over to the dressing room. It was just a little cubicle, big enough for little Roxas. He rifled through the pants Axel had chosen, a little surprised to see a few odd pairs in and amongst the good ones.

He shut the door and decided to at least try on a few before deciding if the redhead had any fashion sense.

He stripped down and pulled on the topmost pair, a set of blue jeans, semi-tight, with neat stitching along the backside. He pulled them on and chose a shirt at random to pull on over his messy hair.

Axel sat outside, waiting patiently. When Roxas emerged, he couldn't help the grin that split across his face.

There stood his new favourite person in jeans he'd chosen and a cute black and white T-shirt with the grayscale version of the union jack on the front.

"Well?" Roxas asked, feeling a bit like a turkey on show at the farmer's poultry derby.

"Very nice," Axel murmured, moving forward. "however, let's try something else. He dug through the pile of shirts Roxas had accumulated and pushed one into Roxas' hands.

The blonde shrugged, pulled off the black and white tee and slipped on Axel's new choice. It was beige with brown edging and a red and white image of an outdated car splashed across the front. It was just too cute.

Roxas looked at himself in the mirror. He nodded, liking Axel's choice.

"You should dress me more often," Roxas murmured. Axel couldn't help smirking at that.

The two boys had fun dressing Roxas up. They tried him out in striped shorts, corduroy flares and even one pair of overly long leather pants. Axel had laughed so hard (though he kept them for himself.)

Eventually a sizeable pile of clothes lay to one side, ready for Roxas' acquisition. The saleswoman looked ecstatic.

"I'm so pleased you like these items!" she said, brimming with passion, "I've had such trouble trying to get them around town but, you know, the kids around here only ever seem to go down to the old village where the 'popular' stores are."

Roxas paused, after he'd pulled off the last top. "Really? But these shirts are awesome."

Axel, averting his eyes from a shirtless Roxas, had to agree.

"Ah," the saleswoman said, folding Roxas' pile of clothes, "I have a lovely girl designing these for the store. She deserves more people wearing her lovely works. I told her to send her portfolio to the nearby Arts college but she has always insisted on working here for me." She sighed.

Roxas pulled on his old white tee. He looked at his new pile of clothes, feeling he'd finally done one of the tasks he'd been meaning to get done for ages.

Axel stood and picked up the smaller pile of pants Roxas had chosen, minus the leather pair. "Do you have any socks for my friend here?"

The saleswoman gave a happy cry of assent before disappearing behind the front counter.

Roxas felt a weird tingle run through him when Axel's words reached his ears. _I'm his...friend?_ The words warmed him.

"Thanks, Axel," Roxas said, looking up at the tall boy.

Axel quirked a brow, "What for?"

Roxas looked to the side, "Uh, for helping me choose clothes...and stuff."

The redhead watched Roxas toe the ground sheepishly and couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips. "Not a problem at all." _You adorable munchkin, you_.

Before long, the saleswoman reappeared, showcasing her small collection of wildly coloured socks. Roxas picked out a few pairs he liked (especially the green ones with red stars) and they helped the saleswoman pack the clothing into suitable bags.

She rung up the bill and Roxas handed her his card.

"Do you boys happen to go to the High School?" the woman asked kindly.

Roxas nodded absentmindedly as he punched in his pin.

The woman smiled, "That's great."

Roxas finished up with paying and thanked the woman again for her help. He attempted to pick up all four bags but found three already in Axel's hands.

"Come on then," Axel said cheerily. Roxas paused before following.

When they got outside, Roxas had the idea to grab another book from next door. Axel made a face.

"What? This place?"

"Yeah," Roxas said quietly, "They seem to have a lot-"

"No no no no, I will not have you shopping in some lame little bookstore when I know an even better one," Axel said.

Roxas just looked back at him quizzically. "A better one? What makes it better?"

"The fact that I work there," Axel said, triumphantly.

Roxas chuckled, his blue eyes showing his amusement. "You're so weird."

Axel wanted to melt. Somehow, he didn't know why that feeling didn't stir up awkward emotions inside.

"Come on, it really is cool. Plus, you'll get forty percent discount." He winked after that.

Roxas watched him, a smile still playing on his lips, "Okay, fine. Not all day though." He began walking back the way they'd come.

"Hey, hey," Axel cried, pulling, with one finger, on Roxas's elbow. "It's not that way."

The blonde boy turned, "What?"

"It's in the old village."

Roxas stared back blankly.

Axel's eyes became slits, "Don't tell me you haven't visited the old village yet?"

Roxas shook his head, "I try to stay near my house in case-"

"-you get lost?"

Roxas fought off a glare, which made him look like he was pouting.

Axel laughed, "Okay, then. I'll take you down to the village. You won't get lost, I promise."

Roxas bit his lip, "Well...okay, I suppose..."

The redhead grinned happily, "Great, then let's be off!" and he spun about, his arms swinging at his sides. Roxas followed behind, wondering at which point in their adventure he'd let his guard down.

--------

"We're taking a train?" Roxas asked incredulously. He stood beside Axel, who was ordering tickets for them at a window attached to a red brick building.

"Well, it's not really a _train_, per se. More like a tram." He thanked the woman behind the glass and turned, handing Roxas a slip of paper.

"Tram?" Roxas asked nervously. "Is it like a streetcar?"

"That's it," Axel said, nudging Roxas along the nearby walkway. They followed the path around the corner and into a shaded tunnel which opened up, surprisingly, onto a platform. "A streetcar."

Roxas looked at his ticket, a flicker of anxiety washing over his face. "Is it safe?" he murmured.

Axel laid the three shopping bags he held on the ground beside him. "Of course. As safe as public transit can be."

Roxas looked down the platform, seeing a few more people waiting. He wasn't feeling reassured. He didn't like taking strange rides to strange places.

Axel wasn't oblivious to his companion's disconcertion. He watched how Roxas' fingers kept bending and pressing the little piece of paper in his hand. Nerves.

The redhead made a decision then to ensure Roxas' belief in him. He'd make the ride enjoyable and less... frightening? He bent and took to squashing two of the three bags beside him into the remaining bag, thereby freeing at least one of his hands.

As he stood, a loud tooting noise bellowed through the tunnel. Axel spotted the approaching tram and eyed Roxas, who had jumped at the noise. The blonde was staring fitfully at the approaching vehicle.

"Hey," Axel said calmly, taking Roxas' smaller hand into his own, "It's okay. I'll help you around, okay?"

He felt Roxas squeeze his hand as the red clunking machine came to a squealing halt. A whoosh of air, and the doors nearest them clacked open. Axel pulled at Roxas, guiding them both onto the tram. This particular brand of car didn't have seats, as most trips around the island were fairly short. The two boys moved near the back railing where they could lean and look out at the passing scenery.

Roxas noticed similarities in this car and the one back home. The one in Twilight Town as a lot newer, with smoother door mechanisms and not as much hustle and bustle. It also didn't rattle along the tracks, making all the occupants feel like they were riding on the back of a lumbering rhino, like this tram did.

The tram pulled itself through the little roads that split Destiny Islands into little sectors. Most of the time, they rattled past little cottages and schools but before long, Roxas noticed a definite scene change into a more urban environment.

"See, this is the old village," Axel said, nodding at the few shops that had started to appear. The streets were more cobblestone than brick but had an air of sweet neighbourliness.

In his mind, Roxas could picture Twilight Town and how different it looked, yet at the same time, how alike both villages appeared. His stomach gave a clench when the screeching of the wheels signalled another stop. He also realized that his grip on Axel's hand was more than uncomfortable. He hadn't even realized he still held on.

He didn't let go, though. Not until they shakily climbed off, did Roxas slip his sweaty palm out of Axel's reassuring one.

"Here we are!" Axel crowed, pointing up at a discoloured, dilapidated building that held up a surprisingly new-looking sign.

"Never Was Bookstore," Roxas read quietly. _Weird._

"See? Isn't it just amazing?" Axel said, smiling down at the blonde boy. Looking at Roxas' placid face, Axel suddenly had a weird feeling pass over his thoughts. _Wait, why am I even here on my day off? Why...am I showing some second-year new kid where I work? What the hell?_

Roxas turned to look into Axel's suddenly cold eyes.

"Axel? You okay?" he said, his blue eyes seeming even more unbelievable.

And all the dislocated thoughts in Axel's mind washed away, simple as that. _Roxas,_ he remembered. This was why he'd chosen to go out of his way on a Friday afternoon when he could've been playing video games. _Roxas._

His gaze softened and he shook his head, ridding it of all weird thoughts.

The blonde boy was glad to see the redhead looking himself again. He smiled, something he rarely did without initiation from something else.

"So, you gonna show me in, or what?"

Axel raised a brow and grinned wolfishly, "I suppose I could. Seeing as we're here and all."

Roxas chuckled, the last of his anxiety, from the tram ride over, seeping away.

-----------

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-------------------

A few hours had gone by before Roxas looked up from where he sat. Around him piles of books balanced atop one another and even more volumes reared up in bookcases along the wall. He was sitting on the second floor in the furthest corner, poring through book after book. He was in heaven

Axel had already gone out to bring back some coffee and cookies, the empty package and cups scattered nearby.

Roxas had gotten over his fear of being stared at (considering himself a little odd sitting on the floor, like a dirty molerat) as hardly any customers entered the store. He found this understandable in a way simply because the shabby exterior, with it's peeling paint and drooping doorway, gave off a look that cried 'old, dusty and should-be-gone-in-five-years-so-don't-bother-coming-in'.

He would have been lying if he said the first look at the store hadn't blinded him with happiness. Shelves of books. Towers of tomes. Scalable heights with more leather-bound wonders. In this place it seemed ancient treasures were hidden, each with old, no ancient, yet undiscovered words, undertones and knowledge.

If Roxas' face hadn't given him away, he was sure Axel wouldn't have minded. The older boy was much amused with Roxas' infatuation with the written (or typed) word. He said it was 'kooky' and only good news for him. The more chance the store had of staying open, the more likely Axel was assured a job for the next few years.

Roxas had stacked up a few books he intended on buying. They were all second-hand but SO GOOD. He was busy speed-reading the first chapter in each book, checking for sure if it was for him. His redhead companion, however, was used to the store and certainly not as interested as the blonde. He could be found sitting downstairs at the front desk, laughing and chatting with his boss. Axel had introduced him as "number one" which had the older man scowling. Roxas didn't get the inside joke, naturally, nor did he hear Axel's boss' real name. As it was of no consequence, Roxas shrugged it off. He wriggled a little wondering about the time. They'd been gone quite a while.

He decided it was best to stop burrowing deeper into the wallpaper and think of a way to get home. If only he had a watch. Roxas cleared off a few books so he could stand. His legs wobbled a bit, making him grab at a nearby bookcase. A thundering noise heralded Axel's reentry via the stairs.

"You still here?" the redhead asked, peering round at the wobbly blonde, "You okay?"

Roxas frowned a little and attempted to stand straighter, "I'm fine." he mumbled.

Axel smiled, noting the few more books that had risen up in stacks about the blonde. He bent down to pick up a nearby paperback.

"Sense and Sensibilty," he murmured, taking in the cover, "Nice choice."

Roxas couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed.

"It's...it's a classic," he mumbled, bending down and picking up his preferred pile. "Do I need to reshelve these?" he said, tactfully changing the topic.

"Nah," Axel said, placing the paperback in Roxas' arms, "The boss'll clear up. If not, he'll make me do it tomorrow. Whatever."

Roxas nodded. He tried stepping over the mess he'd made, though he wobbled dangerously.

"Need help down the stairs?" Axel asked, eyebrow raised at his companion's leaning tower impression. _I'll carry you,_ he was tempted to add.

"No."

"So why you struggling then?"

Roxas hid his face behind his armful of books. Axel could see his ears turning slightly pink.

Roxas mumbled something.

"What?" Axel said, a grin splitting his face. His interest was piqued.

"My bum's numb," Roxas mumbled, wishing he hadn't spent quite so much time on the cold, unforgiving floor. He also wished Axel didn't laugh _that_ raucously. Really, some self-restraint was in order.

---------------------

It took a few minutes for the two boys to gather up their things, for Roxas to pay for his pile of reading material and for Axel's boss to chew him out for the mess left behind.

Roxas was pleased when Axel found a large shopping bag for him to place his books in.

They wandered back through the village, Axel telling Roxas the few historical snippets he'd been told years before.

He also informed Roxas about the whereabouts of the tram station, where they'd be able to pick up their ride home. Roxas wore another worried frown at the mention of the tram. Axel appeased this with a vanilla/pistachio ice cream cone, though.

As they strolled along, the air got chiller and the lights of the old village came into bloom. The setting sun cast a warm glow over the wanderers and had Roxas thinking of a painting he'd once seen.

Before long, they reached the station. Axel bought two more tickets for home and they waited.

As the red coach came tooting in, Roxas couldn't help flinching. He leaned in, almost hiding behind Axel's right arm. As the older boy moved forward, Roxas let the bag of clothes in his hand slip down to his elbow and his fingers flew out, clasping onto Axel's wrist.

The two boys climbed aboard and automatically went for the back railing. There, Roxas could lean into Axel and hold on tighter. The shadows in the tram were offset by the strong sunset rays, making it hard to see. Roxas was strung tighter than a drumskin. The tram lurched forward, making him shake. He closed his eyes and just willed the ride to hurry along.

Axel took note of all of this. He leaned into Roxas, shading him from curious eyes and hummed softly.

The tram rumbled onwards, coming to awkward stops every now and then as people chose to climb off the shaky contraption.

When Roxas felt his muscles relax just a little, he felt it had been overdue. The ride was coming to an end and Axel nudged him a little, indicating that their stop was next. Roxas looked up, his eyes still bright with worry. The two of them clambered off, Roxas more than a little shaky.

"There we go," Axel murmured, as he wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulder. The blonde boy looked about, recognizing very little. He raised his head and peered into the deepening darkness.

"Almost home," Axel said calmly, patting Roxas on the head, "we totally spent too much time in that dusty place."

Roxas looked back at the redhead. Axel winked.

"It was fun though?" Axel said, his face as warming as ever.

Roxas just stared back. The way Axel's eyes shone in the darkness had him mystified. "Yeah," he murmured, "I had fun."

Axel's smile grew. _Awesome_. He'd been more than a little intrigued about Roxas' obvious fear f the tram but he'd withheld questions, thinking it wasn't prudent to ask someone as soft as Roxas.

The blonde in question was looking about, his hand still connected to Axel's wrist. Whther he realized it or not, Roxas had made quite an impression on the older boy. Axel wasn't accustomed to dedicating all his efforts into one person. He rarely even doted on himself, but Roxas...he was different. He called out to Axel. He made Axel feel like there was more to life than just making it through. He felt cheesy thinking it, but Axel had to admit he'd grown more than a little fond of the blonde.

Roxas finally recognized a spot in the darkness. Ahead he saw the corner that split the road they were on, down into his street, where his little dark house sat. He felt himself calming. He knew where he was, where he was going. Today had been a new experience for him. A little alarmingly at times, but worthwhile. He found himself more content, walking with Axel, than he had even back home. Though Twilight Town still called out to him, Roxas felt that he'd found a niche. One he'd been waiting for. a corner he could crawl into and waste away the hours, presumably with Axel at his side.

As their shoes ground along the gravelly sidewalk, Roxas realized he still had a strong hold on Axel's, now red, wrist. He looked up apologetically at the the redhead, who didn't seem to mind. Roxas' smaller hand slid from Axel's wrist and began digging around in his pocket. He fumbled for his keys, as his house came into view.

Axel sighed internally, realizing his evening of fun was about to end. He wasn't sure why shopping and book-finding had turned out to be fun...but it had somehow.

Roxas plopped the bag in his hand down onto the step beside him as the two boys halted in front of his door. He clicked open the door lock and opened up. They traipsed in, Roxas flicking on the small front light. Axel followed, dropping off his companion's bags just inside the entrance.

"Your parents out?" Axel asked, noting that nothing had changed since they were here last.

Roxas paused and nodded. He averted his gaze, also noticing the untouched coatrack and empty key-holder. Roxas sighed.

"Thanks, Axel," Roxas said, turning, "I really had fun. You're not so bad anymore."

Axel smirked, "Aww, my badboy image is fading? Can't have you thinking that."

Roxas scratched his head, a yawn breaking through. "Heh, I won't tell anyone."

Axel grinned some more, "Good. Gotta keep people on their toes, y'know." He watched as Roxas reorganized the bags so they didn't hog the entryway. He was stalling for time. Even Axel could see that. "Well, Rox, I guess our day of crappy gallavanting has come to a close."

Roxas looked up, his eyes wide, "It...it was crappy?" He looked down at his shoes, which were toeing the carpet.

Axel wanted to squeal like a girl at Roxas' response. _You are just too cute, kid_, he thought.

Bending down, he rubbed at Roxas' very fluffy hair, "Naw, that's just my cynical way of talking. It rocked today. You were...lots of fun." Axel smiled sardonically when Roxas looked up.

"Okay, sure," the blonde answered. He was about to say more when Axel's arms suddenly grasped his waist and he was hoisted into the air. Axel hopped the blonde higher, so he sat on his arm. Roxas grabbed hurriedly at the redhead's neck, shock peeling across his features. "Axel!" he yelped unsteadily.

Axel laughed, "You're just so small, kid. Couldn't resist. You weight, like, nothing."

Roxas pouted, "I'm not small," he muttered.

Axel laughed some more and nuzzled Roxas' hair beside his ear, "It's okay, I won't tell anyone."

Roxas just glared at him. Axel smirked before lightly dropping the smaller boy back onto his feet. He bent down and picked up his bag, which still leaned nearby. "Seriously, time for bed. I'll see you round, Roxas."

And before Roxas could say anything more, the redhead ruffled his hair some more, turned and hopped down the front steps. Roxas watched the tall boy melt into the street shadows and he felt a little bad, knowing Axel was probably making the trip home alone and by foot.

He shut the door quietly, locking it. He stood in the shadowy hallway, silent.

Axel was nice. He'd realized this. Axel was...fun. More than fun, he was entertaining, funny and cool. More than Roxas ever wished to be. Roxas liked Axel.

_A lot,_ his mind added, wearily.

As his body relaxed some more, Roxas resigned himself to his fate.

"I have no idea what I'm thinking," he muttered, shaking his head. He turned and trudged his way through the darkened house, making sure all the lights were off and that the oven wasn't on (one of his fears). He climbed the stairs and walked into his tiny but neat bedroom. As he toed off his shoes, he pulled out his pyjamas. Sleep shorts and an old t-shirt. He donned them before climbing wearily into his bed. The covers were cold but he knew they'd warm up. He squirmed into the duvet and pillow, wishing and hoping for a peaceful night's rest.

----------------

A sound reached Roxas' ears. It reverberated in his tired skull. He groaned and rolled over, feeling the warm covers shift. His arm poked through and fumbled randomly around, searching for the source of the noise. He nudged something and it fell to the ground. Groaning a little louder, Roxas lifted his head up. Peering over the side of his bed, he spied the offending contraption. His hand snaked out and he picked up his cellphone. He flipped it open and flopped back onto his bed.

"Yes?" he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"Roxas!" an overly excited voice cried out, "Morning! Did I wake you?"

Roxas sighed, "Hi Sora. No I'm awake now."

"Yay!" Sora cried on the other end, "So, you still wanna hang out today?"

Roxas groaned again, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep again, "I dunno, Sora. I was up pretty late." The previous night's outing slowly seeped back into his brain and Roxas couldn't help but hide his face under the duvet.

"Oh? Really?" Sora asked, "What'd you do?"

Roxas sighed, "Like you don't know."

Sora chuckled, "Okay, so Axel got to you? Sorry, he kept badgering me about you, so I had to tell him."

"It's okay," Roxas said.

"So...you don't wanna hang out anymore?" Sora said, a slight sad tone to his voice. Roxas could imagine the brunette's blue eyes widening and looking all the more innocent. He sighed.

"Well, I guess I could-"

"YAY!" Sora yelled, "We don't have to do much! Really! How about I just take you to my favourite hang out place? It's nearby and maybe we can grab some food?"

Food. Now there was something Roxas wanted. His stomach growled in agreement.

"Nnnh, fine, you got me. Where do you want to meet?"

Sora hummed, "Ummm...how about, at the school gate. Seeing as I have no idea where you live an' all."

Roxas agreed. He said he'd be ready in an hour, which gave them both time to shower and get dressed, though Roxas had a sneaking suspicion that Sora was dressed and ready to roll.

-------------

Roxas stood at the corner, shaded by a tall tree. He wasn't surprised Sora was late. The brunette would probably be late for his own funeral. Roxas had warmed up to the idea of spending a non-school day with Sora. He didn't know if Riku would be coming along though. The silver-haired boy hadn't been around after Biology and Roxas wasn't sure it was a good omen.

"Roxas!" a voice called out.

The blonde raised his eyes and spotted Sora running up the street, arms waving.

"Sorry I'm late," Sora gushed as he panted up to the blonde. "I had to clean my room. Heh."

Roxas smiled. He wasn't really upset at being up in the early morning sunshine. In fact, spending some time with Sora was what he probably needed. Some relaxed fun never hurt anyone.

"Wow, nice clothes," Sora said, eyeing up the blonde, "You have really good taste!"

Roxas looked down at his t-shirt and shorts. He'd donned a nice camo tee with three gold stars on the front and he'd pulled on black shorts. He pulled at the tee.

"Thanks," he murmured, remebering the day of dressing up he'd gone through. Axel had chosen this t-shirt. Roxas thought Axel just had green on the brain.

Sora smiled broadly, "Well, come on! You've got to come to Mickey's with me! Food, man!"

Roxas' belly rumbled. "Mickey's?" he asked quizzically.

Sora tugged his arm as they began a fast trot along the street.

"Yeah! It's a really great burger place nearby. Destiny Islands' best, actually. You like burgers right?"

"Is the sky blue?" Roxas answered, a smile pulling at his lips. He LOVED burgers. Especially chicken ones. Mmmm, chicken. Mmm. Fries. Mmmm.

Sora laughed, his cheerfulness too much even for the bright morning. "You're so awesome Roxas!"

The blonde shrugged.

Sora hopped backwards in front of him as they walked, "So? How does it feel to have made it through your first week of school? Accomplished?"

Roxas smiled, "Yeah, it was interesting."

"That's great! I'm so glad you came to Destiny Islands, Roxas."

The blonde looked up, rather surprised, "Really?"

Sora grinned, "Sure! You're really cool and I'm glad we're friends."

Roxas felt shock again at hearing that word. Friends.

"Well...uh, thanks Sora."

The two boys chatted companionably as they trotted along. They really were very much alike. Not only in looks, but in personality. Roxas may not have been as jumpy and ecstatic as Sora always was, but they both sensed a sort of brotherly bond that tied them together. Roxas appreciated that Sora had befriended him now, even though his first impression hadn't been the best. Sora made him smile. Sora was kind and very much a giving person. Roxas rarely came across such people. If he thought back on it, he doubted he'd ever met anyone quite as lovable as Sora. As a friend, mind you.

"There it is!" Sora cried out suddenly, as they rounded a corner. Roxas looked up to see an odd building. Not very big at all, but oddly shaped. It was alike a glass dome, with big shiny doors and wide windows. The top of the building seemed to have two black disks propped on edge and a large, swirly sign that read 'Mickey's Diner.'

"Come on!" and Sora dragged Roxas forward, up the short steps and into the diner, the door jingling a bell as they entered.

"Hi boys," a girl called and waved from behind the cash.

"Selphie!" Sora cried and ran up to the counter. Roxas recognized the brunette. She was friends with Kairi, their classmate. "You're working today?"

The girl nodded with a smile, "Yup, Saturdays as always."

Roxas came up behind Sora.

"Hi Roxas," Selphie said, smiling. She was resting her chin on her hand as her elbow leaned on the counter.

"Uh, hi," Roxas answered.

"Kairi's mentioned you," Selphie said with a laugh, noticing Roxas' slight confusion.

"Hey," Sora said, "Is Mickey in?"

Selphie pouted her lips in a thoughtful manner, "Nope. Sorry, he's on vacation. He left Diz in charge."

Sora made a face, "DiZ? Why? He's never even here."

Selphie smiled, "Hence why I recommended him."

Sora's eyes widened and he chuckled, "Ohhh, nice."

Selphie stood up, "Well, what can I get you boys?"

Roxas looked up at the large menu above the girl's head.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger, a double turkey burger, a side of fries, make it a large and a large vanilla shake," Sora said automatically.

Selphie tapped that into the register. "Right and for cutie?" Selphie smiled at Roxas, who just blushed.

"Um, I'll have...the chicken salad burger with a large fries and -uh- a large coke. Wait, add another chicken burger to that."

Selphie tapped that in as well, "Okay boys, that'll be thirteen fifty-two."

Roxas pulled out his cash while Sora added his own pile of coins to the counter. She counted it up and thanked them.

"Food'll be ready in two minutes."

Sora asked Roxas to go find them a table, while he waited for the food. Roxas nodded and made his way through the circular restaurant. He saw a few people already eating. Was that his Gym teacher over there? Hmmm.

"Woo!" Sora cried as he swooped down onto the booth Roxas had found. The brunette plopped a loaded tray onto the table.

"We're such pigs," Roxas said, eyeing their pile of food.

"Nah," Sora said, grabbing a fry, "we're just growing boys. At least I think-"

"-we're still growing," Roxas finished for him. The two grinned.

They sorted out whose food was whose before settling into their meals with gusto.

Roxas gave a slight burp after sipping at his coke. Sora giggled, his mouth full of burger.

The chicken burger really was good, Roxas had to admit. It had a cool blend of spices on, that he thought he might try once he got home.

"Secret recipe," Sora told him, "Mickey makes all the recipes uber confidential. You have to be like, a special agent if you want to work here."

Roxas raised a brow. It was just a burger shop, for crying out loud. Not a government agency.

"Anyway, I only get to come here every now and then," Sora added. "It's so familar to me. It's been here since I was little. Me and Riku used to run around here like nuts."

Roxas nodded, remembering that Sora had grown up on the Island. "You've known Riku a long time, haven't you?"

Sora nodded and smiled, "Yeah. Since we were babies. We live next door to each other, see?"

"Ah," Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, so, like, his parents are like my second parents and my parents love Riku. He's like, the better version of me."

Roxas talked around his mouthful, "Why'd you say that?"

Sora shrugged, "He just is. He's super smart. And really popular. He's all Mr. independent and Mr. Cool. Whatever, he's just always been the best at everything."

Roxas raised a brow.

Sora chuckled, "But I know deep down he's a total doofus.'

Roxas just laughed and shook his head.

-----------

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-------------------

Roxas and Sora sailed through their breakfasts, both enjoying the food and company. When they left, Sora guided Roxas to a spot near the high school. A spot Roxas had yet to see.

"Wow," Roxas said softly as he gazed upon the field. It was expansive and green but most importantly, covered in white, bountiful daisies. Normally Roxas thought nothing of flowers but in this case, he couldn't help admiring nature's handiwork.

"This is my favourite spot to relax," Sora said, guiding the blonde through the mounds of flowers and grass.

"It's really nice," Roxas murmured, taking in the soft smells around him.

"Yeah, when times get rough I like to come sit here and think things over. Usually, I'm with Riku though." Sora took loping steps over the flowers.

Roxas nodded, following the brunette to a small grassy knoll that was encircled by the blooms.

The green of the grass and the white of the daisies made the blue of the sky seem even brighter. Roxas looked out upon the colourful combination, realizing it had him in a daze. It was so beautifully peaceful.

Together, the two boys sat. Sora reclined on his hands, his knees bent, while Roxas brought the bottoms of his red sneakers together, his legs almost lotus-style.

"See? It's not too hardcore," Sora said, smiling.

"What is?" Roxas asked, feeling a slight breeze ruffle through his hair.

"A day out with me," Sora chuckled, "I don't want to overdo it, seeing as you wanted a calm time."

Roxas almost felt abashed at his complaint earlier in the morning. He was glad he'd accepted Sora's offer. Really, staying home all day would have been worse.

"Thanks," Roxas uttered.

Sora laughed, "No problem! Besides, you have to tell me what you got up to yesterday!"

The brunette grinned happily at the blonde. Roxas just shrugged.

"Not much, really. Axel was following me around and yeah..." He shrugged again, not knowing what to say. As he pulled at a blade of grass he was reminded of his time with the redhead. Just thinking of Axel, made Roxas smile. He was impressed by the taller, older boy who seemed to see him as an equal. He'd never had others treat him in such a way. Axel seemed to realize Roxas' real inclinations. He didn't _want_ to be talkative because he simply wasn't that type of person. He liked listening and Axel had provided him with tons of dialogue that kept him going. As he twirled the grass in his fingers, Roxas was reminded of Axel's striking eyes.

"He's got cat eyes" Roxas said.

"What?" Sora asked, surprised. "Who?"

Roxas looked up, "Axel. He's got sort of slanted cat eyes. You ever notice that?"

"Uh..." Sora said, "I didn't realize we were talking about Axel's eyes." He laughed.

"Do you agree, though?" Roxas said, not entirely sure why he was intent on remaining on this subject.

Sora looked skyward, "Hmmm, I guess. His eyes are definitely different. All slanty and queer. They're green, right?"

Roxas nodded.

Sora scratched his head, "Yeah. Though really, Riku's got crazy cool eyes too."

Roxas raised a brow and looked at the brunette.

"He does!" Sora cried defensively, "They're all pale and sea-like."

Roxas smirked, "Sea-like?"

Sora gave a huff, "Yeah! Like the sea on a summer's day as it washes in over the white sands down by the bay." The brunette looked to the sky, as though imagining the ocean. "Yeah, all eery and cool. Riku's eyes give away his personality."

Roxas snorted, "So Riku's eery and cool? Sounds fishy to me."

Sora laughed, his own blue eyes meeting Roxas' matching pair. "Totally."

Roxas saw himself mirrored in the brunette's eyes. His own shadow, Sora was. Or was it the other way around?

Before he could stop himself, his mind leapt back to his home. His room. His empty bed. He knew he'd be coming home to an empty house. Roxas smothered the thought. It was too weird. Too much for him. He thought of Axel. Axel with his wide grin and laid-back attitude. His laughter and his way of ruffling Roxas' hair. Roxas sighed. He wanted to see Axel again.

"Roxas?"

The blonde eased out of his reverie, "Sora?" he asked simply.

The brunette looked at him, all eyes. "Yeah?"

Roxas looked at the brunette. Sora was kind and impulsive. Roxas felt he could trust him, but how far? Was it worth it?

"Sora?" he asked again.

"That's me," the other boy answered, a smile playing on his amused face.

"Is there anyone in this world you hate?"

Sora raised a brow, "Me? Hate?" He looked skyward, thinking. "Um, I don't think so. I mean, sometimes people who push in line at the caf irritate me, but I don't HATE them." He laughed.

Roxas nodded quietly, "Not anyone who's...weird or different?"

Sora gave a slight frown, "I don't think so. Why you asking?

Roxas pulled at a few more blades of grass.

"Roxas?" Sora asked, his voice a bit softer.

The blonde looked up, "So, you don't hate, like, people who are...bad?"

"Define bad," Sora countered.

Roxas sighed, "Well, I think I'm in a bit of a problem."

Sora leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

Roxas chewed his lip, "I think I like someone I'm not supposed to."

Sora blinked, "Really? That's all?"

Roxas frowned, "I don't know. I can't figure it out yet. Thing is..." he looked up at his friend, "It's a guy."

Sora blinked again, "Okay."

Roxas blinked back and they stared at one another, "You don't think that's weird?"

Sora's face broke into a warm smile, "No. I don't care who you like, Roxas. Unless it's like, some crazy gun-toting mafia boss." His face was suddenly serious, "It isn't ... right?"

Roxas laughed, remembering he was with Sora. "No, sadly not."

Sora heaved a sigh, "Phew, thank goodness." He looked at the blonde who had released his tense muscles. "It's okay, Roxas. I don't hate you for liking a guy. I don't think anyone could ever hate you."

The blonde just looked away, feeling awkward.

"Okay..."

Sora scuffed his shoes through the grass and gave a humming noise, "I guess you're right in worrying though. A lot of people don't think in those terms. Guys liking guys I mean. But I don't mind. It's not what you like, it's who you like."

Roxas listened quietly.

"I mean, it's weird 'cos like, my friends wouldn't dislike something like that. They're all too nice. I think. I know Riku's okay with it."

Roxas looked up, "Sora it's fine. You don't need to convince me. I'm okay with it myself. I just didn't want to freak you out, is all."

The brunette sat up straighter, "You're all okay, then? How?"

Roxas shrugged, "No reason. I just figured I can't help it. It's probably just a passing fancy or something."

Sora paused before asking, "And what if it isn't?"

Roxas was silent. He'd already considered this. If it wasn't a thing of infatuation...then he'd deal with it.

sora leaned forward and threw his arms around Roxas, "Don't you worry! I'll love you even if no one else will!"

"Er..." Roxas began, prying at the brunette's hands but before he could crack a joke, a voice rang out.

"So this is where you've been hiding!"

Roxas turned.

"Riku!" Sora cried, leaping to his feet gleefully. He made as if to jump his friend, when Riku's expression stopped him.

The tall boy was glaring heavily as Roxas had never seen before.

"I've been calling and searching for you all day, Sora! I even asked your parents before they left. What the hell?"

Sora stared back wide-eyed, "Riku, I was just hanging out with Roxas."

"I can see that," the silver-haired boy said, peering at the blonde still seated among the flowers.

"You don't have to freak out," Sora said, a smiling gaining strength on his lips, "Now we can just hang out, all three of us."

"Sora," Riku said, his voice cold, "I think I'll just leave." and with that, he turned and strode off.

"Riku! Wait!" Sora cried, dashing after his friend, "Why're you so mad!"

They were pretty far off before Riku turned and answered, "Because you bring someone else to _our _place!"

Sora glared back, "Riku! Roxas is my friend! I wanted to show him how cool it is!"

Riku made his hands into fists at his sides.

Sora's eyes widened pitifully, "I don't get it. It's just Roxas. Why you so mad about it?"

Riku bit his lip. Sora gazed up at him, his blue eyes wider than ever.

"Argh," Riku grumbled, rubbing his face, "I don't know. I don't know why I'm mad. You just make me mad!"

"But Riku!" Sora cried.

Riku turned slowly, shaking his head, "I'll talk to you later, Sora."

The older teen strode off, kicking daisies as he went.

Sora looked at the retreating back anxiously.

Roxas watched from where he sat. He'd heard it all. He'd been in the way, again.

Sora jogged back to him, biting his lip, "Roxas, I gotta go. I need to talk to Riku. Can I call you later?"

The blonde looked up at the worried brunette, "Sure, no problem." he murmured.

Sora gave a quick smile, "Thanks."

He dashed off in the direction Riku had gone.

Roxas watched him disappear, left sitting alone in a field of wild flowers.

-----------

Sora phoned Roxas later that afternoon, his apologies abundant and shameless.

"I'm so sorry, Roxas!" he wailed into the phone. The blonde boy was sitting on his sofa, a book perched on his lap. "Riku was just being all weird! He's normally never like that!"

"Was it because of me?" Roxas asked in his calmer voice, "It usually is."

"What?" was Sora's response, "No no, don't be silly! Riku's just...er...hormonal. That's all. Like some old woman."

Roxas chuckled, "I'm sure he appreciates you saying that."

Sora laughed on the other end, "Yeah, well, he's fine now. That's what matters."

"So you sorted things out?" Roxas asked, scratching at his knee.

The brunette gave a positive "Yup!"

"Good," Roxas muttered. He really didn't want to be privy to Riku's rage anymore.

Sora continued talking, "So, seeing as Riku screwed up our day out, I-wait, I mean-_we_ decided to make it up to you."

Roxas raised his brows, "Both of you?"

"Yeah! We're having a movie night tonight. Why don't you join us?"

Roxas was silent.

"Riku promised not to bite." Sora wheedled.

The blonde boy began playing with an errant spike of his hair, thinking.

_I doubt Riku's completely okay. Maybe I should keep away for now._

"We've invited Axel, too," Sora added as an afterthought, "He said he gets off work at seven. Something about unpaid overtime or whatever. Riku reckons he's just making up for the hours he wasted away getting drunk."

Roxas paused in twirling his hair. _Axel._ There it was again. That feeling. That happy thump at hearing the redhead's name.

"I don't know, Sora," Roxas said, his fingers reclaiming the errant blonde lock. "I mean, we've had a busy week already..."

"Oh come ON, Roxas!" Sora whined, "Please? Me and Riku always have awesome video nights! Every Saturday. That is if we don't go partying or something."

Roxas bit his lip, "Do you always invite Axel?"

Sora hesitated, "Well, no. He's usually running amok with his friends. Actually, we've never asked him before. I don't know, I just thought I'd ask him today. No reason or anything. Just...he's not busy, so why the heck not?"

Roxas leaned back in his seat, his shoulders sliding against the squashy chair. He slumped down, thinking. If he went out, that means he'd have to come home late. He didn't really want to walk around in the dark. Also, what if it turns out Axel couldn't make it? Would Roxas have to suffer through Riku being appeased by Sora all night? Would he be the third wheel again?

Then again, if Axel did come, Roxas would have someone fun to talk to. And he'd get to see Axel. That was pretty simple.

"Okay, fine," Roxas sighed, watching his book slide off his knee. He made no attempt to stop its descent. "What time and where?"

"YAY!" Sora shrieked, almost deafening the blonde, "My house. Umm, let's say six-thirty. I'll make snacks and drinks. You can stay over if you want. We have tons of space in the basement."

Sora gave Roxas his address and Roxas was pleased to note it was only a few blocks away. He looked over at the nearby clock. Four o'clock. He had two hours to kill.

"Okay, so I'll see you then," the blonde said, ruffling his hair. He clicked the phone off once Sora had rung off. "Better take a shower then," he muttered. Roxas didn't move. He just remained slumped in his chair, thinking of a particular redhead who he hadn't been certain he'd even want to see again.

-------------

"Sora's a wily cat," Roxas muttered to himself as he rubbed a towel through his damp hair. He stood in his room, having just showered and cleaned up. He had a few minutes left before leaving and was perusing his wardrobe. Roxas had the distinct feeling that Sora inviting Axel had definitely been induced by their conversation earlier that day.

He pulled out the blue t-shirt with white edging and looked at it. "Yup, not bad," he murmured before laying it on his bed. He then pulled out his stone-washed dark jeans that fit snugly around his hips but gave a bit of flare near his shoes. They made him look taller. _Heaven knows I need some height,_ he thought wistfully.

After dressing, Roxas ran a comb through his mussed hair. Try as he might, he just couldn't get the strands to lay flat. They just sprung back up the minute he averted his eyes from the mirror.

Sighing, he just pushed his long bangs out of his eyes. The darkness was settling just outside his window. Roxas could make out the first of the stars, twinkling away in the reflection before him. If he stared long enough, he could imagine himself standing right there. In the darkness, the stars around him. He could imagine the universe as a space of motion revolving around him, keeping him intact. There he was alone but simply because he had to be. Not because he did or didn't want to be.

He sighed and pulled on his favourite black and white checkered armband. It was old and worn but gave him a strong grip, like a warm hand holding him. Roxas slipped his shoes on over his mismatched socks before flicking his keys into his hand.

He tidied up his room, made the bed, then proceeded downstairs into the quiet lounge. He turned off the lights and made sure all the windows were closed.

Roxas heaved a sigh before closing the door and locking it. He looked down the street, almost expecting a car approaching or someone to be standing there, but the street was silent as ever.

---------------------

"Hi!" Sora yelled, flinging open his front door. Roxas blinked owlishly at the bright light assaulting his eyes. "I'm soooooo glad you came!" Sora yelped before jumping on Roxas. The blonde stumbled back.

"Sora, stop that," a voice said. Roxas spotted the taller, silver-haired boy leaning against the doorframe.

"Riku! We're lucky Roxas even agreed to coming! I'm allowed to glomp him!"

Roxas saw the older boy roll his eyes. "Hey Roxas," he said in his calm voice, "Sorry about earlier."

The blonde just nodded in greeting. Sora grabbed his elbow and dragged him within the warm house. "So, my parents are gone for the weekend-"

"-as usual," Riku added.

"-so we have the whole night to watch movies! We went and got a couple earlier today. You like comedies, right?"

Roxas looked at the brunette, "No, I dislike the feeling of being amused and having fun."

Sora's eyes widened.

Riku chuckled, "He's joking, Brownie."

"You are?" Sora asked, leaning in close to Roxas. The blonde raised a brow and smiled.

"Phew!" Sora sighed, pulling Roxas along the passageway. The began descending a flight of stairs. "Oh yeah, Axel's here! He got off early!"

Roxas' eyes popped open. His chest gave a jump at his surprise. He hadn't prepped himself to see Axel yet. He'd been denying himself that thought.

As they entered the basement, Roxas noted the space being used as storage as well as an entertainment area.

"Nice sound system," he said, gazing at the setup of speakers, machines and television.

"Yeah? My dad loves all this techno-whizz stuff. I have no idea what he's talking about most of the time."

"It's true," Riku added, "Last time they were trying to hook up the stereo to the DVD player and Sora ended up just finding batteries for the remote. He's incapable of just listening sometimes."

"Hey!" Sora cried, whacking Riku's arm.

The three rounded the black leather sofa that sat in front of the immense TV and Roxas gulped.

"Hey," Axel said calmly, raising his hand in greeting. He was wearing a black tee with a splotchy symbol on it as well as his kahaki cargo shorts. Roxas had to note that the redhead's shorts were long enough to be trousers on him.

"Axel, Roxas. Roxas, Axel," Sora said, grinning.

Roxas smirked, "we've met, thanks."

Axel chuckled, "Man, I'm too tired to be having introductions again."

"Work long and hard today?" Riku asked as he moved over to the DVD player. Roxas watched him pull out a DVD case.

"Totally," Axel groaned, rubbing his eyes. "My boss was soooooo anal about me cross-checking stocks. I wanted to freak out after the tenth box of _Pride and Prejudice._"

Sora bounced across the room and onto the far end of the couch Axel was seated on. It was a large couch. Large enough for four people. Roxas looked about. There weren't any other seats in view. Sora clutched a large red cushion to his chest.

"Sora, calm down, for hell's sake," Riku muttered as he pushed the DVD into the slot.

Roxas watched the disc slide in before barely catching a glimpse of the title. Before he could ask, Axel did.

"So, what're we watching?" the redhead queried, his arms outstretched on the top of the couch.

Riku stood up and walked over to the light switch. He flicked them off before answering, "Dark Water."

Roxas tried remembering if he'd heard of it, "Is it new?"

Riku made a noise as he flumped into the couch, "Not really. This is the Japanese version, though. I watched the English one but heard this one was better."

Roxas fumbled a bit in the dark, not realizing they were so eager to get started. He leaned down and located the armrest. As he tried sitting, his way was barred by a bony knee.

"Uh, can I sit?" he asked Axel.

The redhead chuckled, "Not there you can't." The redhead shifted over, pulling Roxas' elbow past him and to his right. Roxas was yanked into the centre of the couch, apparently beside Sora who was still clutching the cushion.

"Hi Roxas," the brunette said. The blonde smiled.

"Hi Sora."

Axel spread his legs wide, sighing as he let his back relax into the leather couch. "Hold onto your butts," he murmured.

Roxas scooted back a bit, "Why?" he asked as the screen lit up with the opening credits.

"Oh, you'll see," Riku said, an amused tone to his voice.

Roxas looked at Sora, who looked back, his blue eyes eery due to the TV.

They all sat back and watched. Roxas didn't know what to do with his hands. He laid them on his knees, then at his sides, only to encounter Axel's warmth. Eventually he just folded them and took in the opening scenes of the film.

As the characters were introduced and the area divulged, Roxas began getting an uneasy feeling. The film seemed kind of ...forlorn. Dark setting, lonely mother and daughter...

"Uh, sorry," he whispered, "Was this movie made by anyone famous? Anyone I've heard of?"

"Yeah, you know the guy who made _The Ring_?"

Roxas froze, "What?"

_A horror movie? Holy crap!_

He hated horror films. They gave him crazy bad nightmares, the last one being _Brotherhood of the Wolf _where he dreamt of nasty demon thingies crawling out of his wardrobe and eating him. He could barely even think of _The Ring_ without screaming. As he watched the film, he felt his insides squirm, expecting nothing but the worst. Every turn had him clutching his knees, every dark corner making his close his eyes tight.

Sora, beside him, began gnawing on the cushion in his arms.

"You okay?" A voice whispered in his ear. Roxas just nodded fervently. _I can deal with this. It's just a movie. Moving pictures and fancy background music. That's all._

"Holy shit!" Sora shrieked suddenly and leapt into Riku. Roxas scrambled backwards, his voice choked. The vision of a girl in the elevator had nearly made him pee himself.

Axel lowered his arm and pulled Roxas close, "Hey, you're not all right, you lied." The redhead chuckled.

Roxas just gave a yelp and buried his face into Axel's side. Sora was squirming madly with Riku hissing, "Hey, stop that! Sora, calm down! It's just-Sora!"

Axel laughed again, "You two are prizes, aren't you?"

"Sora!" Riku hissed, "If you don't keep still, I'm switching it off."

The brunette stilled, "No, it's okay! I'll be good!"

Riku sighed, his voice lowering, "You're still not man enough, Brownie."

Roxas peeked out at the TV again. _Don't go in there! No, watch out, the water! The bag! Holy crap!_

Before Roxas could even respond further, Riku stood up and ambled forward, clicking the lights on. He turned and glared at Sora. "Okay, no more horrors for you. This is crazy."

Roxas heaved a sigh. It had only been about half of the movie, but he could feel himself being exhilarated already. He released his hold on Axel's t-shirt.

"Sorry," he murmured, peering up at the redhead.

Axel grinned back, "Heh, no more horror movies for you either."

Riku huffed forward, pulling out the DVD, grumbling, "Never again, I swear..."

"Sorry, Riku," Sora said, peering over the top of the red cushion.

The silver-haired boy sighed. He pulled out another DVD and popped it into the player.

"What're we watching now?" Axel asked, his hand straying to Roxas' elbow.

"Peter Pan," Riku muttered.

The redhead burst out laughing, "Awesome!"

Roxas pouted a little, "Hey, we don't need to watch that. We can watch something else."

Riku stood and turned, smiling, "Sadly, no. Sora _really_ can't handle big-people movies."

"I so can!" the brunette cried out. He threw his cushion at Riku's head.

"Oh really? the silver-haired boy countered, "What about last week? What did we watch again?"

"I don't remember," Sora mumbled, fiddling with his shoelace.

Riku snorted and moved to sit back down, "I believe it was called Mary Poppins, the most adult movie ever."

Roxas couldn't help laughing, "That's a good movie."

Riku just shook his head, "You two are way too alike."

"But not exactly alike, "Axel added, looking over Roxas' head. Riku looked back.

"Right," he said, as though agreeing to something.

Roxas looked back at Axel, sensing a secret message but Axel just smiled back, his hand gently rubbing at Roxas' elbow.

to be continued...

A/N Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-------------------------

After a few tries at listening to Sora's rendition of "You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!", Roxas had to extricate himself from the basement. As much as he loved animated movies, he wasn't used to a perky brunette singing along to every song. No matter how much his annoyance amused Axel, Roxas couldn't stay seated. He climbed the stairs, noting that Riku was also getting up to leave.

Another reason why he stood to leave was the sheer closeness of Axel. Roxas shivered when he recalled how Axel's long fingers fiddled idly with Roxas' elbow. Roxas knew he shouldn't have been making a big deal out of it, he couldn't help his heart from jumping everytime Axel breathed.

Roxas focused on the stairs in front of him, aware that Riku was tomping up behind him.

The two of them made it to the kitchen, where Riku proceeded to rifle through Sora's fridge.

"Can't watch anything with him, I swear!" the silver-haired boy sighed, eyeing the orange juice. Roxas was quiet. He just climbed up onto one of the tall kitchen stools, and rested his arms on the countertop.

The sound of footsteps was heard and Axel appeared, Sora bouncing in tow.

"Why'd you guys leave?" Sora queried, his bounce never leaving his step. Roxas chose not to answer.

"We just needed some air, right Roxas?" Riku answered as he poured himself a tall glass of OJ.

The blonde nodded.

"You guys are so weird," Axel said, following Sora to the source of refreshment. When the brunette pulled out a bottle of coke, Axel snatched up the bottle, a smirk answering Sora's cry.

"Weird?" Riku asked, leaning against the kitchen back door.

"Duh," Axel said, pulling out two more glasses, "If this is how you spend all your weekends, then I think I have a right to call you weird."

Riku just shrugged and laughed, "And what gives you the right? The fact you're much weirder than all of us?"

"Naturally," Axel replied, pouring ample amounts of coke into each glass. Sora's eyes bulged with glee.

"Fridays are always awesome at my house!" He cried, hopping about. Roxas wondered where the boy got the energy.

Axel finished up with pouring the drinks and picked them up. Sora's eyes practically glowed, "Thanks Axel. I'm so thirsty!"

The redhead raised the glasses above Sora and grinned down evilly, "What makes you think this is for you?"

Riku chuckled.

"What!" the small brunette gaped.

Roxas, from his end of the kitchen watched the redhead smirk and saunter over, plopping a glass down in from of him.

Roxas blinked, "Uh...thanks."

The lanky redhead walked around the blonde to the end of the counter, "Sure thing."

Sora fumed for a moment before turning to Riku.

"What?" the older boy said, silver eyebrows raised.

"Nothing," Sora cried, before yanking the fridge open.

Roxas didn't notice this though.

He was too busy staring at a droplet as it raced down the side of his cold glass.

"So..." Axel said, sipping at his drink, "Have fun today?"

The blonde looked up at him. He couldn't help blinking at Axel's bright eyes. The redhead smirked.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon, Roxy."

Roxas looked to the side, "Me neither." He lifted his glass and took a sip.

Sora appeared at Roxas' side, a half glass of OJ in his hands. He hopped up onto a nearby stool and smiled, his contempt for Axel gone.

"I love orange juice," he said plainly.

Roxas raised a brow, "Okay..."

Riku sighed and walked over, taking the seat beside Sora. Roxas watched him lay his arm on the counter, as though he were the most worn out person alive.

"Soraaa..." Riku whined.

Roxas realized Riku was lacking his own juice. He smiled.

As long as Sora was happy.

"You're a spoiled brat," Axel said, looking at Sora.

The brunette glared at him as best he could. Roxas had to admit Sora's glares were pretty darn cute. "I am not!" Sora wailed.

"Sora, don't yell," Riku said.

"But Riku!"

"No 'but Riku' nothing," the silver-haired boy said, mussing Sora's hair.

Even Roxas could see it as a way of distracting the brunette. It didn't work this time.

"Riku! I'm not spoiled!"

Axel snorted, "Sure."

Riku laughed, "You are just a tad."

Sora gasped, "No! Riku! How can you say that!"

Roxas watched Riku grin wider.

"Because you're too cute."

"That has NOTHING to do with anything!" Sora cried, flailing his arms.

Roxas chuckled.

"Stop trying to change the subject," Sora said, pouting some more.

"Kid," Axel said, leaning across Roxas, "What makes you spoiled, you ask? Riku'd be the one who knows best."

Roxas saw Riku's eyes narrow a bit. Axel laughed, making Sora cock his head to the side like a quizzical puppy.

"You speak so weirdly, Axel," the brunette muttered, before taking a gulp of juice.

Roxas nodded and sipped some more of his coke.

"We're not going to watch anymore Disney movies, are we?" Roxas asked quietly, keeping his eyes on his glass.

"No," said Riku, sighing. "No matter how much Sora begs and pleads, we won't put you guys through that again."

The silver-haired boy grabbed Sora's drink out of his hands and moved away from the counter.

"Hey!" Sora cried out. Roxas pushed his own drink towards the brunette. Sora smiled broadly.

"You're all dressed up tonight," Axel said suddenly. Roxas froze and turned to look at the redhead.

Axel wasn't looking at him. Instead it seemed he'd aimed the question at Riku, who now was drinking his coke but peering at the redhead too.

Roxas looked Riku up and down. The tight jeans that flared, the red sleeveless hoody and the white vest underneath. Riku's long hair still flicked out in layers. Roxas didn't see much different, really. Riku always dressed like that. All hips and legs.

"You look like a slob today," Riku said, smirking at Axel.

"Hey, man. I just came straight from work."

Sora leaned past Roxas, "Don't you have a uniform for work?"

The redhead peered at the brunette, his left eye twitching. Sora shut up hastily and sat back in his seat.

Roxas chuckled. "So you both dressed up for a movie night? Lamers."

Axel leaned to the side, both elbows leaning on the counter behind him, "Are you calling me a lamer, short stuff?"

Roxas snorted, "Yes, lamer."

Sora laughed.

Axel grinned a little closer and before Roxas even had an inkling of it, the redhead licked a streak up the blonde's cheek.

Roxas yelped and almost fell off the stool. He wiped at his face, a blush crawling up his neck.

"What the hell!" he cried, glaring at Axel in a very cute way.

"Payback," Axel said, sticking his tongue out again.

"Ew," Sora said, making a gagging face, "That's gross."

"Oh?" Axel said, standing, "Feel left out? Want some too?"

Sora squealed when Axel moved forward, smiling evilly.

"You don't want to do that," Riku said, intercepting, "You have NO idea where he's been."

"Oh my, yeah. You're right!" Axel said, eyes comically wide. Roxas couldn't help laughing.

"Riku!" Sora squealed and punched his arm.

"What?" Riku said, his own evil smile seeping across his face. He moved in really close before Sora let out a giggled shriek.

"No! Ew! Riku!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked away.

Axel laughed.

Riku chuckled and finally let the laughing Sora go. The brunette wiped at his face and neck.

"Now you both smell like 'Lamer'" Axel said, grinning.

Riku laughed, "Yeah, the newest fragrance, "La Mer."

Roxas couldn't help it.

"Are you roling your eyes again?" Axel said, a chuckle to his tone.

For fear of more saliva, Roxas shook his head quickly.

"Good."

"So how about-" Riku began but was cut off by a sudden buzzing sound.

Axel looped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his red cellphone.

"Whoops," he said, flipping it open. He winked at Roxas before answering, "Yo,"

Roxas turned back to his drink and pulled it towards him. What was left he downed as Axel spoke swiftly with whoever was on the phone.

"Yeah, not tonight," Axel was saying, "What? Dude, I don't think I can...okay...yeah? Seriously? Aw man!" then Axel laughed.

Roxas realized then that Axel had people and numbers on his phone. Friends and family that Roxas didn't even know. He himself certainly wasn't on the list, was he? The redhead finished up his conversation and eventually clicked his phone shut.

"Can-" Roxas said suddenly, but stopped himself.

"Hmm?" Axel said, raising a brow and looking at his favourite blonde.

Roxas bit his lip, "Can-can I see your phone?"

Axel was just putting his hand into his pocket when he paused.

"Sure," he said easily, handing the small red and black contraption to Roxas. The blonde turned it over in his hands. It was pretty new. One of the fancy models.

He looked up at Axel, who was watching him. Roxas carefully opened up the phone. It's screen lit up and showed off the last received call. _Demyx._

Roxas gave a tiny huff for no reason. He noted the green background of the screen. He clicked open the address book, knowing he really shouldn't be doing so. What the heck. Axel was watching and certainly not complaining.

He read through the list of names, none of them familiar. _53 contacts_, he noted. Wow.

Roxas had one contact and that was Sora.

He clicked out of the address book and into the extra settings. He saw an array of games and applications along with special internet functions. At the very bottom was the folder called "photos".

Roxas wasn't sure if he could even look in there. Hell only knew what personal friend pics Axel had stowed away.

Roxas looked up at the redhead who had just turned to talk to Riku. Riku who had his hand full of his own phone, which Sora was avidly clicking through.

Roxas gulped and pressed the 'select' button. It took a few seconds but opened up to more folders. Each had a separate name: 'parties', 'random', 'wtf' and the last one that oddly said ' 3'.

Roxas felt like a burglar. His eye was drawn to that last little folder that blinked as the selection cursor hovered over it. He debated on why and what made him want to see inside the tiny folder.

Before he could think about, he clicked on the button and a flood of tiny pictures came into view. About ten, really. Roxas scrolled to the first and opened it. His eyes popped open wider.

There, in the tiny screen was a picture of himself, apparently reading the slip of paper in one hand. Roxas' heart gave a _thud. _Axel had a picture of him? How? When? Why?

He clicked the arrow button and the next image popped open. Again, Roxas, this time with what appeared to be the side of Sora's face. From the background, Roxas'd guess it was in the school hallway.

He decided he didn't need to see more.

If he'd been worried before about not having his name listed on Axel's contact list, he could safely say that that had been appeased.

He clicked the phone shut and pushed it at Axel's side. Th redhead turned and smiled, taking the phone back.

"Got all my exes' numbers now?" Axel joked.

Roxas blinked, "What?"

Axel laughed and curled his arms around Roxas' shoulders, his chin in Roxas' hair. "Ah, you're such an adorable kid."

Roxas closed his eyes, taking in Axel's smell.

He didn't mind at all.

--------

On Monday, Roxas woke up later than usual. He threw himself into the shower, realizing he only had ten minutes to get going.

He'd stayed up the night before, reading up on the new Biology project.

He ended up sleeping in his clothes that he'd worn all of Sunday. After showering, Roxas hastily threw on some clothes. He shoved his feet into his shoes and grabbed his bag.

He ran out of his house, hastily locking the door before jogging down the street. He dashed along, thinking of his schedule. _Math first._

Cool, he wouldn't be in too much trouble if he was late, he hoped.

The whole of Sunday he'd spent rethinking his time at Sora's house. The four of them had really enjoyed themselves.

They'd watched one more movie, before Roxas had declared it hometime. Axel had willingly escorted him home, making Roxas feel...well, special.

They'd parted amicably, even if Roxas was ten shades redder.

Axel had been really kind to him. Really funny too. Walking home in the dark didn't seem as daunting as it had in the first place.

As Roxas approached the school block, made a turn into the front gate. He dashed around the main building and into the hilly pathhways that sectioned off the highschool.

As he rounded the corner, a flash of red caught his eye and Roxas stumbled. He tripped over his own feet and landed in a bush.

"Oww." he hissed, trying to stand, then remembered.

Axel was ahead of him with a few of the older students. Roxas had had enough time to glimpse Demyx, a blonde girl and another boy talking to the redhead. Roxas felt like an idiot, falling on the ground. Luckily, it seemed that none of the older students had seen him.

He considered getting up, but their conversation stopped him.

"So what's the deal with you and that kid?" Demyx's voice crowed. Roxas slouched lower in his position.

"Yeah, what's this Demyx has been saying?" a sharp female voice said. Roxas assumed it was the blonde girl he'd spotted walking up to the group.

Roxas wanted to move, but something held him back.

"What are you guys waffling on about?" Axel's smart-alecky reply came. Roxas' heart jumped at the familiar voice.

"Dude," the calm voice of the blue-haired boy came, "We're not stupid. We know you were playing around at that Sora kid's place. Didn't you say you were gonna meet up with us?"

Roxas heard Axel laugh, "Hey, I changed my plans, sorry."

"You missed a great show, man," Demyx said. Roxas slid down till he was practically horizontal The group's conversation deviated for a bit on the topic of music and bars. Roxas rolled as quietly as he could onto his side, hoping to heaven his clothes weren't getting totally ruined. He peered through his bangs and the bush's foliage, just able to make out Demyx, the blue-haired guy and half of Axel's back, which was obscured by the tree he leaned against.

"Don't change the topic," the girl's voice grated again. She really did sound tough. Tough like a mangy wildcat.

"Hey, yeah," Demyx said, flicking Axel's shoulder, "What's the deal?"

Roxas saw Axel shrug and he swallowed back an anxious wave.

"You guys are so nosy," the redhead said confidently. "He's just a kid, you know."

Roxas blinked, not daring to miss a word.

"_Exactly_," Demyx said, his face holding a disgruntled look.

"Why," the blue-haired boy said in his husky tone, "Have you gained interest in some little twerp?"

"You're keeping us out of the loop, Ax," the girl said. She didn't sound pleased.

"Hey, what happens between me and Roxas is no biggie," Axel said. Roxas saw his lanky arms bend as he slipped his thumbs into his tight jeans' pockets.

"So that's his name," the blue-haired boy said. He bagan playing with his long bangs, as though pondering something.

Roxas wanted to leave. He wanted to get away from this really odd conversation he wasn't really privy to. But how could he just get up without them noticing? Could rolling away be an option?

"You're weird, Ax," Demyx said, "but this just takes the cake."

"Or the cherry," Blue Hair added, smirking.

"Shut up, Zex," The girl snapped.

"Whatever," Demyx said, "thing is, he's just some snot-nosed second-year. You actually thinking of ditching us? For him?"

Axel laughed aloud. Roxas felt his face heating up. Was that how they saw him? As some scrawny child not worth bothering with? Some brat who's been trailing after Axel like some lost lamb? Roxas felt his stomach churning, bringing up an uneasy feeling.

"I thought you didn't mind him Dem?" Axel said in his ever cheerful voice.

Roxas watched the blonde sigh, "I don't mind him in _general_... it's just that, well, you don't hang with us anymore."

"What _are_ you on about?" Axel said, "I see you every single day in every single class, damnit. You and Zexion! How can you say I'm not around?"

Demyx looked a bit confused, or undecided at least.

"Listen," the girl's striking voice said, cutting off Demyx before he could reply, "It's been a week. A _week_, for crap's sake and you've turned tail like magic. That kid is _obviously_ affecting your ability to be normal. You were busy, what, the entire weekend? You've never EVER missed a show Ax. It's just plain odd that you'd be this way just for some random kid. We're just...interested, I guess, as to your reasoning."

"What if I have no reason?" Axel countered. Roxas wanted to melt. He wanted to run away.

"Bull," Zexion said, his arms crossed.

"Seriously," the girl answered, suddenly coming into view. Roxas watched her move around Zexion and come to lean on his (surprisingly lower) shoulder, "After what Demyx has said, you're, like, into this kid or something."

Roxas saw Axel give a look to Demyx, who seemed sheepish.

"Ax," the girl said, her voice softer, "We just want to know. It's funny. Or kind of ... lame. But we want to know. You dig him or what?"

Roxas held his breath. He barely took note of the breeze or if anyone else was around to see him sprawled on the grass. He didn't want to hear this, Axel's friends or Axel's answer.

"And you wonder," Axel muttered, "Why I'm not hanging with you."

Roxas noticed movement in his peripheral vision and turned, horrified to see someone nearby. Someone walking towards the group and who obviously had a clear sight of him. His throat clamped up, fearing exposure.

"Ax," Zexion said, flicking his head, "If you just want to bang the kid, fine. If he's, like, some little freak with freaky habits, fine as well. We're cool with that. I mean, from what Demyx said, the kid's quite the looker."

"Really?" the girl asked, peering at the boys, "I thought he's supposed to be like that annoying brown spunk that's always clinging to the almighty Riku?"

"Ahhh, Rikuuu," Zexion hissed, his eyes rolling, "Told you not to talk about him in front of me."

Demyx grimaced, "Why? So you don't orgasm all over yourself and ruin your pants?"

Zexion glared at Demyx, "If he weren't totally straight, that Riku would be mine."

Demyx rolled his eyes, "That is so gross. I'd rather Axel mess with the little blonde brat than you leering all over that swimboy wonder."

Axel's voice was sharp, "Shut up."

The others were quiet, unused to Axel's dark face.

"You guys need to keep your ideas to yourself, all right? Stop with the fucking bad-mouthing! Roxas is mine, then. That way, you can't stand around talking shit about him, this kid you can't even be assed to get to know. He is special. I like him. whatever that means, it should be enough."

The others looked at one another. Axel glared at them, his green eyes mere slits.

"Dem," Zexion uttered, seemingly unperturbed by Axel's words, "Your little sis is here."

They all turned to see a short blonde girl approach. Axel sighed and rubbed his face.

"Hi guys," she said in her sweet voice.

"Namine!" Demyx wailed, "What is it? Your smelly-ass man ain't here!" He waved his arms frantically, as though just the appearance of his little sister would mar his badboy image.

The blonde girl dug around in her satchel before pulling out something.

"You forgot your lunch. Tuna and mayo just how you like it," she said softly.

Demyx blushed as his friends snickered. "Whatever," he hissed, snatching the parcel.

Namine turned to Axel, "Shouldn't you be in class right now?" she asked intuitively.

Axel stood up from his place against the tree, "Yeah, sure."

"Won't Cloud be mad you're late?"

Axel shrugged, his good mood gone, "Whatever. 'S not like anyone can see us here."

Namine smiled, her face gentle yet all-knowing.

"Not anymore no." she said quietly.

But Roxas never heard any of this. He was already halfway back to the main building. Using Namine's help, he'd rolled a ways to the side where the nearby garbage cans waited for pick-up and leapt to his feet. Unmindful of his dirty clothes, he'd just rushed off, not wanting to know Axel's answer. What Axel thought now was irrelevant. Roxas was a student of Destiny Islands. A new kid with a new life. He didn't have time to worry or contemplate things that were out of his hands.

---------------

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-------

"Hey, Roxas!" Sora yelled, waving wildly as his friend entered the classroom. The blonde boy looked up, surprised.

"Oh, hi," he mumbled as he slipped into the seat behind Sora.

The brunette twisted round in his chair, "How was your weekend?" he asked, grinning.

Roxas pulled out his textbook, "Um...well, I didn't do anything special after Saturday..."

Sora was still grinning, "Yeah? Well, did you do the homework?"

Roxas looked up, "What homework?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Duh, the math homework for today! Come to think of it, did you do the English homework too?"

Roxas' eyes were out of focus. Sora frowned and poked his friend on the cheek, "Hey, are you listening?"

Roxas blinked, "Wha-?"

Sora chuckled, "Nothing. Nevermind."

As he turned back around in his seat, Leon strode in and rapped his knuckles against his desk. The class greeted him and he proceeded to list the few announcements meant for students throughout the school.

"-and today, all sports teams will have their lists posted in the main corridor. Be sure to check if your name is listed and if you don't want to take part anymore, make sure you tell the supervising teacher."

A few of the kids whispered together. Roxas paid little attention. He was staring at the math page in front of him, watching the numbers swirl and jump. He just couldn't focus. He wanted desperately to leave the classroom. Run outside, maybe and get some fresh air. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath. _Stop being stupid,_ he chided himself, _don't wussy out of class for no good reason._

No good reason... Roxas bit his lip.

-------------------------

After math class, Sora pulled Roxas aside as they walked through the corridor.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked quietly.

Roxas blinked at him, "Nothing, why?"

Sora looked him in the eye, "Well, you seem kinda down. I just thought something might be up."

Roxas shrugged, "Naw, I'm just...tired, I guess."

The two boys rounded the corner when suddenly a shoulder bumped heavily against Sora, almost pushing him to the ground.

"Ow! Hey!" Sora cried out, as Roxas held him up. Both boys looked up as the person in question turned.

Pale blue eyes peered down at them. Roxas felt rather than heard Sora gulp.

"L-Larxene!" he cried. Roxas recognized the pale blonde hair and the sour expression.

The girl in question glared at them both before turning to face them fully. She leaned forward ever so slightly and looked Roxas straight in the eyes. "You." she uttered, her voice raspy.

Roxas felt a shiver run up his spine. Sora gripped his wrist.

Roxas remained silent. Students milled about the trio, obviously pretending nothing was amiss between the three.

"S-sorry," Sora said, pulling lightly at Roxas' arm, "I didn't see you. I-I was talking too much and-"

Roxas frowned, noting how her gaze seemed to get sourer by the second. He could tell she wasn't impressed.

"Hey," he said quietly.

Larxene glared at him.

"You don't need to apologize, Sora," he said firmly.

The blonde girl stood up to her full height and crossed her arms. Her expression of pure disgust had Roxas almost shivering.

"Roxas!" Sora hissed in his ear, "Don't! Don't talk like that! She'll totally kill you!"

"You should listen to your little friend," Larxene cut in, her voice dripping with venom. "He should know best, being the little snotrag he is."

Roxas glared up at her. His brow furrowed and he straightened his shoulders. Why should he be scared of some random girl he didn't even know? What exactly happened? Sora had bumped into her? No big deal, right?

Wrong.

Before Roxas even considered something happening, Larxene's hand shot out and grabbed his arm, wrenching it painfully from Sora's grasp. He winced as her sharp nails dug in and he was brought face-to-face with her fierce gaze.

"Don't _ever_ look at me like that again, you hear me?" she hissed into his face. Roxas gave a tiny cry as her hand squeezed his arm frighteningly tight. People around them barely paused and seemed to scamper away once they realized who was dealing with the two boys. Roxas felt his eyes welling up at the pain in his arm.

"Let him go, Larxene!" Sora yelped, pulling at her bony fingers.

Larxene's hand shot out again, releasing Roxas but striking Sora sharply across the face. Roxas gasped and turned to his friend, who had stumbled backwards. Roxas jumped to help his friend.

"Y-You're crazy!" Roxas yelled at her, as he pulled Sora upright.

"Damn right," she hissed. The blonde girl flexed her fingers and Roxas heard the distinct sound of knuckles cracking. He couldn't believe this. What was going one? Who WAS this crazy girl?

_Axel's friend, remember?_ his mind supplied for him.

This made Roxas' heart clench. How could Axel be friends with this...this horrible girl? Why...WHY?.

By now, the hallway was completely empty. Larxene stood a moment longer before lifting her shoulder strap higher on her shoulder. "See you round, boys," she said, her face splitting into an acidic grin.

And as quick as that, she was gone, like some foreign nightmare. Roxas just stared as she waltzed around the corner. He was quivering with mixed emotions. Rage, fear, shock. All of them melted together, seeing as this had all happened within the span of thirty seconds.

He turned his face to Sora, who was holding one hand to his face.

The brunette had his face half covered and his eyes lowered. Roxas' eyes widened when he saw tears rolling down Sora's cheek.

"Sora!" Roxas cried out, lifting his friend's bangs.

"It's okay," Sora said softly, his voice a whisper, "I'm okay. Just...surprised."

Roxas frowned deeply when he moved Sora's hand away. He wasn't scratched or bleeding but the whole side of Sora's face was a deep red.

Roxas could only guess at his friend's feelings. Being hit for no reason. Forcefully too.

"I'm sorry," Roxas whispered desperately, wiping at Sora's tears, "I'm sorry."

The brunette shook his head and stepped back, "No, it's okay, really, Roxas. She-she's just crazy. I'll be fine." but the tears didn't stop and Roxas noted Sora holding back a sob.

Roxas watched his friend bend to pick up his bag that had fallen to the ground.

Before Roxas could bend for his own bag, another person rounded the corner behind him.

"Oh! Hey Roxas," a familiar voice said, "Hi Brownie."

Roxas turned and saw Riku smiling at them.

"I was just on my round of the scho..." pausing, Riku's eyes alighted on Sora's downward gaze before he stepped forward suddenly.

Roxas watched as Riku grabbed Sora's face in his hands and turned the younger boy's face up towards his own.

"Sora!" Riku cried, upon seeing his friend's tear-streaked face and blotchy skin. He was aghast. "What the fuck? What...what happened? Sora!"

Roxas watched Riku's eyes take in the sight, as pure emotion washed across the silver-haired boy's face. Riku's own eyes widened and flicked from Sora's eyes to his cheek to his tears.

Before either could respond, Sora's face broke and he wailed, throwing his arms around Riku.

The older boy bent his knees and held Sora tight as the brunette wept into his shirt while mumbling an explanation between sobs.

"What? I can't hear you, Sora..." Riku said, his voice deep and caring. His hand stroked the smaller boy's hair.

Roxas looked up and saw another person approaching.

Leon strode up to the three of them a look of curiosity on his face.

"Sora? Roxas? You're late. What's going on here? Riku?"

Riku looked up, "Leon, I think Sora needs to see the nurse."

Leon frowned in concern and turned to Roxas, "What happened?" he enquired, his tone teacherly and stern.

"Um," Roxas began, " This, this crazy girl with blonde hair, she, like, just I don't know-" Roxas voice was frantic and his hands pulled at his own shirt in nervous anxiety. "She just, um, hit Sora because, because he bumped into her. Though I think she bumped into him, 'cos we were around the corner and it was a mistake. But he didn't do anything! It was all so fast and stupid! I don't know! She's just, she's crazy!"

Leon looked at him sternly. Roxas faltered and bit his lip.

"Larxene," Leon said clearly, "Was it her?"

Roxas recalled the name and nodded frantically. His hands were wringing his shirt continuously. By now, Sora's cries had subsided and Riku was whispering comforting words to him.

Leon sighed and closed his eyes, frowning, "That girl...honestly. I've had enough."

He turned to Sora and, pulling Riku back, he inspected the shorter boy's face. "Well, no cuts, thankfully. You'll be fine, Sora."

"I-I know," Sora sniffed, wiping at his face, "It was just...just so mean! So unnecessary. I don't know why she hit me."

Riku was frowning deeply.

"Your eyes are a little puffy, maybe," Leon said, a smile curling across his lips, "but that'll just make the girls like you more." He ruffled the brunette's hair. Sora gave a small smile and wiped at his bangs.

Leon stood, "Roxas, take Sora to the nurse and let him relax a bit. You can go on to class once his face has lightened up a bit. Riku, come with me."

Riku was about to protest when Leon silenced him with his hand, "You're class representative aren't you? I'll need your opinion on this."

And so the two strode off, Riku looking behind him as Roxas walked Sora to the nearby office.

-----------

Once Sora had recovered, the two boys made their way to English. No one was the wiser as why the two were late, though their teacher gave them a look.

Roxas felt worse following the incident. He couldn't shake off the feeling that it was his fault. No one would ever, ever have to hurt Sora of all people. He was too innocent and sweet. Roxas' stomach was grinding and hurting so much, he lost concentration during class. He looked over at Sora who had recovered well and only had a faint pinkness to the one side of his face. Roxas frowned and felt the pain inside.

He's made a mistake that had hurt his friend. Such a simple mistake. And Sora had cried. Roxas felt like crying too. He felt like throwing himself in his room and never leaving.

---------------

During Axel's lunch hour, he was to be found in the seating area just outside the cafeteria doors. On such a sunny day, one could always find he and his group of friends lounging at one of the picnic-style bench-tables.

Today was no exception. He chewed on his ham sandwich, wishing he had one of those juicy burgers Roxas made on days like today.

Mmmm...Roxas. Axel had a hard time redirecting his thoughts. The blonde boy kept creeping into them. He really had enjoyed himself on Saturday, even if he'd been known to spend weekends mostly wasted and lost to the rest of the world. He didn't mind though. Roxas was refreshing. A certain air followed the younger boy wherever he went and made people feel calm around him.

As a bonus, he was really cute.

Axel was torn from his thoughts when Demyx dropped his own sandwich into his lap.

"Ah!" Demyx cried, "Damnit!" The blonde leapt to his feet to wipe the mess off his jeans.

"Gross," Zexion said, "You've got ketchup in the cut in your pants."

"Where?!" Demyx cried, frantic.

Axel chuckled as the two attempted to wipe the red substance off Demyx' severely torn jeans.

"You need new pants now, man," Axel said, laughing louder.

Demyx growled, "Piss off. Damnit!"

"Would you calm down and shut up?" Larxene piped up from where she sat next to Zexion. She glared at her own lunch, as though daring it to taste bad.

"Oh, oh, look out," Axel said, grinning, "Swimboy wonder alert."

"Where?!" Zexion cried spinning about.

Axel looked up as Riku approached, all hips aswagger as usual, though he raised a brow at the silver-haired boy's very dark expression.

"You," Riku hissed, pulling suddenly and roughly at Larxene's elbow. He pulled her off her seat till she was standing next to him.

Axel's brows shot up. _Whoa._

"Hey! Hey!" Demyx cried, stepping over his seat hurriedly, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up!" Riku said.

Axel didn't know what to say, "Dude, what-"

"You!" Riku growled again, releasing Larxene's arm forcefully, "What the fuck is your problem?!"

Larxene had a look of placid disinterest on her face, as though nothing was wrong with Riku randomly assaulting her.

"I don't know what you mean," she said airily, pulling at imaginary lint on her sleeve. She placed both hands on her hips and peered up at Riku. He was a few inches taller than her, which seemed to irritate her.

"Do you honestly think you could get away with that?" Riku said angrily. Axel could say he'd never seen Riku so incensed before.

"Dude," he said warily, standing, "What's going on?"

"He's just having a spaz over his baby blue, that's all," Larxene hissed.

Riku looked murderous, "How _dare_ you!"

Larxene peered at him, "Fuck off."

By now, Demyx had maneouvred himself between the two. "What in hell's name is going on?" he cried anxiously. "You can't just come over here and starting dragging Larx around like that!"

Riku glared at Demyx, making Axel realize something serious was going on.

"Riku," he said clearly, pressing both palms to the table. By now, most of the other people in the courtyard were aware of the commotion. "What, exactly, has Larxene done?"

"What makes you think I've done _anything?_" Larxene hissed, folding her arms.

Axel silenced her with a look.

"This bitch," Riku began, which had Demyx and Larxene replying, "hit Sora across the face for no reason."

Axel raised a brow, "What? Why?"

Riku snorted, "Ask her, not me. From what Roxas said, it was without provocation."

"Roxas? What about Roxas?" Axel said.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want! No matter who the hell decides the rules!" Larxene cried, her face reddening with rage. "The little shit pissed me off one too many times."

Riku grabbed her arm again, his face red, "You made him cry, for God's sake! You hurt him that much!"

"He deserved it!" Larxene shrieked back, "Do you think _I care_ if he's gone crying to his mother?"

Axel calmed his breathing. Demyx took a step back, unsure what to make of this. Zexion was silent.

"Larx," Axel said, his voice hard, "What did you do?"

Even the blonde girl had to look away. Axel's was not impressed and she knew it.

"Exactly what I said she did," Riku said.

"You hit Sora?" Axel asked, his voice cold, like ice.

Not even Zexion could imagine hurting Sora. The little spunk-kid wasn't worth it.

"Yeah? So?" Larxene replied, "Not like it's never happened before. He's always been the annoying little brat, right? 'S not like you haven't done that before, Ax!"

Axel's face was still, his jaw clenched. He couldn't even imagine Sora crying from pain. He couldn't imagine Sora crying, period.

And Roxas...Roxas was there? Did he see all this? Was he hurt? Was he mad?

"Larx," Axel said quietly, "You have to apologize."

The blonde girl gaped at him furiously, "WHAT? Like HELL I do! What the fuck, Axel! Why do you care? What has this got to do with you anyway?!"

Axel looked up at her. Her eyes widened at his expression. He was mad. Very, very mad.

"Ax...Axel. Why?" she said, her voice faltering, "I'm your friend here. I'm the one you she be standing up for! What the hell has that kid got to do with anything!"

Axel stared at her, "Larx, you've done it one too many times. This is getting out of hand."

She lowered her eyebrows, her rage more apparent than ever, "Fuck you, Axel. I thought you were my friend. I thought I'd matter to you."

"No, fuck you, Larx," Axel said venomously, feeling his own bitterness.

The blonde girl gasped, feeling it for the first time. The true dislike of one of her oldest friends.

Before she could gather her wits and respond, Leon appeared, ushering the crowd around them into silence.

"Larxene," he said clearly, "Come with me."

The blonde girl glared at Leon, her contempt for him more than apparent.

"I don't-" she began.

"NOW," Leon said, his voice deadly.

Not even Axel could argue with that.

The blonde girl gave Axel, Demyx and Zexion one last glare before stomping off, Leon following.

No one said a thing. Axel walked over to Riku, demanding details.

"Was Roxas hurt?" he asked quietly so no one else could hear.

Riku frowned, "No."

Axel sighed, "Is shortstuff okay?"

Riku eyed him up, "Yes..."

And he turned to leave, not wanting to answer any more of Axel's questions.

The redhead watched him go as the final bell rang, ending lunchtime.

"Aw, man!" Demyx cried, "What're we gonna do now? D'you think she'll be back?"

He and Zexion went over the details of the argument, wondering how it had escalated so fast.

"Poor Larx," Demyx muttered, shaking his head.

"What?" Axel said, glaring at his friend.

Demyx raised both hands in defense, "Whoa, whoa, I'm just saying. She's in lotsa trouble now. I feel bad, is all."

"You know what?" Zexion said calmly, "I think this time, she kinda deserves it."

Axel didn't answer. He just followed his two friends back into the main building.

The students that had been in the courtyard too, let out a sigh of relief as they now felt safe to go inside after them.

----------------------------

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I understand this chapter is VERY different but it was coming up anyway! Also, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes! I can't ever seem to catch them all and I never go back in to fix them :P


	9. Chapter 9

Alerts don't seem to be working...hmmm

Chapter 9

-----------------

Tuesday found Riku walking into school way before the bell rang. He was needed for a student council meeting and he loathed the idea of spending the first few minutes of his day with the political anarchists in the group. They were all so self-absorbed, wanting only to outdo one another at everything.

Riku would much rather be snuggled in bed right then.

As he rounded the corner, he spotted a familiar redhead seated on the floor in front of the seniors' lockers.

"Hey," he said, poking Axel's knee with his foot.

The redhead looked up, a lollipop in his mouth and earphones in his ears.

"Hey," Axel said, softening his music.

"what've you done to your hair?" Riku asked, smiling.

Axel smirked, "Funny." He ran a hand through the mass of hair that was currently pulled back into a high ponytail. "Was in my way."

"Ah," Riku said.

They were silent a little longer.

"How's Sora?" Axel finally asked.

Riku leaned against the lockers, "He's okay. Pretty much survived."

Axel was surprised to hear Riku talking so calmly of the incident.

"You seem...okay with it too..." the redhead looked up, his eyes peering at the silver-haired boy.

Riku sighed, "Yeah, so long as Sora's fine, it's all good." he rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm actually kinda pissed that I reacted like that. You know?"

Axel nodded, knowing Riku wasn't normally the aggressive type. "S'oright." he said, looking down at the notebook in his lap.

Riku spied some last minute English notes.

"So," he said, watching Axel scribble away. "Have you spoken to Roxas yet?"

Axel stopped and without looking up, said, "Nope. How can I?"

"Uh, you have his phone number, right?"

Axel shrugged.

Riku's brows furrowed, "What? You're not interested anymore?"

At that, Axel looked up quizzically, "What?"

Riku crouched down on his haunches, elbows on knees, "I thought you liked Roxas. You know..."

Axel looked thoroughly nonplussed.

Riku frowned some more "Axel..."

The redhead stood suddenly, making Riku rock on his heels. Axel shoved his notebook into his bag. Riku stood up.

"Sorry," he uttered.

Axel looked at him, "Whatever." he said then strode off leaving Riku more than a little confused.

------------------------

Sora and Roxas entered the cafeteria and spotted Riku immediately.

"Why you being a loner, huh?" Sora cajoled, bumping into the seat beside Riku.

Riku smiled, thankful that Sora had recovered well. "Hi Brownie."

He watched Roxas sit down across from Sora, "Hey Roxas. How's it going?"

Roxas looked up then shrugged.

Only then was Riku aware of how easily Roxas had fit into their lives. He'd barely been on Destiny Islands for a few weeks and already, was sitting at lunch with them and taking part in their lives.

"How was Gym?" Riku asked, turning to Sora, who was tearing into a burger.

"Eh Foo gweh!" Sora replied, sending wads of bread and meat about the area.

Roxas was quite put out and shifted away a little, attempting to save his own sandwich.

Riku laughed, "Okay, so did you get the team lists?"

Sora nodded emphatically.

"Did you make the swimteam?" Riku asked before biting into his own burger.

Sora shook his head and swallowed, "Come on, you'd know if I was in, Riku! You're team captain!"

Riku chuckled, "Actually, I haven't seen the list yet."

"So how'd you know if you were on the team?" Sora asked.

Riku grinned, "Well, obviously, you just told me."

Roxas couldn't help smirking at that.

"Oh! Roxas made it though!" Sora crowed

"What?" Riku said, turning to the blonde boy who was avidly looking away.

"Yeah!" Sora cried, "Cloud put him in the first team. He said Roxas was REALLY good! Like, pro good!"

"Really?" Riku said, grinning. "Awesome. Good job, Roxas."

The blonde went a little pink and mumbled, "Not really..."

Riku laughed when Sora was about to hail praise upon Roxas' skills.

"So, you'll be at practice on Friday?" Riku asked Roxas.

The blonde looked up, eyes wide. "I have to practice?"

"Duh! Silly!" Sora cried, laughing.

"Well, what if I don't want to?" Roxas said worriedly.

"You don't have to join the team," Riku said, biting into his burger.

"Roxas!" Sora wailed "You can't NOT join the swimteam! You're really good!"

Roxas looked torn, "But..."

Riku smiled, "If you go and tell Cloud, he'll let you off. But seriously," he said, "If Cloud thought you were good enough for the team, then you really must be amazing."

"Are you stroking your ego?" Sora asked, raising a brow.

Roxas and Riku laughed, "Maybe."

"So, what happened to that girl?" Roxas asked suddenly.

Riku looked up, surprised.

"Yeah, Larxene," Sora added, interested, "Leon had a chat with her didn't he?"

"He did?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah," Riku said, "I heard about it this morning. She's been handed a three-day suspension."

The two younger boys looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. Riku couldn't help smiling.

"Yeah, she'll be back Friday, probably Monday though."

"Was she always so..." Roxas began.

"-nutso?" Sora added, "Yeah. She's been like that since forever. When we were in Elementary school, it was kinda funny."

"But now it's just wrong," Riku said, shaking his head. "She's only ever hung around with guys you see. She seems to hate all other girls. So she always acts tough."

Sora looked thoughtful, while Roxas chewed on his sandwich.

"You know, " Sora said, scratching his chin, "It kinda makes sense that she'd act the way she does. Like, Demyx and Axel weren't always the nicest guys."

"They weren't?" Roxas asked, intrigued.

Riku watched the blonde.

"Well," Sora began, "They were always getting in trouble for a million different things. I don't even know why they acted so badly."

"So..." Roxas asked, "What made them stop?"

"What makes you think they stopped being bad?" Riku asked, making eye contact with the blonde.

"Uhh..."

Sora punched Riku's arm, "Stop it Riku! They have changed!"

Riku laughed, "Okay, fine, they have. A little."

Sora grinned at Roxas, "When I came to school last year, they were always poking fun at me and my friends. But eventually, they sort of calmed down. It probably had to do with Demyx realizing Namine was now in High School."

"Oh?" Roxas said.

"Yeah," Riku said, "She was suddenly fresh meat for all the older guys and Demyx just could NOT handle it. Especially since she started hanging around with Marluxia."

"He is so weird," Sora just had to add.

Riku laughed and sipped at his drink, "Yeah, he is."

Sora looked at Roxas, "Also, though, I think Axel changed more."

"Why?" Roxas asked, trying not to sound too interested.

Sora shrugged, "Dunno. He just did."

"He joined the swimteam last year," Riku added. "Which was a total surprise. At first it was for extra credit to help him pass but then we all found out he was a damn good swimmer. Hair and all."

"By the way," Roxas asked, swirling his can of coke, "Is it natural? His hair colour?"

Sora burst out laughing.

Riku nodded, "He gets really annoyed when people ask him that. Yeah, I think it's natural. There's only one way to tell though."

Roxas blinked, "How?"

"Yeah, how?" Sora added, adding to the 'big blue-eyed' party. Riku couldn't believe this.

"Guys! You're not serious!"

"What?" both younger boys said in unison.

Riku groaned and covered his face. He mumbled the answer, making Sora burst out laughing.

"What?" Roxas said, "I didn't hear."

Sora leaned over and whispered it in his ear.

"Oh," and Roxas blushed red to his ears.

---------

After school, Roxas promised to meet up with Sora and Riku at The Garden for some ice-cream. He'd been to a meeting with his English teacher concerning their latest assignment. They were expected to complete a short story by next class, but Roxas didn't think he had enough time to fully put his skills to the test. The teacher, Tifa was quite surprised by this. She hardly knew Roxas because he was so new. She understood he was quiet but didn't quite get why he needed the extra time.

She'd explained that all the students had the same amount of time to finish the work and why should he be excluded? Roxas shyly explained that he wasn't very clear on the subject, having never really written any fiction before. Tifa had listened as Roxas explained his position. When it came down to it, Roxas was just unsure of his writing skills. In the end Tifa didn't exclude him from the deadline, instead saying he could hand in rough drafts on Wednesday and Thursday, giving her time to go over them with him. Roxas wasn't in total agreement but decided it was as good as he could get.

After he'd gone, Tifa watched his walk down the corridor. She'd been worried he was just getting out of work and slacking off. To find out he was more worried about his work than ever, had her wondering if she'd ever had a student like him.

Roxas piled his books into his locker and refilled his bag with the necessities.

Making his way out of the school, he noted the warm sunshine beating down again. It reminded him of his first time at Destiny Islands High.

Walking along the field, he traipsed inbetween teams having practice and friends lying about chatting.

The walk across the field was quite a way, as the exit that led nearest to The Garden was right on the far end of the school.

Roxas was watching the grass bend under his shoes when someone yelled, "Watch out!" and before he knew it, he was lying on the grass, his head a daze and a throbbing emanating from behind his ear.

A pair of shoes appeared, "Sorry! Are you hurt?"

Roxas sat up, rubbing at his sore skull, "Yeah, I think I'm okay," he said, looking up at the unfamiliar face.

A blonde boy looked down sheepishly. "Sorry, he can't throw straight, apparently," indicating behind him.

Roxas noted the rugby ball in the boy's hands. The he looked past the boy to the person who had seemingly thrown the ball.

"Axel's a moron," the blonde boy said, tugging Roxas to his feet, "Sorry."

Indeed it was Axel standing about twenty feet away.

The blonde boy shook his head, "how he could have missed y so long, is beyond me."

Roxas rubbed at the bump forming on his head while watching Axel. The redhead had looked at him, then looked away. Roxas wondered what was up with him.

The boy who helped him up said his good byes and ran back to the small group of guys playing touch rugby.

Roxas watched. Axel seemed preoccupied. As though he wanted to look up, but daren't.

Roxas felt hurt. Didn't Axel want to come say hi? Was being seen with Roxas too embarrassing?

The blonde boy turned, shrugging his bag onto his back. _If he doesn't want to talk to me, then that's fine. _Though really, it wasn't fine.

Roxas loped along, weaving through the pairs and groups of students scattered everywhere. He saw Namine sitting with the rose-haired boy, Marluxia. They looked awfully cuddly. Roxas considered saying hi but supposed she wouldn't want the new kid spoiling her free time.

As he moved on, he sighed. Sometimes things never did change.

"Roxas!" a voice cried out, startling the blonde. He was about to turn when long arms grabbed him about the shoulders, encircling him in warmth. Roxas' heart beat a thunderous drum rhythm.

"Hey," Axel said into the blonde hair, "Sorry I hit you back then. I wasn't concentrating. And you were kinda far off... so..."

Roxas clutched at one of the pale arms, "It's okay," he said, feeling very vulnerable just then.

Axel loosened his grip and moved around to face Roxas. The blonde boy looked up.

The redhead smiled. Not his usual grin, just a soft smile. "Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing at Roxas' skull.

Roxas nodded quietly.

He noticed Demyx way back with the rugby players, looking on. The mohawked boy turned and continued the game.

"Where are you headed?" Axel asked, still rubbing the sore spot on Roxas' head.

The blonde boy blinked, "Going to get Ice Cream."

"With Sora and Riku?"

Roxas nodded, looking up. "It suits you."

Axel's brows raised, "What does?"

Roxas stood on tiptoes and tugged at Axel's tied-back hair.

"Oh," Axel laughed. "That. I need a shower, so yeah."

Roxas blinked some more.

"So..." Axel said, pulling on a lock of Roxas' hair. "You're still talking to me?"

Roxas looked confused, "I don't see why not."

Axel looked away, "I dunno. I thought after what Larx did..."

"Oh," was all Roxas could say.

"Yeah," Axel said, scratching his head, "She uh, she kinda overdid it, huh?"

Roxas nodded slowly.

"Did she hurt you?" Axel asked quietly.

"No," Roxas said, ignoring the painful grip she'd had on his arm.

"Oh thank God," Axel hissed, his head drooping.

"but she hurt Sora," Roxas said, wanting to see what Axel would say.

"Yeah, I know," Axel said, "Riku made it quite clear that we know about that."

Roxas raised his brows, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, he's crazy," Axel said, chuckling.

Roxas didn't laugh. He didn't think Riku would hold back. He just wished that he, Roxas, had done something better in the situation. As it was, he'd just aggravated it, making him feel ashamed.

"Why are you friends with her?"

Axel looked a bit surprised, "Well, uh. How did you know she was my friend?"

Roxas didn't want to mention seeing them talking about him. "I uh, saw you guys once."

"Hm," Axel said, "Well, I've known her for like, a million years. We were just always friends."

"Does...does she like you?" Roxas asked, his hand pulling at his t-shirt.

Axel laughed, "Well, not at the moment, no."

"Why not?" Roxas asked.

Axel rubbed at his neck, "I think what she did was wrong. So yeah. She knows I'm not impressed. Though to be honest, it wasn't really because she hurt Sora."

Roxas looked up, "What? But she really-"

"Hey," axel said, smiling, "I'm not done."

Roxas shut his mouth.

"It was really 'cos I was worried what happened to you. When I found out you'd been involved, and believe me, enough eyewitnesses told me they saw plenty, I felt so...bad?"

Axel leaned down, almost eye to eye with Roxas, "I was worried you'd think I was like her and that you'd be mad at me."

Roxas' eyes widened. He noticed a couple of the rugby players calling out to Axel, but he looked away instead.

"I think you're crazy," Roxas mumbled, blushing.

Axel pushed his palm along Roxas' forehead, brushing away the blonde hairs there.

"I think I am too," Axel answered. He smiled one last time before answering the calling players.

Giving Roxas a wink, Axel jogged back onto the field.

Roxas stood there a moment longer, thoroughly flustered.

He turned and ran towards the exit gate.

When he raced into the ice cream shop, Sora and Riku hailed him down.

"What too you so long?" Sora said around a mouthful of chocolate. "You look all happy."

"I do?" Roxas huffed, sitting down.

"Got some good news?" Riku asked.

Roxas thought about it, "Yeah. I think so." he said, smiling.

-------------------

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

---------------------

On Friday morning Roxas was rudely awoken by an alarm vibrating in his ear. At least that's what it felt like.

He rummaged under his pillow and found the source of his agony.

Flipping open his phone, he muttered, "Yes?"

"Rise and shiiiiiiiine!" Sora's perky voice echoed in his skull. Roxas didn't move from under his pillow. He'd stayed up late finishing the final draft of his written assignment. He hadn't planned on being harrassed before sunrise.

"Roxassssss! Come on! Time to get up!" Sora's shrill tones rang through his brain.

"Mhm, Soraaa," Roxas mumbled feebly, "Why are you calling? What's wrong?"

A laugh on the other end made Roxas sigh, "Silly!" Sora said gaily, "You have swim practice! Seven o'clock every Friday. You don't wanna miss it do ya?"

Roxas blinked slowly and rolled over. Swim practice? He hadn't said he was going, had he? A nervous hand ran through his hair.

"Um, Sora," he began, "I don't really wanna go..."

"Moooo," Sora blew back, "Why not? Roxas! Come on! You're too good to just throw away a place on the team! I'll go with you!"

Roxas stared at the dark ceiling, thinking.

_Why don't I want to go?  
Because you don't do sports, remember?  
Yeah, but, it could be kind of good. Like exercise...healthy?_

Again, Roxas sighed, biting his lip. He was just... unsure of himself. Being on a team meant interacting and he knew he wasn't good at that. Besides, weren't all the other members long-timers? Older and more elite than him? That sounded scary.

"- I got my shorts and everything!" Sora was rambling, unknowing of Roxas' inner turmoil.

"But Sora, you're not even-" he began.

"I know, I know, but Riku said I could be a towel boy, or something. A waterboy? I dunno, whatever. Anyway! I'll be at your house in fifteen minutes! Be there or be square!"

And with that, a beeping sound filled the sudden silence.

Roxas groaned. He'd have to tell Sora to go home...

But he knew he wouldn't.

Sighing, he rolled out of bed and lazily slumped to the bathroom, scratching his head as he went.

---------

"Nice shorts," Sora beamed from the sidewalk. Roxas raised a brow at his brunette friend with his oversized bag on his shoulder.

"What are you carrying?" Roxas queried.

"Towels!" Sora said happily, patting the backpack, "Just in case."

Roxas couldn't help chuckling as they rounded the corner to school.

He had managed to buy some swimtrunks a couple days ago but hadn't intended on using them so soon.

"You won't be needing them though," Sora said, indicating the white and red shorts.

Roxas looked at him, "Why not?"

Sora grinned, "You're on the team, silly. You'll be getting team uniform, duh."

Roxas groaned. Of course.

As they wandered through the early sunshine-lit grounds, Roxas wondered how the team members could do it. Every week at this hour? Madness. The sun had barely crested the hills.

The sparkle from the pool shone in their eyes as they approached and Roxas had to admit, it did look inviting. Cloud stood nearby, clipboard in hand. He looked up.

"Locker room, boys. Hurry up. Your suit's in your locker, Roxas."

Sora and Roxas hustled past, realizing they were a little late. When they entered the locker room, Roxas was more than a little embarrassed to find much older, taller boys getting changed already. He had to avert his eyes a few times as Sora pulled him through. A few said hi to Sora but he just pushed on.

They reached a corner and Roxas was surprised to see a little bundle sitting inside an open locker, a slip of paper with his name on it.

As he picked the garment up, Sora slipped his t-shirt off.

Roxas blanched.

"Wh-what is this?" he said, holding up the smallest blue and white flap of material known to man.

Sora looked up from unpiling his stack of multi-coloured towels.

"Your uniform! Yay! Now it's official!" Sora cried happily.

Roxas paled some more. This tiny speck of cloth was...was...his swim uniform?! A speedo?

"I can't wear this!" he hissed at Sora, knowing the other boys might hear him.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

Before Roxas could mutter a response, someone appeared beside them.

"Riku!" Sora yelped gleefully.

"Hey Brownie, Roxas. Ready to go?" the older boy said, smiling.

Riku the swimboy wonder. Wow. Roxas was quite impressed actually. The silver-haired boy really did have the body to match his swagger.

Trying not to stare at the pale expanse of skin, Roxas just turned and resigned himself to his fate.

He slipped on the "uniform" and grabbed his towel before wrapping it around his small waist.

"Do we need caps?" he asked, walking beside Sora as they made their way back to the pool.

"Nope," Riku said happily. "They were banned a few years back. I'm not exactly sure why but I think it had to do with the fact that the girls didn't like them or something."

Roxas frowned. _What?_

Sora laughed aloud, "Riku! You're so full of yourself!"

Roxas had to think on that before realizing Riku must have meant the girls didn't like the caps on the _boys_, not themselves. When he caught on, he just rolled his eyes.

They fell into line beside the other ten or so boys who were gathered around Cloud.

He was calling names and checking them off. While Sora sidled away to sit on a nearby bench, Roxas shivered a little.

He felt insanely small and squeamish next to the tall, godlike boys around him. They were all so... strong-looking. One caught his eye. Roxas looked away shyly.

"Roxas!"

Blinking, the blonde replied, "Here."

"Riku!"

"Here," the older boy said.

A few more answered to their names and then Roxas heard, "Axel!"

"Here!" a familiar voice said and Roxas' heart jumped like a leapfrog. Axel! He'd completely forgotten! The older boy was also on the swimteam!

Trying not to be too obvious, Roxas looked around and between the mash of lean boys. He was really too short to see Axel. In fact, he was certain of being not only the shortest, but the youngest person there.

"All right," Cloud announced, "Everybody in the pool!"

And before Roxas knew it, all the boys had whooped and leapt into the blue water, splashing him and making him startle.

"Go on Roxas!" Sora small voice cried out.

The blonde shut his eyes and just jumped, splashing into the cold water along with the rest of them. He came up and wiped his hair out of his eyes, trying to gauge what was going on.

Cloud had them split into teams of two in each lane. Roxas scrambled a bit, feeling somewhat rushed and lost. While the others knew where to stand and who to stand with, Roxas had to flounder across, looking for a lane that wasn't fully occupied. He got to the end and saw the lane was empty. This made no sense so he realized he was supposed to have gone to the opposite side where, apparently, his teammate would be waiting.

Looking up, he saw Cloud eyeing him skeptically, but the teacher just waved his board at him like, "Nevermind."

Roxas felt like an idiot.

As Cloud bellowed instructions, the teams set out on their test laps. Warm-ups really.

Roxas swam along with the first set, trying to keep pace. He caught flashes of long limbs and lots of splashing but decided it was best to just calm down and focus on his own strokes. After the warm-up, he was more comfortable in the water and was kind of grateful he didn't have to deal with a partner.

Cloud corrected him on his rolls and Roxas easily moved into the next set of laps. Surprisingly, he found he was okay with the training. He felt a little rushed as the other boys kept whooping and racing one another, but Roxas was only glad that he hadn't lost his stamina yet.

After an hour of repeated switching between strokes, Cloud called them all out of the water.

He wanted to practice a few dives and see how everyone was doing.

One after another, they lined up and Cloud had them diving as smoothly as possible into the cool depths. Roxas stood behind a tall brunette but felt the hair on his back bristle.

"Hello hello," a familiar voice said behind his ear.

Roxas looked up and saw sharp green eyes staring down at him.

"Hi," he murmured, noticing the mass of red hair that had again been pulled back into a haywire ponytail. Axel really did have a lot of hair.

"Sup, Roxas?" Axel said, as they moved forward. Standing between Axel and the other boy had Roxas feeling a little pressured. If he wasn't careful to look away, he knew he'd be distracted by Axel's lean torso.

Much like Riku, it seemed the redhead was unaffected by the lack of clothing. It suited him, surprisingly. Not that Roxas had noticed, of course.

He was too busy watching the boy in front step onto the diving box. He had good form too. Hardly a splash. Wow.

When it was Roxas' turn he had the sudden rush at realizing what an awkward position it was for Axel to be standing behind him as he bent over for his dive.

Feeling his face flush red, Roxas shut his eyes tight and just dived, getting it over with. Not even the cool water could calm his overheated face.

Cloud made a few comments as he treaded water. Roxas tried paying attention.

When he climbed out the other side, Axel was already making his way towards him.

When the redhead climbed out, he rustled his hand through Roxas' flopped over hair. "Nice job," he said, grinning.

Roxas looked away.

The last person to dive was Riku and Roxas could see why he was captain and not some other older senior. Riku had flawless form. He practically slid into the water and shot to the other end in one breath.

Roxas was wide-eyed when the older boy clambered ot, shaking his sopping silver locks.

"Show-off," Axel smirked.

Riku just grinned and wiped his hair away from his face.

Roxas could seriously imagine the boy in some modelling catalogue. An underwear catalogue. Honestly, life was unfair.

As they finished up, Sora ran about, handing towels to boys who seemed to need them. Cloud watched this with a brow raised.

"You know, Sora," he said as the brunette passed, a pile of towels obscuring his vision, "You don't really need to-"

"It's okay, Cloud! I don't mind! I'm helpful, right?"

The blonde teacher gave a wry smile and sighed. Only Sora.

Roxas walked back to the lockers with the rest, keenly aware of the fact that Axel walked beside him, a towel rubbing furiously through his hair.

"I am never gonna get these knots out," he grumbled.

In the change room once more, Roxas found himself again embarrassed beyond belief. He was being bombarded with masculintiy, much of which he didn't possess. All the boys were calmly stripping, seemingly comfortable with their nakedness. With wet, toned and tan bodies surrounding him, Roxas could feel his head rushing. It felt so weird and made him totally uncomfortable. A tightness in his chest had him wondering what was wrong with him.

When Axel rounded the corner from his own locker, already in fresh shorts, Roxas jumped.

"Hey, you'll be late," the redhead said, noticing Roxas in his swimgear still.

"Uh..." the blonde murmured awkwardly.

Axel laughed, sensing Roxas' unease. "Ok, you can wait till everyone's gone."

Roxas flushed red. He felt so childish.

He turned bright pink when he noticed Riku changing. That wasn't healthy for the brain.

When everyone finally filtered out, Roxas sighed and sat down on the bench.

"You feeling all right?" Axel said, sitting beside him.

He now donned a red t-shirt over his shorts and his hair seemed to have had a comb raked through it. His back was wet though.

Roxas nodded. He was really tired. The workout had caught up with him. His arms really ached and so did his legs. With a towel still wrapped around him, he slouched a little, taking in a deep breath.

"I don't know if I can do this forever," he muttered to Axel.

The redhead chuckled, "You were fine. A little on the wobbly side but good all round, I'd say."

Roxas raised a brow at him, which made Axel snicker.

"What can I say? You were adorable, flapping around in the water. I thought it was quite amusing."

Roxas' face gave away the acknowledgement of the compliment. Though he wasn't sure if "cute" was on his list of viable compliments. But if Axel said so, then, it didn't sound so bad.

While Roxas pondered this, Axel leaned forward.

"Hey, you got something...right over here..." and Roxas felt fingers push at his bangs, making them lie flat against the top of his head. He was sure he looked like a dork but he didn't have time to think on it.

Axel was really close. So close, the specks of different colour could be discerned in his eyes. Roxas could see more lime than pine green in their depths. Interesting.

Axel wiped at something on Roxas' eyebrow before leaning in and pressing his lips to the blonde's nose. Then his lips. Quick but soft.

Roxas felt a gasp rising but it never escaped.

Axel was greatly amused at the sheen of blue in the blonde's wide eyes. The pink cheeks helped the effect too.

Nuzzling the now warm cheek, Axel said, "You really are too cute, Roxas."

A squeak was heard and Axel chuckled, rubbing a hand up Roxas' back. The blonde shivered. There were no words to express his feelings rght then

He felt shocked, awed, but insanely unbelievably about to burst with glee.

Axel gave the blonde one more chaste kiss to the cheek before moving away.

"You get dressed now," he said, grinning. "We don't want people assuming things now do we?" with a final waved, the redhead left Roxas sitting, shivering on the locker room bench.

---------

to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

---------------------

Roxas managed to run to his first class, his hair still a bit damp.

Banging his bag on the desk, he was more than a little aware of Ansem eyeing him from the front of the room. The dark-skinned teacher didn't appear to be in the best of moods.

Roxas shuffled his books out, trying not to have his hands shake.

He wasn't fully over the encounter with Axel in the locker room. His eyes flicked around the room, taking in his classmates. He wondered if they could tell he was flushed, embarrassed and shockingly uneasy.

As the first quiz of the day started up, Roxas tried settling down. It was much harder to do when his brain kept sliding back to Axel's smell of chlorine, mint and something more.

-------

At lunchtime, Axel kept an eye out.

He was buzzing today. It was fabulous. He hadn't felt so nervy and excited in a long long time.

He bumped alongside Demyx as they settled into a nearby table. He'd coerced them into staying indoors, even if his motives made the other two boys roll their eyes.

"You're so smitten," Zexion muttered, sliding into his seat. He bit into a fry, his chin resting on his other palm.

"Seriously," Demyx grumbled.

"Hey, let me, will you?" Axel said smirking as he chomped into a fry.

He wanted to see Roxas. He wanted to spend more time with him. Something compelled him. His mind wouldn't let the idea go and oh _how_ his heart soared when the small blonde _finally_ appeared, beside Sora.

"Heads up," Demyx said, rolling his eyes as Axel stood and waved them over.

Roxas was wearing a cute yellow t-shirt that offset his big blue eyes. Eyes which were studiously not looking back at Axel's own green ones.

_He's SO shy_, Axel thought happily. It amused him no end.

He scooted over to allow room for the blonde. Roxas didn't say anything. He just kept to himself as Sora started up a conversation about the unfair advantage the third years had had in his Bio class.

Zexion chose to ignore the brunette, not particularly fond of the boy but Demyx laughed out loud at the cuteness.

Axel realized they'd never all sat at the same table together before. It was a little weird, but bearable.

Sitting so near the blonde had his blood humming again. Just the whiff of Roxas' peachy scent had him daydreaming.

"You want this?" Roxas' voice piped up suddenly.

Axel looked down to see Roxas detaching pepperoni pieces from atop his pizza slice.

"You don't like 'em?" Axel asked, intrigued.

Roxas shrugged, "Not really. It's kinda gross, pizza."

Axel chewed on his burger, "Eh? Then why'd you get it?"

Roxas shrugged again. He didn't want to admit it was because he'd been distracted by the redhead the minute he'd walked into the caf.

Axel smiled, his mouth full.

Roxas just sighed and piled the pepperonis together on the edge of his plate.

"Oh!" Sora yelped suddenly, "Guys! You should have heard Roxas today in English."

The other looked at the blonde.

Sora continued, "Yeah, we had to read our creative stories out loud and like, mine was stupid and lame and whatever, but Roxas' was awesome!"

The blonde frowned, "No it wasn't."

Sora waved an arm, "No no, don't believe him! Even the teacher said it was good."

"What was it on?" Demyx asked, slurping at his drink.

"Well," Sora began.

"Sora-" Roxas uttered, a little annoyed.

"No, wait, listen!" the brunette cried, "It was this story about a little boy who was lost in like, a crazy dark place with nowhere to go. And he had to sit by himself for years and years and wait and wait for something. I forget, but man, it was so well written. With grammar and stuff! And Roxas wrote, like, ten pages! We were only supposed to do five."

Demyx chuckled and so did Axel.

Roxas just frowned some more. Clearly Sora was exaggerating.

"It's not-"

"I'm sure it was awesome," Axel said, poking the blonde lightly.

As Demyx asked Sora more on the topic, Axel picked up a pepperoni piece, popping it into his mouth.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, shortstuff," he said, eyeing the blonde.

Roxas just looked at his plate. He looked somewhat forlorn and it made Axel's heart stop for a millisecond. Just enough to make his head spin. Every expression, every word and every move Roxas made, had Axel immersed. He didn't get it, couldn't understand it, but damn, this kid had a hold on him. Like no person had before. It was weird, unnerving and random but Axel couldn't fight it.

Roxas was meant to meet him. Meant to have an effect on him. For the better it seemed.

"Come with me," he whispered suddenly so only the blonde could hear.

Startled at the tone in the older boy's voice, Roxas looked up. Axel's eyes stared into his own, making him gulp.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Come with me tonight," Axel murmured, a little closer now. At this range, his minty scent caught Roxas' nose and the blonde felt heady. "To this party."

"Uh-" Roxas stuttered, "I don't-"

"It's okay," Axel murmured, a hand pressing to Roxas' side, "I'll be with you."

Roxas wanted to reply. He wanted to say something. Ask Axel for his breath back. Anything would have done but he couldn't. He was worried, scared and couldn't understand his feelings. He was unnerved like he'd never been before in his life. Roxas shivered.

"I've never been to a party before," he whispered awkwardly.

Axel didn't laugh. He just nudged the blonde with his elbow, "Then let me take you to your first. Come on Roxas. I want you to come with me."

Roxas bit his lip. Everything was so strange today. So fast-paced and new to him.

"Okay, fine," he said, poking at his cold pizza.

"Awesome," Axel murmured happily.

Did the others notice? Would they say anything?

Roxas averted his eyes. His pulse was racing and he didn't know why.

He didn't like not knowing.

-------------

As the day progressed, Roxas calmed down some. He walked around with Sora when their one class got cancelled. Out on the back playing field, they lounged a bit, waiting for the next bell.

"Roxas," Sora said as he stared at a daisy in his hand.

The blonde looked over at the boy lying on his back in the gras. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you came to Destiny Islands."

Roxas didn't say anything.

Sora smiled, "I'm glad 'cos you're really cool. And you're really nice. I've never had a friend like you."

The brunette rolled over, grass blades sticking in his hair. Roxas just sat there, pondering.

"Thanks Sora," he mumbled.

"No problem!" the other boy crowed

-------------

At the end of the day, Roxas wondered if Axel was going to show up. After waiting around a bit he just shrugged it off and began the slow walk home. The sky started getting cloudy, surprising Roxas. He thought it was permanently sunny in Destiny Islands.

As he made his way into the small house, he sighed. Dropping his bag off, he stretched and walked up to his bedroom. Flopping on the bed, he just listened to the few voices out on the street and the slight tinkling of a neighbour's wind chime.

He felt a lump growing in his throat but he swallowed it back. The quiet house said nothing and he, in turn, just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

--------------

A loud rapping on the front door made Roxas jump. Sweat covered his arms and he swiped at his face. Realizing where he was, Roxas sat up. His hands were shaking.

Standing quickly, he just brushed off the feeling. Running downstairs, he was surprised to find a red-haired silhouette outside his door.

"Axel?" he murmured, opening the door. Grey clouds blanketed the sky outside. It was late evening.

"Hi Roxy. Came to pick you up," Axel said, smiling winningly.

"Oh!" Roxas cried, eyes widening, "I forgot. I'm not ready. Wanna come in?"

"Sure," and Axel stepped into the still dark house. Roxas noted the fresh change of clothes.

"Um, I'll be five minutes, okay?" the blonde said quickly, rushing off.

Axel nodded, not minding. He leaned against the nearby table and took in the features of the house. It was neat and tidy with odd old-fashioned elements to spruce it up. When he flicked the switch an old 70s style chandelier lit up above the table. Yellow light seeped from it.

Couch, table, television and bookcase were all that was visible. Running his finger along the few titles in the bookshelf, Axel smiled. He recognized a few of the authors. Lots of classics and few Fantasy novels.

Thumpings from upstairs gave away Roxas' rush. Chuckling, Axel turned and spotted the blonde coming down the stairs. He was pushing a brush through his unruly blonde locks and had changed into a new set of clothes.

"You didn't need to change, "Axel said, wishing the blonde would leave his hair be. It was cute all mussed up.

"Oh, well, I kinda slept in that. Was all gross and stuff," Roxas muttered, tossing his brush aside. A black vest, white jacket with checks and his usual jeans rounded off his look.

Axel liked.

"Ready to go then?" he said sharply.

Roxas looked up, "Um, sure. Where are we going again?"

Axel chuckled, pulling the blonde out the door.

"A friend of mine's."

"Where is it?"

"Oh, you know, in the area."

"But where? I need to know in case I can't get home."

"You'll get home."

"Axel..."

The redhead laughed at the pout on the blonde boy's face.

"Okay, okay, one of my old friend's place. It's a few blocks from here. We can walk."

Roxas looked relieved.

"Hey hey," Axel murmured, pulling at the blonde's elbow, "It'll be fine."

"But I don't- well, I'm not really-" Roxas stammered.

"Roxas, don't worry. It's a just a small party. No biggie."

That was easy for him to say.

-----------------

"You lied!" Roxas hissed in Axel's ear as thy squeezed into the full house of teenagers.

Axel laughed, "Okay, so maybe it isn't a 'little' party. That's not so bad is it?"

Roxas wasn't sure. Looking about, he realized that most of the people there certainly didn't go to their school and by the clothes they wore they didn't even seem to be the schoolkid types.

A couple guys high-fived Axel and Roxas eyed their wildly coloured hair and make up.

"Was that a guy?" Roxas whispered carefully, eyeing a very pretty person as Axel led him through the crowd.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry, my friends are a little weird, huh?"

_A little?_ Roxas wondered as he felt heavily-lined gazes eyeing him up. A couple girls were slouching on a couch and _really_ Roxas felt they could have been wearing a bit more clothing. Just enough to cover bits would have been nice.

Making it into the backyard, Axel whooped.

"Dem!" he cried as he spotted his mohawked friend.

"Ax! Hey, I thought you wouldn't be making it!" the blonde boy rapped his friend on the arm. "I thought you'd be out stuck with that little blonde-"

Roxas stepped out from behind Axel. Demyx almost swallowed his tongue. "Roxas! Hey, nice seeing you."

Roxas just stared back. _Sure._ Demyx laughed and rubbed his head as Zexion came into view.

"Hey Ax. Dem did you see that?"

"No what?" the blonde answered.

As they converesed, Axel dragged Roxas over to the refreshment table.

"Ah, parched," he said, scooping up a beer can. Roxas eyed the selection. He found a large bottle of coke under the table but no cups.

"Here," Axel said, sliding his now empty can at him. Roxas just raised a brow.

"Axel, you shouldn't-"

"Yeah, yeah," Axel chuckled then, "Sorry" he added at the tight look on Roxas' face.

A few rough-looking guys pounced Axel, whooping and laughing. The older boys horsed around as Roxas stepped back. He felt so out of place here. Everyone was definitely much older than him and by the looks of them, legal in every way.

"Hey, you look lonely," a tall, dark-haired guy said, sidling up to Roxas. "Wanna drink?" the proffered cup smelled a little weird and Roxas cringed.

"No thanks," he said, pushing it away. The other guy was really odd. He had heavily-lined eyes and very shiny black hair. Big blue eyes too. If Roxas hadn't been surprised at the eyes, he would have noticed the rogue hand headed for his rear.

"Yeep!" the guy yelped suddenly, making Roxas jump.

"Ow! Damnit Axel!" the dark-haired boy flicked his hand a bit.

"Don't even try it, "Axel murmured, his voice cold and deadly. Roxas looked up quizzically. What was the problem?

Before he could ask, Axel grabbed his hand and steered him away from Dark and Creepy.

"Mind out for him," the redhead said, pulling Roxas back to the group near Demyx.

"Hey, Ax, who's the little guy? It is a guy, right?" a tall, lanky boy said, leaning in to inspect Roxas.

Roxas frowned. A few of the guys laughed.

"He's kinda cute," a girl said, her arm latched onto her boyfriend. At least, Roxas figured it was her boyfriend.

"Dudes, this is Roxas. Roxas, these are my dudes."

"Hey," everyone said at once.

Roxas nodded shyly.

"So you guys what, go to school tegether?" a blonde boy in a beanie said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah," Axel said, throwing an arm over Roxas' shoulders.

"Nice," the blonde boy said before stamping out his cigarette. Next to him a shorter girl had her arms folded. She was glaring at Roxas.

_What's her problem?_ Roxas thought warily.

After a while, Axel's friends began querying Roxas on his own life. Considering how scary they all looked, Roxas was surprised to find that most of them were really cool and friendly. Much like Axel. Though not _exactly_ like Axel.

He felt a little silly for just assuming they were all crackheads. After a few questions of his own he found out most of them were in University. Namely the one outside Destiny Islands. Roxas was intrigued to find a girl who was studying Biology there. He asked her a bunch of questions, then went quiet after realizing he must have sounded like such a nerd. Luckily, she just giggled and called him cute.

Roxas was called cute all night. Being the youngest obviously added to it but he was glad they didn't say much else. He wasn't sure that if he weren't with Axel if they'd been quite as nice. Axel was a bonus apparently. Everyone liked him. He was fun, amusing and easy-going.

Before Roxas knew it, almost the whole night had passed. Axel decided it was time to go when the blonde began yawning spiritedly and the sky began darkening ominously.

"It's gonna rain," he noted as he and Roxas waved their good-byes.

"Yeah," the younger boy murmured. He'd actually had fun tonight, surprisingly. "You're friends are nice."

Axel snorted, "Not too nice I hope."

Roxas just smiled. Axel enjoyed that smile.

As they trudged home a thunderclap burst the sky apart. Roxas jumped as the first torrent of rain poured from the heavens.

"Damnit," Axel muttered, grabbing Roxas' hand.

The water rushed down, muddying everything almost instantly. Roxas had never experienced such heavy rain. As Axel ran, he dragged Roxas along behind.

Slipping a little, Roxas gasped, "Axel! Wait! I can't-"

His left foot gave out as he ran into some smooth paving and Roxas fell, his leg falling beneath him. His knee painfully scraped the ground and he let go, trying to soften his fall.

"Roxas," Axel said, turning and coming to his aid. "Are you okay?"

Rivulets of water ran down Roxas' face as he winced. "My leg, I hurt it."

"Damn," Axel said, spotting the dark rivers running down Roxas' leg.

Roxas tried standing but Axel decided better. He scooped the blonde up and said, "Come, my place is nearby. I'll get you fixed up there."

And before Roxas could protest, the redhead hauled him off.

When they reached a town complex, Axel pushed his way into the main lobby. Carefully, he climbed the stairs, Roxas in his arms.

After the second flight, he turned and headed down a balconied hallway. Once outside the last door, he let Roxas down. The rain thundered away nearby.

Unlocking the door, the two of them entered, one hobbling on his leg.

"Axel," Roxas said as the redhead flicked on a light, "It's okay. It doesn't hurt too bad."

"Sit," Axel instructed, pointing to a three legged high kitchen stool. Roxas watched the redhead disappear into a doorway before cautiously climbing atop the stool.

He was at Axel's place. He felt nervous and tired but he still managed to take it all in. A small apartment. Tiny kitchen, lounge and apparently one door to the bathroom and another to a bedroom. Did Axel live alone? Why?

"Here we go," Axel returned with a med box. He grabbed Roxas' knee and curled up the pants leg, revealing a very bloody shin.

"wow, quite the scrape there shortstuff."

Roxas just watched silently as Axel swabbed at his leg with a wet cloth. Axel considered a fabric bandage but Roxas chose against it once the bleeding had stopped.

Flexing his leg, Roxas eyed the long scrape. _That'll be scabbing pretty soon._

"Sorry," Axel murmured, standing.

Roxas looked up, his legs swinging, "For what?"

Axel scratched his wet, lank hair, "For dragging you like that. I shouldn't have made you run in the rain."

Roxas shrugged, "It's okay. I'm kinda slow, that's all."

Axel snorted, "Sure, that's why Cloud put you on the fastest swimteam."

"I can swim in a pool, not the rain, Axel," Roxas said, smiling.

The redhead laughed and shook his mane of wet hair. Roxas then noticed his own shivering shoulders. He was soaked through. It felt cold.

It reminded him of being lonely, the wetness. The rain beating down. If he was honest with himself, he stumbled not because of Axel, but because he'd been blinded by the rain and it's effect on him. He hadn't been soaked in a while. He hadn't been this cold in a while, but still, the loneliness had followed him through the rain.

"Roxas?" Axel asked suddenly, kneeling so he was eye-to-eye with the blonde. He raised a thumb and swiped it at the boy's cheek.

"Huh?" Roxas replied, his voice thick and choked. He hadn't realized.

"You're upset?" Axel's eyes showed concern.

Roxas shook his head no, but his body reacted differently. He was shaking, his hands gripping the edge of the stool, "I'm f-fine."

Axel had worry etched across his face. "You sure?"

Roxas bit his lip and shook his head.

"Aw," Axel leaned in and wrapped his long warm arms around the blonde. Roxas choked a little, his face buried in the damp t-shirt. Axel didn't say a thing. He had no idea what was wrong with Roxas but he knew it wouldn't help to open it up.

"Do you want some fresh clothes?" he said quietly into blonde hair.

Roxas nodded. He felt embarrassed. He wasn't sure why Axel was so okay with his...weirdness.

"It's okay," Axel said, patting his head as he stood back. Then he disappeared into what was presumably the bedroom.

Upon his return he had two sets of clothes.

"Are you staying or going home?" Axel asked.

Roxas considered. "Going ho-"

"Right, staying it is!" Axel said forthrightly tossing one set of clothes away.

"But-"

"Roxy, did you _really_ think I'd make you walk home in this?" he indicated towards the monsoon outside.

Roxas imagined trying to get home in that. Right. Drowning wasn't cool.

"Fine," he said as a set of pyjama pants and t-shirt were tossed at him.

"You change and get in bed," Axel muttered, "I'll make some tea."

"Tea? Since when did-"

"Hup! Bed!" Axel pointed towards the room. Roxas hesitated then moved on, closing the door behind him.

He quickly changed, pulling on the very slack pants. He'd had to remove his underwear so he didn't want the pants falling around his knees. Looking at the low bed with dark covers, Roxas contemplated his situation. Was he comfortable enough to share a bed? Even with a friend? A guy friend? Axel?

Roxas wasn't sure. Instead he just sighed and climbed into the warm bed, snuggling down into the sheets.

When Axel returned, he was highly amused to find a very much asleep blonde hogging most of the bed. Laying the teacups down, now forgotten, he sighed, changed and clambered in after the boy, only nudging the blonde over a bit. With Roxas curled beside him, Axel watched the sleeping boy, awed at his smallness and cuteness. Really, it was unbelievable.

Scooting down, Axel laid on his back, more than happy to accomodate his very sleepy partner and his lightly ruffled blonde hair.

------

to be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

**Quick A/N:** Hi guys. I got a few questions regarding update notification. Seems it isn't working. I don't know how to fix that but I do recommend using the **RSS feed** update that is available on authors' pages. It's the orange **xml ATOM** link button found on every author's fiction listing. You can sign up and I'm hoping it will keep you updated further on stories. Let's hope gets fixed, okay? Oh, and thank you all for the reviews. I do appreciate them :)

Chapter 12

---------------------

Axel was startled awake by a strange sound. Rolling over awkwardly, he saw Roxas beside him, in the darkness. The blonde's face was scrunched up and he appeared to be pushing with his hands at something, anything.

"No..." Roas muttered, his lips barely forming the word. Sweat broke across his brow, "No!"

Axel raised a brow in his own jumbled, sleepy state, wondering what had triggered this.

Roxas was now pushing at Axel as though the redhead was some barrier in his path.

Axel grabbed at the arms and lifted, pushing Roxas back a little. The blonde cried out, his arms thrashing and Axel wasn't fast enough to stop the kicking.

"Roxas," he said, trying to calm the blonde. If anything, it had an adverse effect on the sleeping boy. Roxas' brow hardened and Axel could only read utter sadness in his features. Roxas began whimpering, his hands futiley pushing at Axel.

"Roxas," Axel murmured, leaning over the younger boy, "Hey, it's okay."

And his eyes opened. His arms stilled suddenly. Roxas' midnight blue gaze stared, startled at Axel, his breathing deep and erratic. Roxas hands were shaking as Axel held his wrists. The redhead leaned in, his fingers combing across sweat-covered cheeks. "It's okay, Roxas."

The blonde boy still shook but even as Axel watched, his eyes drooped.

While Axel stroked his skin, Roxas faded back into slumber, not witnessing the worried look as it washed across the older boy's face.

--------------------

When Roxas awoke the next morning, he didn't move. His heavy-lidded eyes just stared into the sheets. The soft pillow cradled his face and he blinked.

No one was there. It had all been some strange hallucination. Even though he could smell a difference in the air, Roxas just sighed and drifted back into the world of dreams.

---------------------

The next time he opened his eyes, it was different. Someone had just settled onto the bed and made the mattress sink. Roxas blinked, his hair in his eyes, before he saw slim hips wiggling down into the warm covers.

"Morning shortstuff," Axel said nonchalantly, rubbing fingers through Roxas' hair. "Sleep okay?"

Roxas tried replying but only a mumured sound came out. He was still tired.

Axel chuckled before taking a sip at a hot mug of something. Roxas' hand inched forward and tugged on Axel's t-shirt.

"Mmm?" Axel said, brow raised as he looked down at the drowsy blonde.

Roxas just blinked back at him before pushing against the mattess to sit upright. Axel wanted to laugh at the very mussed up hair presented to him. Roxas' blonde locks were already of the wayward variety but right then they stood out at odder angles and fell into his eyes.

"I'm thirsty," Roxas muttered, his throat dry, He yawned and rubbed at his eye. Axel smiled.

"Good thing I made you a fresh cup then, isn't it?"

Roxas looked up and saw Axel lean over to the bedside and lift another steaming cup of something towards him.

"Tea," Axel said as Roxas peered into its depths.

"Mmm," Roxas replied sipping at the hot liquid. It tasted so good.

Sitting up against the headboard, Roxas was able to readjust his brain and look around. Apparently he was still in Axel's bedroom. It was cosy and warm. Roxas wondered what to say at such an hour. In fact, what time was it?

Looking over, he spotted the clock beside Axel. 10:12 am. Okay, not too late then.

"Um," Roxas uttered then, his fingers playing with the mug handle. What to say?

"You know, you could do with some food, I think," Axel said over him.

Roxas looked up and was caught in a quirky green-eyed gaze. He looked away, blushing.

_Why is it so hot in here?_ Roxas thought hurriedly. He felt a bit gross and pulled at the sticky shirt.

"How about you have a shower, and I make us some breakfast?" Axel said, poking the blonde's arm.

Roxas started. "But-" he began.

"But what?"

Roxas paused. He had to say it. He couldn't hide behind politness.

"What about...last night. Me staying here? It's so uh, weird? right? I mean, I should be going. Don't we have school? Isn't it like-"

Axel laughed aloud, "Sh, Roxas! Calm down. It's okay! It's Saturday. You know you can stay over whenever you like. I don't mind. Don't think you're a nuisance or anything. Sheesh!"

Roxas blushed some more as a large hand ruffled his hair. Biting his lip, he said, "Okay..." quietly.

"That's the way," Axel said, stretching. "Now you get a shower and I'll see about some food, cos DAMN, I'm starving."

As the redhead got up to rifle in his closet, Roxas watched. Axel pulled out a small t-shirt and some shorts and pushed Roxas out of bed and towards the bathroom.

The blonde squeaked when he felt how low the pyjama pants had drifted. Trying to pull them up, he tripped and Axel chuckled. Roxas grabbed at the waistband and pulled, his face on fire.

"Don't think there's nothing I haven't seen, shortstuff," Axel said, laughing.

Roxas just pulled the pants higher, mortified. "Shut up, you," he muttered.

Axel chortled some more, amused at the blonde's embarrassment.

"I'm sure," he said, smirking. Roxas just closed the bathroom door. Axel laughed harder.

"And hurry up," he added, "I need a shower too."

Feeling like an idiot, Roxas quickly ran through his shower, barely taking the time to look around. He dressed in his freshly dry boxers from the night before and slipped into Axel's worn clothing. It was a good fit. Roxas guessed they were from Axel's younger days. The grey t-shirt was really faded and the shorts had worn knees. Roxas didn't mind though. They were comfy.

He exited the bathroom, depositing his pyjamas in the nearby wash basket.

He peeked into the bedroom and found it empty. Padding along, he looked into the kitchen. Axel was standing at the stove, humming away to the radio that was blaring morning music.

Eggs were being fried and toast popped suddenly from the toaster.

Roxas slid into the room awkwardly before sitting on one of the counter stools.

Axel looked up. "Hey. Eggs?"

Roxas nodded., fidgeting. He was running his fingers along the newly formed scab on his leg.

"Ouch," Axel said, spotting the red marks. Shaking his head, he tutted.

Roxas managed to make it through breakfast without having to say much. He felt like a bit of an intruder.

"Thanks for letting me stay," he murmured as Axel tossed their dirty dishes into the sink.

"Not a problem," Axel said, smiling devilishly. "Anytime."

Roxas nodded slowly.

"Uh, do you have work today?" he asked, thinking of anything.

Axel scratcched his chin, "Mmmm, yeah. Later though. And I don't have to go."

Roxas raised a brow, "Of course you have to go."

Axel watched the blonde, amused. "Well, _yeah_, but I don't really have to. Like, honestly, who cares?"

Roxas frowned and folded his arms. He didn't like irresponsibility. "Axel..."

The pout had Axel. It was just too adorable for words. Roxas could win the presidency with that pout. He could declare himself King of the Sea Lions and no one would contest it. Sighing, Axel gave in.

"Okay, _fine_. I'll go later."

Roxas gave a small smile. Good.

Axel ended up moving into the bathroom for his own shower, grumbling about blonde know-it-alls. As he was doing so, Roxas remained sitting in the lounge. It was surpisingly tidy. He'd expected Axel to live like a slob. Admittedly a few video games littered the floor neat the TV and magazines were strewn about, but overall, Roxas thought the room was kept clean and neat.

He heard Axel leave the bathroom and stood. _I'd better be going,_ he thought hastily. He didn't want to outstay his welcome. Going around, he heard Axel rustling in the bedroom.

Pushing the ajar door further, Roxas was about to speak, when his tongue caught in his throat.

Axel hadn't noticed him as he was rifling through a chest of drawers, presumably for clothes. From where Roxas stood, he could see Axel hadn't changed fully yet. He stood in his jeans with no shirt. The lean back and slender arms had Roxas fixated. Finding himself staring, Roxas gulped. His chest was hurting. Painfully so. Feeling like an idiot, he spun about and wobbled back to the kitchen.

_What's the matter? I've seen Axel before. I've swum with him, for crying out loud! This is so lame!_ he chided himself for his behaviour.

Before long, Axel reappeared, wearing what Roxas presumed was his work shirt. A beige sleevless sweater over a white shirt. He was running a hand through his hair while checking messages on his cellphone.

"Hmm, missed a call," he muttered before flicking the phone into his pocket.

Looking up, Axel saw the blonde staring. With Roxas in his old clothes, Axel couldn't help smiling.

"Ready?" he said to the expectant blonde.

"Uh!" Roxas replied, eyes wide, flustered.

"You're clothes are in a bag by the door," Axel said as he slipped his sneakers on. Roxas followed and saw his own shoes beside a small shopping bag.

"Thanks," he murmured, pulling his shoes on.

Axel waited until they were ready before moving the blonde out and locking the door behind them. Over the balcony, Roxas saw the day had cleared up. It was still a bit cloudy but nowhere near as ominous as yesterday.

When they reached a familiar street, Roxas made to part ways.

"Tha-" he began but was cut off wih Axel rolling his eyes.

"Roxas, if you say thank you one more time, I'm going to run you over with a tractor."

The blonde snapped his mouth shut.

"There," Axel said, smiling, "Much better."

Roxas looked at him shyly. Axel didn't want to go. He wanted to stay and hang around with Roxas. But he knew he couldn't.

Sighing, he bent towards the blonde.

Roxas stiffened as he felt Axel ruffle the hair behind his ear, a warm palm caressing him. His face flushed again.

"See you round shortstuff," Axel murmured before moving off down the street.

Roxas' heart was thumping painfully. _Stop it!_ he thought to himself, _Stop thinking weird things!_

Roxas turned towards his own house and began the journey home, not entirely sure if he was going to miss Axel.

-------------

Later that day, Roxas found himself lying about the house bored stiff. He'd just finished up all his homework. He'd even managed to get one of his Bio experiments done, intrigued with the results. He wished he could do more but found himself annoyed at the thought.

"I'm such a loser," he mumbled, twirling some hair between his fingers.

Once he'd arrived home, he'd changed his underwear but slipped back into Axel's clothes. He'd managed to do his week's laundry and folded each item carefully before stowing them away. The kitchen had been cleaned and he managed to vacuum the downstairs area. Even the books in his bookcase were rearranged now in alphabetical order, just the way he liked it.

And now he was bored. Bored bored bored.

Sighing, Roxas slumped in his seat. He didn't want to phone Sora because he'd never done that before. That is, phone someone randomly without having a real reason to.

Thinking of Sora reminded him of Mickey's, the burger joint.

At that thought, his stomach growled menacingly.

"Why not?" he muttered before standing. "I'll go get some food. Should get some air too."

And with that, the blonde picked up his stuff and left the house, locking the door behind him.

-----------------

It was hot outside. Back to its normal weather, Destiny Islands was rustling. Birds chirped, dogs barked and people were riding bicycles.

Roxas meandered through the neighbourhood, taking in the sights. It was around 2pm and his stomach was protesting.

He recalled the way to Mickey's and was grateful when the dome-shaped restaurant came into view. It was a lot larger looking this time.

Feeling a little forlorn, the blonde wondered if he was going to eat at the restaurant, or take his food home. Was that lame?

He pushed through the doors into the air-conditioned store. He immediately made his way to the counter, noticing the restaurant was buzzing.

He moved to the counter and was met by some kid he'd seen around school. He began ordering when a shout rang out.

"Roxas!"

The blonde was startled and turned to see Sora running towards him. Blinking, the blonde watchd the excited brunette approach.

"Roxas! Hi! I was just thinking of coming over to find you! I didn't know you'd be here today! Come sit with us!"

Roxas didn't have time to answer because the cashier looked annoyed.

Quickly placing his order and paying, he turned to the brunette.

"Who's 'us"?" he queried, not seeing anyone nearby.

"Oh, we're round the oher side," Sora indicated, meaning the tables on the other arc of the doughnut shaped restaurant. "Come sit!"

Roxas didn't even have to agree before his food arrived and Sora tugged him with his elbow.

When they rounded the bend, Sora chattering away, Roxas saw a table crowded with people. He recognized Riku, Kairi and Namine and even that Tidus kid from Bio class. And another slightly recognizable girl.

"Hey, Roxas!" Selphie cried out, waving. Roxas blinked at her. Where was she from again?

"You went to get a burger," Riku said, smiling at Sora, "and you came back with a blonde. Honestly Sora, I thought you knew better?"

Sora punched the silver-haired boy's arm.

Roxas was pushed in beside Selphie. He was surprised the booth had enough room for all of them.

Only then did Sora realize he'd forgotten to even _get_ a burger.

Riku sighed, "Fine, I'll come with you."

The two stood and went off for more food. Roxas wished they hadn't. He really didn't want to be left with other kids he didn't know.

"So, Roxas," Selphie said, smiling winningly, "What're you doing later?"

Roxas saw Tidus glaring at him.

"Um," he replied. He didn't have any plans. should he say so and sound like a loner? Or lie? Instead he said nothing.

Selphie didn't seem to mind. "You know, Roxas, you're seriously cute."

Roxas choked on his first bite. as he hastily wiped the mayo on his chin, Selphie giggled. Tidus was glaring at him full on now.

"I'm sorry," Roxas murmured, "Do I know you?"

Selphie burst out laughing again. "Silly! I served you last time, remember? I work here?"

Roxas blinked, "Ohhh..."

"But I'm in third year, so maybe that's why you don't remember me."

Her smile only got wider and Roxas wondered if she was on caffeine pills.

He chewed silently, catching Namine and Kairi's amused eyes.

"Don't mind her," Kairi said, sipping at her drink, "Selphie can't help herself round cute guys."

"I so can!" Selphie cried indignantly, flipping her brown hair. She grinned though, throwing her comeback to the wind.

Roxas thought they were weird. _Girls, honestly, I don't understand them._ Not that he understood boys all that much better.

Before long, Riku and Sora came back, laden with food.

"I thought you went to get _a_ burger, not ten." Kairi commented, her brows raised. Roxas watched Riku dump the tray on the table.

"What?" Sora cried, "I'm a growing boy!"

"Sure," Kairi said, rolling her eyes, "You've been saying that for years."

Sora pouted. Riku just laughed and poked his cheek. 'Nevermind, Brownie, eat up."

Roxas was wondering again. He watched Riku closely. He couldn't get his mind off his thoughts of Axel. Surely boys weren't all that strange? Riku was okay, mostly. If Roxas was honest with himself, he could say Riku was a good example of a ... handsome guy. Silvery hair in long layers, perfectly smooth skin. Sharp eyebrows and a good physique. Roxas thought, really, he wanted to _be _Riku, not _have_ him. The idea of boys in general had Roxas muttering under his breath. After all, wasn't he a boy? _Yes,_ he asnwered himself firmly. He'd been quite sure of that for most of his life, thank you very much.

But then thinking of Riku and thinking of Axel, Roxas again went along the trail of physical attributes. So if he was a boy, Riku was a boy and Axel was a boy...then they'd all be kinda...the same. Right? The obvious boy-feature was with them all.

Roxas tried not thinking of Riku and his penis. That thought weirded him out too much. Physicalities weren't important. Mostly. They were weird. Except...in the locker room, Roxas had seen things. Things he knew about. Hair, skin, legs, bums. Yeah, boys were pretty much the same. Yet not. Even in the small group of swimmers, for example, he'd noticed differences. Like how broad one guy's shoulders were compared to another's. And how one taller blonde had very pale hair running down his stomach, not the usual dark. Roxas didn't have hair on his stomach. Not that he worried. Sora was the same. Riku had silvery ones and Axel... well, red, obviously. Which was strange to point out. Roxas couldn't imagine red hair...down there. So he was natural, at least.

It wasn't just hair. It was skin. Different skintones. One guy had freckles all over, another had severe tan lines. Riku was really pale all over, as was Axel. Sora was tan and kinda soft looking. If Roxas hadn't been so awkward, he would have pondered more on his similarity to Sora. They were both kinda pudgy. Not fat, just, soft and squishy-like. Neither had rock hard abs or defined calves. To be fair, most of the swimmers didn't. They were all lean and skinny.

And attempting not to make it obvious, Roxas had tried his best to not ... stare. Naked boys everywhere. It had been a culture shock, really, having not been in such situations before. They all had penises, he was sure. But being the shy one, he didn't linger on that for too long.

As he chewed his food, pondering his wayward thoughts, the table around him had gone on in conversation.

"I think he zoned out," Riku said, snagging a fry from Sora.

"Aw, lookit him," Selphie giggled.

"You know, I don't even recall him being invited," Tidus muttered petulantly.

"Tidus, shush!" Sora hissed out, even though Roxas hadn't heard.

The tan blonde just muttered something else.

Meanwhile, Roxas was in his own thoughts, mulling the male physique over.

--------------------

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13

**A quick note to my readers:**

I've come to love this tale myself, happy that I'm keeping to my original plan. Thing is, I take a while to formulate my writing and every now and then I get reviews that consist only of "Hey, you're taking too long, POST MORE!"

Whenever I review a story, I know authors don't want random threats and orders. **I like critique**, good or bad on the STORY. Not how fat I am or how awful I must be or how lazy I am. That all means nothing. Anyway, it's just a note, to those who honestly enjoy this story, feel free to comment on it and not my lack of updates, kay? Cool. :) Those who don't read this will prolly still give me "ARGH, update now!" reviews :P

--------

Chapter 13

--------

As the group of teens sat in Mickey's Diner, Roxas got to know them a little better.

Namine liked to eat the Tomatoes he pulled out of his burgers. She always asked kindly before taking them.

"Ew," Tidus said, grossed out. "How can you eat someone else's stuff?"

"You're eating my fries," Kairi said, eyebrow raised.

Tidus paused with a fry near his mouth.

The rest of the table laughed.

Roxas found the other blonde to be very noisy. He wanted very much to be center of attention. Or to be more precise, the center of Selphie's attention.

The brown-haired girl laughed a lot and enjoyed teasing Roxas. She found his shy answers and quiet attitude to be very attractive.

Before she could act on her motives however, Roxas saw a shadow fall over him as he ate. Looking up, he gulped.

A tall man stood, or was he a boy? Roxas couldn't say for sure. He was definitely a few years older than them. A college student?

He had longish brown hair pulled back in a pony, with locks falling into his face. He donned jeans and a white tshirt with a leather jacker over top. What made him stand out was the cowboy hat. Roxas had never met anyone who actually _wore_ a cowboy hat.

"Irvine!" Selphie squealed, her arms flailing.

"G'morning everyone."

A chorus of "Hey Irvine" "Hi," (and a grunt from Tidus) came from the others.

"What're you doing here, honey?" Selphie cried, trying to climb over the table to reach him.

"Whoa, sit down, girl," Irvine said, watching the brunette wobbled in front of Roxas.

Selphie giggled as Irvine's long arms pulled her off the counter softly.

"What brings you here?" Riku said, eyeing the man who was sucking in the limelight. Roxas couldn't help smirking into his drink. Riku liked being the pretty one, he could tell.

"I'm actually not supposed-" Irvine began, looking about.

"Oh!" Selphie shrieked, "Are you skiving off school! Irvy!"

"Oi," the older man said, pinching her lips shut, "Gimme a chance will you? I'm here on a day trip. Mom's birthday etc." He rolled his eyes sheepishly. "But I'll be heading home later tonight. I have finals coming up."

Roxas perked up.

"Wow," Sora said, "So you have big, 100 page exams and stuff to do?"

Irvine laughed, "Oh, Sora, I forget how innocent you are. No, I don't have THAT much work to do, but close enough."

"What'd I say?" Sora pouted to Riku. Riku just chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"wh-what are you studying?" Roxas piped up suddenly.

"Yeah," Tidus snorted, "The nerd wants to know."

Roxas chose not to look at him. Sora growled at Tidus, who rolled his eyes.

Irvine eyed Roxas, liking the blonde kid already, if Tidus was annoyed by him.

"Chemical engineering," Irvine said.

"WHAT?" selphie shrieked, "Are you SERIOUS? Since when?!"

Irvine gave her a look, "Selph, I've been at it for three years. What the hell?" He didn't look very impressed.

Sora giggled. Riku snorted. Roxas just stared in awe. _Wow, chemical engineering..._

Selphie turned a little red.

Sighing, Irvine stood straighter, relaxing Selphie's grip from around his neck. "Anyway, I'd better be off. You kids don't get up to too much trouble now."

"Aw, can I come?" Selphie pouted. Roxas saw Tidus humph and slouch into his seat.

Irvine detached the girl from his person. "No Selph, sorry. Family bizz etc."

"Don't you 'etc.' me," she answered.

Roxas wondered at the man's internal patience. Before he left, Irvine shook the boys' hands, even Roxas and bid them a good day. Selphie, looking dejected, climbed back into her seat.

Roxas ended up staying in the restaurant with Sora and co. Surprisingly, he managed to eat twice the amount of food and keep to his enduring silence.

After a while, Selphie had to dash off, dragging Namine and Tidus with her. Kairi mentioned a blitzball game (whatever that was) and that she would be meeting them later. With more room in the booth now, Kairi scooted round, sitting next to Roxas, who was chewing his second burger slowly. He hoped the others would just let him be, but it wasn't going to happen.

"So Roxas," Kairi said, biting into a fry, "What have you been up to today?"

Thinking of his morning, waking from Axel's side, Roxas blushed.

"Uh...not much, really," he mumbled.

"What?" Sora said, slurping loudly from his milkshake cup. "You must have been up to something, Roxas."

The blonde eyed Sora warily. Does he...?

Shaking his head, Roxas sighed. Sora couldn't know. Axel hadn't said anything about the party. And besides, Axel was at work. "Ok, well, I did homework." He shrugged then, not knowing what else to say.

"Is that all?" Sora said incredulously, "Roxas! You could totally have called me, ya know? We can hang out!"

"We are hanging out," Riku snorted.

Rolling his eyes, Sora mouthed his next word slowly and with a pained expression of frustration. "I knooow, Riku. Stop being renerdant."

Kairi giggled, "Redundant, Sora. Redundant."

Sora rolled his eyes again as the rest laughed. "Whatever. Renerdant. Redundant."

Roxas smirked and wiped his face with a serviette. "Well, if you really care, not that you will," he said, folding his burger wrappers up, "I was doing some Biology experiments and stuff."

"Oh yeah?" Riku said, leaning back and resting his arms on the back of the booth seat.

"Like what?" Kairi said.

Roxas blinked. "Uh...I was testing...um, coffee and ...yeah..."

"Coffee?" Sora blinked back. "Like how? What?"

Roxas fiddled a little, not sure if this would even interest them as it did him.

"Well..." he began, "I thought there was something interesting about the coffee here on Destiny Islands. Like, the cafeteria stuff is odd-smelling."

"It is?" Kairi uttered.

"Well, yeah, to me it is," Roxas said, looking at her.

"Kay..." Sora murmured.

"Yeah," Roxas said, "So I tried to tell the difference in the chemical proportions in the coffee I have from home and the stuff they sell here. I tested the smells, the taste and figured the beans were totally different, which is interesting cos I know Destiny Islands doesn't have coffee bean plantations or anything."

"We don't import it?" Riku said quizzically.

"No," Kairi answered, "If you check the labels, it says "made in Destiny Islands"

"Really?" Riku said, looking at her, intrigued.

"So anyway," Roxas muttered, "I thought about the interesting blend of flavours. It's like the coffee here is made completely differently. I tried to do one important test, pouring it on one of my pot plants. I know, sounds weird, right?"

"Uh, a little," Riku said, brow raised.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but when I watered the soil, even within an hour I saw a difference in the plant. It had sprouted two new buds and the stem had strengthened a little."

"REALLY?" Sora said, leaning forward, his eyes shining.

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, so I broke down what compounds I could extract-"

"How did you-" Sora began.

"Hush," Riku said, patting the brunette, "Let Roxas get to the point."

Looking up, Roxas saw the other three were actually... interested in what he was saying. Cool.

"Yeah, well, I realized that the coffee made here isn't really made from beans at all!"

The other three looked intrigued.

"I think, if I'm not so mistaken, it's made from the seeds of a fruit rather than a coffee bean."

"Ew," Sora said, sticking his tongue out.

"A fruit?" Kairi said, her eyes wide, "That's so strange..."

"Well, I could be wrong," Roxas said, rubbing the table edge with his finger.

"Nah, that's really interesting," Riku said, rubbing his chin. "Does the coffee have the same caffeine as a regular coffee brand?"

"Um, sort of. It's a variant of it. Like, instead of caffeine a natural substitute is there. I mean an undiluted or non-chemically processed one. I would guess it's a natural adrenalin duplicate. But I haven't gotten far enough to find out for sure."

When Roxas stopped, not having much else to add, the other three just gaped at him.

"WOW, Roxas!" Sora said, leaning forward, his hands on the table. "You're amazing!"

Riku grinned, "You gotta admit, that is pretty awesome."

Kairi looked at the blonde, "You're really good at chemicals and science, huh?"

Roxas blushed under their gazes. "Not really. I just like...stuff."

Laughing, Riku tugged Sora back into his seat. "If that's just some vague interest, I wish I had half of it so I don't fail Bio."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Riku, you're Ansem's favourite. There's no way in Hades you'd fail."

"Eh," Riku shrugged and grinned, "You never know."

Even Roxas groaned at that.

"Why does he like you so much anyway?" he asked.

"I dunno," Riku said. "Must be my dashing good looks."

"Reminds him of his younger self, eh?" Sora wiggled his brows and elbowed Riku in the chest.

"I can see that," Kairi giggled.

Roxas laughed.

Kairi sighed and looked at her watch, "Well, I'd better be going guys."

"Awww," Sora sighed, splaying his arms towards the redheaded girl, "Do you have to?"

Roxas stood to let her out of the booth and the girl chuckled.

"Sora, some of us have chores and duties to fulfill."

"Yeah," Riku said, poking Sora in the side, "You should look into this 'work' thing, Brownie."

Sora just rolled his eyes. "But Kairiiii!"

"I'll see you guys round," Kairi said, smiling and waving as she trod off. Sora humphed.

Roxas sat back down and carefully began folding his garbage. He mopped up the droplets of pop and the plop of ketchup on the table.

"I think she likes you," Sora said, his head resting on his arm, his eyes peering up at Roxas.

"What?" Roxas said, not really listening.

"Kairi."

"Nah, Sora, I think Selphie had a thing for Roxas here," Riku said, leaning back.

"Well, Selphie likes all the boys!" Sora said, eyeing the silver-haired boy. Riku looked thoughtful then smiled in agreement.

Roxas just shook his head. He piled the foil and wrappers on his tray then squeezed his and Sora's empty cups into the corner.

"Come on, Roxas, don't you think so? You like Kairi, right? And Selphie?"

Roxas looked up as he stood with the tray, "Uh, whatever," he muttered, unimpressed.

"Roxas doesn't swing that way, Sora." Riku chuckled amiably.

The two boys jumped suddenly as Roxas' arms jerked and sent all the garbage rattling to the table and floor, tray and all. The resounding clatter made the blonde blush heatedly.

"Sorry!" Roxas cried, dropping awkwardly to pick up the mess, as other patrons looked up. He smushed everything on the tray and stood shakily before rushing off to the garbage can.

When he returned, Sora and Riku eyed him.

Roxas nervously wiped his hands on his pants, "Well, time to be going, huh?" he said, not looking at them directly.

"Hey," Riku said, "It's okay you know."

Roxas blinked up, "What is?"

Riku had a wry twist to his lips, "The fact you don't like gir-"

Roxas smacked his hands on the table with a bang!

"I-" he began nervously, trying to come up with a response and thinking on how to avoid the inevitable.

"Roxas," Riku said calmly, "It's cool, man. Sora told me."

Then Roxas looked up, eyes wide. They flicked to Sora who had the decency to look sheepish.

"It was only Riku, honest," Sora mumbled, his one hand rubbing his cheek. Sora gave an awkward smile.

Roxas just stared at him, silent. His eyes were unmoving and his hair fell into them. His mouth was shut tight and yet he had so much he wanted to say!

Standing straight, he simply turned and walked away, his legs stiff.

"Roxas!" Sora cried, turning in his seat, "Wait! I didn't mean-"

"Let him go," Riku muttered.

And so Roxas stomped uneasily out of the restaurant, intent on making his way home. If he had time to pause, his heartrate might have slowed a little. He might have wandered in the right direction. The voice in his head was pleading him to calm down. He wasn't really mad. Not really. But he still had shaky arms and an awkward stride to his gait.

"Why would Sora-" he muttered but already knew the answer. He and Riku were best friends. And best friends shared everything.

Roxas rubbed a hand over his eyes, feeling the world flicker a little, as thought his sight was blurry. Somewhere inside he hurt but he didn't know where or why.

He felt a thickness in his throat but gave a little jump as a sharp tinkling reached his ears.

His pocket was chiming.

Slowing shakily, he pulled out his cellphone.

His heart thundered heavily and he swayed in the summer heat.

"Hello?" he said thickly, shading his eyes.

"Roxas? Hey, it's me, Axel. Remember?" a chuckle sounded at the end of the line.

Roxas nodded then realizing Axel couldn't see it, he said, "Hi."

"Is that all? 'Hi'? Humph. I thought you'd be happy to hear from me, shortstuff."

Roxas took a deep breath, calmed by Axel's easy voice.

"I am," he said quietly. "Are you at work?"

"Yup!" Axel chirped, "Almost done though. Wanna hang out? I got movie coupoooons!"

Roxas looked around at the quiet sidewalk, recalling Riku's words. Riku knew. Sora knew. How long would it be until Axel knew? Until Axel disappeared? Until Roxas was alone again? Shouldn't he be stopping himself from being selfish. Yes, he really wanted to say yes to Axel, to see him again. Roxas really only wanted that, but he didn't know why. It was selfish and unkind, wasn't it, to keep Axel all to himself? Didn't Axel's friends say so already?

Roxas felt heavy in his shoes. _I'm so stupid._ he thought sadly, his chest hurting.

"Roxas?" a voice asked in his ear.

"Uh-" Roxas said, "um, sorry Ax-...I can't hang out today. I've got lunch. With my parents. They'll be home later anyway."

"Boo," Axel whined, "Can you hang out later then?"

Roxas bit his lip, _No no no no,_ "M-Maybe. I dunno. I'll talk to you soon, Axel." he said hurriedly.

"Fine," was the response, sounding, even to Roxas, a little saddened, "Well, you call me whenever, kay?"

"Okay," and Roxas heard the _click_.

-----------

"You shouldn't have said that," Sora said crossly as he and Riku walked back to the older boy's house.

Riku sighed, "Well, how was I to know he wasn't good with talking about it?"

"Riku!" Sora cried, looking up, his brows furrowed, "It's Roxas! He's really quiet and stuff. You know he wouldn't like that!"

Riku scratched at his head, sighing, "Well, maybe he needs to get over it? Stop being such a wuss."

Sora stopped suddenly, his glare on full-beam. "that's a nasty thing to say." he said, his voice cold. "You don't understand Roxas, do you?"

Riku glared right back, feeling cornered, "Well, maybe if I spent a million hours a day with him, I would. Or maybe if I liked pouring coffee all over my house plants, I'd understand him more. But what do you know? I don't!"

"Sometimes, for the class brain, you really do act like a dumbass," Sora responded, walking off.

Riku growled, "What? Sora!"

He jogged after the younger boy who was striding away angrily.

"Why're you mad, now?" he pulled at Sora's shoulder.

The brunette stopped and looked up at him. Riku wasn't pleased to see the darkness in those big blue eyes.

"I'm mad because your true feelings always come out at the worst times."

"What?" Riku cried, "What are you talking about?"

Sora just stared back, "Just because you don't like Roxas, doesn't men you have to put him on the spot. He's my friend, Riku and I thought you'd have enough nerve to not be so mean to him. Now because you couldn't keep your mouth shut, he's-

"He's pissed! Yes, I know, Sora, I was there," Riku leaned in, angrily. "Don't you think it's just my fault! You're the one that gave his little secret away! It's not like you were the honest friend, now were you?"

Sora opened his mouth, then stopped. Looking away down the road, he answered. "I know. He told me as a friend. I shouldn't have told you."

"Well then-" Riku began, leaning forward.

"No," Sora said, turning to look at him. "I was wrong. It's my fault too. I'm a bad friend. But poor Roxas. He thinks we're just making fun of him or something. We're not! I'm not! I didn't mean to hurt him!"

Sora's eyes welled up and Riku felt his insides give way.

"Sora.."

The brunette sniffed, "Why did I tell you that thing? Roxas thinks of me as a friend and I-I think he's so awesome. Why would I break his trust? I like Roxas, Riku."

Riku bent his knees, his eyes turquoise eyes meeting Sora's blue. "Brownie, I know you do. I'm sorry. I shouln't have mentioned it to him. It's not your fault."

"It's not even a big deal!" Sora wailed, "But ... "

"I know," Riku said, enveloping the small boy in his arms. Sora just sniffed a bit more. Riku hated it when Sora cried. It only ever happened for real reasons. He felt horrible for inciting it.

"How about this," he whispered into Sora's hair, "We go back to my place, have some ice-cream and watch a couple-"

"I don't wanna-"

"Hey, listen. Then, we'll go see Roxas. We can go apologize or something. What do you say?"

Riku felt Sora's head nod. "Kay." was the tiny, muffled response.

--------------------

to be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

---------------

Roxas didn't manage to get home till very late. He'd been wandering about and found himself lost before very long. Even in the warm, green valleys of the little suburb, he still felt forlorn. His mind went unbidden to the places it shouldn't.

When he happened upon a familiar place, his heart soared. Only...it was a field full of white daisies. With a little knoll in the middle. Sighing, Roxas loped towards it, remembering the last time he was here. Riku had been so angry. At the time, Roxas had been annoyed and perturbed. Riku was really immature sometimes.

But now, as he sat alone on the grass, Roxas felt he could understand Riku's mind a bit better.

"That's what best friends do," Roxas said to the silent air.

His fingers wandered over daisies and he contemplated plucking one; when he stopped.

He never did understand the art of flower-arrangement. To rip up a perfectly lovely plant and stick it in a cold vase where it was doomed to die...Roxas didn't like that. Ideally, the flower would last a few days to be admired. It'd survive long enough on just water but then nature would take its course and eventually the flower would be crumbling at the bottom of a dumpster or, if it were lucky, tossed over a garden fence.

The flowers swayed slightly in the breeze.

Roxas sat there, thinking, for hours and hours. The time was lost to him and before he knew it, sunset had come and gone.

When the night chill washed across his arms, Roxas stood. Making his way through the quiet streets was something he hadn't yet endured. It wasn't scary but it was quiet.

The sound of his door clacking open was the loudest noise to Roxas' ears.

He slipped off his shoes and locked the door. Padding into the kitchen, he just flopped into a chair and there he sat for another hour, mindlessly unaware.

---------

"Roxas!" Sora said loudly, rapping his knuckles against the door, "Are you there? Roxas!"

Riku frowned, "I don't think he's home."

Sora eyed him.

"Hey, hey," Riku said, hands raised in defense, "I didn't make him not be home!"

Sora looked back and banged the door harder. "Roxas!"

"Sora..." Riku pulled at the brunette's shoulder, "He must be out. Let's come back tomorrow."

Sora gave the door a good kick.

"Sora!"

"Sorry," the brunette mumbled, his face downcast, as though the door would care.

-----------

Roxas woke with a start, only to find himself lying face down on the kitchen table. Sitting up awkwardly, he twisted his neck, hearing it crick.

He felt like he'd been mauled by a rhino. A heavy, slow rhino. Made of nails.

"Ugh," was all he could utter as his eyes made out the room in the darkness. Moonlight shone in through the small window, lighting the area near the sink. Roxas rubbed his face, aware of only one thing.

The nightmare. It was unpleasant. And recurring now. So he stood on aching knees and ambled up to his room where he could leave his light on all night and try to get some proper sleep and maybe, just maybe, forget about the world.

-------------------

Sora didn't get to see Roxas. On Sunday, his family dragged him off for a fishing trip and when they arrived home late that night, he was forbidden to roam the dark streets. Especially since Riku was at home, doing his homework.

"Sorry, Brownie," he said over the phone, "I have a huge test tomorrow."

"But Rikuuu," Sora whined.

"Sora!" he heard his mom's voice cry, "Get off the phone! It's late enough already!"

"You better listen," Riku murmured, chuckling.

"Oh shut up, you," Sora grumbled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Brownie," Riku said softly.

"We'll go talk to Roxas?" Sora said hopefully.

Riku sighed heavily, "Yes, sure. whatever you want."

"Good," Sora said definitely, "See you tomorrow Riku. Sleep tight."

"Mmm-hm," was the tired response. "Night Sora."

------------

When Monday rolled around, Sora looked forward to seeing the blonde and apologizing.

Roxas, on the other hand was thinking on completely different matters. He'd woken, a little dizzy and overly exhausted but he'd welcomed the new school day. His weekend seemed a mess of a blur and he didn't linger on his tiredness. Mondays weren't the best, but school was something he looked forward to. Besides, so what if he couldn't think of what he'd done on Sunday?

Without really realizing, Roxas had been mulling over his emotional situation. He found himself torn and yet cornered. It all had to do with Axel. All Roxas could think of was Axel. It freaked him out no end. So he'd tried to restrain it, but Roxas, being of the sort, couldn't. He knew he wanted to think of Axel. He wanted to speak to him, but what to say?

Even Roxas understood that the redhead couldn't read his thoughts and would probably be the same as ever. Cheerfully ironic and amused. Roxas was grateful for this.

Only... Roxas had thought it over and over again. He needed to speak to Axel honestly. About what, he couldn't say, but his body urged him.

"I still hardly know him!" he chided himself as he unpacked his locker.

Weaving through the throng of students, Roxas hoped to see a tall redhead but also hoped said redhead wasn't near enough for a chat. Roxas had to prep himself.

He walked into Math class and sat back in his usual seat. He arranged his books just as the bell rang.

"Roxas!" Sora cried upon entering the room. "Oh my gosh, I'm so glad to see you! Look, I want to apologize!"

He flumped into his own seat, but swivelled around to see the blonde.

"I shouldn't have told Riku, I know! I'm just a stupid blabbermouth! I can't keep secrets from him. But I should have! I should have! I'm so sorry, Roxas. Please forgive me. Or at least talk to me. Riku said he's sorry too. He didn't - well, he did mean to anta-antagn-atagga - annoy you!"

Roxas blinked.

Sora quirked a brow, " Did I say that right?"

"You mean 'antagonize'?" Roxas said quietly.

Sora nodded sadly, his eyes wide.

Roxas couldn't help the smile that curled his lip. "It's okay, Sora. I know, Riku's- well, you tell him everything."

"You sure?" Sora said as the classroom filled up.

Roxas was silent before nodding slowly. Sora smiled, ecstatic. He thought for sure Roxas would want to brawl or something. He wouldn't have minded actually. He probably deserved it.

---------

When Roxas encountered Riku later that day in the hallway, the silver-haired boy had looked sheepishly embarrassed. Roxas was pleased somewhat. After Riku apologized and eased the situation, Roxas felt a whole lot better. Really, he knew he couldn't put any blame on the two other boys. After all, what did they know?

"Nothing," Roxas told himself as he wandered the hallway. His next class wasn't for another ten minutes, so he was loping along slowly, taking up the time as he went.

He rounded the corner and came face-to-face with Demyx, the mohawk kid.

"Oh! Hey," Demyx said, smiling easily.

Roxas blushed a little, not knowing what to say. He still felt he didn't know Demyx all that well.

"You looking for Axel?" Demyx said, turning and continuing to shove his already badly damaged bag into his locker.

"Uh, not rea-" Roxas began, immediately thinking of escape.

"He'll be here-Ah! Speak of the devil!"

Roxas froze when Axel came round the corner. He was wearing a white vest and denim shorts, accentuating his lean, tall figure. When Axel spotted Demyx, he gave him a high-five.

"Hey, Dem. You didn't happen to get that homework list did you?"

Demyx still shoved at his bag, which wasn't budging at all, "The what? No, I didn't. Why?"

"Damnit!" Axel flicked the lock on his own locker, "I'm supposed to have my formulas ready or something. Damn Ansem's been giving me crap. I was just-"

The Axel spotted the much shorter Roxas standing behind Demyx, trying, it seemed, to blend into the wall.

"Roxas!" he cried, his eyes lighting up. _Where have you been all my life?_

"H-hey," Roxas muttered awkwardly. Now that he was within speaking range of Axel, nothing he'd thought of earlier seemed to make sense. This was just Axel. Plain old Axel. Nothing else.

Axel's grin only grew wider. His homework forgotten, he slammed his locker shut. "What's up, little man?"

Roxas gave him a pout, "I'm not little." The obligatory answer.

Axel chuckled, "Sure. You keep telling yourself that." The favoured comeback.

Roxas responded with a punch to his arm. "Ow! Hey! You bully!" Axel laughed.

Demyx rolled his eyes, clearly not feeling the atmosphere. In fact he felt the cosmos draining from the area and being re-evolved into a new solar sytem composed soley of Axel and Roxas.

"You busy?" Axel asked Roxas, moving forward, his hand wanting to run through the silken blonde locks, but not, seeing as they were at school.

"I have class..." Roxas said hopefully.

"Hmmm..." Axel said, running his finger along his chin thoughtfully. _Maybe I can..._

Leaning forward, now completely past Demyx, Axel poked Roxas' stomach. "Wanna hang out?"

Roxas curled at the tummy poke. Smiling, he said, "Hey...I need to go to class."

Axel pouted, "Booo, why don't you wanna hang with me?"

Roxas quirked a brow, "Well, I need to go, you see. Education, and all that."

Axel rolled his eyes. _This kid really enjoys his schooling doesn't he?_

Demyx must have thought the same, as he piped up, "Hey, kid. You're so not like the other kids around here. No one, not even Namine likes school. Why the hell is it so cool to you?" Demyx looked annoyed.

Roxas was shocked. Axel noticed his eyes wideneing a little, as though surprised with himself.

"I-I" Roxas stammered, "I'm not weird...it's just..."

Axel wondered at Roxas' nervousness. The blonde was now backing away, babbling quickly. "Yu're funny Demyx. Hah. Well, I gotta go, see ya!" and with that Roxas spun and dashed down the hallway.

"Wait!" Axel cried, "Roxas!"

The blonde disappeared around the corner.

Axel turned and glared at Demyx.

"What?" Demyx cried, slamming his locker shut. "What'd I say?"

---------

"Damn," Roxas muttered. _I thought I was doing okay. Stupid. Apparently, I'm not._

_---------_

When Roxas finished up at the end of the day, he was borderline paranoid. He watched himself, his every word, his every move. Was he really such a strange student? Did everyone look at him the way Demyx and Axel's other friends did? Their words came back to him: "_He's just some snot-nosed second-year," "that kid is obviously affecting your ability to be normal."_

"Roxas!"

Shaken out of his reverie, Roxas jumped, and saw Axel heading towards him. He felt his heart gallop away.

_I can't embarrass Axel like this._

"Roxas," Axel said jogging up, "Hey, man. I've been looking for you. I had plans, dude. I was thinking, after talking to Riku-"

"Sorry, Axel," Roxas blurted out.

Axel stopped.

"Sorry? About what?" the redhead looked honestly puzzled.

Roxas' hands wrung his shirt, "I'm sorry I'm such a loser. You don't have to hang around with me just 'cos you feel I need company. I'm okay, you know."

Axel was agape. "What?" he gasped out, "Roxas! The hell? Why would you think that? DUDE, I don't waste my time with people I don't like."

Seeing the pinched look cross Roxas' face had Axel groan.

He sighed and grabbed the blonde's hand. "Come with me, you idiot."

"B-but!' Roxas cried as he was pulled by the wrist out over the hillocks of the school. When they reached one of the shaded trees nearby, away from the school crowd, Axel let him go.

"Now you listen here, Roxas," Axel said firmly, hands on hips. "I'm not taking any bullshit from that mouth of yours. Don't ever think I'm some sort of pity friend for new kids. You got that?"

Roxas nodded sadly. Axel was mad at him. Axel hated him.

"Sheesh!" Axel cried, rubbing his eyes with his hands, "You're so complicated, Roxas! Why don't you just TELL me what's on your mind, rather than jumping to conclusions?"

Roxas blinked slowly. He'd been on the verge of saying the same thing. Was Axel right? Did he deserve to know?

Staring up at those cat-like green eyes, Roxas felt safe, and surprisingly calm, even though his mind was humming. He had to do it. Else he'd be lying to himself.

"Axel," Roxas mumbled.

The redhead squinted and looked down again.

"Axel," Roxas repeated. "I want to be your friend."

The redhead just stared back at him. Odd.

Roxas felt the nerve to continue. "Except, I don't want to be your friend friend. I want..."

What did he want? What was he SAYING? This was crazy! Roxas was crazy! _Axel must think I'm an idiot._

"You want...?" Axel said for him again.

Roxas took in a deep breath, his chest puffing out cutely, "I want to be your-!"

Roxas gritted his teeth in frustration, his eyes darting away. "Your best friend!"

Axel blinked at Roxas, who was steadily turning a darker shade of pink. _Was that it? That's ALL?_

Axel sighed and scratched his head. _Man, this is awkward._

"Uh...Roxas..." he said uncomfortably. _How to say this..._

Roxas looked up. His face was balanced on his reply. Borderline excitement, desperation and panic.

Axel cringed, "Roxas. I don't...I already have a best friend. Demyx is my best friend. You know?"

Axel looked away, still running a hand through his hair.

Roxas said nothing. His face remained mostly the same, except...slowly the edges changed and his eyes lost a sparkle or two. His chest deflated and Axel almost died at the sudden pain in that face. The embarrassment and hurt.

Roxas blushed harder, frozen beyond words. "Oh...right...of course..." he mumbled, his voice barely a broken whisper.

Axel sighed loudly and leaned forward, his face level with the ever saddening blonde's.

"Roxas," he said softly, "I'm sorry, I don't need a best friend."

Roxas nodded hastily, his hair falling into his eyes. He just wanted to get away then. Run away, as fast as possible. Escape this farce of a life he tried to lead.

"I need a Roxas."

_Wait. What?_

"What?" Roxas said, surprised, his gaze shooting up.

Axel smiled back softly, leaned in and as the wind picked up and blew the bangs out of Roxas' face, he felt the softness of lips touching his own. The silent afternoon air was all that remained of the atmosphere about them. In the shade of the fluttering leaves, Roxas felt his heart warm again, along with another.

-------

to be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry about last chapter. I redid it a bit because it was annoying me. It really was a bit too much, so I edited in the parts I'd meant to have in it originally. Thanks for the reviews, guys.

Chapter 15

------

"You kissed me," Roxas said clearly.

Axel pulled away, a smile straining at his lips. "That I did." he replied.

Roxas' eyes darted from side to side. Was anyone nearby?

"Isn't it...weird?" he asked softly.

Axel just looked straight into his eyes, "What is?"

"Kissing a boy?"

Axel made a thoughtful face, his eyes rolling skyward, "Mmm, not really."

Roxas tugged on the redhead's shirt, "Have you kissed other boys?"

Axel looked down, his eyes mischievous, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Roxas gulped and thought about that. No, he didn't want to know. That would seem odd, thinking of Axel kissing...other people.

He looked at Axel then. Just watched those green eyes. The smattering of shadows across Axel's face made the redhead seem softer. Younger, even.

Roxas felt a whole lot different. Leaning up, he whispered a thank you.

Axel smiled some more, enjoying the way Roxas was basking in their closeness. It was nice. Welcoming.

If things were awkward before, it had all but dissipated.

Roxas continued to watch Axel. He took in the way a few locks of vivid red hair got caught in the filtered sunlight.

"You're quite the character, aren't you?" Axel murmured then, his hand coming up to stroke against Roxas' cheek.

The blonde just blinked back, uncomprehending.

"I want to get to know you, Roxas," Axel said clearly, his gaze captured by the bright blue eyes. "I don't even know why, I just do."

His calloused thumb stroked a rounded cheek, Roxas blinking some more. This was what Axel liked most. The silent, thoughtful Roxas. The one he saw whenever the blonde was alone, or concentrating. The one from the bookstore. Not the panicked, lost sheep.

Axel didn't mince his own feelings. For whatever reason, this blonde kid had fallen into his lap and had somehow altered everything. Things Axel had found important a month ago were almost meaningless now. Everything paled in comparison.

_In comparison to Roxas_, he had to clarify for himself._ Funny how things change, isn't it?_

"I don't know," Roxas then said, softly. "Do I get to know you too?"

Axel was quiet before answering, "Yeah, fair trade, don't you think?"

Roxas gave a shy nod, his hair shifting.

"Good," he said.

They stood there a while longer, Axel running a hand through Roxas' hair. "Do you want to come back to my place?" Axel asked then, hoping Roxas didn't think the request was inappropriate.

Roxas didn't think it was. Or he didn't realize.

The two walked to Axel's apartment block in amiable silence. Axel didn't want to try anything new yet, making Roxas scared or anything, so he refrained from holding his hand. Even though he REALLY wanted to.

There was time enough. In due course, he assured himself, it would happen. Roxas had to be comfortable.

Baby steps, baby steps.

-----------------

As Roxas walked alongside Axel in the bright sunlight, he shifted his bag higher on his shoulder. The strap was digging in. He knew he had a lot of homework to finish. Would Axel mind if he did it at his place? Or would he have to take it home later and try finish tonight?

"You know," Axel murmured suddenly, "Demyx didn't mean any harm earlier."

Roxas listened, then said, "Yeah, I guess."

Axel looked sideways at the blonde. With a bright yellow t-shirt with a smiling blue cloud on it, Roxas looked adorable. Especially in the blazing sun.

"Really, though," he said, "Demyx is just a bit abrupt, is all."

Roxas walked along and shrugged, "Okay."

Axel wasn't getting anywhere.

"Why were you so upset then?" Axel blurted out.

Roxas looked at him, "I wasn't. Not really."

Axel raised a brow. _Sure, and I'm a mermaid,_ he thought ironically. Roxas just looked away.

"It's sorta difficult to explain," he said, his voice normal as ever. "I guess Demyx had a point, you know?"

"About?" Axel asked.

"About me being a weird student. I do like school. I think learning is good, you know?" he looked at Axel, who was sporting a wry smile.

"I mean it," he pouted at the redhead.

Axel laughed, "Okay, go on."

Huffing, Roxas returned to his thoughts. "I try not to stand out. I don't mean to, really."

The blonde tugged at his strap again.

"I've never been to a real high school before."

Axel blinked and stopped, "Really?"

Roxas continued on, making the redhead catch up.

"So," Axel said, interested, "Where did you go instead?"

Roxas noted how the clouds in the sky had dispersed. You would never have thought a thunderstorm had occurred earlier in the week.

"I didn't go anywhere," he said in his soft tones, "I was home schooled."

Axel blinked. He'd never known anyone who'd been home schooled. "Wow," was all he said.

"Yeah," Roxas said, wiping his hair off his face, "That's why this whole 'school' thing bothers me. I've never been to a public school. It's...really all new to me."

"Wow, that's crazy," Axel murmured. It wasn't really. Just interesting. A little part of Roxas, revealed to him. "So that's why you're so shy?"

Roxas looked at him, eyes squinting in the sunlight, "You think I'm shy?"

"Well, you're either that or a raging lunatic underneath."

Roxas smiled, "Yeah, imagine."

Axel's apartment block came into view and Roxas took in its appearance in the afternoon light. It was a low-rise, each apartment equipped with a balcony.

"So," Roxas said, "You live alone?"

Axel jangled his keys in his hand, "Yup!"

Roxas climbed the stairs, following Axel. He decided not to ask any more. It was Axel's personal stuff anyway. They reached the correct door. Number eight. Axel clicked open the latch and in they stepped. Roxas was reminded suddenly of the night he'd spent here. The rain had put a damper on things, but he recalled the details.

It smelled of Axel, funnily enough. Or Axel's cologne.

Chucking his keys on the kitchen countertop, Axel groaned and stretched his arms up. "Man, I am exhausted! What a day!"

He pulled out two cans of pop from the fridge, tossing one to Roxas. The blonde watched him crack the can open and gulp down the cold drink. "Aaah!" Axel sighed, "That's the stuff."

Axel flopped himself onto the nearby sofa and sank into it, eyes closed.

Roxas chuckled and opened his own pop. Laying his bag on the counter, he climbed up onto the kitchen stool. He pulled out his notebook and texts, ready to get into it.

"What, pray tell, are you doing?" Axel asked.

Roxas opened his book to the right page and started rereading his notes. "I have a bit of homework, that's all."

Axel gave a 'GRAH!' sound, making Roxas chuckle. "Fine! Be an angel. Do your work. I, however, plan on doing nothing, got that?"

Roxas turned to look at the annoyed expression on Axel's face. "Okay. I won't be long," he said and smiled.

Axel just rolled his eyes, secretly revelling in that gaze.

_Oh, Roxas. Damn you._

_-------------------_

"Carry the one. Two ninety-four, and divide..." Roxas mumbled as he finished off his last sum. He checked his answers, recalculated the odd one here and there before finally sitting back and closing his book.

Bending his neck, he stretched his arms high, making the stool wobble a little.

_I'm starving,_ he thought suddenly, his stomach growling. He'd only grabbed a pack of fries at lunch and hadn't found them very appetizing in the least.

Turning on the seat, he was about to ask Axel about food, when he spotted the redhead fast asleep on the sofa.

Roxas couldn't help grinning. Axel looked so sweet lying there, his head lolling on the back of the chair, his legs splayed apart.

Roxas slipped to the floor and ambled over, sliding into the seat next to the redhead.

He knew Axel was fast asleep due to his shallow breathing. _You're not so tough,_ Roxas thought, smiling.

He watched Axel sleep for a moment, aware that his friend must have been REALLY tired to conk out now.

_I wonder what he's been up to?_ he thought quizzically. _He must have a busy schedule. Swimming, work, school. Must be hectic._

Roxas felt he was giving Axel a bit too much credit.

He noticed how Axel's denim shorts had ridden down, limp on his bony hips. It was then that Roxas noticed just how skinny Axel really was. Sure, the redhead was tall and lanky, but no one had hips like that, did they? "When's the last time you ate?" he murmured, brows furrowed as he stared at Axel's sleeping face.

"...mm..." Axel muttered, his head lolling a bit. Roxas sat quietly, contemplating his friend. Friend. Now there's a word he never thought he'd ever associate with himself. It made him happy though. Truly happy to say Axel was his friend.

Then Roxas made a decision. Climbing to his feet, he loped around to the kitchen and got to work.

-------------

Axel sniffed. His dream smelled of cheese...and onions. Mmm.

Opening his eyes groggily, he realized the smell permeated the real world too. _Oh good, the world's turned to cheese._

Sitting up straighter, he cricked his neck and turned, only to have the look of sleep knocked right off his face.

"Roxas?" he said sharply, "What are you doing?"

From across the kitchen counter, the short blonde looked up.

"Oh, hey," he said, pushing something around with a spatula, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Stop answering questions with questions," Axel muttered, eyeing the little blonde chef warily.

Roxas was standing there, at his stove, cooking up...something. He's even managed to wrap a tea towel around his head and-

"The hell are you wearing?" Axel said groggily, standing up.

Roxas looked down, "Oh, well. I couldn't find an apron, so I just used these. Is that okay?"

Axel looked at the arrangement of tea towels wrapped around Roxas' waist. He's tied them at the corners and hooked them into his pants, adding another pair that knotted about his neck. He looked ridiculous and adorable.

"Honestly, Roxas," Axel said, approaching, "You don't have to...dress up and cook for me."

"It's all right," Roxas said, poking at the frying pan, "I was hungry. So I figured you'd like some too."

Axel came around him and opened the fridge, pulling out another pop can. He stood behind Roxas who was fixed on pushing the food around on the frying pan. It looked like an omelette. At least, to Axel it did. with tomatoes, cheese, mushrooms and herbs, it looked really good.

"Is that for me?" Axel asked.

"Well, we can share if it's too much," Roxas responded, flipping the side of the omelette over to close it all in. Axel was drooling. It really smelled divine. The blonde then scooped the giant mass of egg out and onto a waiting plate.

"Hey," Axel said, "You found a plate. Hah."

Roxas positioned the omelette perfectly, turning off the heat. "It was hidden in the cupboard. Cleaned it up a bit too. You live like a bear, you know?"

Axel chuckled, sipping at his drink. "Yeah, seriously."

Roxas got out odd-matching cutlery and set it out on the counter.

"There you go," he said, about to take the pan for washing up, "Dig in."

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas then, feeling the urge. "Thanks," he murmured into tea towel-covered hair.

Roxas felt his face heating up. "It's no problem." He poked at Axel's arm, "Now eat while I clean up."

Axel assented and dug into the hearty meal. It was delicious, surprisingly so. He'd never had such a tasty, well-rounded omelette. Roxas really had hidden skills. Amazing. Axel scooped mouthful after mouthful into his gaping maw.

"You eat like a bear too," Roxas said, pulling a face. He was drying his hands on the tea towel pulled from his head.

"Mshgood," Axel spewed. Roxas wiped the counter.

With a wry smile, he put away the cloths and dishes, finding them oddly alone in their cupboards.

Axel finally sat back and patted his stomach. "Aw, man! That was great, Roxas! Where'd you learn to cook like that?!"

Roxas smiled, pleased at Axel's response, "My mom taught me. She said I need to know these sorts of things."

"Well," Axel said, standing up, "You thank your mom from me. Best meal I've ever had."

Roxas nodded, "Sure."

He saw that Axel hadn't really finished the entire omelette. Big as it was, Roxas figured Axel could have eaten it.

Was it only hopeful to think Axel had left him that portion on purpose? Roxas liked to think so. Pulling the plate towards himself, he also ate his fill.

Axel pretended to tidy up his magazine and game collection but really, he was watching Roxas from the corner of his eye. _This kid is so amazing. Where does he get all this?_

As Roxas chewed away, Axel wondered about their predicament. How strange they were together. Utterly odd.

-------------

"I think he's dead!" Sora yelled frantically, pulling at his hair. "Riku! What'll we do? How do we tell the police? What if there's a note? No note?? What if there's NO NOTE??!"

"SORA," Riku said firmly and loudly.

The brunette looked at him, his hands still tugging at his locks.

"Calm down," Riku said, softer, "Roxas is NOT dead. He's just not home."

They were walking back to Sora's after trying unsuccessfully to locate Roxas.

"Riku," Sora said, his brow raised, "I think _I'd_ know if now was the time for Roxas to go crazy and commit suicide. Really, I think I understand his moods better."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Sora, stop being an idiot. Roxas is not dead. He did not kill himself. Geez."

Sora hopped a long a little faster to keep up with his older friend. "Yeah, well maybe he's gone off, never to return! We need to send out a search party! With supplies and torches, so eveyone'll come back in one piece. I'll man the first team! You can go get Tidus and Kairi and make them all-"

A hand wrapped itself around Sora's mouth.

"Hush," Riku said, staring into those blue depths. "I know you're daft, but stop it."

"Whekuu..." Sora mumbled through his hand, "Whu eff Wokksus iff loff?"

Riku sighed, "Roxas is FINE, I'm sure. He has a life, you know. I'm sure he's off shopping with his mom, or walking his dog or something."

"Actually," a voice said behind them, making them start.

"Demyx!" Sora cried, spinning about.

The blonde boy stared back, a sardonic look on his face. He looked very tired. He'd also apparently had a haircut. It was much shorter on the sides now and his mohawk had been trimmed.

"Missing your mullet, I see," Riku smirked.

Demyx gave Riku the dirtiest look he could muster.

"I was about to say where the short blonde kid might be, but now that I remember who I'm talking to, I don't feel inclined to share." Demyx hoisted his guitar case strap from one shoulder to the other.

"Waitwaitwait!" Sora cried, hands up, "You know where Roxas is?"

Demyx rolled his eyes skyward and sighed. _That kid is sooooo much trouble,_ he thought miserably.

"Yeah, I do," he answered.

"Well?" Riku said, annoyed, "Where is he?"

Demyx glared at Riku. He really didn't like the silver-haired boy. Had a lot to do with his air of perfection and nonchalance. Made Demyx want to punch him.

Looking at Sora, though, he could see pure interest and innocence in his gaze.

"He's with Axel, I think." Demyx wasn't pleased to say this. It showed.

"Oh! Really?" Sora looked ecstatic at the news.

Demyx looked sullen, "Yeah, Ax mentioned he was gonna try run down the kid after school. I'm guessing he managed to."

Sora grabbed Demyx's hand and shook it heartily, "Thanks Demyx! You're the best!"

Riku grunted in agreement.

"So, they're at Axel's place?" Riku asked.

Demyx nodded, "I guess." before sauntering off, not a word of good-bye needed. He wasn't in the mood.

"Awesome!" Sora grabbed Riku's hand and dashed in the direction of Axel's place. Riku groaned, wishing he hadn't agreed to come along.

--------------

to be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

------

Riku and Sora ambled along, chatting about random things before they came upon the low-lying apartment complex.

"Hey," Riku said suddenly, realizing, "How do you know where Axel lives? When've you been here before?" He eyed Sora skeptically.

Sora thought about it, "Well, I haven't, really. I just know he's in this place 'cos one time Cloud mentioned it during gym class. He was asking Axel about whether he'd brought some supply list or whatever and Axel mentioned he'd left it at the town complex. I mean, everyone knows this place is here, right? It's the nearest to school and all."

Riku didn't look convinced, "You didn't come here with Axel? Or Demyx?"

Sora shook his head, "Nope. Why would I?"

Riku just shrugged as they approached the stairs. A wind wafted over them and across the stretching balcony. Sora liked the view, even from the first floor. He leaned out over the balcony, counting the trees in the vicinity. They were thin but lush, with greenery haloing the topmost branches.

"So what number does he live at?" Sora asked, looking at doors as they passed. Each was coloured a simple off-white. Not a hint of individuality separated any of the doors.

Riku then looked confused, "...uh..."

Sora looked shocked, "You mean you don't _know_?"

Riku scowled, "I do...but, It's been a long time, okay?"

It was Sora's turn to ask, "So why did you ever come here, then?"

Riku looked about, frowning, "In second year. We had the same English class. Had a group assignment or something."

"You mean like our Biology class? Mixed?"

Riku nodded, checking door numbers as he went. "Now, was it...2a? No...um, I think it was on the top level..."

They climbed more stairs, Riku checking at every door to see if he spotted anything recognizable.

"Are we gonna have to knock on every door?" Sora asked, exasperated.

Riku grunted in response.

Sora sighed, unimpressed with his best friend's memory.

----------

Axel was now setting up his playstation, hoping for some relaxing playtime.

"Agh, I'm pooped!" he cried as the tv lit up with opening credits. Roxas watched, interested. "I really don't wanna go to school tomorrow!"

Roxas sat back on the sofa, his legs under him. "Have you done all your homework? Is that why?"

Axel rolled his head back from where he sat on the floor and gave Roxas a dirty look. "No, I haven't done it. That's what 8am is for."

Roxas chuckled., "Okay. I guess."

The tv spewed some opening music and Roxas was entranced. Flashing logos, characters and swirling colours made up the scheme of the game, apparently.

Axel, using the controller, flipped impatiently through the menus and sub menus until he could activate his character.

"What's this game?" Roxas asked, watching a small, animated person revolving on the spot. He carried a spear and shield in his hands.

"Oh, just some random thing I borrowed off Demyx. I've been meaning to finish it off but haven't bothered, you know?" Axel entered the main arena, selected his quest and waited for the new area to come into view.

Once he started playing, Axel really got into it. He ran hastily through each level, busting up secret passageways, found locked treasures and freed the princess at every end.

Roxas watched, fascinated. He'd never played a video game before. Never really had the opportunity to. Even without the experience he could tell Axel was really good. The tiny character on screen hopped and rolled into all the right spots. Roxas hadn't even realized he'd been holding his breath when Axel expertly guided the little fighter across a rickety bridge suspended high over a canyon.

After a while, Axel's fingers grew sore. He paused the game and stood to fetch a drink. Coming back to reseat himself, he noticed the awed look in Roxas' eyes. The blonde boy was staring at the frozen screen, as though inhaling all the pixellated information.

"You wanna play?" Axel said, placing his drink on the low coffee table.

Roxas looked up, surprised. "Me?"

"No, the other cute blonde beside you."

Roxas almost looked to his right, then smirked. Axel laughed.

"You sure I won't kill your character?" he asked, sidling onto the floor in front of the tv.

"Mmm," Axel murmured, "I'll set you up a new one. Here, let's save this. Go back to the opening screen...there. Now I'll get you a new one. R-O-X-A-S." He filled in the letters for the blonde before handing over the control.

"What do I do?" Roxas asked uneasily.

"This is for movement," Axel arranged Roxas' thumbs accordingly. "These make the menus pop up. This is the map. If you want help you click here and this is your weaponry."

As the screen focused, a rotating character came into place.

"You can dress him up. Change his hair, his weapons. Whatever. Make him all yours."

Roxas tested the controller and flicked slowly through the panelled selection of weaponry, clothing, face and hairstyles. He gave his little person blue hair that spiked, white loose trousers, big brown boots and warpaint tattoos. Then he added a slingshot and a magic satchel.

"He's funny lookin' isn't he?" Axel chuckled.

"Really?" Roxas asked, bewildered. "I though I could make him up like this one tribe I read of, in the Amazon. They made their own fabric and shoes from available materials and used slingshots as weapons."

Axel looked at the blonde, "And had blue hair and magic vials?"

Roxas smiled, "Well, no, of course not."

They both laughed. Roxas entered his character in the first round and learnt very quickly that the game wasn't as easy as Axel made it out to be. He kept getting hit by rogue fighters and didn't jump fast enough over the traps laid all over the level.

"Oo!" Axel winced as the character fell, with a heart disappearing from his inventory.

"Did I die?" Roxas asked, as the character floated, as though asleep, against a black backdrop.

"Sort of," Axel said, "You need to play again."

Roxas pouted but went through it all, much better this time. He could recall the hidden potholes and enemy lines and managed to successfully complete the level intact.

"Yes!" he yelled as the music piped him a winning tune. Axel smirked in response, enjoying Roxas' happy expression.

As he got further and further into the game, Roxas improved greatly. His controller became a part of his being and he pummelled it madly, escaping all foes and saving every repetitive princess.

"Ow," he said, flicking at his thumb, which was numb, yet sore. He had paused the game, after playing for almost an hour.

"You're doing pretty good," Axel commented from his splayed position on the floor.

Roxas gave a muffled reply, as he had a thumb in his mouth.

"Here," Axel said, sitting up and grabbing Roxas' thumbs, "Like this." he then proceeded to massage the tips of the thumbs with his own. Roxas felt the numbness fade a little.

"They really hurt," he said quietly.

Axel chuckled, "Yeah, gamers extremities usually do. Mine are calloused to hell."

Roxas watched Axel's attentive face. "Do you play this with friends?"

Axel finieshed and sat up, "Sometimes, yeah. Though not this game. We like to multiplay the racing and battle ones, sure."

"Like, you and Demyx?"

"Mm-hmm," Axel said, "Sometimes everyone comes over and we play a battle royale. Those are always awesome.

"Everyone?" Roxas murmured, "Like Riku and Sora?"

"Er-" Axel looked quckly at the blonde, "No, me and my other friends. Like Zex and Larx or whoever. I should introduce you guys."

"I've already met her," Roxas said casually.

Axel looked up, "Oh, right. Yeah. But not Marluxia or Xaldin, right?"

Roxas shook his head. He wanted to ask...but should he? Were Axel's friends...hmmm, no. He wouldn't ask.

"So, you spend lots of time with them?" he said instead.

Axel leaned back on his hands, "Well, yeah. I see them all the time. Like this weekend. Most weekends, really."

Roxas watched the redhead, "You... were with Larxene this weekend?"

Axel wiped at a smudge on his knee, "Yeah. We all go to concerts. Regular hangouts, the usual. This weekend was amazing though. Demyx got us all free tickets to this awesome band. I dunno if you know them yet, but like, their stuff is just THE best. On Sunday we managed to stay up waaay past the-"

"Why were you with her?" Roxas asked sharply, not stopping himself.

Axel looked at him then, curious, "Er... I said so didn't I? The concert?"

Roxas frowned a little, "But...isn't she, like, really..." he trailed off, not wanting to insult Axel's friend, even though he felt it was his own opinion and his right.

Axel gave an exasperated sigh, "Roxas, she's my friend. I told you. I'm not gonna just stop hanging with her because of one incident."

Roxas stared at the older boy. _Incident? One little incident? Is that what he thought that was? Something to just brush away and forget?_ Axel could see the storm brewing in Roxas' eyes.

"Roxas, you have to understand-"

"What?" Roxas said, cutting him off.

"-Larx is my friend. Has been for a very long time. Way before I even knew Sora. I'm not just going to forget her. Even if she is stupid sometimes."

Roxas' fists clenched tightly. Axel noticed. "B-but! She's so mean, Axel! How can you just brush off what she did to Sora? I've never seen someone so callous! It was like, like, I don't know...like... really mean." he finished lamely. This time, Axel's face was a little sterner.

"Roxas, the world didn't stop turning once I met you."

Roxas' mouth fell open, "I didn't mean-"

"Listen. I don't just end things abruptly. Time is a stronger reason to remain friends with someone. For all the years I've known Larx, she'd have made up for that instance just through them alone."

This stung Roxas like he never thought possible. _Time._ That was the strongest holding point for Axel. How long had he had his friends? Years. Longer than he'd probably known Sora. Years more than he'd known Roxas. Time was important. It held more values, held more memories. Memories that could never be forgotten or erased. Memories from good times, bad times and everything inbetween. Roxas understood this. He really, wholeheartedly did.

But it hurt him so much.

-----------------

"You think this is it?" Sora said, looking up at the shiny number eight.

Riku sighed angrily, "Damn, it better be!" The last door they'd knocked on, had opened up to a grotesquely flabby monster of a woman who had sworn she knew Riku from somewhere. Somewhere where young men danced and money was thrown about. Riku had been horrified as she'd attempted to drag him into her dark, lifeless apartment of doom. Thankfully, Sora had negated that option by karate-chopping the globular hand wrapped around Riku's arm.

They'd fled, her shrill cries echoing after them.

Shuddering, Riku raised his hand to knock at the door.

Before his knuckles touched the wood, however, the door opened, revealing a short blonde boy.

"Roxas!" Sora yelped happily, throwing his arms around the blonde.

"S-Sora?" Roxas answered, surprised.

"Sora?" came Axel's voice behind him. He looked surprised as well.

"Yes, SORA," Riku announced, annoyed, "Can we get over that now?"

Axel eyed him, "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Riku growled menacingly before Sora clouted him in the stomach. "Oh, he's just overheated and tired. Ignore him. Hormonal woman."

Sora pushed at Roxas, moving the three of them indoors, Riku following, his expression dark.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked, bewildered.

"We came to find you!" Sora cheered, happy to have located his prize. "I was hoping we could study together! For the upcoming test. What do you say?"

Roxas looked uneasy, "Well, I don't know..."

"_Don't let go of him,_" Axel suddenly whispered into Sora's ear. Sora blinked, his hand still clutching Roxas' wrist. _What?_

"In in in!" Axel crowed, flapping his hands as he walked to shut the door.

Roxas was about to cry out, when he heard the _click_ of the lock.

"Hey, I need to get-" Roxas started but was cut off by Sora.

"What's going on?" Sora said quizzically, still holding onto a straining Roxas. He noticed the blonde had his bag over his shoulder.

"He's trying to escape," Axel said matter-of-factly, eyeing Roxas.

The blonde just looked away, his face carrying a hurt expression. "I need to get home," he muttered.

"No you do not," Axel said firmly, "You're just running away."

"Away from what?" Riku asked, intrigued. Was Axel trying something? Was Roxas in danger? The silver-haired boy gave Axel a hard look.

"Hey, don't you glare at me!" Axel huffed, standing to his full height. Riku stood tall as well.

"Well, if you're trying-"

"I am not!" Axel hissed, his green eyes slits. "Now piss off!"

Before Riku could respond though, Roxas ripped his arm out of Sora's grasp and lunged for the door. Managing to snap back the lock, he pulled at it, throwing the door against the wall.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled as the blonde dashed out, managing to turn the corner at lightning speed.

"What did you DO??" Sora yelled, glaring at Axel before he too disappeared after the blonde. 

"I didn't do anything!" Axel yelled after him. Before he could run after them, Riku's hand stopped him.

"Let Sora handle it," Riku muttered.

"But-!" Axel said, his face falling.

"Sit." Riku gestured at the sofa. "Explain."

And sighing melodramatically, Axel stomped over and slumped into the sofa, ready to tell all.

--------------

to be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

------

"Roxas! Wait!" Sora yelled loudly, spinning round the last bend in the staircase. He stumbled into the bright sunlight, covering his eyes. "Where _is_ he?" he muttered fretfully. Dashing on, he looked between the trees into the surrounding area. No sign of Roxas. "Dammit, he must be halfway home by now."

Grunting, Sora ran off, his feet pounding the earth. He ran at full tilt, his eyes on the lookout. Whatever Axel had said or done must have been bad, if Roxas felt the need to run away. Sora only hoped he could reach Roxas in time.

"Ah!" Sora cried, spotting a familiar blonde head. He sped up and came upon the boy before Roxas realized he was being followed. "Roxas!" Sora yelped, grabbing onto the other's t-shirt.

Roxas gasped and stumbled, tripping on his own tired feet. Together they fell, Sora tumbling into Roxas.

"Ow ow ow," Sora whined, rolling awkwardly off his friend. Roxas managed to sit up, rubbing at his hands and elbows. "Sorry," Sora said apologetically, huffing. Looking up, he saw Roxas' eyes still oddly wide and silvery. The blonde was avoiding his gaze and wiping dirt off his shirt. "Roxas?" Sora asked quietly.

"What?" the blonde muttered, his voice tight.

"Roxas, talk to me. What's wrong?" Sora's voice was concerned.

"There's nothing wrong," Roxas responded nonchalantly, his voice a little rough.

Sora gave a wry smile and poked him, "Oh please. You ran away for no reason and somehow nothing's wrong? I don't think so, Roxas."

The blonde looked up, a little embarrassed. "I acted like a goof, huh?"

Sora smiled kindly, "Well, I don't know. Maybe. Wanna share the info?"

Roxas' small smile cracked a little, his hand pushing at his blonde bangs sadly. Sora saw the bright wetness shining in Roxas' eyes. Even as he bit his lip, holding it back, Sora could see.

His friend was hurting.

"What happened?" Sora asked softly, leaning in, his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

Roxas rubbed his eye awkwardly. "I made a mistake, that's all."

"What mistake?" Sora gently patted his friend's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have tried," Roxas said, his voice heavy. His hand dropped, making his hair fall back into his eyes.

Sora was really concerned. Roxas looked so...distraught. "Tried what, Roxas? Tell me."

"I shouldn't have tried being friends with Axel."

Sora just stared back. "What? What do you mean? You don't want to be friends with him? Or-"

"No," Roxas said, looking away, "I just mean ... I made a mistake."

"You mean you made the mistake of getting to know Axel?"

Sora could see his friend struggling not to say "yes" but it passed.

Roxas looked at Sora then, "No. I mean...today I made a mistake. I acted like an idiot. A silly stupid ... brat."

Sora blinked. Roxas, as far as he was concerned, was far from bratty.

"I ... I just wanted..."

Sora leaned in.

Roxas continued, "I just wanted Axel to myself. Not to share him with his other friends. I felt like him still being friendly with Larxene was the stupidest thing ever but ... I was wrong. Axel was right." At this, Roxas' voice broke, "Axel said he'd always stay with a longtime friend; that he'd never leave them. I think - I think that's right too. It's not wrong. I just acted selfish and stupid. How can I say he was stupid for being a good person?"

By now the tears had welled up, and Sora watched worriedly as Roxas tried to rein in his emotions.

"Roxas..." he said softly, "That's okay."

The blonde sniffed and looked back at him.

Sora continued, "You know why? 'Cos you realized. You know inside that's what makes Axel such a cool person, right? He really is nice. Hidden under all that bravado and bad-guy attitude ... is a sweetie, right? A really good person." Sora smiled and wiped at Roxas' wet cheek. "Don't get upset. I'm so amazed you, out of all of us, can see through your own feelings and find yourself wrong but still accept it. That's so admirable, Roxas."

The blonde boy didn't know what to say.

"Is that why you're not talking to Axel? Because you were mad at him?"

Roxas shook his head, "No. I felt like a fake. Telling him to do something when I had no right to. I feel like a failure, Sora." and his wide blue eyes connected with a matching set of eyes and Sora's heart went out to his forlorn friend.

"Sora..." Roxas mumbled, his voice choked. "It hurts."

"What does?" Sora said, worriedly.

"My chest," Roxas gripped his shirt below his collar bone, "It hurts so much."

A sob fell from his tight throat, and Sora enveloped his friend in a warm embrace.

"I think there's something wrong with me," Roxas sobbed shakily.

Roxas didn't cry, not really, even if his shoulders shook. Sora knew he was holding it in.

"Roxas," he said softly, stroking at blonde locks, "You need to tell him."

-------------------------

"So basically," Riku said, leaning lazily against the sofa, "You told him off for disagreeing with you?"

Axel growled, "No! Would you listen? I told him the truth, that's all. I'm not gonna lie to him and say I'm not friends with _my friends_ anymore!"

Riku eyed the redhead, fingers tugging at his own silver locks. "So you scared him away."

"I don't knooow," Axel whined, his hands dropping between his lanky legs. "I could tell he didn't agree with me, but jeez, dude. What'm I supposed to say?!" Axel couldn't make heads or tails of his thoughts.

"I don't know. Why did he get upset though? Why leave?"

"I think he was embarrassed," Axel said, his face frowning at a non-existent spot ahead of him. "He's a smart cookie. Come on, that's what I like about him. He should be sharper than this!"

Riku stared nonchalantly at his twitchy friend. "You might be giving him too much credit, you know."

Axel looked at him sharply, "What do you mean?" He looked annoyed.

"I mean," Riku sighed, "You don't know him at all, do you? You're just assuming he's tough and brainy and perfect in every way. Everyone has faults, Axel."

"Like I don't know that?" the redhead hissed, unimpressed with Riku's overbearing tone.

"Hey," Riku said, annoyed as well, "I'm not saying Roxas is faulty. Just that maybe if you took his senstivity into account, you could have worded your 'disagreement' better. He's not made of iron, dude."

"Yeah, well now Sora thinks I made the moves on him, doesn't he?" For some reason this aggravated Axel more than Riku's harsh words.

Riku stood abruptly, dusting off his well-fitting, low-slung jeans. "Look, Sora'll be fine once he gets back. He's just worried."

"Worried I made Roxas-"

"Maybe," Riku said, making Axel turn red with rage, "but his mind's also a sieve. He doesn't pay attention, so once we get them back, he'll realize you didn't." Riku then eyed Axel, "Did you?"

Axel shot to his feet, "Don't make me break your pretty face, Riku."

Riku snorted and smirked, "It is, isn't it?"

Axel just rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up. We need to go find them"

-----------------------

When Riku and Axel found them, Sora had managed to move Roxas to the nearby park. They were both sitting on the fence, talking quietly. Axel had to stop, pulling Riku back before moving on.

"What do I say?" he hissed.

Riku eyed him, annoyed, "How do I know? You figure it out."

Axel gave an angry grunt and released Riku's arm. They approached, Axel keeping an eye on Roxas' form.

When the two younger boys noticed their approach, they looked up. Roxas looked fearful. Worried. _What have I done to deserve this?_ Axel wondered sadly.

"Hey," he said, hand waving blandly. Axel couldn't help the sour look cross his face. He felt so cornered.

"Come on Sora," Riku said, grabbing the small brunette's hand.

"But-" Sora began.

Riku gave him a hard look. Sora bit his tongue and complied.

Axel's stomach growled as the two left. He saw Roxas staring at the ground, his leg swaying softly on the fence. From this height, Axel could almost look straight into Roxas' eyes.

"Sorry," Roxas mumbled suddenly.

Axel started."What?" he uttered.

Roxas continued staring at the dirt, "Sorry I was such a loser."

Axel stood there, just watching.

"Are you mad still?" Roxas asked, looking up finally. When Axel's eyes met his, he looked away.

Axel sighed and moved closer, "Roxas, I wasn't mad in the first place. I honestly couldn't even figure out what just happened. Why did you leave?"

Roxas rubbed his chin against his shoulder, "I ... I felt stupid. I shouldn't have been so rude."

Axel eyed the blonde. "Hmmm, it's not too bad, you know."

Roxas looked up, "What is?"

"Asking questions. You're allowed to ask me questions about my life. I just don't expect you to fully understand my life." Axel stepped forward and gently pressed his finger to Roxas' forehead.

The blonde blinked and looked away again. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Axel gave an exasperated sigh, "Roxas! Would you please stop apologizing?" He wanted to shake the blonde, make him see sense.

"I'm Sor-" Roxas began, his shoulders shaking a little.

"ROXAS!" Axel leaned in close, his face dark. Roxas blinked back, his own heart thundering. His fingers gripped the fence tight, as he leaned back.

"Not for that," he whispered hurriedly.

Axel's eyebrow rose. "What then?"

Roxas took in short shaky breaths. Taking Axel's hand in his, he gently pressed it to his chest. Axel was really surprised now.

"This," he mumbled, his face flushing pink.

Axel was beyond confused. All he noticed was the size difference in their hands. Roxas' was so much smaller than his. A gust of wind billowed past, making their hair rustle.

"You know, it's only flesh and blood. I know how it works; it's rhythm, it's purpose. How it's a dark purple red and has thick walls." Roxas said, "and I know it's not like in the movies... but I still feel it. It hurts so much. And it won't stop whenever..."

Axel waited, listening, his own breathing a little short.

"Whenever you're around." Roxas finished. He blushed to the roots of his hair, his eyes lowered.

Axel didn't say a word. Roxas just took in another shaky breath, releasing Axel's hand.

The silence was only disturbed by another gust of wind. Axel took a deep breath and composed himself.

"Roxas," he said, his voice clear, "You're so very strange."

The blonde looked up warily, still blushed a deep pink.

"You talk about things in such a different way. You know," Axel leaned in close, his hands resting on the fence either side of Roxas. "you could have just said, 'I really _really_ like you, Axel."

The redhead had a wily grin spread across his face. Roxas' eyes widened and his heart beat a thunderous rhythm which had nothing to do with blood or arteries or the weather.

"A-Axel-" he said.

"Is your heart beating faster, just for me?" Axel interrupted, his face even closer now. Roxas could feel his warm breath across his face.

Roxas gave a shaky nod. He gulped.

"Awesome," Axel whispered, his lips pressing eagerly against Roxas' own.

------------

"Look!" Sora shook Riku's shoulder madly, "Omigawd, are they _kissing_?"

Riku was beyond annoyed, his body shaking as Sora stared between the poles. They'd only walked a few paces away til they could rest on the swings nearby.

"They are! Are they? Riku! Are they?" Sora shook the silver-haired boy some more., his eyes wide.

"Sora," Riku hissed, "Stop spying! Just let them sort it out."

"But Riku!" Sora whined, spinning to look at his best friend, "They're _kissing_!" He said the last word in a hissed whisper, as though he just couldn't believe it.

Riku felt his head being pulled and directed by Sora until he too could see the other pair of boys. Axel was certainly leaning in close...

"People kiss, Sora," Riku said, pushing the brunette back onto his lap. Sora could see better from there.

Sora had turned and was staring at the two boys not too far off. Truth be told, he'd never actually _seen_ two boys kiss. Least of all Axel or Roxas.

"You think they'll be nice together?" he asked quietly.

Riku thought about this before answering, "I guess. So long as Axel's good to him."

"Axel will be good," Sora said, turning back, "Right?" His brows furrowed, concern seeping into his eyes.

Riku gave a wry smile and ruffled Sora's hair. "If Axel really likes Roxas, which I think he might, then I'm sure he'll be good."

Sora gazed at Riku. He would know, wouldn't he? Riku'd had girlfriends before. Knew about the dating game.

"Has Axel had other..." he seemed to be searching for the right word, "... boyfriends?"

Riku shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe. He gets around."

"Girlfriends?" Sora said, suddenly interested. He couldn't really picture Axel with a certain type of girl.

"Tons," Riku said, laughing. "In second year he had to juggle three, if I remember correctly."

Sora frowned, "That's not very good is it?"

"Not unless it involved all three..." Riku gave a sly grin.

"Oh be quiet, you," Sora huffed and pushed at Riku's face. "Honesly, mind like a drain."

"Don't tell me it wouldn't be hot, Brownie," Riku said, laughing some more.

Sora gave him a dirty look, "I don't think so," he said huffily. "You just live in the gutter."

Riku was annoyed once more. "Hey, this is Axel we're talking about, not me. Besides it's not all lovey-dovey happy daisyland, you know. Relationships involve physical stuff too."

Sora rolled his eyes and hopped off, peering some more at the other pair.

Riku was really pissed by now. Somehow Sora always managed to turn things round, make him feel like the bad guy. _A joke's a joke, right?_

"You know, Sora," he ground out, arms folded, "If you paid more attention you'd realize-"

"SsHHhh!" Sora hissed, his hands flapping suddenly, "They're coming! Quick, hide me!"

Sora immeditely hopped behind Riku, who was still in the swing. When Axel and Roxas approached, Riku rolled his eyes.

"Done?" he asked, his eyes cold. The happy glow on the other boys' faces _really_ didn't help things.

Roxas just blushed and leaned a little behind Axel. The redhead grinned widely.

"Sure thing," he answered. Riku just glared at him as though all the woes in the world had been created by Axel. The redhead was unperturbed.

"Please explain to me why shortstuff is hiding behind you?" Axel asked, his hand looping round to catch Roxas' fingers.

Riku growled, "He's being stupid, as usual."

Sora peeked out from behind Riku. He caught Roxas' eye and smiled broadly.

"Yee!" he squealed, leaping out and throwing his arms around his friend.

Roxas stumbled back a little, his hands also wrapping around the brunette.

"You feeling better?" Sora asked, pulling back.

Roxas nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I think so. Thanks."

Sora turned and eyed Axel. He lifted a finger warningly and said, "You better be good to him, Axel." He gave an adorable glare, "Or I'll mess you up!"

Axel burst out laughing, ruining Sora's threat. "I'm absolutely terrified," he laughed out.

Riku just ground his teeth in annoyance. He really was having a crappy day.

--------------

to be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

------

"We'd better be going," Axel murmured, his hand holding Roxas' own. The blonde had been standing beside him quietly.

Riku looked up at the dying sun and sighed. "Yeah, sunset. You're right."

Sora pouted before slumping his shoulders. "I guess..." he said, saddened that his day out with friends had ended. "I'll see you at school then, Roxas?"

The blonde boy looked at him as though considering. He smiled and said, "Sure, Sora. Tomorrow."

The brunette grinned. Roxas seemed so much happier right then, so at ease. Sora couldn't believe the difference in his friend's countenance.

"We'd better be going, Sora," Riku said, his voice strangely tired. Riku had really had enough of today. All he wanted was to flop into bed and fall asleep.

When the four boys parted, the sun had dipped low and cast the neighbourhood in an orange haze.

Axel walked Roxas home and promised to see him later at school. Roxas had smiled wanly, obviously happy but trying to repress it. He hoped Axel would kiss him again but the redhead didn't.

A pat on the head and Axel was gone.

Riku walked Sora back home too, aware that the brunette had a curfew and dinner waiting. Lord knew he didn't want to be blamed for Sora's tardiness. Beating off requests to stay for dinner, he managed to escape.

When he turned away, the darkness settling around him, Riku sighed heavily, as though the weight of the world was upon his shoulders. Trudging to his front door, he was gladly welcomed home and managed to hide his discontent long enough till bedtime came around.

--------

For the next few days, Roxas felt his world flip upside down. Suddenly he was able to see Axel much more, every day if he was lucky. In the hallways the redhead appeared and made him laugh. During lunch he and Sora would plan to meet up after school for studying sessions, extra help or just for fun. Roxas got to know Sora and soon came to appreciate the warm brunette's company and personality. Axel managed to make time for him around his busy schedule and Roxas was always shyly pleased when Axel sat with him at lunch on Friday. They'd had another swim practice that morning and all had gone well. Roxas felt much better now that Axel was his team partner.

The only dark part of the week had been one Friday's lunchtime. Roxas came face-to-face with Larxene who had, apparently, worn out her suspension. The icy glare and cold atmosphere had warned Roxas that maybe sitting with Axel wasn't the brightest plan just yet. He knew that he was still a strange anomaly to Axel's much older, cooler friends. He took this awkwardly but with a grain of salt. He was definitely relieved to find Sora at his side.

Friday afternoon found Roxas waiting outside the school gates for Axel who was apparently late. As he stood there, worriedly impatient, Riku appeared.

"Hey," the silver-haired boy said.

Roxas smiled, "Hi Riku. Waiting for Sora?"

Somehow, Riku's face didn't match his response. "Uh, no. I've got a meeting with Cloud. About the next meet."

Roxas remembered they had their first inter-school swim meet coming up. Just the though of it made his legs wobble.

"Cloud says he wants you on the first team, by the way," Riku said, staring into the distance. A couple girls walked past and Roxas noticed how they blinked at Riku, hoping for his attention, who didn't seem to care.

"Oh?" was Roxas' mild response.

"You want to be in it?" Riku asked, looking down at Roxas. "If not, I can vouch for you today. Otherwise you're kinda contractually in the set team next week."

Roxas blinked, "Will I have to swim?"

Riku nodded, "Yeah."

Roxas bit his lip, imagining swimming against older boys from other schools. It terrified him. But then, if Axel would be there to cheer him on, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay," he said clearly, "I'll do it."

Riku blinked, "You sure?"

Roxas nodded and hiked his schoolbag higher on his shoulder.

Riku sighed, "Okay, but you'll have to put in more practice, okay? Else Cloud's gonna ream you."

"When can I do that?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Well, you won't have time before this meet but once you're in the first team, Cloud'll set up private sessions later in the week. Just be warned, he doesn't go lightly. Okay?"

Roxas nodded, understanding. Cloud was tough enough already. Every Friday Roxas felt his knees giving away painfully after their practices.

"Just don't disappoint me, all right?" Riku said.

Roxas looked up sharply. However, Riku was smiling, a chuckle waiting behind his teeth.

Roxas smiled back, "Sure, Captain."

As Riku nodded and gave his good-byes, Roxas watched him go. As captain, Riku had a lot of pressure to be the best. And so far, he really was. He was definitely the fastest swimmer on the team, outdoing everyone in both time and technique. He had a natural affinity with the water it seemed.

Roxas was also pleased to note that he himself hadn't fallen behind in the team. He'd managed to keep up this time with a bit of fun with Axel in between. If the redhead wasn't guiding Roxas through his strokes, he was dunking teammates when Cloud wasn't looking, making Roxas giggle.

"There you are," a voice said from behind him.

Roxas jumped. Turning, his smiled dropped. Instead of Axel, Demyx stood there, a sour look on his face.

"Axel's not coming," Demyx said blandly. He chewed a piece of gum and the smacking sounds reverberated in Roxas' head. "Detention."

Roxas was crestfallen. "Oh...okay. Well, when does he get out?"

Demyx popped his gum again before answering. "Dunno. He just told me to tell you."

Roxas blinked and scratched his stomach, "Okay...thanks." he gave a friendly smile which Demyx did not return.

"Look," the blonde-mohawked boy said, "I'm only telling you 'cos he asked. You shouldn't wait up."

"I-I know..." Roxas stuttered.

Demyx eyed him some more.

Roxas shifted a little, feeling awkward just then. Why wasn't Demyx just leaving?

"Listen," he said then, gum smacking louder, "You should stay away from Larx."

Roxas blinked.

"You know why. I'm just telling you straight. You're not to go near her, all right? It'd do you good to stay away. Don't give her any opportunities."

Roxas nodded quickly, shakily. Demyx' gaze was hard. He understood the message. Clearly. Stay away from us. You're not welcome. You're an outsider.

Roxas knew this was the case. He wanted to look away but Demyx held his gaze. He hadn't ever thought badly of the mohawked boy. Understandably he was Axel's best friend...but Roxas didn't dislike him. He found Demyx amusing and maybe even more so when he contributed to Axel's life. Demyx was a much a part of Axel as Axel's hair was, really.

Feeling these words from Demyx' mouth though hurt. Roxas was pained that his mere presence wasn't welcome. He had taken Axel away. Or at least taken a part of him away.

Demyx nodded, feeling he'd given his message. He turned away and loped off, leaving Roxas standing outside the gate alone.

--------------

Later that night Roxas was getting ready for bed. He donned his silky boxers and an old grey t-shirt. As he dried his wet hair, he heard the familiar sound of his phone ringing.

Pulling it out of his side drawer, he flipped it open.

"Hello?" he said, his one hand in his towel, rubbing.

"Hi babes," Axel's voice said.

Roxas blinked, sitting down on his bed now. "Hi," he uttered.

"Sorry I couldn't see you home today," Axel murmured, the apology apparent in his tone.

"It's okay," Roxas said, "Demyx said you had detention."

Axel gave a sigh, "Oh man, yeah! Awful timing!"

"What'd you get it for?" Roxas asked.

"Ah, you know Leon, the tough hardass he is," Axel growled. "He saw me copying Demyx' notes from class. Apparently that's a no-no in his books."

Roxas smiled a little, "He gave you detention for that? Isn't that a bit much, even for Leon?"

Axel snorted, "Well he didn't at first, until Lexaeus ratted me out for handing in a copy of Zex's work with my name on it."

"Axel..." Roxas admonished, smiling all the same.

"I know, I know," the redhead said, "Bad Axel. Yeah, yeah, I had detention till five. Five! Crazy slave driver!"

Roxas gave a laugh, "what'd Leon make you do? Lines?"

"No," Axel said, "I had to write mock exams. Bloody hell! They were so bad! He said I had to pass them else he'd dock marks from my final grade. I need that grade dammit!"

Roxas chuckled, falling back on his bed. He liked listening to Axel's rantings.

"I'm sure you did fine," he said, watching his curtain billow over the bed.

"Mmm, soothing words," Axel said and Roxas could just see the smirk on his face. "So how was your day, Roxy?"

Roxas blushed at the nickname, "Not much..."

"Do all your homework like a good little boy?"

Roxas chuckled, "Well, I managed to finish my English review. Was kinda hard though, cos I chose a stupidly convoluted book."

"Oh?" Axel sounded interested, "What book?"

"Ahem," Roxas thought before answering, "An Arab-Syrian Gentleman and Warrior in the Period of the Crusades."

Axel was silent.

"Axel?"

"Oh," The redhead said, "Right. Sure, it sounds...yeah. I dunno." Roxas could imagine Axel shrugging.

Roxas laughed, "Yeah, I don't know how it went really. A bunch of yap and stuff."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Axel said, his voice full of amusement, "but if it interests you, I'm sure it's just magical."

Roxas snorted.

"So can I see you tomorrow?" Axel rushed ahead.

Roxas blinked, thinking, "I...um, sure. What you want to do?"

Axel clucked his tongue. Nothing really. Just hang out at your place."

Roxas blanched, "Uh, well, maybe we can call Sora or Riku and-"

"Roxas," Axel said, "I want to hang out with YOU. Not Sora and certainly not ice-butt Riku."

Roxas chewed his lip and rubbed his tummy anxiously. "Axel, it'll be boring-"

"I don't care," Axel said matter-of-factly, "I just want to see you. Right now I'm sitting here, TV on and all I can think of is you. Please don't say I can't see you before I head off to work."

Roxas felt heat bubbling in his tummy. Happiness blossomed across his face, making him smile.

"Okay..." he conceded, closing his eyes.

"Awesome," Axel said gleefully. "How's lunchtime?"

Roxas thought, "All right, but then you have to eat before you go. I know you don't eat before work. That's so bad, Axel."

"You're cooking? I feel so special, Roxy. Please don't ever cook for anyone else."

Roxas blushed, "Okay," he murmured, warmth enveloping him. "Axel..." he uttered.

"Yeah?" was the soft reply.

"I like you," Roxas said this with a silly smile on his face, blushing happily again.

Axel gave what sounded like a groan, "Oh, really? Well, that's made me want to run over there right now."

Roxas opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He felt ridiculous but so very happy.

"I suppose we need to go to bed now..." he said quietly, realizing the time.

"Mmm yeah," Axel responded, sounding down, not really agreeing. "Can't we talk some more? Can I see you?"

Axel sounded suddenly intense.

Roxas gulped, "Axel..."

What could he say? It really was too late. They weren't idiotic puppy love morons. Well, Roxas hoped at least they weren't that insufferable. Axel was just saying stuff anyway.

"Please?" Axel said then, killing Roxas' thought.

"I can't," Roxas answered. "My parents. They'll be mad if someone's over." The quiet house didn't protest.

Axel 'humphed'. "Can't you get out?"

Roxas grasped at straws, "No, well, don't you have like, a concert or something to go to? Like usual?"

Axel paused before answering, "Well, I could...I guess. How do you know? I wasn't really planning to though. I wanted to talk to you."

"Won't Demyx miss you?" Roxas felt like he was treading on eggshells.

"Naw, Demyx knows I'm not up for it tonight. He's cool," Axel replied nonchalantly. "Besides, I'm tired."

"There," Roxas grabbed onto this, "You shouldn't be gallivanting around if you're tired. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Axel sighed, defeated, "Fine, spoilsport. But you owe me extra food. With extra kisses."

Roxas heated up. Axel had never mentioned their kisses in conversation before. Though they didn't really kiss. Roxas always anticipated it but it never really happened. Except the first two times. Axel was just random, he guessed. Or he didn't want to kiss. Or he was worried what Roxas thought.

"I'll see you then, Roxas," Axel murmured softly.

Roxas nodded. "'Kay," he said in reply.

"Night, Roxas."

"G'night, Axel."

After he'd hung up, Roxas rolled onto his stomach, still imagining his day with Axel. Giddy with happiness, he sighed. As strange as this all was, he'd never felt more important in his entire life. He knew he should be thinking of better things. Being responsible and thoughtful wasn't all he was meant for though, was it? He was allowed a bit of happiness, surely.

--------------

Across the few blocks that separated them, Sora lolled on his own bedspread. the comic he held above his head was the new action adventure. Sora laughed aloud at a funny scene.

"Sora!" his mother's voice rose from downstairs.

"Yeah?" he yelled back.

"Have you showered?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mom! Sheesh!" He muttered an aside, "What does she think I am? A smelly beast?"

He went back to reading his comic, flipping the pages every now and then. At any interesting drawings, he took note to try drawing them later in his little sketchbook he kept lying about.

After a while, he saw the light in the hallway go out. His parents had gone to bed. Sora sighed in the silence. A car outside hummed past his open window. A faint breeze wafted his curtains over the bed.

Sora stared at a scene in his comic. The hero was stuck in a difficult situation. The bad guy had him in a trap and yet the woman he loved was so nearby, behind the locked doors. She was so close to opening to steel door in an attempt to save him. Sora was anxious, hoping she'd make it in time. Else the hero was going to die.

He flipped over the next page, eyes wide and expectant. The last page stared back at him. A cliffhanger. the hero was gasping for air but thankfully his love had almost opened the lock. Unfortunately, to Sora's horror, an ominous shadow loomed from behind her. "To be continued..."

"Agh!" Sora cried exasperated, "Now there's someone else?" He threw the comic on the floor before dropping his face into the bed sheet. He hated it when comics ended like that. Though they all did, really. He just wanted it to work out for the hero. He deserved it.

As he laid there, Sora's ears perked up.

A sound from outside caught his attention. Leaping up, he crawled over to his open window and peered out. Parting the curtain, he could just make out shadows on the street.

Peering down, he tried to see what was happening. A girl was on the sidewalk, waving her hand. she was a few metres away from his house, so Sora couldn't quite see who she was but he could tell she was all dressed up in high heels and a short skirt. A movement to the side made Sora lean out his window.

"Riku?" Sora mouthed, incredulously. Riku was indeed making his way out his front door, if a bit suspiciously. The silver-haired boy was walking carefully, quietly. Obviously he was trying not to make a noise. Sora was about to call out to him, when something made him pause. When Riku reached the sidewalk, he jogged over to the girl, who threw her arms around his neck, giggling. Sora couldn't hear what they were saying but he could surmise what was going on.

Riku was sneaking out on a date. He wasn't allowed out because his family was going out early on Saturday.

As the two ran down the street, Sora crouched low. When the figures disappeared into the dark, he sat back.

The cool night air billowed in but Sora didn't notice it. He felt a bit annoyed. Riku hadn't told him he was sneaking out. Why not? Sora wouldn't tattle...

After all, Riku'd had tons of dates before. Why bother sneaking out now? Couldn't he be bothered to wait till Saturday night?

Huffing, Sora walked over to the door connected to the bathroom.

"Stupid Riku," he muttered, shutting the door behind him. "Hope he gets caught."

--------------

to be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

------

The heat in his head was painful. The sweat ran down the side of his face, past his brow and stung his eyes. Squirming and twisting, Roxas let out a cry. He saw water slashing suddenly at him, cold wetness enveloping him, drowning him. He couldn't breathe. The water was in his mouth, his eyes and everytime he flailed, he managed nothing. Crying out, he choked. Then pain and heat and sadness before he let out a hoarse shout.

"Aah!" Roxas bolted upright. His chest heaved painfully, his breathing shallow and fast. with shaking fingers, he mangaed to pull back the sweat-soaked bedspread. His pyjamas were sticking heavily to him. Roxas took a shaking gulp and covered his face with his hands. It was over. He hoped it was over. The rushing darkness almost had him, he knew it. He sat like that for a while, trying to calm himself.

Sliding his legs to the side, Roxas managed to stand. It was dawn. He could see the faint glow of morning flickering over the house rooftops.

Wobbling unsteadily, he headed to the bathroom. He wasn't getting any more sleep tonight.

-------------

Axel was promptly outside Roxas' door at 12pm sharp. He even showered, brushed his mangy hair and matched his newly cleaned clothes. Knocking on the shaded wooden door, Axel wasn't surprised to hear an immediate response.

Roxas shuffled to the door, opening it with wide eyes.

"Well, _hello_," Axel leered. He smiled widely, happy to see his favourite blonde.

"Hi," Roxas said meekly, his eyes dropping, "You're on time." He stepped back to let the tall redhead in.

"Damn straight," Axel responded, dropping his bag inside the door.

Roxas shut the door and hustled past. "Are you hungry? I was just starting to make some eggs benedict. I know it's more of a breakfast type thing but I managed to get some good Hollandaise sauce, some specialty brand that the local grocer recommended and just-"

Before Roxas could go any further, Axel had placed a hand over the blonde's mouth.

"I'm sure it'll be yum and yes, I'm ravenous!"

Roxas smiled, "Okay, well, follow me."

When Axel entered the kitchen, he wasn't surprised again to see how organized everything was. Roxas had obviously started cooking; all his ingredients were laid out on the countertop beside the stove. Four brown eggs, a couple english muffins, a bowl of yellow sauce and a slice of what appeared to be salmon.

"Wow," Axel said, whistling, "You know your stuff, don't you Roxy?"

Roxas was busy tying on his own apron. It had "Roxas" embroidered on the front in blue. For some reason, this endeared Axel to the boy even more. He had his own _apron!_

Roxas shrugged and set to work preparing their meal. Axel sat, listening to Roxas explain how he cooked, but also looked around the very tidy kitchen.

A spice rack sat above eye level next to the oven. A wire tray held an assortment of oil bottles and wooden spoons and forks. Axel saw how everything was neatly put away. Even the dishrack near the sink was clear of dirty dishes. The floors were smooth and the table was set with a small vase that held a single yellow flower.

-so I hope you like salmon," Roxas was saying. Axel tuned into this.

"Sure," he said, watching Roxas bustle about.

"I mean, I know it's not REAL eggs benedict but I don't really like bacon so I thought we could mix in something different, you know?"

Axel smiled assuringly. Roxas smiled back.

"I think it's called Eggs Montreal when it's like this, but my book just says Salmon Benedict," Roxas indicated to a book Axel hadn't noticed before propped up beside the microwave. I was large, hardbacked and clearly lovingly used.

As Roxas finished up the food, he made sure to put extra Hollandaise sauce on his own. He loved it too much to not do so. Then he set the food down in front of Axel who looked very impressed.

"Wow," Axel said, eyeing the meal in front of him. It was steaming hot and smelled delicious. Looking up, he saw Roxas watching worriedly. "This is amazing, Roxas."

The blonde blushed, "Well, you still need to try it."

And he did. And he loved it. Roxas was very pleased. Axel wolfed it down while his blonde companion gently sliced and chewed his food, savouring the taste.

"You grew this?" Axel said around a mouthful of food, indicating the small flower set atop the table.

Roxas' eyes bulged, "Oh! No, don't tell anyone but I grabbed it from my neighbours' window basket." Roxas looked very frantic and a bit embarrassed at this. "I just thought it was so pretty. I mean, usually I think it's wrong to rip flowers up ... but my neighbours weren't looking after them. This was the last one left. The rest were dying." Roxas looked at the tiny flower, his eyes softened.

Axel chewed, contemplating this.

When they'd cleared up their plates and tidied the kitchen, Roxas felt he needed to be the obliging host. Axel kept chastising him, making him stop the panic from setting in. "We don't need to do anything, Roxas. I'd be cool if we just sat and watched some TV."

"TV?" Roxas queried. He looked at the box from where he stood. There was an idea. "Okay, if that's all you want."

Axel nudged them to the couch where he took it upon himself to find them a good show or movie to watch. He flicked through the channels, aware that Roxas was uneasy sitting next to him. Finding a suitable comedic movie, he then leaned back, slipping lower in the chair. He looped an arm up and over onto Roxas' shoulders. When he tugged Roxas closer, the blonde looked up at him worriedly.

"Relax," Axel murmured, rubbing his face in Roxas' hair.

"I know," Roxas murmured, "I was just worried you might want a drink or something."

"A drink?" Axel pondered. "Sure!"

The blonde sprang to his feet, "Okay, I'll go get you something. Tea? Coffee? Pop?"

Axel smiled winningly, wishing Roxas hadn't just vacated his seat. "Pop."

Roxas nodded hastily and dashed off. He threw open his kitchen cupboards and got down two glasses. Opening his fridge, he pulled out the bottle of pop. _I can't keep running up and down like this,_ he chided himself, _What must Axel think?_

Roxas carefully poured out the pop into the waiting glasses. Picking them up in his haste, he turned and abruptly bumped into Axel who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah!" Roxas cried as the glasses fell, one smashing loudly on the floor, the other tumbling undet the table, spraying liquid everywhere. A whole lot splashed on himself and Axel, who was also surprised.

"Whoa, Roxas! Sorry," Axel immediately pulled the blonde away from the fracas. "Didn't mean to scare you there."

"It's okay!" Roxas said shakily, eyeing the mess on the floor. "I'll clean this up. get you a new drink and all. You go sit down, this won't take a minute. You can clean up at the sink if you want, i hsve soap and cloths and-"

Axel tugged at Roxas' arms, pulling him upright. Roxas was about to say something when Axel pressed his face down, lips finding his own. The blonde melted into the kiss, feeling his words falter.

Axel pried at his lips, gently lapping, asking for entrance. Roxas gave it willingly. He felt strong arms envelop his waist, pulling him in close.

"Mmmm," Axel murmured, clearly on cloud nine. "Roxas." he mutterd.

Roxas was flushed pink with embarrassment and excitement. This was perfect. And weird. But perfect still.

When they pulled apart, Roxas' eyes were wide and glazed. His mouth was swollen and pink, like a natural pout.

Axel licked his lips and leaned in close. "Sorry, I just really wanted to do that. Like, ALL day."

Roxas blinked, "It's-it's okay." He looked at Axel's ear, his neck, anywhere but his face. "Can..." he started.

Axel leaned in, pressing his nose to Roxas'.

"Can you do it again?" Roxas asked softly, clearly beyond all embarrassment.

Axel grinned wider. "Well, seeing as you asked so sweetly ..."

-------------

Sora walked down the street, intent on getting to Roxas' as soon as possible. He felt grumpy and tired and wasn't at all impressed when his mother woke him earlier than usual to do his chores. Though he had to do something for his pocket money, didn't he? Wash dishes, mop the floor, make lunch. Honestly, he felt like an old housewife with five children.

His face was all knotted up as he jogged up to Roxas' front steps. "I hope you're home, Roxas," he muttered.

Knocking loudly, he waited. A rustling from inside made Sora's eyebrows perk up. "He's here!" he said gleefully, glad he'd decided to visit.

"Sora?" Roxas head poked out of the doorway. "What're you doing here?"

"Ah, Roxas," Sora said with a smile, "I wanted to see you. Wondered if you'd like to hang out."

Roxas opened the door wider and looked around. "Where's Riku?"

Sora pouted but try to cover it up, "Oh, he's at some family get together or something. I forgot what it was."

Roxas blinked. Should he let Sora in? Wouldn't that impose on his and Axel's quiet time?

Roxas bit his lip. Sora noticed. "Oh, are you busy?" he asked.

Roxas looked behind him, "Well, not..." he looked at Sora again before closing the door and stepping outside. He looked about once more and said in a hushed tone, "Axel's here."

Sora' eyes lit up. "Oh? Really?" His smile grew wide.

Roxas frowned, "Yeah, well, you know. He came to visit too."

"Oooooh," Sora said, nodding slowly, his grin ever apparent. "So you two are having some alone time-"

"No," Roxas said firmly, putting a stop to that thought, "We're just watching TV."

"You want me to come back another time?"

Roxas thought about this. Maybe turning Sora away was a bit harsh. After all, Axel got along with him, right? "No," he answered, grabbing Sora's hand, "You can come in. It'll be fine."

Sora followed the blonde in.

"Oh, is that what dragged you outside?" Axel said loudly from where he lolled on the couch.

Sora waved, smiling. Roxas pushed the brunette into a seat. "Sora came to visit."

"I can see," Axel said. He didn't really care just so long as Roxas reseated himself beside him. He felt very much that he needed to hold the smaller boy close. Flicking his hand, Axel motioned him closer.

Roxas glanced at Sora who didn't seem to mind. Axel made mouth motions. _Come sit. Come here._

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Roxas hesitated. Then he moved closer and slid in beside Axel. Sora wasn't paying attention. He was watching the film on TV. Roxas was grateful.

Sora really was a good friend.

----------------

"Aw man!" Sora yelled, stretching his arms high. The three boys were now walking down the darkened street, chattering about the movie they'd just seen. Axel had liked the action-packed blood-soaked scenes, while Sora preferred the sarcastic comebacks the villain and hero threw at one another. Roxas couldn't say whether he'd liked the movie or not. "That was so wicked! The way he just flipped the bike over like that and landed on his feet! Like _WHOOSH_! I wish I could do that!" Sora flailed his arms as he walked.

"Maybe when you get your license huh?" Axel smirked.

Roxas walked between the two, listening to their banter. He'd een worried all day that Axel might leave, not wanting to share his time with Roxas, but then Roxas corrected that though. _I'm not some celebrity idiot. I need to stop hoping he only thinks about me._

"I don't think my Mom will let me get a bike," Sora was saying, thinking, "Too dangerous."

"Oh yeah?" Axel said, "but you'd get one if you could?"

Sora seemed to think on this, his hands going to entwine at the back of his head. "I dunno. Maybe. But it's still kinda dangerous..."

Axel laughed, "Yeah well, you'll always have Riku to bus you around."

Sora glared at Axel, "I don't need Riku to drive me around. I'm almost sixteen, you know."

Axel raised a brow, "Almost isn't close enough, little man." Axel's smirk was wider than ever.

"Oh, whatever," Sora said, looking away, "Are you gonna get your licence when it's your birthday Roxas?"

Roxas blinked and looked up, "I'm already sixteen." He said simply.

"Really?" Sora cried, "Lucky bum! So you have your licence?"

Roxas shook his head, "No."

Sora flicked his eyes towards Axel and back to Roxas, "So ... are you going to get it?"

Roxas shook his head again. Sora mouthed an "oh" but didn't say anything. Clearly Roxas wasn't bothered with driving.

As they crossed the road and rounded the shadowy corner, a pair of headlights startled them. The car coming down the road came to halt, the driver rolling down the windows with an audible _vmmm_.

"Sora!" Riku cried, leaning out the window, his hair highlighted in the new moonlight. "I've been looking for you!"

"Oh yeah?" Sora said, his voice unusually steely, "Well, I'm off home now anyway. Spent the day at Roxas'." Even Axel couldn't help hearing the haughty tone that was supposed to obviously annoy Riku.

"Well," Riku said, apparently intent on not acknowledging the other two, "I'll give you a ride." He patted the side of the car.

"No thanks," Sora said, awkwardly, taking a few strides. Roxas was a little shocked at his attitude. What was wrong with Sora? He glanced at Axel who had both brows raised. Riku seemed just as surprised.

"Sora!" he cried, leaning out the car, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Sora yelled, walking on, "come on Roxas, Axel. Let's go."

The other two boys looked at one another, Axel taking Roxas' hand. This was a weird situation. Neither moved.

"Sora!" Riku bellowed then, clearly losing his cool. He threw open the car door, the edge scraping the kerb, and climbed out. "Where are you going?"

"NOWHERE!" Sora yelled, turning and continuing to walk backwards. "Leave me alone!"

Riku was stunned. He stopped and looked at Roxas who just shrugged. Riku glared, as though he thought of blaming him, when Axel spoke up.

"No idea, dude," he said clearly, his eyes narrowed too. He was daring Riku to say something.

"No idea what?" Riku hissed. "I was away with my family today. What happened?"

"I _just said_," Axel answered, shrugging, "No idea why he's pissed."

"Come on, GUYS!" Sora yelled from further away, "Let's go!"

Riku looked between them and the ever-departing Sora and decided. He dashed off, after the brunette. "Sora!"

Roxas blinked and started to follow at a jog. Axel went along with him.

"Sora!" Riku yelled, catching up to the younger boy, "What's wrong? Don't walk away from me!"

Sora strode faster. Riku growled and sped up, grabbing the brunette's shoulder. Sora smacked his hand away. The look in his eyes made Riku stop.

"What'd I do?" he asked, really confused.

"Nothing," Sora hissed out.

Riku went red, "Then why are you ANGRY?" he yelled, not able to contain himself. Riku really wasn't the best at reining in his temper.

"Because you're just lame!" Sora yelled back, his eyes ablaze.

"That's not an answer!" Riku retorted. "Look, I was gonna go to bed then thought to come see you. What the hell?"

"I don't need you to come looking for me!" Sora yelled, his eyes getting wider. "You're not my brother Riku!"

"I don't GET IT!" Riku yelled, his cheeks flaming red, "Why don't you ever make sense! Why don't you _ever_ tell me what's wrong. If you weren't such a kid about everything-!"

Sora seemed to blow up, "Well maybe if you weren't such a bad friend! Maybe if you weren't such a sneak, I'd trust you with my secrets, but you don't trust me! Even when you sneak out after you said you couldn't GO out!"

Riku searched for an answer, " ... what?"

"MAYBE I'd be fine with you lying to me," Sora continued, "treating me like a kid, which apparently, you think I am anyway. I'm almost sixteen! I don't need you! Stupid Riku!"

"I don't need to tell you everything! Who cares if I snuck out? BIG DEAL, Sora! Is THIS why you're MAD?"

"I'm not mad!" Sora bellowed. Roxas was pretty sure he was lying. Axel was too.

Riku seemed to soften a little, "Brownie...come on. You can't seriously be angry because I went out without you."

"Nevermind!" Sora said, his hands as fists, "Go away, Riku."

Riku bubbled up again, "You know maybe if you didn't act like a freakin' baby I'd-"

"RIKU!" Sora all but shrieked, "Maybe if you weren't such a PLAYER I wouldn't HATE YOU!" and with that, he made a run for it.

Riku's mouth was slack. "What?" he yelled at the darkness.

Sora was gone. Not even Roxas had the nerve to go after him. The brunette had melted into the shadows. Roxas and Axel approached Riku, who was looking at them quizzically. "What did he mean?" he asked.

Roxas and Axel shrugged. All were pretty certain Sora had left, crying.

Riku shook his head and rubbed his face. "I had such a crappy day... fishing...family...I just wanted to say hi to him..."

Roxas didn't know what to say. He was pretty shocked too at Sora's sudden outburst. It came out of nowhere.

"Sorry, Riku," he supplied lamely.

The silver-haired boy looked at him and shook his head. "Whatever." He turned and made his way back to the idling car.

When the tail lights had faded from view, Neither Axel nor Roxas said a thing. They just kept walking.

--------------

to be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: On eff-eff dot net interestingly, I checked out my stats for this story. For some reason or other, chapter 10 has a huge gap in the number of views. It's as though over 200 people just skipped that chapter. I wonder why? Was it the update glitch? That bad? HM. Oh well. Thank you guys!

Chapter 20

------

By the following Monday, Roxas wasn't pleased to see Sora just as down as ever. Apparently he hadn't made up with Riku so Sora's face was bland and lacked his usual energy-packed grin. Kairi and Namine, who sat with them at lunch, noticed but didn't comment. Instead, Roxas shrugged at their questioning eyebrows.

Roxas and Sora even passed Riku once in the hallway, but Sora didn't notice as he was stuffing his bag full of books. Riku glanced at them, his eyes following Sora, before looking away, his jaw set.

Sora was downcast and spoke rarely, not even laughing when Tidus did the splits, slipping on some dropped papers. Roxas made up for him though.

When biology came round, Roxas had almost forgotten why their day wasn't going to get any better. Sora and he sat in their usual places, Roxas placing his notes around them, ready for the quiz. Eventually, the third years arrived and filtered into the classroom, filling up vacant seats. Roxas looked up when Riku entered, his face dark.

Even as the silver-haired boy walked pat, Roxas couldn't help admiring his dress sense. An aqua tee with white graffiti and his usual fitted jeans. Correction: his indecently attractive jeans that elongated his already too fabulous legs. But Riku didn't notice. He was too busy slamming his books down on a table across the room. Neither he nor Sora looked at one another.

Ansem arrived and as ever, was grinning maliciously. Test time.

The quiz wasn't quite as frenzied as usual. After all, exams were coming up. Riku didn't lift his hand once, making his classmates cajol and beg for help. Roxas could see his dark expression and they backed off. Sora attempted to answer a question but failed dismally. A few people laughed uproarously when he said "leek-o-kites" instead of "leukocytes". Sora flushed red and sat down quickly. Roxas patted his back reassuringly. Roxas thought he saw Riku crack a smile but it vanished immediately.

Roxas sighed, feeling at a loss with the two boys. They really never fought did they? The answer was as apparent as Ansem's distaste for stupidity.

When class finished up, they were dismissed. Roxas went to ask Ansem a question about their new project, keen on not making any mistakes. Sora promised to wait outside.

"-so I'm not supposed to write out the chemical formulae?" Roxas asked, eyes blue as the ocean and just as unblinking.

Ansem answered in his deep baritone, "Not if it isn't necessary. Only complete what you have to. This is Biology, not Chem."

Roxas nodded, scribbling down notes, biting his lip. "Okay, but what if the compounds in my observation are easy to figure out?"

Ansem eyed the small kid warily, "No. Leave out the excess."

Roxas looked worried still, "...Okay..." he said before anxiously hurrying off. Ansem was so terrifying at times! Roxas sometimes felt those devil eyes were going to incinerate him.

When he found Sora waiting outside, a girl approached. Roxas didn't recognize her. She seemed to be older, possibly a third year student. "You're Sora, right?" she asked. Sora looked up, nodding. He looked a tad bit wary, as though he too didn't know what she wanted.

"I was wondering if you could give this to Riku? I wasn't able to see him today," she handed him a folded slip of paper with Riku's name written in pink on top. Her smile was stunning and she flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Sora looked undecided.

"Sure," he said, not looking her in the eye.

"Thank you! I really appreciate it!" she cooed before waving and running off. Roxas wondered how her skirt could be so short and not totally illegal.

Sora stood there, now glaring at the paper. Without looking at Roxas, he unfolded it angily. Roxas was surprised Sora would do this. As the brunette scanned the note, his eyes seemed to get colder. He stood there, just staring at it, as though Roxas wasn't right beside him.

"Sora?" Roxas asked. No response. He stepped forward and read the note over Sora's arm.

_Riku, _it said in the same pink ink.

_Will you see me tonight? I missed talking to you. I hoped to see you at school today but oh well! We still have tomorrow! Call me when you get this, okay?_

_Love  
__Rikku_

"Oh..." Roxas said, comprehending. "Pity about the name though." he said, hoping to garner a smile out of Sora. Sadly, none appeared.

"Come with me," Sora said then, crumpling the note in his palm. He strode off, Roxas following. They left the school grounds and wandered on past the usual side roads until they came upon the field of daisies. As they approached the grassy knoll in the middle, Sora spoke.

"He's just too selfish, you know?" Roxas could guess who he was talking about. "I mean," Sora continued, "Why does he have to always do stuff that I can't do. He dates girls all the time! He goes to normal restaurants, all of that, but then he lied to me."

Roxas watched his friend flump onto the grass and followed suit, spreading their bags out beside them. Sora was gazing at the floating clouds. "He told me he couldn't hang out because his family wanted him awake early the next morning."

Roxas just listened.

"But then he snuck out with _her_. I saw them Roxas," he looked at the blonde. "He obviously couldn't wait to go do _whatever_ with her. I mean, she's pretty but why would he lie to me and say he wasn't doing anything?"

Roxas nodded, finally understanding the argument from Saturday. "So you're mad at Riku because he lied to you?"

"Yes!" Sora cried, throwing his arms to the sky.

"Not because he went out with a girl?" Roxas added.

"What?" Sora asked, eyebrows furrowed, "No. He dates girls all the time. Can't have enough, apparently." Sora genuinely didn't seem bothered by this.

Roxas, somehow had never thought about that side of Riku. Riku having girlfriends. It seemed so obvious, what with his handsome looks and all, but Roxas still couldn't see it. Riku didn't seem to show affection for any of the girls Roxas had seen him with. Yeah, he talked to them, helped them in class... but he never lit up in conversation or laughed. Unless with Kairi, but she was practically his mother. She kept trying to get him dates, didn't she? Was he just undateable?

"Sora," he asked, his mind turning to something else, "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Sora blinked and looked at him, surprised, "What? Me? I dunno. Sheesh Roxas way to make me feel like a lamer." He smiled and laughed aloud. The first for the day.

"But, I mean..." Roxas mumbled, "You're really nice. The girls all like you, so why not?"

Sora bellowed with laughter, "Roxas! You're funny! The girls don't like me! Else I'd have a girlfriend, wouldn't I?"

Roxas wasn't sure on that theory. Seemed a bit holey. "Do you want a girlfriend?" he asked tentatively.

Sora sighed and stared into the sky, "Sure, I guess. I know lots of pretty girls but I don't think any of them would want to date a scrawny runt like me."

"You're not scrawny!" Roxas cried, mortally offended. If Sora was scrawny, then so was he!

Sora chuckled, "Well, I'm short. Kinda. But still growing!" he put up a finger, daring any negative claims against his words.

Roxas chuckled too. A sudden chiming made him jump. His phone was ringing.

"Hello?" he asked, flipping it open.

"Hey," came Axel's smooth voice. "Where are you? I'm at your house."

"Oh!" Roxas cried, eyes wide, "I'm sorry, I'm out with Sora. We're on the field near, um, past the Cherry Lane drive. Near The Garden."

"Oh," Axel said, "Well then I'm coming over. Wait for me?"

"I-I can come-"

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Axel interrupted. Roxas figured he could sense the grin on Axel's face.

"Okay," he conceded before hanging up.

"Axel?" Sora said, still staring at a donkey-shaped cloud.

"Yeah, he's coming over. Is that okay?" Roxas looked a little worried.

Sora smiled and looked at his friend. "Roxas, I don't mind. You and Axel are cool. I like you guys."

Roxas sighed, relieved. He could just picture an episode with Axel's friends with their demeaning looks and righteous friend rules. "Okay, phew." He smiled, closing his eyes, feeling the excitement at seeing Axel rising. Ten minutes!

"He's a good guy," Sora said quietly, noticing the look on Roxas' face. "Axel...wasn't always nice, you know? He used to be kinda mean. He's much better now. I know he really is, inside. He really must like you, Roxas"

The blonde's eyes flew open. "Well, I don't know ..."

Sora chuckled. "Roxas, tell your self-dere-depro- bad side to stop making you feel bad!"

Roxas laughed. Oh Sora. How good it was to see him smiling again. From their chats earlier in the day, Roxas had guessed Sunday hadn't been the most wonderful day for his friend. He hadn't been out with Riku, so he had remained cooped up in his house with nothing to do.

The two boys laid on the grass, watching the clouds slide past like marhmallows on a fresh cup of chocolate. Pretty soon, Sora's arm rose and appeared to be waving.

"Hi Axel!" he cried happily. Roxas lifted his head, spotting the lanky redhead approaching. In his grey tee and beige shorts, Axel looked freshly washed and dried. His hair spiked out behind him, clearly restyled for the warm weather. Roxas clambered to his feet, brushed his clothes down and waited.

"Hello," he said as the redhead neared. Axel's face cracked into a wide grin.

"Hello my little chefkin." He leaned down and gave Roxas a peck on the nose. The blonde went pink, still surprised at the turn of affection. "Not slaving away on your homework?"

Roxas shook his head before reseating himself crosslegged on the grass. Axel fell down beside him, stretching his long legs out and kicking off his flip flops. "I brought food," he said, laying his bag down on the grass.

Sora bolted upright. "Food! How much?"

Axel raised a brow. "I brought a bit, scupperguts. Calm down."

Sora practically drooled as Axel pulled out a plastic container. When he opened it up, there sat eight perfect little cupcakes. Chocolate with alternating blue and green icing. They looked delicious.

Roxas blinked, "Where did you get these?" he asked, amazed. They looked fresh and warm.

"Oh, you know, my secret elf factory." Axel smirked, poking a cupcake towards Roxas. This one happened to have a white smiley face iced on top.

"Meaning...?" Roxas said, lifting the tiny cake up.

"Asked Namine to bake me some in Home Ec. She's such a doll."

Roxas chuckled, grateful his hunch was right. He couldn't imagine Axel baking.

As Sora leaned in for another, Roxas took a dainty bite. It was delicious. Warm and fluffy. Axel watched him, enraptured as though he wanted to eat Roxas instead.

"Good?" he asked, green eyes glittering.

"Mmhmm," Roxas sounded, "Yum." A few bits of icing fell from his lips and he giggled, covering his mouth. Axel watched the happiness float across Roxas' soft features. He loved the way Roxas' eyes closed in laughter. He looked simply cherubic.

Sora, on the other hand, had chocolate crumbs all the way up his cheeks somehow. "Om nom nom!" he ate noisily too.

Roxas licked his fingers and thanked Axel.

"There's more," Axel said, nudging the container forward.

Roxas smiled, "I'm good, thanks." he could feel the sugar sticking to his teeth. As Sora tucked in, Axel ran a hand through his locks. Roxas watched, noticing the sleek movement. "You cut your hair?" he asked. The red locks were chunkier and a bit finer at the tips. Axel's sideburns were also cleanly shaped.

"Yeah," Axel murmured, "Was getting out of hand."

Roxas wondered what he meant because Axel's hair was still long and completely out of hand. Though it was still really cool hair. All shaggy and thick. Roxas' own hair was more fluff than shag and much thinner.

"I like it," he murmured, moving closer. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through the few strands he could reach.

"Mmm," Axel murmured before twisting his body and letting his head rest in Roxas' lap. Roxas took the hint and ran his fingers through the fiery locks. It was suprisingly soft yet chunky.

"So you guys are an item now? Right?" Sora's voice interrupted, jolting Roxas. He looked up, not really knowing how to answer. 'Item' sounded like such an old-fashioned term.

"Er..."

"Yup," Axel said for him, his eyes closed. "Property of Axel." He jabbed a finger at Roxas who just swatted his hand away.

"Good," Sora said, nodding. He still had crumbs on his face so Roxas aided him in wiping them off. "It's nice to see a couple. No one's dating anyone these days." At his own words, Sora's brows furrowed.

Roxas wanted to say something but held back. Now wasn't the time. Sora would be fine.

Axel started scooting around on the grass, an annoyed expression crossing his face. He leaned underneath himself and began digging in his back pocket. Roxas was about to ask, when the redhead pulled out his cellphone. Roxas saw it had lit up.

"Yello," Axel said, closing his eyes again and resting back on Roxas' lap. Roxas had just caught sight of the name on the screen. It was Riku. He wondered why the silver-haired boy was calling Axel of all people. "Yeah..." Axel was saying. "No..." Roxas smiled. What _could_ they be talking about? "No, dude. Don't even ask me to." Axel sounded annoyed. He growled before handing the phone up to Roxas. "It's for you."

Roxas blinked. "Hello?" he said into the phone. His other hand still played in Axel's hair.

"Roxas?" came Riku's voice. "You sound just like Sora."

"Sure I do," Roxas answered, looking up at the Sora beside him. The brunette was dozing lightly on the grass, patting his belly, his tummy sated.

"Okay," Riku said, "I'll get to the point. Is Sora there?"

"Yes," Roxas said.

Riku seemed to sigh, "Is he still mad at me?"

"Not right now," Roxas answered.

"But overall, he is?"

"I think so, yeah." Roxas ran his fingers down Axel's sideburns, making the redhead purr.

"Can you explain why he's mad?" Riku sounded a little tired, maybe a bit down.

"Well..." Roxas wondered how to phrase it without setting him or Sora off. "It's ... trust, I guess."

"Trust?" Riku said, "You mean he doesn't trust me?"

"Yeah, sort of. Cheated."

"Oh," Riku said.

"Sorry," Roxas said, "I'm not much help here. You'll have to-"

"He won't talk to me," Riku butted in. "Every time I've called, he cuts the line and now I can't get through. I think he turned his phone off."

"But we had class-"

"I know, _Roxas,_" came Riku's annoyed reply. "But today wasn't my day, okay? You saw what he was like."

"Quiet?"

"No, ignoring me. I don't like it when he does that."

Roxas had a wry smile on his lips. "Because he never does it? Never ignores you?"

Riku was silent. Axel purred some more as Roxas caressed his hair. "I don't know what you're trying to say, Roxas," Riku said coldly, "but I don't appreciate it."

"Well-" Roxas began.

"Nevermind. Forget I called. Just ..." Riku sounded torn, "... is he okay?"

Roxas looked over at Sora who was breathing lightly, his eyes closed to the world.

"Yeah, he's fine." Riku sighed and Roxas wasn't sure if this was good news.

"Okay ... thanks," Riku said before clicking off. Roxas stared at the phone, wondering at the older boy's tenacity. Sighing heavily, he balanced the phone on Axel's chest.

"Done?" Axel asked, eyes closed still.

Roxas just combed through red locks, not giving an answer, as he couldn't think of one that was suitable.

--------------------

"That awkward, huh?" Axel said as he and Roxas walked back to his place. They'd already left Sora who had to be home for his chores. His apparently mountainous set of chores as decreed by his mother.

Roxas nodded, after recounting his day to Axel. "Yeah, they're not doing too well."

"Dang," Axel murmured. His fingers twined with Roxas' absentmindedly as he stared ahead, thinking.

"Poor Sora," Roxas murmured.

"You mean poor Riku," Axel countered. "Sad guy. Got it all wrong, he has."

Roxas cocked an eyebrow. He really couldn't agree on that. Riku was too harsh sometimes. Roxas figured he needed a wake up call every now and then. Though he'd never say that out loud.

"Well, Sora's not exactly cheerful without him."

Axel looked at him, "Yeah, but Riku's probably dying in misery without his _Brownie._ Ugh."

Roxas chuckled. Yeah, poor Riku indeed.

They approached the now familiar block of flats and made their way up to Axel's apartment.

Once inside, Roxas was glad to find it a lot cooler than outside. The Destiny Island weather sure was heatedly consistent. Not feeling up to making dinner, Axel ordered in some chinese. When the delivery arrived, Roxas divvied up the food onto separate plates. Axel made sure he got extra dumplings.

They sat togther on the couch, watching some random TV show that made Axel laugh aloud, spitting food. Roxas enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere. Though he still had an essay to write, he wasn't too worried. He could have it done tomorrow.

When they'd finished up, Roxas attempted to wash up the plates but was curtailed by Axel who just dragged him back onto the couch and had him pinioned.

"You're my guest, so no chores," Axel said, grinning over a squirming Roxas.

"But-" Roxas cried, laughing.

Axel leaned down close and kissed Roxas' neck warmly. "but nothing. Be quiet and let's make out."

Roxas giggled again, crying out as Axel licked his neck. "Ew! Axel! No, stop, haha!"

Axel grinned devilishly and looked into Roxas' face. Roxas knew what was coming before it happened. Quick as a flash, Axel licked a wet stripe over Roxas' cheek, making him squeal.

"Axel! Gross!" He tried to swipe at his face but felt his arms still pinned by Axel's hands.

"Nyaha!" Axel crowed, "You're not escaping me, Roxas."

When their lips met, it wasn't like any other kiss they'd shared before. It was long, languid and all too satisfying. Roxas fell into Axel, his mind turning to jelly as Axel tasted him.

All he could think of was how bad his breath must have been after all those spring rolls, but he was drawn right back to reality when he felt a hand sliding under his shirt.

He jumped, bumping his forehead into Axel's nose.

"Ow!" Axel cried, leaping back. "Roxas!"

Roxas was pink in the face, his hair all mussed, his eyes wide. "Sorry," he said.

Axel rubbed his nose, eyeing Roxas. _Whoops. Too fast,_ he thought, figuring out Roxas' reaction. Closing his eyes to the thobbing pain, Axel sighed.

When he opened them again, Roxas was still sitting there, legs curled up, face red.

"Sorry," Axel murmured, leaning forward to peck him on the nose.

Roxas just blinked and nodded. He felt a little silly but he really hadn't expected that. nor the reaction it had caused him. Axel looked into his eyes, making sure he hadn't scared Roxas. When no fear seemed present, he sighed heavily, head drooping.

"Bedtime, huh?" he said.

Roxas didn't answer. He wondered whether Axel expected him to stay over. He didn't know if he wanted to.

standing, Axel stretched and held out his hand. "Come on, let's get you home."

Roxas smiled then, relief apparent on his face. Axel really was a good guy. Sora was right.

to be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

------

Things didn't get much better between Sora and Riku over the week. Even during Wednesday and Thursday's training session, Riku was inordinately surly and had at least one talking-to from Cloud who was interested to know why his team captain wasn't on top form.

Roxas had bigger things to worry about though. Friday was their first swim meet. Cloud had arranged for extra swim sessions and even though Roxas didn't end up getting a private lesson, he still felt the pressure mounting. When he got home on Thursday afternoon, he simply flopped onto his bed and fell into a deep slumber.

He was awoken by his alarm, warning him to pack his bag, shower and be ready to run over to school. The swimteam had been excused from Friday classes as the bus had to take them to the ferry dock where they'd be catching the next ride onto the mainland. Roxas managed to wake up, a little groggily, and finish up his preparations. He wasn't nervous just yet. Axel had calmed his nerves the day before saying the meets weren't too big of a deal. After all, who would be watching a swim meet of all things?

When Roxas emerged from his house in the barely-there morning light, he locked the door, hid his keys in his bag's pocket and trundled off to school, yawning widely.

The bus was waiting when he arrived. Cloud stood there in the school colours, ticking off team members' names. Roxas signed in and rested his bag on the others nearby. He was barely awake. His eyelids drooped and he felt himself dozing against the side of the bus.

"Wakey wakey," a voice said in his ear. Roxas jolted.

"Axel!" he cried. The redhead stood before him, bag slung over his shoulder.

"You ready?" he asked, grinning.

Roxas nodded, "I guess. No choice really." This was certainly true as Cloud had spoken to him the day before, confirming his attendance at the meet. Roxas was now officially a part of the first swim team. He didn't feel like it though. He still considered himself to be the youngest member with the least background in team sports.

"Don't you worry," Axel said, rubbing Roxas' head.

Before long the entire team had arrived and Cloud was giving them strict instructions. "No lollygagging, no loitering in the school's grounds and you'd all better not wander off and get lost. God help you if I have to come looking." The team nodded as one. Cloud was scary when angered.

"Oh, Roxas," Cloud said as the other swimmers clambered onto the bus. "You'll be needing this." He handed over a white and blue Destiny Islands shirt with Roxas' name on the back and a white and blue cap to keep the sun out of his face.

"Thank you," Roxas said, amazed. This was so unreal! A team shirt! And a cap!

"It's just a hat," Riku muttered as he stalked up the bus steps. Roxas blinked before slipping the hat on, aware that his hair was smooshed out the sides. He looked back at the high school building, becoming visible in the sun and smiled.

Hopping onto the bus, Roxas followed Axel to a seat and hunkered down for his first team roadtrip.

--------------

"Now then," Cloud said as the Destiny Islands team stood together. They were all in their swimsuits, towels over their shoulders. The trip across the ocean had been mostly uneventful and relatively short. Upon arriving at the The Port Royal School for Boys, the entire team had disembarked from the second bus and gaped around. This school was amazing! Huge grounds were obviously well doted on by the rich suburb it sat in.

Cloud cleared his throat before continuing. A couple boys had been having a poke war which was obviously not allowed. "As I was saying," Cloud said darkly, "We're here representing Destiny Islands; not just the school but it's entire community. I expect each and every one of you to behave yourselves in a suitable fashion." His eyes shifted to Axel, "And do NOT get disqualified or penalized or even _try_ to piss me off. Got that?"

The team nodded fervently. Roxas' stomach was churning. Being so close to the actual event was starting to affect him. His eyes flicked from Cloud, to the door, to the window and back to Cloud, who was still talking. Roxas ran his fingers over his towel, feeling the woven threads beneath his shaking hand. _You'll be fine,_ he thought worriedly, _It's not a big deal. You don't have to win. You just have to ... try to win? No, no no._

"All right!" Cloud said loudly, "Everybody out!" And before Roxas had time to gather his wits, the entire team trooped out of the pool locker room and into the warm sunshine. A boom of cheers went up and they all blinked. There were a fair amount of spectators watching from the stands. All Port Royal parents, friends and associates, as the other teams had also travelled very far. Roxas wondered how they'd managed to organize so many for such a small meet. Even he knew this meet was just a tiny first step into the season. He wished they'd thought to bring friends too. Though Roxas couldn't see the teachers giving even more students time off to play around during school hours.

He gulped, wishing there was a familiar face in the crowd.

"Hey," Axel said softly behind him, "Chill, Roxas. This isn't a big deal."

Roxas blinked and looked up at him, "But, they have ... spectators ... and stuff."

Axel gave a wry smirk, "that's because they're all rich snob butts from snobville. You'll see. I bet the team ain't worth shit."

Roxas looked around, remembering they were going up against a few other teams. There was one team. Standing on the other side of the pool was a group of boys also in swimsuits. they all had matching towels and goggles, though. Their coach was giving them a very loud pep talk with lots of "Arrs!" and "Go Team!"s. He was much larger and burlier than Cloud but Roxas bet Cloud could whip his butt in the pool. Cloud had swum with them yesterday, showing Roxas he wasn't just an ordinary teacher.

Hardening his resolve, Roxas stood straighter. The other teams also only had high school boys. They looked a lot like his own team: young, silly and just out to have fun and swim the day away. Roxas could do this. What was he worrying for?

"Wait," Roxas said, tugging at Axel's towel, suddenly. "What if we don't win?"

Axel smiled wider, his eyes mere slits, "Then Cloud rips us to shreds, burns our remains and goes on a murderous killing spree."

Roxas blinked. Yeah, he could see that.

A horn blew from above, announcing the order of the races for the day. The teams were asked to assemble for the first race, so Roxas went to sit near his coach on the the visitors' bench.

At each bang of the starting gun, the teams leapt into the water, causing cries and cheers to erupt from the spectators. Roxas cheered his team on. In the second race, Riku took the lead, his breaststroke much smoother and faster than anyone elses. Roxas cheered and clapped when their team captain emerged victorious. A few sets of each stroke were completed, as the other schools had brought along their second (and in some cases, third) swim teams. Roxas watched them go, awed at the strength in all the boys. Even now he could see he was certainly still the shortest and possibly the youngest.

He gulped when Cloud called him forward for his freestyle. Noticing the blonde boy's jitters, Cloud patted him on the shoulder. "You'll do fine, Roxas." he said calmly. "Trust me."

"Whoo! Roxas!" Axel yelled from his seat as the blonde made his way over to the group of swimmers waiting nearby. The five other boys looked him up and down and a smirk passed between two of them. Roxas felt himself frown. They really were taller than him.

"All right!" a teacher called out, "Freestyle first set!" Roxas tripped as they moved forward, guided to his diving box. He climbed atop it, his eyes on the other boys' actions. They were ready.

BANG! the gun went off. Roxas wobbled, then dived. A bit too deep, but at least he was in the water. Gathering his limbs he set off, arms weaving in and out, his breathing regulated and smooth. One of the boys to his right splashed a bit too hard, making Roxas swallow a gulp of water. He choked and lost his rhythm but kept going. Rolling under, he kicked off from the other side, his throat sore from the chlorinated water. When he surfaced, his legs kicked and his arms burrowed through the waves. Feeling his nostrils burn a little, he slowed down his breathing. When his fingers finally touched cold concrete he almost gasped with relief. He coughed a little and wiped his hair out of his face. Through the water in his eyes he could just manage to see the other boys cheering in the water, a few already clambering out. Roxas looked about, his legs kicking in the water before a hand grabbed him by the arm.

"Up," a voice said. Cloud was there, helping to pull Roxas out.

Roxas looked at his coach and asked, "Who-who won?"

Cloud's face was expressionless as he threw a towel over Roxas. "Doesn't matter, next race is up. Keep moving."

Roxas stumbled back to the bench, expecting to see Axel but the redhead was gone. The other team members sat huddled in their towels, waiting.

Roxas sat down, his towel over his hair and noticed the lanky redhead in the group of swimmers waiting to go. Axel looked annoyed. Or determined. His hair was tied back yet he still stood out amongst the other teams. "Axel!" Roxas yelled then, waving. The redhead looked up, spotted the blonde and smiled. He shot Roxas a thumbs up before mounting the diving box.

BANG! The boys leapt into the pool. Roxas cheered and waved as Axel raced against the other boys. Roxas couldn't see a clear leader but still whooped when Axel completed his first roll. Being so tall, he always found it difficult to roll and not scratch his back against the wall. "Go Axel!" Roxas yelled as his teammates also took up the cry. there was a lot of splashing and cheering and before long, the race was over.

Axel shook his mane of hair and climbed out of the pool, receiving a pat on the back from Cloud.

"Second place," Riku said, appearing beside Roxas. As Axel approached, Riku high-fived him. "Not too shabby." Riku said, pleased.

Axel shook his head again, spraying water everywhere, "Eh, it was all right. Nevermind that though." Axel turned to look at Roxas. "You okay?"

Roxas blinked, "Yeah, why?"

Axel growled, "Just wondering. I saw that dickwad splash you in the pool."

"What?" Roxas' brows knitted. "Axel, that was splashing from _swimming_, remember? We swim? In water?"

Axel looked less than impressed. "No, Roxas, he purposely got you one. I swear, if anyone tries something like that again I'll-"

"Report them," Riku said clearly. His arms were folded. "Though you have your own races to worry about, dude."

Axel stuck out his tongue. "I can worry about my Roxy! Besides who cares about my race? Second isn't first, you know."

Roxas grinned, reminded of Axel's swim. "You did great!" he cried happily, impressed with Axel. "Really great."

Axel raised a brow, smiling wryly, "Okay, sure, Roxas," he said. He and Riku exchanged amused looks.

Roxas was about to pout and ask what was up when he was called again by Cloud. "Roxas! Backstroke!"

Roxas's eyes went wide. He dropped his towel and walked off, legs not quite recovered from the last race. He approached the group of swimmers and waited as the current swimmers got ready to go.

The boys around him were all much older. One eyed Roxas and when their eyes met, his face split into a wide grin. Roxas looked away. This felt familiar.

"Hey," the boy said loudly, "what school you from? I can't tell by your suit."

Roxas looked up, surprised, "Er, me?"

The boy laughed. A few others did too. "Yeah, you."

Roxas blushed, "Ah, Destiny Islands." He thought his swimsuit was clear enough. He didn't really like the idea of them checking it out though.

Another boy with black hair squinted at him. "You new? Don't remember you from last year."

Roxas nodded slowly, warily. He didn't like how the boys were looking at him; like this entire conversation was a joke to them.

"Well, no matter," the black-haired boy said, "You're not that good anyway. Saw that in the last race, eh?" The boys around him snorted and laughed. Roxas frowned. "I mean, your stubby legs, look at 'em!" Roxas looked down at his legs. They weren't stubby ... were they? "How the hell did you get in the _Destiny Islands_ swimteam? I mean, weren't they the champs last season?" More guffaws followed and one boy shoved Roxas' shoulder. Roxas' face was red.

How could these boys say such things? They didn't know him!

"You better be quiet," he said firmly.

The boys stopped laughing, looked at him, then only to burst out laughing some more. "What?" one boy cried, "You think we care? Please, kid. Get over yourself."

"Yeah, short shits don't deserve to talk back," the black-haired boy said, his smile mean and unfriendly. Roxas didn't like him at all. The name he used reminded him of Axel. That somehow made him angrier.

"Backstroke!" a teacher bellowed.

"See you drowning," the boy said as they moved away. Roxas fumed.

He climbed into the pool, his fingers gripping the edge painfully. These boys were so RUDE! And so MEAN! He couldn't take this kind of stuff from them.

BANG!

Roxas shot backwards, lying flat on the water. His face was set and he was determined to show these idiots how it was done. Kicking hard, he carried himself back smoothly, unaware of the other swimmers. He could vaguely make out cries from the stands, but they were dulled by the water in his ears. His breathing was perfect and when he reached the other side, he did a back-roll and shot off, not even looking to see if the other boys were nearby. His arms moved like blade on a windmill, propelling him back. He rolled again and was pleased with his motion. It was smooth, calm and fast. This was great!

His fingers nudged cold concrete and he flopped upwards, immeditely tapping the water out of his ears. He saw heads popping up in the lanes beside him. Cheers were going up and Roxas only just managed to clamber out of the pool before being bombarded by his team.

"Woo! Roxas!"

"Good job!"

"First place! Yay!"

Roxas was enveloped by long arms and wobbled as a pile of hands slapped him on the shoulders and back.

"That's my Roxy," Axel murmured into his hair. Roxas felt a grin growing. He did it! He won! Jumping up and down, he cheered and hugged Axel, who laughed uproarously.

"Peh," a voice said from nearby.

Roxas looked up and spotted the two boys from earlier. They were glaring at him as he just grinned wider. He waved.

The two looked beyond pissed, their sopping hair dripping in their faces. As they were all shepherded away from the edge of the pool, Roxas heard the black-ahired boy mutter. "Fucking runt."

Roxas turned, his face set and pointed his finger at the boy. "Just because you're a sore loser loser doesn't mean you have the right to be a jerk."

The other boy moved in, his face a mou of displeasure. "What did you call me?" he hissed. Roxas gulped, realizing just how much bigger the other boy was.

"He called you a sore fucking, dumbshit loser, asshole," Axel said, pushing the boy's shoulder away. The black-haired boy stumbled back and glared up at Axel, realization dawning. Axel was a helluva lot taller than him and by the looks of his face, bucketloads more susceptible to turns of rage. He backed away, muttering curses under his breath.

"'S right!" Axel crowed, "And don't you try hitting on me and my precious derriere ever again!"

A few people looked round, interested. The black-haired boy fumed and turned red before dashing off. Axel cackled evilly.

Roxas thanked him by squeezing his hand. That had been close.

------------

to be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

------

Sora sat on the steps from the cafeteria to the playing field. School had finished a while ago and the grounds were empty. He'd had a very quiet day, spending it with Kairi mostly.

The sun shone bright over the grass and across the field sat the school swimming pool. He could see the girls swim team practising. Sora didn't really watch them. He just waited.

Before long, a white and blue bus appeared on the far road, separated from the school by a wire fence. It trundled by, went out of view, then Sora heard its engine coming closer. As he'd hoped, the bus rumbled up through the back gate and slowed to a halt, parking in the sandlot behind the field.

Getting up, Sora jogged across the grounds. He'd been anxious about the swim meet. Usually, as the towel-boy, he would have gone with, but as things were now, he hadn't felt like it. So his thoughts filled his mind, making him wonder if Roxas was going to do okay. His friend had been nervous on Thursday and Sora knew Roxas would feel terrible if something went wrong.

As Sora ran closer, the bus door opened with a hiss. Boys started clambering out, their conversation loud and boisterous. They didn't sound too disappointed. Sora felt a smile creep across his face as Roxas stepped off the last step. Axel followed, his hair an even wilder mess than usual.

"Roxas!" Sora cried, throwing himself at the blonde. "How'd it go? Was it fun? Who won?"

Roxas was all smiles. "We did!" he said happily. Sora's face mirrored his own and the two boys high-fived one another.

"Awesome!" Sora cried, eyes wide, fists clenched. He jumped up and down. "Woo hoo! That means you go on to the next meet! WOO HOO!"

Roxas was pleased at Sora's reaction. He felt a little silly jumping about because of a swimming competition but if Sora was happy, then he could be too!

As Sora chatted avidly, hands fluttering, Riku descended the steps, Cloud following. He stopped, ears immediately drawn to the familiar noise. Sora's gleeful face was animated as ever. Riku grunted and moved aside. Cloud unlocked the luggage compartment, shooing nearby boys away. The mass of bags inside fell out in a jumbled mess. Clous was unimpressed.

"Excuse me, Axel," he said, expression dark. "Wasn't it your responsibility to make sure the luggage was properly packed?" Cloud gave Axel a hard stare. The redhead looked sheepish.

"Uh...yeah," Axel muttered, not happy with being caught. "Sorry."

Cloud glared at him some more. "Sort these out. Immediately."

Axel hopped to it, pulling all the bags out from where they'd been jammed into the compartment. He rolled them over and called out names. The swim team boys stepped up to claim their baggage. Roxas tugged on his own bag laden with wet towels and other paraphernalia. It was a lot heavier now. Sora helped him lug it across the gravel, making room for the other boys.

Riku pulled his own bag out of the mess. He didn't look at all pleased for his team even if he was the captain.

Before anyone could leave, Cloud gave them orders for the next practice, making them all groan. Eventually, they were released and were allowed to drag their stuff home. The mass of boys paired off, some leaving through the back gate, others into the school grounds. Roxas remained, chatting with Sora. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Cloud telling Axel off. The redhead looked annoyed but silent as the coach stood hands-on-hips and spoke in his cold overtones.

Roxas also noticed Riku who had remained behind, looking strangely out of place. He kept looking at Axel and Cloud and fidgeting with his bag strap. Roxas could easily figure out that the silver-haired boy wasn't waiting for their coach. Rather, he imagined, for a bubbly brunette.

"Sora," Roxas said then, interrupting the other boy, "Riku's waiting for you."

Sora's eyes flicked sideways towards Riku as though he too had been avoiding looking at the older boy. "So?" he muttered, wishing Roxas hadn't said anything.

Roxas shrugged, "I don't know. I think he wants to talk to you." The blonde boy looked earnestly at Sora, who felt a pout coming on. Was Roxas siding with Riku now? Was all the world going to be mean to him too?

Sora did, however, look over at Riku. The older boy stood there, his giant bag slung over his shoulder. He looked really tired and just a little forlorn. Sora's gaze softened. Why was Riku standing over there and why hadn't Sora been able to go over and congratulate him as usual?

Riku tugged at his ear, as though he still had water in it. He wasn't looking at Sora. Sora sighed. Riku did look a little pathetic.

The brunette looked at Roxas who stared back, unblinking. "Okay, fine!" Sora sighed loudly. He unfolded his arms from the position they had curled into and he stomped over to Riku.

Roxas tugged on his bag strap, trying to heave the bag higher. He stumbled a little and dropped it. _I should wait for Axel_, Roxas thought. Though really, this just gave him an excuse to wait around watching Riku and Sora's interaction.

Riku looked surprised at the brunette's approach. Roxas could see them talking. Sora was scratching his head but Riku just looked tired. His silver hair hung in his eyes and he eventually let his bag slide to the ground.

"Hey," Axel said, approaching, "what're we waiting for?" He leaned on Roxas' shoulder and wiggled his nose as though he had an itch. Roxas nodded towards the other two boys.

"They're talking," he said quietly.

"Oh, right," Axel murmured. He rested his chin on Roxas' head. "Do we have to wait for them?"

Roxas nodded.

Sora was still talking to Riku who seemed pretty passive. No shouting so far, which pleased Roxas.

"He's so happy," Axel said.

Roxas looked up, confused, "Who is?"

Axel grinned and poked Roxas' cheek. "Riku. Lookit him, trying not to burst with glee." Roxas looked aver at the older boy. Nope, Riku still looked pretty bland. Though his eyes didn't waver from Sora. When Riku did speak, Roxas could see it was quiet and probably apologetic. He hoped it was.

"I don't really know what you're talking about," Roxas said to Axel, "but that's okay."

Axel chuckled. "Hey now. It kinda reminds me of me, y'know?"

Roxas looked up and blinked.

Axel grinned wider. "I see me there, sort of like when I first saw you. Remember?" Roxas tried to think back to when he'd first met Axel. The memory was a bit fuzzy. Axel stood up and stretched his back, his hands on his hips. "Yeah, you were all cute and short. Demyx bumped into you and was all pissed. He actually got dissed by this girl he liked, but whatever. And there you were. This lil' cherub I'd never seen before. I just had to test you out."

Roxas rolled his eyes.

Axel pouted, "Hey, I'm talking here." Roxas smiled and sheepishly rubbed his bangs flat.

"It's just weird, that's all," he muttered. "Talking about me like that. It's nothing like Riku at all, is it?"

"Oh but it is," Axel murmured and leaned closer, his knees bent. "I saw you and thought you were adorable but when you spoke up, oh man, for some reason, I just couldn't get you out of my head, Roxas."

He looked so earnest Roxas blushed and looked away. "You're weird," he uttered, embarrassed. He felt strange because Axel had had the exact same effect on him. He hadn't managed to get the redhead out of his mind and look where it had progressed. They were going out. It was so very strange.

"I didn't think I'd eventually be _going_ for you," Axel said, standing up again, "but hey, times change. Clearly my brain was way ahead of me."

Roxas didn't know what to say. How do you talk after somone expresses an immediate attraction to you? He opted, instead, to look over at Sora.

Axel smirked, noticing Roxas' embarrassed cheeks, and did the same.

Sora was smiling. Maybe not his usual mega-watt blinding grin but rather in an enigmatic way. This was good news. Maybe he and Riku had patched things up?

Sora nodded a good-bye to Riku and walked over to Roxas. Riku lifted his bag up once more before moving off towards tha back gate.

"Wh-what happened?" Roxas cried, distressed, "Didn't it work out?" Hi hands went to Sora's shoulders as though he wanted to shake the brunette.

Sora smiled, "It's okay. We got to talking and ... well, I guess a lot came out. Riku still wants to be friends." Sora smiled wider, very happy about this. Roxas could feel the glee. "We just ... kinda need a day to cool off. He said he's tired and wants to talk later. So yeah, I think we're cool."

Axel punched Sora's arm, "Good. Damn time too. I am so sick of that moron's pity face. Ugh, makes me sick sometimes. Didja know how the girls _cooed_ over him for it. Yech!" He stuck out his tongue much like a five-year old.

Sora looked very amused. "Yeah, Riku lays on the guilt nice and thick, huh?"

Roxas sighed in relief. "So you and Riku aren't enemies anymore?"

Sora blinked, "No way. We weren't _enemies_, Roxas! We were just, you know, annoyed."

Roxas rolled his eyes dramatically, "Oh, right. Screaming-match-name-calling-sneaking-out annoyed. Gotcha."

Sora laughed loudly. Axel joined in which only had Roxas shaking his head. "You guys... honestly..."

--------------

Sora, Roxas and Axel celebrated the team win by going over to Mickey's. Axel looked around the restaurant as if amused.

"I haven't been here in years," he said, hands in pockets. Roxas handed over his money to the cashier and looked at the redhead.

"Yeah, I've never seen you here," Sora said.

Axel smiled, "I used to come here when I was small. Long time ago, man."

Roxas liked hearing about Axel's younger years. It was more of the redhead he didn't know about. "Why don't you come here anymore?" he asked. The cashier handed over a trayload of food and Roxas slid it over before picking it up. As they walked to a table, Axel looking around, the redhead answered.

"I guess I just grew out of it. I usually go to bars and stuff with my friends. You know," he grinned evilly at Roxas, "Burly, manly beer-filled bars with floozy women in short skirts."

Roxas rolled his eyes again and set the tray down on a table. Sora hopped in beside him. Roxas almost pouted, he'd hoped to sit next to Axel, but then Axel slid in opposite and immediately took Roxas' one hand in his own.

"It's still the same in here," Axel murmured as Sora handed out their respective burgers and fries. Roxas all but drooled over his steaming chicken grilled burger. It smelled SO GOOD. "A little cleaner, mind you, but the same."

As the three set into their food, they quietened down. Axel munched through three cheeseburgers in five minutes. Even Sora was grossed out.

"What?" Axel cried, licking the grease off his fingers, "I'm hungry!"

Roxas savoured the taste of his own food. After their workout at the meet, he felt drained and once his food was gone, Roxas felt his insides nodding off.

"Hey, hey," Axel said, lifting Roxas' head up from where it had rested on his arms, "No sleeping."

"Muh. Sleepy..." Roxas moaned. He really was pooped it seemed. Sora chuckled.

"Riku always goes straight to bed after a meet."

"Oh yeah?" Axel asked, brows quirked, "Our captain dearest? A wussy dreamboat?"

Roxas snorted.

Axel chuckled, "Yeah, I suppose he deserves a rest. He did good, huh?" At this, he petted Roxas' hair which swayed as the blonde nodded.

"He did," Roxas said. "Won best swimmer of the day."

Sora stirred his straw through his milkshake. "Mm, Riku _is_ a good swimmer. I didn't know he won that though. He didn't say."

"Too busy apologizing, I bet," Axel said, leaning back and patting his belly. Roxas noticed a sliver of skin exposed beneath the white and blue t-shirt. Axel was still skinny, no matter how much he scarfed down. Roxas wanted to fatten him up but saw it was quite useless.

"Hmm," Sora stared into his drink, thinking.

Roxas felt his eyelids droop. He burped. "Oops," he uttered, smiling.

Axel laughed, "All right. I get the message. Let's go home and get you rested up."

Roxas was eager to get moving. He let Sora clean up the table for once while his stomach mumbled an appreciation for the lunch. It was well deserved. They finally moved out into the waning sunlight. A few clouds dotted the pinkening sky.

Sora bid them good-bye and the three boys separated. Axel walked Roxas home.

His cellphone rang, giving Roxas time to let his eyelids rest. He listened to Axel talking on the phone.

"Nah, not tonight, dude," he was saying. "No, really. How about tomorrow? What? No. What's that got to do with anything? ... fine. Yeah, okay fine. Talk to ya later."

Axel seemed a bit annoyed but got over it once they reached Roxas' little house.

"Wanna come in?" Roxas asked, leaning on the door. "Do you have work tomorrow?"

Axel sighed, "No. No work. Yeah, I'll come in."

The quiet house barely welcomed them. Roxas puttered through, turning on lights as he went. Axel followed.

"Coffee? Tea?" Roxas asked, filling the kettle with water.

Axel said no and leaned against the counter. Roxas brewed up one cup of tea, yawning widely. Once he was done, the two of them headed to the lounge. Roxas fell onto the sofa and snuggled up to Axel who sat back, legs spread.

Axel tried to get some info out of Roxas but the blonde wasn't having any of it. He mumbled poorly built sentences and before long, was drooling on Axel's shirt.

"Okay, seriously, gross," Axel said, "You need sleep. Come on, bed."

Roxas moaned in reply, not wanting to move. He was so close to sleep...

Axel lifted him up awkwardly, throwing Roxas' arms over his shoulders. He hooked his hands around Roxas' butt and started the trek upstairs.

Assuming correctly, he turned right and entered Roxas' neat and tidy bedroom. In the dark, he dropped Roxas onto the bed. The blonde jerked awake, surprised. Axel grinned down at him.

Roxas rolled over, his back to Axel and proceeded to pretend-snore. Axel rolled his eyes and fell onto his knees on the bed. Leaning over the blonde, his hands on the bed, Axel peered down at Roxas. The blonde opened one eye and immediately chuckled, amused at Axel's expression.

"You're so funny," Axel said drily. He sighed. "Sleep, Roxas. Else tomorow you'll be retarded."

Roxas chuckled some more and rolled over, curled up on his duvet. He closed his eyes and immediately felt himself drifting off.

Axel watched the blonde fall asleep, aware that he was tired too. He ran his fingers through the loose hair on show and sat back on the bed. Snuggling down, he decided to just watch Roxas sleep for a bit, make sure he was comfortable before heading off. That was all.

------------

The next morning Roxas had difficulty waking up. His arms and legs were sore and he knew he'd fallen asleep in his old clothes. He attempted to sit up but was restricted, being pushed against the wall.

He rolled over and realized the person in his bed was Axel and not a crazed axe-murderer. That was good.

Roxas blinked and saw Axel's hair had morphed into the monster from the crypt. It was a total and utter mess, poking in every direction and caught in a few tangles under his neck. Roxas watched Axel's soft breathing. The redhead was so sweet in his sleep. Though Roxas had hogged the pillow, Axel hadn't seemed to mind.

Roxas sidled closer and curled his hands over Axel's. He was very warm.

"Mm," Axel murmured, not opening his eyes. He smacked his lips a little and drifted off. Roxas leaned in and gave those lips a soft peck. He smiled and sat up.

He managed to wiggle off the end of the bed, fully aware that Axel's feet hung over the edge, shoes and all.

"Silly," he whispered, knowing Axel probably hadn't meant to fall asleep at his place. He gently pulled the sneakers off, setting them down beside the bed.

Yawning, Roxas entered the bathroom for his morning shower. He enjoyed the warm water and scrubbed his chlorine-filled hair clean. It felt to good to cleanse himself after yesterday's success. Though when he grinned at the memories, he got soap in his eye. That finished his shower off for him.

Rubbing himself dry, Roxas clambered out and re-entered his bedroom. Trying hard to be quiet, he rifled in his drawers for fresh clothes. "Must do laundry," he muttered to himself. He was running out of clean clothes. As he stood up to inspect a t-shirt, he felt a tug on the towel around his waist. It gave a little and he grabbed the edge, glaring at an awake Axel who's foot had poked him.

"Awake, are we?" Roxas said, retying his towel. Axel just smiled sleepily and nudged Roxas again with his foot.

"Stop that," Roxas said, wobbling away.

"Nuu," Axel cried, his leg reaching further. in a flash, the redhead was up and had tripped Roxas, making him fall gracelessly on the bed.

"Ack!" Roxas cried as Axel pounced. A mass of hair obscured his vision and Roxas looked up at green sparkling eyes.

"Breakfast," Axel said, grinning. Leaning down, he gave Roxas a soft kiss, then another. Fully aware of his lack of clothes, Roxas flushed pink and responded warily. Before he could say anything, Axel lowered himself and rested atop Roxas. "Much better," Axel hummed huskily. Roxas gasped as the redhead nipped his ear. This was new territory, wasn't it?

Roxas felt nervous. "Axel-" he said.

Axel looked at him then, all smiles. "What?"

Roxas went red, "I don't ... know ..." He couldn't say the words.

"Hmm..." Axel murmured, kissing Roxas again. Their tongues met and it was as though Roxas hadn't seen Axel in years. It felt like reconnecting again. They kissed, Roxas' hands moving to Axel's neck. Axel lapped at his teeth, his lips, even his chin. Roxas' heart thundered away, his mind hazy.

"Let's take a look," Axel murmured then. Roxas didn't reply. Axel's hands slid lower, one puling at the towel. Roxas felt the air touch his hip, his legs...

"Uh!" he cried, realizing what was happening. His fingers dug into Axel's neck. His blue eyes connected with green. Calm, careful green.

"No?" Axel asked softly. "No treat for Axel?"

Roxas shook his head, "H-how is that a treat?"

Axel kissed his neck, "Just a looksie. Roxas, you're always a treat."

Feeling totally embarrassed, Roxas still managed to sigh and roll his eyes. This seemed to please Axel, whose hand pushed the towel away.

Roxas tried not to curl up, but he still felt idiotic as Axel finally sat straight and just _looked_.

Axel seemed pleased at least. His gaze swept over Roxas, all fresh from the shower. He grinned devilishly. "Definitely a treat." he said, leaning forward to kiss Roxas again. This kiss was deep and breathy, making Roxas gasp for air as Axel pressed closer. This felt amazing! Axel's hands kneaded his sides, his ribs and his shoulders. Roxas felt those nimble fingers lift his back and slide under, holding him closer. Axel was moving now. A bit of a grind, really. Roxas gave "uh" noises away every so often, only making Axel hotter.

"Sooo good," Axel murmured wetly into Roxas' mouth. The blonde breathed deeply, his arms flopping to the sides. "but we have to stop." Axel sighed.

Roxas nodded.

"I need to shower," Axel said, still in his husky voice.

Roxas felt like laughing but nothing came. Axel wasn't moving, except for licking at his neck. Axel heaved forward, kissing up Roxas' face, his breathing faster. He didn't want to stop. Roxas thought he was going to have to push him off when Axel sat up suddenly, pulled his t-shirt over his head and disrobed faster than anything Roxas had ever seen. Axel slid back over and squeezed Roxas tight. "Come. Shower time."

Roxas blinked, "What? But I've already-"

"Too late!" Axel cried and yanked Roxas upright, dragging him to the bathroom. "you gotta teach me how to get my hair all shiny and pretty like yours."

Roxas glared as he was dragged across the carpet.

Axel cackled evilly as though the kisses from before hadn't happened. As the door slid closed, Roxas wondered whether he'd have to go buy more shampoo later.

------------------

to be continued...

A/N: Hello readers! Still with me? Jolly good! Just thought I'd let you know that I've archived my stories/links at livejournal and any questions related to my fics are welcome there, as I can't really answer them here. So do feel free to wander over to my nejinee dot livejournal dot com blog. thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

------

Saturday was destined to become a day of rest as far as Roxas could see. After a very traumatic shower where Axel managed to not only get soap in both their eyes but also use up all the hot water so they were blasted with frigid ice, Roxas made breakfast. Plain old scrambled eggs on toast.

The two of them scarfed down the food, feeling the effects of yesterday's swimming. Axel was ravenous, again. Roxas snorted orange juice out his nose when Axel sneezed, spewing eggs everywhere.

"Aw, what a waste," Axel said sadly, watching his chewed food slide onto the floor.

Following that they set off to do some grocery shopping for Roxas. The local grocer was close enough that Roxas wasn't too bothered about carrying heavy bags home. He ended up buying a selection of vegetables, milk, bathroom necessities and extra lightbulbs. Axel was sorely tempted buy a large chocolate cake on display but was warned off it when Roxas said he could make one instead. This appealed ver much to Axel.

"It's nice having a little chefette in my life," Axel said, unpacking the food onto the cashier's conveyor.

Roxas pouted.

"Hey, so I like cooking," he muttered. He paid the cashier and folded the receipt up in his wallet. Axel noticed the green camo wallet skin. It was cute. They carried the goods home, Axel complaining about his dress status.

"Dude, I need to go get fresh clothes. These are _rank_!" He grimaced down at his now two-day old t-shirt. Roxas chuckled.

"Well, you could borrow my stuff but I don't know if it'd fit."

Axel made a silly face, "Whatchu sayin'? You sayin' I'm fat?"

Roxas laughed absurdly. "Yes Axel, you're massive."

"Like an animal?" Axel said hopefully.

"Yes, like an animal," Roxas said, chuckling. Axel beamed.

"I'm a beast!"

They made it to Roxas' place and unpacked. Roxas let Axel put the milk away while he placed the store's receipt in a little black book that was tucked behind the bread bin.

Axel was about to say something when his phone began jangling. "Uuugh," Axel groaned, "Tell me it's not Xemnas." He flipped it open and answered.

"Hello you," he said in a upbeat voice. Roxas figured it wasn't Xemnas, his boss, after all. "Yup," Axel was saying. _Demyx_ he mouthed to Roxas. He continued talking, leaving Roxas to sit down and look through the papers in his little book. Roxas concentrated, counting in his head. He scribbled a few things down. _Yup,_ he thought pleasantly,_ not too bad._

He put the book away just as Axel was wrapping up his conversation. His cellphone snapped shut.

"I got a concert to go to tonight," Axel said, sitting down in the seat across from Roxas. The small circular table was just right for the room. "So unfortunately, we only have today to hang out." His hand reached out and took Roxas' fingers in its warm grip. Roxas watched as Axel touched the pads of his fingertips. He knew Axel was going to have to hang out with his friends again. _Well, you'll be able to get your work done tonight then_, he thought to himself. He still had to hand in the latest bio report.

"What concert?" Roxas asked, genuinely interested.

"Oh, just a local band. Some guys I know. The usual, I guess. Then probably to a bar later." Axel scratched his thumb over Roxas' palm, pondering. Axel didn't invite Roxas along. That was mostly a given though. Without words, both knew that wasn't an option.

"Okay," Roxas said quickly.

"Oh, hey," Axel said, rubbing his thumb over Roxas', "Can I loan a shirt? Just for tonight? I don't really wanna walk all the way home."

Roxas nodded and stood, "Sure, let's go get one."

Axel stood too and followed the blonde upstairs. The shadowy hallway was lacking a light bulb. Axel wondered when it had blown. The creak of the old stairs had Axel thinking again.

The quiet staircase let them through up and onto the second landing and once more, Axel was in Roxas' small but tidy bedroom. From where he stood at the door, he could see down the hallway. There was another door further down. It was closed.

"Are your parents home?" Axel asked then quizzically.

Roxas stood, holding a shirt in his hands, inspecting it, "No." he said. "what about this one?" he turned, holding the blue and grey shirt up.

"Where are they?" Axel asked, watching Roxas who was still busy. He was pulling more shirts out and dropping them.

The blonde looked up, "Who?" he asked, puzzled.

Axel's brow rose, thinking he could feel a thread of something. "Your parents." He jabbed a thumb in the direction of the other door down the hall.

Roxas blinked and stared at the hallway. He didn't answer. Instead, he turned and went back to rummaging. Axel frowned, and without thinking about it, he stood and headed down the hallway, intent on checking the other room out. He didn't know why he wanted to. It just intrigued him. He wanted to see what Roxas' parents' room looked like. As uncouth as it was, Axel really didn't care.

"Axel! What're you doing?" Roxas voice came.

"I just want to see," Axel answered, his hand latching onto the door knob.

"No!" Roxas cried, suddenly there, tugging at Axel's arm. "Don't go in there!"

Axel's frown deepened. "Why not?"

Roxas' wide blue eyes stared up at him, his mouth moving with no answer.

"Roxas," Axel said firmly. "Where are your parents?" He pushed forward, the door clicking open.

"Don't!" Roxas yelled, pushing at Axel's side. His panicked expression didn't stop Axel from moving into the room.

Axel stopped. Looking around, his eyes took in the room.

It was the same, mostly, as all the others. Dark shadows, old-fashioned window frames and dingy wallpaper, except ...

"Roxas..." Axel said softly, questioningly.

"Get out!" Roxas cried, tugging at Axel's arm. "Listen to me!" His eyes were wide and his face pale. Axel could hear a waver in his voice and immediately felt he'd done something wrong.

Roxas pulled him out, stumbling, and Axel followed.

"Roxas," Axel said, following the rushing blonde back into his room. His companion didn't answer, he only set to work, stuffing the fallen clothes on the floor back into his chest of drawers. "Roxas!" Axel said firmly. He grabbed the blonde's arm. "Explain! What's going on? Where are your parents? _Why_ is that room empty!?" His green eyes burned into blue, seeking an answer.

Roxas' panicked face looked up at him. His lip wavered. "They're... they're out."

"Bull!" Axel yelled, feeling the thread uravelling. "Stop lying. I hate liars."

"I'm-I'm not!" Roxas wailed, stricken. His face was sickly and he pulled at his wrist which was trapped in Axel's grasp.

"You think I wouldn't notice?" Axel said, letting go. "No pictures on the walls? No one ever home? No numbers on your cell? Do you think I'm stupid?" Axel was mad now. He despised it when people looked down on him.

Roxas quivered and fell back, his hands resting on the chest of drawers. He blinked fast and his voice was choked. "I don't- I don't want to talk ab-about it!" he cried.

Axel's face softened, "Why not?" he asked, stepping forward.

"Stop it!" Roxas cried, moving away, "Stop asking questions! Just shut up!" His face was red now, his eyes wet.

"Roxas-"

"NO!" Roxas yelled, his eyes scrunched. "Don't ask! Don't talk! Just - just stop it! Axel!" His hands moved to cover his face and he shuddered suddenly. Axel immediately moved forward, his arms grabbing Roxas about the shoulders. The blonde was shaking, his cries muffled.

"Hey..." he said soothingly, "Roxas, it's okay..."

Roxas pushed at his chest, "No it's not! It's not all right! You're just saying that! I was doing fine! Just fine until you had to start on me. Why'd you have to- have to-" he wavered.

He shook, his legs wobbling, before he fell awkwardly to the ground, his leg twisting under him. "Ow!" he cried painfully, pitifully. His eyes welling up. It was too much. Too fast. He hadn't meant for this to happen! Axel wasn't supposed to know! It was all wrong now!

"Roxas," Axel said, falling to his knees, attempting to break his fall. Roxas was sobbing now. No tears came but Roxas' fingers covered his face. Axel was shocked. He'd never expected to see Roxas like this. What had he done? He didn't know!

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, his arms wrapping around the poor boy. Roxas tried pushing him away but he held fast. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I just, I was curious."

He didn't know what to expect now. Their perfect day of solitude had fallen apart and he couldn't yet say why. Axel felt the tremors running through Roxas. The blonde was shaking and sobbing, his fingers digging painfully into Axel's arm.

They sat like that for a while, Axel not daring to speak. He just held Roxas and waited. He felt the yonger boy mumbling nothings and still shaking. Eventually, the blonde ran out of steam, or at least his body did. His shivering slowed and he muffled something into Axel's chest. Axel just rubbed his back, knowing it was hard for Roxas to be seen like this.

With weak arms, Roxas pushed Axel away. The redhead moved back, his spine resting against the bed. Roxas sat against the wall and wiped at his face. When he did eventually look up, he was met by a pair of calm emerald eyes. Axel didn't say a word. He waited.

"Don't make me talk about it," Roxas' hoarse voice said, his head dropping.

Axel was torn inside. He couldn't promise such a thing.

"Roxas..." he began but was cut off.

"No," Roxas said, his nose stuffy. He carefully stood up, testing his foot. It was okay. "It's not important." He stood tall and sniffed, trying to clear his nose. Through his hazy eyes, he watched Axel stand. The two of them faced one another. Roxas pushed past and made his way downstairs.

Axel followed, his mind brimming with questions, ideas, theories.

Roxas stopped when he reached the living room. To his left stood his wooden bookcase. He stared at it, filled with all the books he owned. Axel stopped behind him. He watched Roxas' eyes run over the spines of the books, reading each one.

Roxas reached out a hand and carefully pulled out an old paperback.

"I've never read this," he murmured. His red eyes blinked slowly. He turned the book over and inspected the back.

Axel was silent.

"I thought I'd be able to pull it off," Roxas said quietly.

"Pull what off?" Axel asked.

Roxas reshelved the book. "This," he waved an arm around. "This life."

Axel frowned, concerned.

Roxas sniffed once more and wiped his eyes. He walked back, causing Axel to step away and follow. They reentered the kitchen where Roxas put himself to work and brewed some tea. Axel watch silently. He'd overstepped a few boundaries already. He didn't want to overstep any more.

Roxas set two steaming cups down at the table before sitting. Axel followed suit.

For a while they said nothing. Then Roxas spoke.

"I live alone," he said hoarsely. His hands cupped the mug of tea. "My parents are ... gone."

"Gone?" Axel blurted, not comprehending.

Roxas nodded slowly, still not looking up. "I grew up in Twilight Town. It's a nice city." He gave a weak, pointless smile. "Full of traffic and people and noise and snow in winter."

Roxas paused. Axel wondered what he was thinking about.

"I was home schooled all my life. I liked it, it was good, I think." Roxas watched the contents of his tea as he carefuly tilted the mug.

Roxas took a breath, "About a year ago, I was with my parents and we were going on a trip. It was a really windy, rainy day and we had to cross the Twilight Bridge. It's this big metal bridge on the main road that goes over the river. I don't know the details too well, but another car coming the other way didn't have it's brakes working properly or something and they slid. Before we knew it, we'd crashed. We-"

Roxas gulped at some air. His eyes were watery again and he quickly took a sip of tea as though to disguise his emotions. Axel waited patiently, his own tea abandoned.

"I don't remember the crash." Roxas continued, "I don't - I don't remember anything. I just woke up in the car and we were in the water. It was so cold." Roxas shivered, remembering. "I couldn't get out and the water was too high. I think I tried to call out to my parents but, they were already..."

Axel felt his hands slide across the table, claiming Roxas' fingers. The blonde didn't pull away. Roxas tried to hold back a sob, his mouth tight. Sniffing awkwardly, he continued.

"I thought I was going to die. I really did. I was choking and couldn't move. It was horrible. Just ... horrible." Roxas saw images flash across his mind. The cold water in his mouth, his arms not able to move, the heads of his parents bobbing up and down, drenched, and darkness all around. He remembered screaming and crying out, but no one came.

"Then all I know is I woke up in the hospital. Some firemen pulled me out or something. I don't know, but that's all."

Axel gripped Roxas' hand in his own, hoping it held some comfort. Roxas looked at him then, his blue eyes wide and open as though praying that Axel's warmth was real.

"I'm sorry," Axel said softly, honestly.

Roxas blinked and took another sip of his tea. He nodded. "It's ... It's okay. It was a while ago."

"So you moved away because of it all?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded. "I had to."

Axel frowned, "What? Why?"

Roxas gave a small shrug. "It's complicated."

"Tell me," Axel said.

Roxas looked up, annoyance flickering briefly in his red-rimmed eyes. "It's not important." he said.

"Why not?" Axel pushed, leaning forward.

"Stop it," Roxas said coldly. "It's none of your business anyway."

Axel bit his tongue. Roxas was right. It wasn't any of his business but God damn it, he wanted to know!

Roxas stared back at him, watching. When Axel relaxed back into his seat, Roxas sighed.

"I can't answer because I don't remember."

"Remember what?" Axel asked tersely.

Roxas ran his thumb over the brim of his mug, "Anything."

"Anything?" Axel asked, his brow raised.

Roxas nodded. "I was in hospital aftterwards because of head trauma. I hit my head on the roof of the car. They said it might also have been stress-related. I think they said that it wasn't coming back."

Axel was confused, "What? What was coming back?"

"All my memories," Roxas said softly. "I lost them all." He wondered how that sounded, 'losing' every memory you ever had like some cheap toy.

Silence while Axel's brain took in this information. It didn't make sense. Axel gaped. "You mean ..."

"I don't remember my parents. I don't recognize their faces." Roxas looked heartbroken. "I didn't remember anyone. After the accident people showed up at the hospital but I didn't know who they were. Some got really mad at me, saying how could I possibly forget them, but I really didn't know what was going on!" He remembered the nurse coming in, calming him down after the visitors had made him panic.

He looked at Axel, his honesty written across his face. Axel believed him.

"I'm sorry." Axel murmured. He desperately wanted to help Roxas.

"It's not your fault," Roxas said quietly. "That's why I had to leave. It's not my home anymore."

"What about here?" Axel meant the house and Destiny Islands.

Roxas bit his lip, "I don't know." _I'm still alone,_ he thought to himself. He hadn't said all he could. Just like it was in Twilight Town, Roxas was a lonely entity with no home, no family and no reason for being. It had been so hard to move away. Making the choice at the age of sixteen was so very hard, but Roxas had to do it. Staying in a place where people knew him was awful. They knew stuff he didn't. They'd call out to him in the street and expect a return call. Roxas hated not knowing anything anymore. All the people he'd known had vanished. All that remined was simple knowledge. Things like his ABCs and how to spell chlorophyll remained.

"You idiot," Axel said, standing and coming to kneel in front of Roxas. "Your home is here now. With me."

Roxas blinked uncertainly, his mind whirring back to reality. What was Axel talking about?

"Look," Axel said, sighing, "I know I'm not one to be able to preach about good families or anything but I can see what's going on here." He wrapped both hands around Roxas' own. "You're here because you needed some saving. That's why you came here, right?"

Roxas frowned, "I don't understand."

Axel smiled gently, "Roxas, do you even know why it's called Destiny Islands?"

Roxas blinked.

"It's because only those who have lost their destiny come here. It's a small place, right? A few people on it, but we're all pretty much looking for the same thing. Some are born here, like me and Sora. We're the really unlucky ones. We've had our destinies plotted out before we could even think about 'em."

Axel frowned sadly, his own memories flooding into his mind. "Roxas, I'm glad you came here. You're a nice kid. You're worth every penny."

Roxas stared into Axel's eyes, seeing something of a memory float across those emerald lakes.

"Axel.." he said, his voice brittle. He looped his thumb through a gap between Axel's fingers. His warm, long fingers.

Axel just stared back, silent. He and Roxas were very similar in the end. He could see it now. They both had a few hard knocks but they both ended up meeting and-

"I'm sorry," Roxas murmured and leaned forward, hugging Axel about the neck.

"What on earth are you apologizing for now?" Axel asked, bemused.

Roxas shrugged. Axel smiled, his hand resting on Roxas' back. It was okay if Roxas felt he owed the world an apology. It made up for Axel never feeling he never owed the world a thing.

After all, when had the world done anything for either of them?

------------------

to be continued...

A/N: There, what you were all dying for! If you have anything else on your mind, feel free to visit my LJ. nejinee dot livejournal ot come.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

-------

It didn't help that Axel knew.

Roxas felt he'd destroyed all hope he'd built these last few months in Destiny Islands. He'd promised himself a new beginning with no relation to the past. It was getting increasingly more difficult to sustain the idea when everything kept pouring out of him like a sewer.

They still sat in the kitchen. Axel had pulled Roxas into his lap backwards where he could hold him close. It calmed Roxa down, yes, but it also made him feel the jitters rising in his gut.

"Axel," he said, feeling the sound grate on his throat.

"Yes?" the redhead replied. His fingers were twined on Roxas' stomach.

"Do you think it was weird ... what I did?"

Axel sat up, leaning his chin on Roxas' shoulder. "You mean the whole 'invisible parents, perfect life' dealie?"

Roxas made a face. A sad one.

Axel blew his breath across Roxas' cheek. "Well, it's not the best thing you could have done, but no, I don't think you're weird."

Roxas wondered if Axel was lying. For the first time ever, he wasn't sure on that. After all, he couldn't see Axel's face, the face that revealed all at one glance.

Roxas sat quietly for a moment. It was all so strange now. Axel knew he'd been lying to everyone, even Sora. He thought Axel must be seeing him in a new light. Like he was some ridiculous brain-case worthy of a hospital visit.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas," Axel sighed quietly, "You break down biological compounds in your kitchen on the weekends. Of course you're not stupid."

"No," Roxas said, brows furrowed, "Do _you_ think I'm stupid?"

"Of course not," Axel said softly. Roxas wondered what was buzzing through Axel's mind. "I think you're really great."

Roxas grimaced. _He_ didn't think so.

----------

Axel woke up wearily, jerked to life by the sound of his cellphone. He grumbled and reached into his pocket. As he flipped open the phone and settled back down, he wrapped his arm around a snoozing Roxas. They'd fallen asleep on the couch.

Axel felt disoriented and tired. So very tired.

"Dem?" he uttered into the phone. His eyes closed.

"Ax," Demyx' voice replied, "Are you coming?"

"What?" Axel murmured, rubbing his eye.

"Tonight," Demyx sounded annoyed. "Remember?"

"Oh," Axel blinked his eyes open, immediately looking around for a clock. He saw none. "What time is it?"

"It's seven-thirty," Demyx responded.

"What?" Axel cried, "At night?"

"Yes," Demyx did not sound amused. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way," Axel sat up, carefully letting Roxas roll backwards before climbing over his prone figure.

"Where are you?" Demyx repeated.

"At Roxas'," Axel muttered, searching around for his shoes. "Shit," they were upstairs. He dashed away, his long legs carrying him up the staircase and back into Roxas' bedroom. He tugged on his shoes as quick a possible. He could barely make out Demyx speaking to others in the background.

"He's with the kid," Demyx was saying. Axel couldn't hear the responses. He grunted, knowing how his friends would react. Once he got both sneakers on, he dashed out the room, downstairs, and back into the living room.

Roxas was awake and rubbing at an eye, yawning. He sat up, his hair mushed on one side.

"I'm coming, geez, gimme a break dude," Axel said to Demyx. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." The redhead snapped his phone shut, already annoyed at being late.

"I gotta go," he said, leaning down to give Roxas a peck on the lips. It seemed so basic, yet the thrill that shot down his spine made it seem otherwise. Looking at Roxas' weary blue eyes almost had Axel changing plans.

"Where?" Roxas murmured sleepily.

"Out. Concert, friends, yadda yadda," Axel stood quickly. "Thanks for the shirt." He meant the black tee found at the bottom of Roxas' drawers.

"Are you coming back?" Roxas asked, awake now.

Axel paused. He hadn't planned to...

"Uh...sure. If you want me to."

Roxas noticed the hesitation. He quickly recovered, "No, it's okay. I forgot. You'll be out late. You go home. I need sleep anyway."

Axel frowned. "Roxas, if you want me to come back, I can."

"No, no," Roxas said, looking away, "It's not a problem. You have fun."

Axel ground his teeth. Roxas was so passive. Almost passive-aggressive. It was tedious at times. He just wanted a straight answer, that was all.

"Will you be okay while I'm gone?" He said instead.

Roxas looked up, wary. "I'll be fine." He sounded affronted. Axel felt like growling but really, he didn't have time.

"Okay, whatever. I have to go. I'll see you," With one last peck on the cheek, Axel was gone.

--------

"What was keeping you, man?" on of Axel's friends, Vexen, asked testily. His long blonde hair was tied back, his face distorted with annoyance. "We've already played once." Axel looked around at the pulsing bar. The music was loud and obnoxious, with writhing dancers making a mess on the dancefloor. He'd managed to squeeze through the throng to his friends. "I got held back, okay? Where's Dem?" Vexen pointed. Axel turned and saw a familiar mohawk highlighted in the flashing lights. Demyx was at the bar with Zexion, ordering drinks. Axel made his way over. A dark-eyed girl gave him the eyes and winked. Axel ignored her. When he flopped onto the stool beside Demyx, the bartender was already asking him what he wanted.

"Uh...gimme a beer."

The barkeep raised a brow.

"Any beer," Axel added. He didn't care. Turning to Demyx, he grinned. "Sorry I'm late."

"'s okay," Demyx said, his drink in his hands.

"Blondie keep you up?" Zexion said, a smile creeping across his face.

Axel sighed. His beer came sliding across the bar. "Sort of. We had to ... work something out." Thinking about Roxas made his stomach churn. Was it nerves? Anticipation? Or annoyance?

Zexion twirled his finger through his drink. "You spend a lot of time with him, now."

Axel looked at his friend, "I guess."

"So you guys are ..." Demyx started then stopped. His face looked exasperated. "Together?"

Axel watched his best friend carefully. He knew his friends hadn't taken to Roxas. No biggie, he didn't expect them too. Roxas wasn't their 'type'. He wasn't rough and rowdy. Nor did he revel in chaos like Axel had done most of his life. Seeing Demyx share the rest of the boys' feelings had Axel wondering what it was exactly that made his hanging out with Roxas so bad.

"I suppose," He said, sipping at his drink, trying not to think about how he'd so easily said so to Sora.

Zexion and Demyx looked at one another. Zexion smirked. "Told you so."

"What?" Axel asked, frowning. He thought he hadn't heard right over the thumping music.

Zexion grinned wider, "Oh, just that we weren't _really_ sure you were going to stick with him."

"What do you mean?" Axel asked, curious.

"Well, we thought maybe this was some passing fancy. You know, love 'em and leave 'em."

Axel blinked. He wasn't even remotely offended. It made sense, really, for his friends to think that. Axel didn't have long relationships. He tried not to. Mostly because he was never attached to the boys and girls he attracted. They were there ... but not important.

"Hm," he replied, thinking.

"But you do like him, huh?" Demyx asked. "This kid."

"It really annoys you that he's younger? By what, two years?"

"Is it only that?" Zexion asked, amazed. "Huh, I thought he was, like, fourteen or something. Little runt."

"I'm not annoyed," Demyx muttered. "He's a nice kid."

"Too nice," Zexion added. Axel noticed then how his friends looked. As normal, they'd decked themselves out in their band gear. Tight, dark jeans, ripped shirts, smudges of make up around their eyes. Zexion looked particularly wild this evening, his silvery blue hair tweaked to perfection and his velcro biker boots balancing out his skinny frame. Axel looked down at himself, aware of the randomness of his attire. shorts. T-shirt. Shoes. The end. He smiled wryly, amazed at the way he had been accustomed to the wild weekends with his friends and yet still managed to not care on the days he spent with Roxas. Almost every weekend of his teenage life had been spent in bars and clubs. With his friends, he felt at home. They were his family, his back up. Together, they'd barged into every limelight and lit up every room. All of them had at least one tattoo. It was just who they were. Hard-partying kids that never grew up.

Looking around the bar, Axel smiled. It was such a normal sight. He recognized a few faces. "Hey," he said, surprised, "Marluxia's out. Haven't seen him here in ages."

Zexion snorted, "That's why Dem's being a bitch."

Demyx glared at Zexion, "I am not."

"Yes you are," Zexion said, amused. Axel chuckled.

Demyx swivelled in his seat, looking over at the familiar pink-haired student. "Why's he even here? Picking up girls?"

Axel smirked, "Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"No!" Demyx cried, thinking only of his sister.

Axel laughed, "I meant: wouldn't that be an excuse for him and Namine to break up, thereby alleviating you of all your brotherly concern?"

Demyx ground his teeth. "No. That would be bad. He should never ever cheat on her."

Axel agreed internally. Looking over at Marluxia, he was reminded of the image the other boy struck, out with his best friend's sister. For years, he'd known Marluxia. They were in the same year and all. His best friend was Vexen, the psychopathic singer in their local band. The two were famous for having ridiculous tempers. Marluxia had been a terrible, conniving bastard years ago. Though nowadays he was as normal as everyone else, it still put Demyx on edge. The only thing the pink-haired boy had going was his insane intellect.

"There, there," Zexion cooed, patting Demyx' back.

Axel looked over Zex's outfit some more. He was donning an unfamiliar black and white striped long-sleeved tee that was cut wide across the neck. It made him appear more effeminate than usual. "Hey," Axel said, realizing, "Why're you all dressed up and showing off tonight?"

Zexion looked past Demyx and smiled his cheshire grin. "I was wondering whether anyone would notice."

Demyx looked his friend over, "You're dressed up? Why?" He looked wary.

Axel looked about, having an idea. "Are you expecting someone?"

Zexion laughed and hopped off the barstool. "Actually, I heard, by way of the grapevine that a certain swimming captain was thinking of coming out to see the band play. So, you know, in case this were true, I had to be prepared."

"Oooh," Demyx rolled his eyes dramatically, "Well la-dee-da."

Axel laughed. Zexion was so blatant sometimes. He never held back when it came to his own needs. "Are you sure he's coming? Or is this pure hearsay?"

Zexion smirked and loped over to stand near Axel, who was taller than him by quite a shot. "Naturally, I know he's coming. Why would I waste time otherwise?"

Axel was impressed. Zexion's naturally pale blue eyes were shaded artfully with kohl. It made him look more boyishly handsome than normal. "Pulling out all the stops eh?" Axel said, smiling. "Wanna help me sexify myself? I feel plain and boring."

Zexion smirked, eyeing Axel's outfit. "Sure. Why not?"

Turning to Demyx he added, "Give me five minutes and whammo! Axel will be back!"

Demyx just nodded as his two friends disappeared into the washroom. His own shaded eyes were watching someone else anyway.

After a while, Demyx found his eyes wandering. A new crowd of people had entered. They looked to be high schoolers, surprisingly. Usually, high schoolers weren't allowed in the bar, but because the local band was playing, they made exceptions. Demyx recognized a certain silver-haired boy amongst the crowd. They must all be together. Demyx watched him talking to a couple girls, aware of how the boy commanded attention wherever he went. Demyx didn't like Riku.

"Well?" a voice chimed in his ear, making Demyx jump. He hadn't heard his friends return. Axel smirked at him, his eyes now darkened all round, accentuating his markings. He seemed to have found a random red hoody from somewhere and was donning it, sleeves rolled up. Demyx grinned.

Zexion stood, hands on hips, pleased with his work. "There's the Axel we know and love."

Axel gave an evil cackle before dashing down the last of his beer. "Come on, then! The band'll be starting up!" Demyx and Zexion downed their drinks and followed. They pushed through the crowd. Axel happily greeted the few faces he knew and a few others. "Yeep!" Zexion yelped from behind somewhere. When they settled in a central spot on the dancefloor, Axel turned.

"What was that?" he said, amused.

Zexion was fuming, "_Someone_ pinched my butt!"

Demyx and Axel laughed. Zexion just looked around, trying to spot the culprit. When he turned back, he noticed Demyx' eyes drifting. A very attractive girl had just trodden past, her short hair spiked and angular. Demyx' eyes followed her torn shirt through the crowd.

"Hey, eyes forward," Axel said, poking his friend in the gut.

Demyx blinked, seeing his friends smirks. _Damnit._

"Oh, look," he said, pointing, "the band's getting ready!" Distraction.

And so they were. Vexen was onstage, his bass and lead guitarist adjusting their cables and straps.

"Yesss," Axel hissed. He loved concerts. Even small ones. They always got his blood pumping.

Before long, the strums of the bass guitar were humming through the crowd. People cheered and screamed. Then they started. The music boomed around the walls while the lights flared wildly. Everyone was moving, jumping, singing. Axel loved it. The crowd cheered and sang along. Demyx was yelling along beside him. The crowd pushing and swayed, dragging them with. Vexen's clear, smooth voice bellowed out the brash words of their song. His calm face counteracted the rough vocals, which only seemed to improve the feel of the music.

"Woo!" Zexion cheered, jumping around to the beat. Axel and Demyx got into their usual head-tossing meet and thrashed around, much like the other dancers, their voices getting louder. Vexen cheered the crowd on. The fans screamed. As the songs changed, so did the tempo of the fans. they danced to match the beat, each pulsing to the hum of their favourite band.

After another song, the crowd shifted. A girl managed to get dancing with Axel. He grinned down at her wide, round face. She was cute. Her eyes were wide and brown, it seemed. Her outfit was cute and sparkled in the lights. Axel didn't mind her company at all. It was all a part of the clubbin, bar-hopping scene, wasn't it? Meet girls, dance, drink, meet more girls. A few boys, dance, drink, waste the night away. All the dancers seem to have the same idea anyway.

Axel suddenly recognized a face off to his right. It was only a glimpse at first, a flash between the moving dancers. In amongst the crowd, Riku danced, his face also happy and loud. Axel was surprised to say the least. Riku seemed to be enjoying himself with some other kids. A few boys who laughed along with him, and some cute girls who were jumping up and down. Axel had never seen Riku really enjoy himself before. He didn't think the boy had it in him to have fun.

Demyx bumped into Axel, laughing at the way Zexion was jostling about. A few girls had started to cling to him too.

Looking up, Axel still saw Riku, now laughing at something one of the boys around him had said. Axel dragged his eyes away, ignoring the weird churn in his stomach.

He focused on the girl in front of him. She was a good dancer. The girl smiled shyly up at him, her wavy brown hair falling around her shoulders. Axel smiled back. She was harmless. Just a cute girl on a night out with her friends. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he wondered of Roxas was a good dancer. He wondered if he'd ever find out.

Axel looked up again, only to find Riku closer than before. The silver-haired boy was laughing, his friends pushing with him against the crowd. Axel could see him better. He was wearing a white sleeveless hoody that was plastered to him in the hot heat of the bar. His hair was loose and sticking to his cheeks a little. Axel could feel his own face sweating in the moist air. Demyx' mohawk was standing up to the brutal humidity pretty well, though.

One of the girls near Riku threw her arms around his neck. They both laughed and danced. Axel frowned. Was Riku a player? He hadn't thought so. He remembered Sora saying something about that, but he couldn't remember what.

"Hey," the girl in front of him said, her voice barely carrying over the ruckus.

"What?" Axel yelled back.

She smiled coyly, "I said hi! My name's Angie! What's yours?"

"Axel!" Axel answered, grinning.

Angie smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Axel liked how she danced. She had natural rhythm and wasn't trying too hard. She didn't force her hips to sway or threw her shoulders around. Instead, she moved to the beat, her hands in motion and her legs doing the work. Axel appreciated a good dancer. She could complement his own style. They danced to the loud drumbeats, the rest of the bar joining in.

Over the roaring noise, Axel managed to hold a simple conversation with her. It was quite pointless, really. He didn't hear much. Didn't care much either. He was just being nice. He was always nice to girls.

She said something.

"What?" he asked loudly, leaning forward.

"I said," she answered, near his face, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Axel paused, the music bouncing behind him. "No," he said clearly, standing up.

She smiled wide. Axel sighed, feeling his insides cave. Leaning in again, he said into her ear, "I have a boyfriend."

It felt so good on his tongue, knowing who he saw as 'his boyfriend'. Her face registered shock before immediately wiping it clear. Sadly she smiled. "That's nice" she said loudly. She knew it was a lost cause.

Axel suddenly felt uneasy. He was still having fun. It was loud, the party was frenetic and he had his friends at his side. Looking about, his eyes met with Riku's. It was awkward suddenly. They immediately broke eye contact and looked away. Axel frowned. The music didn't sound so good anymore. Frustration built inside and he felt angry. Taking a breath, he pushed past the girl, heading straight for the door. He needed some air.

"Hey! Ax! where-!" Demyx' voice was lost in the noise.

Axel pushed through the throng, intent on getting out. The sweat ran down his neck and his head pounded. Making it to the door, he shoved at it with both hands. The cool night air hit him like a slap in the face. Immediately moving forward, he walked across the gravelly parking lot. The lot was unordinarily full. He weaved in and out of the hastily parked vehicles to his own car, right on the far end.

"Ax!" Demyx cried, leaving the building. He and Zexion came running up behind him as his long legs carried him away.

"Ax!" Demyx yelled again, coming up beside him. "Dude, what happened?" Upon seeing Axel's face, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Axel grumbled.

Zexion came up on his other side. He'd pushed his hair back, away from his face, where it stuck. "You leaving?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah," Axel murmured.

"Why?" Demyx demanded. "Did something go wrong?"

Axel reached his car and pulled out his keys. "No. I just want to go now."

"Dude," Zexion said, folding his arms, "Don't bullshit us. What the hell?"

"Aren't you having fun? Are you drunk?" Demyx looked worried.

Axel sighed, "No, I'm not drunk. Honestly, what the hell?"

"No, what the hell with you?" Zexion said.

"Look," Axel said, "Sorry to cut out so early, all right? I just ... don't feel right."

"Where are you going?" Demyx asked.

Axel said nothing. He just jangled his keys. Demyx and Zexion waited. When he said nothing, they looked at one another.

"Fine, go to your little boyfriend," Demyx said harshly. Axel was surprised. Looking up, he saw how hurt Demyx was. His best friend never spoke that way.

"Dem, I'm not-"

"Whatever," Demyx said, hand up, "You do what you want. I don't care. I can't stop you."

"Dem, I said I'm not-"

"Ax," Zexion said quietly, "We're not stupid."

Axel went red, "I didn't say you were! What the fuck, man?! I'm not going to Roxas! I just felt like ... like leaving!"

His two friends were silent. Both didn't seem to believe him. "Listen!" Axel glared back, "Would you get it out of your heads that I'm just THAT self-obsesed! Fucking grow up, the two of you. This is why Larx keeps fucking things up. She doesn't listen!"

Demyx' gaze became hard. "Dude, you do what you want with your free time. Just don't expect us to give a damn when you ditch us repeatedly. Friends don't hang around to be treated like shit."

Axel glared at is best friend, feeling betrayed. What had he done? What had happened? This was all wrong!

"So you think I shouldn't be seeing Roxas? Even though I hadn't planned to? You seem to think there's something wrong with me now I'm with him. Is that it?"

Demyx didn't answer.

"That's not it, Ax," Zexion began, "We just wish-"

"-Roxas wasn't around? You wish he'd never come here, meddled in my life? Made me like him so much?" This enraged Axel. All he could see was the pain and regret in Roxas' eyes. The feelings of rejection and loneliness that cropped up from all sides. This was insane! What had his life turned into?

"At least we'd have our friend back," Demyx said softly.

That was it. Axel turned and wrenched open his car door. Neither Demyx or Zexion tried to stop him from leaving. When his car peeled out of the lot, slipping in the gravel, they just watched as his tail lights shifted and disappeared into the darkness.

---------

to be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

-------

Sunday came round with no word from Axel. Roxas didn't mind too much. He figured the older boy had gotten smashed and was home nursing a swollen brain. It was rather soothing to have a quiet day to himself. It gave him time to think.

As he was setting up his newest Biology project, Roxas wondered what the redhead had really been thinking when he'd spilled about his terrible past. Roxas cringed when he thought about it. _I'm sad enough without having 'liar' heaped on to,_ he thought dismally. Saturday night hadn't been too swell. Feeling too upset to eat, he'd opted on just watching some TV. The moving pictures didn't work. Roxas had no idea what the show he was watching was about. Flicking through, he didn't see any other recognizable things.

Giving up, he'd trudged up and had a shower, resigning himself to a long night with little to no sleep. Then Sunday came.

While Roxas waited for the kettle to boil, his mind drifted. He couldn't hear a thing. The little house he lived in was as quiet as ever. He heard the tinkling of a bicycle bell. A few voices, perhaps from the neighbours. Roxas guiltily looked at the flower he'd plucked. It was wilting now. He gently pulled it out of the tiny vase and poured out the old water. Looking at the small bud in his hand, he could see so much. A baby plant, left to die. There was no way to save it, no way to stop it's decay. Roxas carefully straightened out the few yellow petals. At least the plant could feign good health. He looked at it a bit longer, until his kettle whistled. Sighing, he opened the bin and dropped the flower into the trash. Looking after the sad ones was too much trouble.

--------

On Monday, Roxas fumbled at his locker. He'd arrived early just so he'd miss the morning crush. His Biology project was balanced between his leg and the neigbour's locker. The cardboard base was wobbly at best and he didn't want it to get crushed. He carefully placed the project in his and Sora's locker, thankful the other boy had emptied out his rubbish from the week before.

Just as his locker clicked shut, he heard Sora approach.

"Hi Roxas," the brunette said, all smiles. "How was your weekend?"

_Dismal and self-deprecating_. Roxas decided to keep it cool. "It was fine. How was yours?"

Sora shrugged, "Meh. Nothing going on at my house. My mom made tacos though, which made me sick."

Together they walked to math class. "Did you and Riku get round to talking?" Roxas asked.

Roxas didn't miss the flick of Sora's eyes. "Erm... not really. I mean, he never called or anything."

"But you two are okay now, right?"

Sora didn't look very convinced. "I think so, yeah. He said we were." He smiled, reaffirming his own thoughts. "Yeah, we are."

Roxas wasn't too sure. When they settled into their seats, Leon arrived and handed out the week's notices and their homework. Tests were coming up. Damn. Roxas looked over his homework. "A+," it said is swirly red ink. Phew. He'd been worried. While the students pored over the latest gossip and school news, the intercom barked abruptly.

"Good morning ladies and gents," an upbeat voice said. Roxas recognized the voice as the female teacher who escorted him around on the first day of school. What was her name? "Welcome back To Destiny Islands, hope you all had a faaaabulous weekend!" A few students cheered and laughed.

"Jolly good, now, just to remind you all, we've got a few events coming up ..." the voice continued. Leon shushed the class. Apparently it was rude to interrupt the totally unseeing commentator. The overhead voice blared on about student news, community updates and about the nearing school festival. She suggested students start getting their stalls together if they intended on taking part, while commending others on helping out as volunteers. A few more notices about sports meets on the horizon and about another teacher having just gotten married, Roxas thought she'd be done pretty soon.

"- and to round off our wonderful Monday morning, a big cheer to our fabulous First Swim Team who managed to secure first place in the first lap of interschool's! A special shout out to their newest and apparently youngest recruit, Roxas!"

Roxas froze as all the blood in his body rushed into his cheeks. The entire class turned, smiling, some surprised. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Whoo Roxas!"

"I didn't know you were on the swim team!"

"Wow! Good job, Roxas!"

Kairi and her friends giggled and clapped.

Leon gave a round of applause too while Sora grinned happily. Roxas just wanted to melt into his seat. In fact, at the rate in which he was sinking, he could probably have achieved liquid form before second period.

"See?" Sora said once the noise had died down, "You're great!"

"Who," Roxas huffed, pulling his book up to cover his face, "Would have done that?"

Sora blinked, "Done what?"

Roxas just huffed and waved an arm at the intercom. Sora laughed, "Oooh, I dunno. Maybe Cloud did?"

Roxas doubted that. As Leon came round to collect their homework, he gave Roxas a pat on the shoulder. "Cloud tells me you deserve the praise, Roxas," he said kindly. "He rarely gives it out so I'm assuming you did very well indeed."

_Damn_, Roxas blushed harder. So maybe it was Cloud after all...

--------

Roxas kept an eye out for Axel for the rest of the day. By the time Biology came round he was saddened not to have seen the other boy.

There had, however, been a pretty awkward moment with Riku, whom he'd bumped into. They'd exchanged hellos but not much else. Riku had looked a little jumpy for some reason. He also ended up sitting with his classmates, rather than near Sora. Roxas wondered if maybe he and Sora hadn't _quite_ worked things out yet.

"I'm sure he's busy or something," Sora said once Roxas enquired on the matter. "Riku's kinda busy ya know."

And so another Monday passed by. Tuesday was much the same, except Riku hadn't ended up sitting with them at lunch. He simply reminded Roxas of their Wednesday practice session, looked at Sora awkwardly, then dashed off.

Again, no Axel. Not on Wednesday, Thursday or even Friday. Roxas was worried now. He hadn't shown up for either of their two swim sessions and hadn't been in the cafeteria on Friday. Roxas _had_ spotted Demyx and his other friends through the caf side doors, but they'd seemed normal enough. Roxas hadn't had the nerve to ask them though, especially since that girl Larxene was about.

On Friday night, Sora took Roxas out to the local theatre. It was pretty small, but cosy. The two enjoyed watching the new 3D kids movie, secretly happy that no one from school would recognize them. Then they'd had a light meal and wandered home in the twilight. Roxas was well aware of the fact that Sora was ignoring the lack of Riku in his life. Roxas could see something was wrong.

Sora was pretty much the same all over, only whenever the topic of Riku came up, he would pause, then change the subject.

Roxas eventually got it out of him as they were walking home.

"So...what's going on with Riku?" he asked quietly. No point beating about the bush after all.

"Nothing, why?" Sora responded too quickly.

Roxas' brows furrowed, "I don't know. He's not been around much."

Sora kicked at a rock as they walked down the quiet street. "Yeah, I think ... um he's busy? Wasn't he at swim practice?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then he must be fine," Sora said.

Roxas watched his friend kick at the rolling stone again. "Are you sure?"

Sora looked at him, biting his lip. "Well..."

Roxas waited. Sora took a while to come round.

"It's just," he began, "Well, with Riku..."

Roxas waited some more.

"See, thing is," Sora said, giving a sigh, "I have no idea what he's up to."

Roxas blinked, "Oh?"

"Yeah..." Sora frowned.

"But I thought you guys talked it out. Got all fixed?"

Sora sighed again, "Well, I thought so too. He said he was gonna call me, right?"

Roxas nodded.

"-but, well, he didn't."

"Not once?"

Sora shook his head.

Roxas was confused, "But why not? I thought he was sorry? You mean he hasn't called _all week?"_

Sora nodded and looked up, "I-I dunno. I guess... he didn't want to, or something."

"No, but wait!" Roxas stopped, "This doesn't make sense! He was sorry, right?"

"Yeah," Sora answered, also coming to a stop.

"Then why-"

Sora shrugged, "Maybe he changed his mind?"

"About what? Calling you? Being your friend?"

Sora nodded slowly, his eyes dropping. Roxas was BEYOND confused. He _knew_ Riku wouldn't want to not be friends with Sora. It was ludicrous! Why was he avoiding the brunette? Was his ego that sensitive? That annoying?

"Why don't you call him?" Roxas said.

Sora shrugged, "I don't know ... what I'd say?"

"Oh." That kind of made sense. After all, he hadn't phoned Axel all week. He'd been too worried to. What if Axel didn't want to talk? What if he was really busy?

Sora and Roxas stared back at one another, both clearly stuck in the same rut.

Though Roxas hadn't shared the incident on Saturday with him, he still wanted to ask Sora's opinion on Axel. He never did get round to it though, because Sora had turned to him and said:

"Oh, I forgot to say, would you like to come to my place? Meet my family?"

Roxas blinked, "What? Now?"

Sora grinned, "Sure. They won't mind."

Roxas knew Sora didn't live far away so he couldn't see what would be wrong about this. He considered mentioning a curfew but stopped that thought almost immediately. If he wasn't going to spill the whole truth, then he could do as much not to lie. Looking at Sora's wide blue eyes he knew he couldn't say no. Sora smiled, his hand going to Roxas'. He knew he'd won.

When they walked up to the quaint house on Sora's block, Roxas couldn't help admiring the tidy front garden with its overflowing beds and hanging baskets. The front porch was small but neat, with a couch-style rocking chair for two. Roxas was eyeing the pot plants nearby when the door clicked open.

"Mom!" Sora cried as they stepped in. Roxas blinked in the bright hallway light. It was very fresh and airy in the house. A very loved home, apparently.

"In the kitchen!" came a voice.

"Cool," Sora said, urging Roxas to follow. "She's baking."

Roxas felt a tad nervous upon entering the kitchen. He held back a gasp to its surprising size. The open plan kitchen was awash with light and smelled heavenly. Everywhere, knick-knacks stood, declaring this the home of a diligent mother and cook. Roxas jumped when he saw a man sitting at a smallish table. This must be Sora's dad.

"Oh, you've brought a guest!" Sora's mother cried, coming into focus to the left. She was wearing oven mitts and carried a tray overflowing with cookies.

Dropping the tray with a clang onto the counter, she shucked the mitts and turned, smiling. Roxas wasn't suprised at her beauty. She was fair-skinned, with dark, wavy brown hair caught up in a twist. Her smile was wide and friendly, welcoming.

"Hello," Roxas said nervously, remembering his manners.

"You must be Roxas," she said, looking at her son for affirmation. Sora nodded around a mouthful of cookie. "Sora! Don't stuff your face when guests are here!"

"Mmf!" Sora responded, hastily putting the remains of his cookie back on the tray. "Sorry. Roxas, Mom. Mom, this is Roxas."

"It's very nice to meet you," Sora's mom said. "Honey, Roxas is here at last."

The man at the table looked up as though he'd been unaware of their presence. He looked surprised. He stood up and came over, hand outstretched. Roxas shook the large hand warily. "Hello. So you're Roxas, eh?" He carefully pulled off his glasses and slipped them into a breast pocket. "Sora's finally going to stop yammering on then, is he?"

Roxas could see now where Sora got his blue eyes from. The dark-haired man, who smiled mildly, was blessed with wide cerulean eyes, dark eyebrows and a soft tan not unlike his son's.

"Oh," Sora's mom chided, "Sora's been talking about you non-stop since you arrived, you know?"

Roxas looked at Sora who shrugged and laughed.

"Come, come sit," Sora's dad said, beckoning them forward. Roxas wasn't sure which seat to take but Sora's mom decided for him by pulling one of the seats out for him.

"Thank you," he said meekly. The two parents sat across from him, both looking on with faint smiles.

"How are you liking Destiny Islands, then?" Sora's mom asked, "Sora says you've fitted in quite well already."

Roxas chewed his lip, then answered cautiously, "Well...it's nice here. I like the weather."

He didn't know what else to say, so he went quiet. Sora's dad had slipped his glasses back on and looked bemused. Roxas was surprised to say the least. From the way Sora had expressed annoyance with his parents, Roxas had imagined them to be raving workaholics. As the four of them sat together and got to know one another and cookies were handed about, Roxas soon found himself very much liking this family. They were kind and friendly with easy-going senses of humour. Sora's dad was keenly interested in Roxas' school work, he too being a bit of a scientist. "Microbiologist actually," he said when Sora said, "Germ doctor." Roxas was deeply impressed and amused at the way Sora's dad also had small hobbies like making tiny objects out of paper, like aeroplanes and houses, along with a great expanse of a library just to the right of the kitchen. Roxas could only begin to imagine the wealth of knowledge stored in such a brain.

Sora's mom was a doctor too. A psychologist of sorts. She didn't say much about her work but said it gave her many rewards. Both parents seemed to have been working on Destiny Islands most of their lives.

"Were you born here?" Roxas asked, hoping it wasn't too impolite a question.

Sora's parents smiled, if a bit softly. "No," Sora's mom said, "We both met in the big city. I, a struggling grad student and he," she pointed at her husband, "A ridiculously distraught med student. We moved here when we decided the big city just wasn't for us, or for our futures."

Roxas found this hard to believe. Why would a young family decide to move to the middle of nowhere? Surely it was more stable in the city, with work, school and opportunities. He managed to say so.

Sora's mom smiled kindly as though she could see something Roxas did not. "Us moving to Destiny Islands was the best thing in the world. If we hadn't we would never have found what was most precious to us."

The two parents nodded while Sora munched on another cookie. Roxas just watched them wondering what they meant.

When it was eventually time to go, Sora's parents offered Roxas a ride home. He carefully declined and said he would be fine on his own. Sora went to answer the ringing doorbell.

"Oh surely not!" Sora's mom cried, "It's too late to be out on your own, Roxas. I insist, let me drive you home."

Roxas felt the nerves rising. He didn't want to! How could he convince her?

Sora reentered the kitchen with the visitor.

"Oh, Riku!" Sora's mom cried joyfully, "Just the person I was hoping for. I was hoping someone would be able to escort Roxas home. Would you be a dear?"

Riku hadn't even uttered a hello before glancing at Roxas, his brows knitting, then saying, "Sure."

Sora, beside him was quiet. Roxas could see now that Riku must have come over to finally talk to him.

"Sora, you can walk back with Riku."

Roxas said good-bye and thanked Sora's parents for their hospitality. "You make sure you come round again," they chimed.

When the three boys exited the brightly lit house, it was only deep night that met them. The walk to Roxas' was an awkward one. Sora didn't seem to want to speak and Roxas certainly hadn't anything to say. Riku marched along beside them, quiet as well.

Roxas wondered if the two boys would be okay once he'd left. Hopefully they wouldn't argue.

"My mom really likes you," Sora said suddenly.

Roxas looked up, "Yeah? Can't imagine why."

Sora chuckled then, "Oh, you just melted their hearts. I bet they wish you were their son, now."

Roxas wanted to laugh, but couldn't. It didn't seem all that funny.

-----------------

When he closed his front door and heard the footsteps of Sora and Riku leaving, Roxas sighed.

Alone again.

His quiet home sat in darkness as always. Roxas' mind drifted to Axel as he turned on the kitchen light. Sliding into a chair, he pulled out his cellphone. No calls.

He'd been hoping Axel would phone. Or visit, or something! It was driving Roxas crazy. Was Axel avoiding him? Had it finally come to this? Roxas's stomach felt like lead. He must have scared Axel off. Why would anyone want to stay around and play with a foolish kid with a life full of lies. Roxas' eyes glazed over. He'd spent so much of his life crying. What he could remember of his life. No parents to recall, no friends and no place to call home. It had taken it's toll on the young boy. Before he'd turned fifteen, he'd lost everything. His life was barely starting before it all fell away. The hardest part for him was just trying to get along. Trying to find himself in a world where he never existed. Roxas wasn't even sure of his own emotions or personality. What if he'd changed completely from the person he was before.

The few pictures that he had of his family were kept to one side, saved in his memory forever. One in particular had him staring at it for hours. A trio. A mom, a dad and a young Roxas. All three in the photo were smiling as though sharing a joke. The younger version of himself had shaggier hair and a much wider, more honest smile. Roxas always wondered what they'd been laughing about.

Thinking of this other Roxas, he felt himself sit up. He was a different person than that kid. He knew he was. but right now, there wasn't much he could do about it. Glancing at his phone again, he made a decision. Something for himself for once.

He hastily grabbed his bag and began filling it with sandwiches he'd left in the fridge. Running upstairs, he found his warmest hoody and dragged it on. Before he could change his mind, he rand out the house into the night, barely managing to lock his front door. Without further ado, he ran. His legs pumped and carried him down the street lined in shadows.

Ordinarily he would have been wary of being alone at night. It was long past twelve by now. But he didn't care. This was more important. Running, running, he panted as he went. the cool night air clung to his face as he went.

The way wasn't too long, nor too far and he had the route memorized. Not daring to waste time on quietness, he ran onto the complex ground and into the first stairwell. His feet banged on the concrete stairs as he round one, two, three corners. He finally came to a halt at number 8. Gathering his breath, Roxas tried to calm down. His heart thudded in his ribcage, out of nerves and energy.

Lifting his hand, he banged loudly on the door.

No answer came. He waited a bit longer then banged even louder and longer than before.

"WHAT?!" Axel threw open the door, his face filled with annoyance, "Do you have ANY idea what the TIME-" He was cut ff by the sight of the blonde. "ROXAS?"

Roxas nodded, feeling his face warm at the sight of the redhead. Axel had obviously been sleeping. His thin white tee and loose pants barely clung on.

"I-I came to, um, to see you?" he uttered quickly, finally registering the hour and reason for coming.

Axel deadpanned, "At 1 am? Are you crazy?"

Roxas fiddled with his bag strap, "Well, I-"

"Oh nevermind, get in here!" Axel grabbed Roxas' hoody and yanked him in with a slam of the door.

Axel grouched and grumbled as he turned on the faint kitchen light. Roxas wondered what to say._ Why_ had he done this?

"So, you gonna explain?" Axel groused as he slid onto a stool. He scratched at his head, making the mass of red hair rustle. It certainly hadn't been brushed in a while.

"You, uh, you didn't come to school," Roxas said, coming to stand near the seated redhead.

Axel rubbed at his tired face, "Yeah... I wasn't up to it."

Roxas desperately wanted to ask why. What could stop Axel from seeing him? He just bit his lip.

Axel eyed him tiredly, noting the worry etched on the blonde's face. "Ugh," he muttered, frowning, "You gotta stop that."

Roxas blinked, confused. "Stop what?"

"That!" Axel wailed, hand extended towards Roxas. "The cute face thing. Ugh, gets me every time."

Roxas just blinked some more, bewildered. "Fine," Axel murmured. "I was just having a shitty time, ok? I didn't want the hassle of school?"

Axel held out his arms, gesturing Roxas closer. Roxas moved forward meekly, not sure if Axel was mad with him or not. Instead of growling at him, Axel pulled him close and buried his face in the blonde hair and sighed.

Roxas felt the long arms wrap round his waist and his heart fluttered. Oh, how Axel confused him sometimes!

"You want to tell me?" he asked quietly.

Axel murmured something then let go. "Not really." His dry expression left Roxas with no recourse. Axel was in no mood to share.

"Okay," Roxas murmured, putting his bag on the floor.

Axel watched him for a moment before asking, "So why are you really here?"

Roxas knew he would have had to deal with this. Axel was just too sharp sometimes. He considered dodging the subject much like Axel had, but knew he just wouldn't be able to.

"I-um, well, I wanted to see you. That's all." Roxas' voice was barely a squeak.

Axel sighed and patted Roxas' hair. He didn't say anything. He just stared as though transfixed. Roxas felt like he was being scrutinized under a microscope.

"Sorry I woke you," he murmured from beneath his bangs.

Axel slipped off the stool and took Roxas hand in his before dragging him to the other doorway leading to his room.

"It's okay," he said once they were in the cosy confines of Axel's messy bedroom. Roxas could se the redhead must have spent many hours stewing away in this room. The curtains were drawn and piles of laundry littered the floor. "Sorry about the mess," Axel said, sitting on the bed wearily. "If you like, you can help me clean it in the morning."

Roxas could see himself remaking the bed and picking up the dirty clothes before tossing them in the machine. He'd have to straighten out the bed too. It wasn't square with the wall. Axel chuckled. "Why am I not surprised that thought pleases you?"

Roxas blushed. Axel knew he was a nerd.

Axel pulled him close then and whispered, "Staying tonight?"

Roxas felt his heart jump unexpectedly. He looked up and nodded. He'd hoped to not have to walk back in the dark. Besides, Axel wanted him to stay...

"Excellent," Axel said, much quieter than usual.

Axel suggested he go put his bag away while the redhead cleared up the mess on the bed. Roxas rummaged through his bag in the kitchen and slipped the few sandwiches he had in the very desolate fridge. How had he known that Axel wasn't eating? The poor boy was going to waste away.

After quickly slipping his hoody, socks and shoes off, Roxas ambled back to bed. There he found a drowsy redhead already under the covers. Roxas climbed up and into the warmth, glad to feel warm hands pulling him closer to slumber.

----------

to be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hello again! This is a just a forewarning. This chapter is a lot more risque than any others and contains some yaoi, hence why it was separated from the former. The rating has gone up, so yeah. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 26

-------

Axel breathed deeply and his eye opened. He was awake as quick as that. Another night had drifted past and another week was coming to a close.

He gazed at the sleeping boy beside him. Sunk into the covers, his head barely visible, slept Roxas. His sleeping face was soft and he was curled up against Axel's chest. Too adorable for words. While Axel looked on, the blonde's breathing appeared shallow, barely noticeable. Axel lifted the covers, giving their bodies some fresh air, and let the duvet flutter down again. The movement made Roxas wriggle and seemed to be enough to wake him.

Murky blue eyes opened blearily, then closed. Axel watched, amused, as Roxas mumbled in his sleep. The blonde moved higher so his head rested on a pillow again, then tried opening his eyes. Roxas blinked slowly, his mouth moving as though to unstick his tongue. He looked at Axel for a while.

"G'morning," Axel greeted him, face to face. "Sleep well?"

Roxas stretched, his arms coming out of the folds of bedding, his t-shirt all scrunched up. "Muuh..." he yawned cutely. "What time izzit?" he murmured.

"About ten-ish," Axel guessed from where he lay. Roxas rolled onto his back and pushed the duvet down further, clearly wanting some fresh air. He laid there for a moment as though taking in the sights and sounds of the quiet bedroom. His hair was smooshed to his scalp and was poking his eyes.

Axel wiped the hair away, thinking.

Roxas turned his head to him and blinked, "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, remembering the night before. Axel had been off and very distant. Maybe now was a good time to find out why.

Axel shrugged and continued to swipe a thumb across Roxas' cheek. "I don't know." he said honestly.

Roxas felt his tummy gurgle anxiously. Axel wasn't smiling. He seemed distracted. "Can I help?" he offered meekly.

Axel just watched him, his green eyes barely flickering. Roxas took the hand at his cheek into his own palm. "Axel?"

The redhead sighed, giving in. "I don't know Roxas. I'm just a little... confused, I guess."

"What about?"

Axel wondered at the blonde's words. How could he not see?

"Do you like me Roxas?" he said suddenly. "I mean, really, I just can't tell. I feel so torn here. I fall for you somehow, then end up spending hours with you, talking to you, having you cook for me, having you, well, tell me stuff. And in all of this, I still can't see what you want from me. If you're not really interested, or you're too shy to say, I'd prefer if you just came out with it. I don't want to be wasting my time when all I get is blank stares. You know what I mean?"

Roxas blinked widely, shocked. He felt his mouth moving awkwardly.

"See," Axel cotinued, frowning, "I feel like I'm losing a race here. Like I'm training for someting that'll never happen."

He thought immediately of Demyx and his other so-called friends. He'd done so much and thought so many things and they all somehow revolved around Roxas. Why had he been trying so hard when it all came to him being tossed to one side again?

"I mean, I know I wasn't around all week but I was hoping you'd have called or something. It took you til what? Day Five to come see if I was okay? That really sucks, you know?"

Roxas rushed in, trying to stop Axel right there.

"I'm sorry!" he cried anxiously, eyes wide, "I just wasn't sure if you were mad at me or if you were busy or something. I mean, I've never really called you before. I mean, I _wanted_ to but but I just chickened out, I guess. I'm sorry."

Axel felt his brows furrow. There was Roxas apologizing again. Same as always.

"But," Roxas started again, moving closer and turning on his side to face Axel properly, "I really do like you." He blushed then, vividly so. He hadn't realized Axel needed such reassurance. Roxas had always thought his affection was painted on him like tar. When all he thought about was Axel, how could the older boy not see it?

"I like you lots," he murmured, feeling his ears burn, "I-I really do. It's just...nice being with you. I thought maybe you didn't like me. Or something..."

Axel knew one thing at least, when Roxas was being honest, it was blatantly obvious.

Roxas hesitated, thinking he should do what he wanted, prove he liked Axel, but it was soooo difficult to convince himself to move. Her jerkily inched forward and gave Axel a kiss, then curled back, going pinker.

Axel blinked. Had Roxas just made a move? For real? Huh. _The kid must really like me,_ he thought happily.

"So..." he said, pulling the burning red blonde close, "Was that supposed to be compensation for a week's absence?"

Roxas nodded meekly but leaned up to give him another peck. Axel grinned then. "Oh God, Roxas," he murmured, pulling the blonde close. He held the blonde to him, smelling the fresh blonde hair that reminded him of days out in the woods. His mind was telling him not to but his body disagreed. He leaned down and kissed the blonde. Rolling them over so he was over Roxas, Axel made sure the blonde knew his feelings. The kiss was deep and full. Their tongues met and tasted, making both light headed. Roxas panted for breath as Axel ravished his lips. His arms wrapped around the redhead's neck, pulling him closer. He'd never felt such a rush of emotion. His blood was thrumming through his limbs, making him almost shake. Axel kept at it, giving Roxas no time to relax. Axel lapped at him, making "mm"s and "aah"s every now and then.

When he did pull back, his nose still touching Roxas', Axel spoke, his voice deeper. "You know, Roxas, I don't know if it's just me being older or what, but maybe the two years of experience have had the better of me."

Roxas didn't understand. Through his puffy breathing, he frowned.

Axel pressed closer, sliding Roxas' legs apart, "It's not always that I see you and think of ravishing you but sometimes ... oh sometimes, my mind takes me there."

Roxas then realized what he meant. Through his own haze, he coud feel Axel against him. Hot, hard heat, just waiting ...

Roxas shivered, realizing he responded in kind.

Axel could tell the blonde had no experience in the matter. How could he after the faint reactions he sported after their make-outs? The small body beneath him was breathing shakily but Axel could see in those eyes, a faint hint of curiosity and fear.

Leaning down, he pressed himself against the blonde, both moaning softly. This was heaven. Axel kissed Roxas again, his tongue making its presence known. He loved tasting Roxas. Taking advantage of the blonde's weakness, he pushed at the t-shirt below and felt the blonde shiver.

Roxas was beyond coherency. Axel was turning him to mush. Before he could even catch on, a set of hands were crawling up his sides, skin to skin. He shuddered at the touch, knowing Axel felt it too. Those long fingers caressed his hips, his stomach and wrapped around his ribs. While Roxas was busy rolling his tongue against Axel's, those talented thumbs found him nipples and began a soft rhythm of touches. Roxas gasped. What was Axel doing? How strange!

"Mh!" Roxas murred into Axel's mouth. Axel grinned and lifted his head, watching the most amazing reactions flitter across the blonde's face. _He's ... sensitive._ Axel thought bemusedly. As he rolled his thumbs over the soft nipples below, Axel saw Roxas shiver and give tiny squeaks, his face flushing pink every so often.

"Axel..." Roxas breathed, confused. It felt so weird...yet not. With Axel staring down at him, Roxas didn't know how to respond. No one had ever been so close to him before. It was unnerving.

Axel loved it. He hadn't imagined such pleasing reactions before. Not that he hadn't thought of rolling Roxas through the hay. Of course that was a daily occurrence in his mind, but who'da thought the blonde was _this_ receptive?

Axel slithered closer, Pushing his own heat against the blonde. Roxas gasped, surprised, but didn't mind. Axel groaned into the warm neck he found and moved one hand down one side. Roxas' breathing was shallow and erratic and got even moreso when a warm hand slid into the back of his pants. He squeaked as the hand got to work kneading his buttock.

"Mmm..." Axel murmured wetly, "Nice, soft bum."

Roxa couldn't help it, he chuckled. Axel kept pressing his flesh, licking at his neck and rocking against him until Roxas felt like his brain was buzzing. It almost overwhelmed him, this contact. When Axel's other hand got a grip on his other buttock, and pushed the blonde closer, Roxas held on. Axel ground himself against Roxas, making his passion clear as daylight.

Roxas panted and gasped, fingers flexing in the red mane. Axel pushed harder and pulled faster. Roxas held on for his life. He didn't think he would have lasted if Axel hadn't been murmuring his name so fervently.

"Mmm, Roxas..." Axel hummed at one particularly smooth thrust. Roxas jumped as his blood pressure spiked.

"Axel!" he cried, not realizing what was happening.

"Uh, Roxas, yes," Axel moaned, pushing harder against the boy. He wanted to see this. See Roxas' face. Pulling back, he gave shorter pushes as the blonde's face just got pinker and pinker. Roxas shut his eyes tight as the tingle spread, his body going rigid. It was cresting and before he knew it, his body was bursting, energy washing through his every cell. "Ah!" he cried weakly, feeling the wetness in his pants.

Axel bit his lip and moved slightily, groin aligning with Roxas' hip instead of his sensitive flesh. He rocked hard against him, his own orgasm thudding through his veins. He saw spots as the blood rushed to his head. "Uh!" Axel groaned, his fingers twitching against Roxas' skin. The soft mounds rested into his palms as he settled onto the blonde. Together, they twitched, their breathing loose and heavy.

"Axel..." Roxas breathed, his mind a blur. It was all so fast.

What an experience.

"Murrr..." Axel moaned, his wet breath ghosting against Roxas' neck. "I've been meaning to do that for aaaaages."

Roxas felt heat in his belly. The wetnes in his pants was weird, but not uncomfortable. "That was..." he said, hand petting the red hair, "fun."

Axel chuckled before raising himself onto his elbows. His face was flushed and sweat lightly covered his brow. Looking down, he licked his lips, noticing hos Roxas' t-shirt had bunched up under his arms, giving Axel a fabulous view. He snuggled closer, wriggling down the blonde's body, til he could lick at a nipple.

Roxas squeaked and jumped, eyes wide. "Axel!"

"Hey," Axel said seriously, looking up, "If I got to see last time, at least gimme more time today."

Roxas was about to complain when Axel sat up and pulled off his own sticky white tee. Roxas admired the lean pale torso. Squirming, Axel also seemed to be removing his pants. Roxas covered his eyes in embarrassment. When he felt Axel's laugh and the redhead snuggling back under the covers, Roxas took a peek. Axel just grabbed his t-shirt and yanked it over his head, making the blonde yelp.

"Hey!" he wailed as he felt two hands tugging at his pants. He couldn't stop their travelling in time and found himself without a shred of clothing. They were both under the covers, yet Roxas buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, my little Roxas," Axel growled happily. He rolled the blonde over so he settled on his chest, skin to skin. Roxas was overheating from the embarrassment, but felt himself settling into the already warm skin. He buried his face under Axel's chin. Everything was so strange.

Axel held him close and revelled in their contact. Letting his fingers traverse the blonde's skin only seemed to make his blood boil more.

"Mmm," he murmured, hands pressing against that softly rounded bum again. "Perfect. Just perfect."

----------------

to be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

-------

When Roxas' door clicked shut, Sora sighed. He and Riku began the walk home. Quietly, the two boys stepped side by side, neither talking.

Riku frowned, a little taken up in his thoughts, but dragged himself back to reality. He had, after all, come to say something.

"Sora," he said softly, looking at the younger boy.

Sora kept his eyes ahead. "Yes?"

Riku paused, his tongue catching. He swallowed and pushed his hands into his jean pockets. "Um, how's school?"

"Fine."

Riku nodded. Okay, starting off fine. "Did you get the last homework in for Ansem?"

"Yes. Roxas helped though. I'm presenting next week."

Riku bit his tongue. "I see...well, Roxas had a pretty good presentation, I guess."

Sora gave a smile then, "Yeah, he did. He's so smart with his models and stuff."

Riku tried to hold back the bubbling in his gut. "He is isn't he?" he said bitingly.

"Oh, I meant to ask," Sora said then, his brow furrowing slightly, "Was Axel at the swim practices?"

Riku raised a brow, "Uh, no. Cloud's gonna ream him next time he sees him though. Not impressed at all."

"Really?" Sora looked at him then, worry in his eyes.

"Why?" Riku said, annoyed suddenly. He tried calming himself because he'd promised not to get like this, but damn, it was hard.

"Oh, well, he wasn't around. That's all."

Riku ground his teeth. Trying to change topics, he thought of something else. "I heard you were sick last weekend."

Sora blinked, "How did you know?"

Riku sighed sheepishly, "Your mom told me. She said she thought she might have poisoned you."

"When was this?" Sora asked, amused. He recalled the Saturday night spent rolling around in bed, his stomach a mess. The tacos had been the worst experience of his young life.

"Uh...Saturday night. I saw your mom up the driveway with groceries?"

"Ah, medicine," Sora nodded.

"Yeah, she looked pretty sorry though. Was your dad okay?"

Sora shrugged, "Yeah. I guess he's got a tougher constitution or something."

"Or you ate a dissected rat," Riku smirked.

Sora smiled, then lost it. He wasn't quite done with Riku yet.

Riku didn't miss the faltering grin though. He cleared his throat. "Well, rat's better tasting than most of my cooking anyway."

Sora nodded, "Yeah." then he smiled, "Hey, Roxas cooks really well."

Riku blinked, "He what?"

Sora smiled wider, reminded of the one time Roxas had made lunch for him and how Axel praised Roxas' cooking. It was really something.

Riku watched the brunette with a hint more annoyance. This was getting harder to control by the minute. He could see he wasn't going to get away from this topic any time soon. Rubbing at his face with a groan, he relented.

"So I heard Axel's been having a bad week. Maybe that's why he hasn't been around much."

Sora looked at him. "What do you mean? Roxas didn't say anything."

Riku gave a wry smile, "I'm guessing Axel never told him, that's why."

Sora looked worried, eyes unwavering.

Riku cleared his throat, "I, uh, heard Axel and Demyx aren't talking."

Sora's eyes bugged out, "Really?! Why?"

"Zexion said so last Saturday," Riku added.

"Zexion?" Sora queried, confused. "I didn't know you knew him. He's Axel's friend right?"

"Ah, yeah," Riku said, "He seemed pretty down and said Demyx had a fight with Axel. He also said he thought Axel might not be coming back."

"Coming back?"

Riku sucked his teeth, "As friends, you know? Apparently Demyx was pretty torn up about it."

Sora's eyes couldn't have been any wider. "But- but that's horrible! What did they fight about? Poor Axel... poor Demyx..."

Riku wondered at the brunette's ability to so heartfully care about everyone else.

"But wait," Sora stopped, thinking. His brow furrowed. "So where was this now? Where did you end up seeing Zexion? You guys don't normally hang out, do you?"

"Er..." Riku looked shiftily around. "Ah, you know, a night out." He left out the dancing, drinking, laughing and jokes.

Sora looked at Riku, knowing immediately something was up. He hadn't been friends with him for fifteen years for nothing.

"What?" Riku said defensively at the look. "I was just out with some people from school."

"Anyone I know?" Sora said. His mind leapt to the girl with the long blonde hair. Rikku, the unforgettable name.

"No..." Riku said evasively. "they were kids from my class, that's all. You don't know them."

The fact that Riku had separated from his usual group of friends and had gone out and partied wasn't being overlooked. The awkward air was settling heavily. Sora didn't expect Riku to tell him about every SINGLE time he'd gone out, but he knew Riku usually hung out with the usual crowd. Tidus, Seifer, Kairi, Namine ...

"Ok, well," Sora said, stopping, "Home now, aren't we?"

And so it was they stood outside Sora's house. Riku was beyond annoyed now. This had definitely not gone right at all. He hadn't even managed to get his message out. Sora confused him so much sometimes! Infuriating!

"Fine," Riku said coldly, "Have a good night, Sora."

Sora turned and walked up the front steps. He didn't say anything. It was too difficult. Riku was so ... Riku ...

Just as his hand touched the doorknob, he paused.

"You know," Riku said from behind, in the dark, "Sometimes you drive me insane, Sora."

Sora turned. Riku's hard aquamarine eyes stared back at him. He didn't say anything.

"It's so hard," Riku continued, his voice deep and hurt, "Being friends with someone who's friends with everybody else. I hate it so much."

Sora's brows furrowed.

Riku stopped. He could see the hurt in Sora's face. He was being mean again. He couldn't stop himself. It was just too much to keep holding back, letting others say what he wanted to say. "Sora..."

He didn't want to apologise. He always had to. But if he didn't ...

"I don't want to lose you," Riku said, his head drooping.

"What?" Sora said, confused, "what are you on about?"

Riku shrugged, "I'm selfish. I always have been. I don't want to share you."

Sora frowned. He stepped down the porch and approached his friend. "Riku."

The silver-haired boy looked up.

"You're an idiot," Sora said. "It's not called sharing, it's called being friendly."

Riku frowned, "I still don't like it."

"You were okay before. I mean, we have lots of mutual friends."

Riku wiped at his long bangs, "Yeah, but now there's Roxas. This new kid. The others have been around since forever, and I know they know you're my best friend. But Roxas doesn't - didn't know."

"You think Roxas is stealing me away?" Sora queried.

Riku through of the blonde kid with the same eyes as Sora. No, he couldn't see him being malicious like that, trying to steal Sora away... but he also knew the kid was lonely. And when someone like Sora offers them everything, lonely people will always take it.

"Riku," Sora said, leaning in and hugging the taller boy, "You're so dumb. You're my best friend. You know that. But Roxas needs a friend too. He... he needs a lot and why can't I give him all I can?"

Riku knew this was Sora's way. He could never see the brunette without his undying compassion. He also knew Roxas was a special case. He was so much like Sora. Maybe this was muddling him up? Maybe it was like Sora had found himself in Roxas? The two were so similar...

"I don't know," Riku murmured, arms circling the boy, "I'm just selfish, remember?"

"My selfish dumb Riku," Sora murmured, happy to feel the long arms around him.

---------------

While Roxas showered, Axel cleaned up. It had been a while, he realized, since he'd picked up his room. The air was stale and his dirty clothes everywhere hadn't added to the aroma. Cranking the window open, he breathed in the fresh morning air. It was still early in the day. The skies were blue and the town was awake. Saturdays were always good. One Saturday stood between six other days of madness. Even Sunday was usually devoted to homework or the bookstore.

As Axel bent down to pick up his clothes, he grinned. Roxas' pants were crumpled there on the floor, right where he'd left them.

When they'd recovered from their very random escapade, Roxas had promptly disappeared into the bathroom, ears red as radishes. Axel wondered if the younger boy would ever feel completely comfortable around him. He figured the blonde wasn't very experienced in bed. He hoped so too. Selfishly so. Imagining Roxas with anyone else made Axel seeth. It was just plain wrong and unfair. Then again, the kid was just too darn shy for his own good. Axel doubted any girls had made the moves on him. Standing straight, with his arms full, Axel shuffled out the room to the small laundry next door. It was really the size of a cupboard and instead of an ironing board, he used a metal rail to hang clothes on. Tossing what he could into the machine, Axel got lost in his thoughts. He poured out the washing powder and clicked the knob to the right setting. When he pushed 'start' the machine growled to life. The loud rumble of the archaic washer was soothing to the brain.

Meanwhile, Roxas was rushing through his shower. His face was still red and his thoughts were all over the place.

"What happened?" he muttered to himself as he slathered soap over his arms. _I can't believe we just did that!_ he thought. Immediately, the memory of lying atop Axel, skin-to-skin came back. It was so weird! Yet so ... nice. Roxas hadn't seen it coming though and that was what weirded him out. Axel had been wanting something like that for a while, or so he said. Roxas worried. He himself hadn't thought about it. Though he spent copious amounts of time avoiding eyes in the swim team change rooms, he still hadn't thought about ... stuff and ... things. Roxas didn't want Axel to find out. Roxas really hoped it wasn't apparent that he didn't know anything about sex. It was all Biology in his head but made no sense in reality. How could Axel possibly want to be spending time naked with Roxas? Was there a particular reason? An idea? A sound, a smell? Why?

Roxas washed himself all over, making sure to get the mess on his stomach and groin. He recalled the sensation of it all but still ... felt alienated.

When he finally finished showering and dressing, Roxas crept out of the bathroom. He followed the sound of a rumbling washer. The door he'd thought opened to a closet was surprisingly a laundry. Huh. Go figure. Roxas peeked inside only to see Axel leaning over, elbows on the washer, chin in hands, apparently thinking. His long legs were crossed at the ankle behind him, pushing against the thin wall.

"Are you going to spend all day in your undies?" Roxas asked as he rubbed a towel through his hair.

Axel looked over, eyes glazed. "Oh, hey," he said, standing tall and stretching. "Might as well," he said in answer to Roxas' question. The undies under scrutiny were hiked back up from where they'd drooped. Roxas was grateful.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Axel said, coming over. He smirked at the wet-haired blonde. Roxas nodded. "Good."

Axel gave a sigh and loped past, "I'll be a few minutes," he said, "I don't mind if you have this, I don't know, urge to cook up a delicious, greasy breakfast of love." He cackled as the towel hit him in the face. Roxas huffed as the door clicked shut after the redhead.

Roxas puttered in the kitchenette for a while, trying to figure out what to cook. It was pretty damn hard when all Axel had in his fridge was a can of old lemon juice, processed cheese slices and an old pizza slice, grey with age. The cupboards weren't any better. A few cans he found had missing labels. When he opened one up, he was disgusted to find boiled asparagus. Yech. Not wanting to see what else the cans were hiding, Roxas opted on just making toast. Turning, he was surprised to find a few of the sandwiches he'd brought last night. He assumed this meant Axel had gotten up in the night and eaten a few. It made Roxas feel better.

He moved the last three sandwiches onto a clean plate and waited.

Axel wasn't very long in the shower. When he arrived, hair a mess, Roxas pushed the sandwiches at him.

"What? No eggs?" Axel asked.

Roxas shook his head. "No money. I forgot my wallet at home. Sorry."

Axel pouted but still slid onto a stool to scarf down the food. Roxas watched him devour the meal. It always seemed like Axel hadn't eaten in years, the way he tore through his food. Roxas wondered if he was managing to pay for food at all.

"We can go get groceries," he offered quietly.

"Huh?" Axel looked up, "Yeah, great. Roxas, I don't DO groceries."

Roxas blinked, "Why not?" he asked.

Axel rolled his eyes as though the answer was obvious, "Duh. I don't cook. Besides the food'll just go rotten sitting around here."

Roxas highly doubted the redhead's motivation. He could easily see them buying microwavable or simple fry-em-up meals from the frozen section. Axel was just being lame. But taking the hint, he changed topics.

"I met Sora's parents yesterday," Roxas said, picking at a mark on the counter.

"Oh yeah?" Axel said with his mouth full. "And?"

"They're ... nice," Roxas said.

"Surprised?" Axel asked, swallowing.

Roxas looked over at the window leading onto the balcony. "Um, I don't know. Sora always kinda complains about them but they were cool."

Axel eyed the blonde, wondering what was running through his head. Was Roxas comparing Sora's life with his own? Parentful vs. parentless?

"Hey," Axel said, coming up close to Roxas, "Don't worry about it."

Roxas blinked as his hair was fondled, "About what?"

"Parents," Axel said curtly, "they're not important."

Roxas watched the redhead go round and drop the plate into the sink with a clang. Axel patted his tummy and grinned widely, almost fakely. "Axel..." Roxas said carefully. "What about your parents?"

Axel just gave a grunt, his face darkening. "Don't have any."

"But-" Roxas began but was cut off.

"Enough chit-chat," Axel said firmly, hand pressing to Roxas' mouth. "Unless you wanna talk about last night?" At the mention of the past twelve hours, Roxas just turned beet red. Axel laughed softly. Roxas was too easy to read.

----------------

Back at Sora's place, the two boys who had regained their briefly lost friendship were currently sprawled on Sora's basement floor. A knock on the wall indicated the entry of Sora's mom. She tutted at the sight: Sora, upside-down having fallen off the couch and Riku lying facedown on cushions, game controller still in his hands.

"Boys," she said loudly and clearly as she picked up the strewn cushions. "Time to get up, now. You've been down here all night."

Neither of the two teenagers moved. She sighed before leaning over and flicking the TV to life.

"AAAH!" Both boys wailed as the booming sound of the morning news broke through their ears. "Mom!" Sora cried, crawling over to the TV to switch it off, "Don't _do_ that!"

"Ugh," Riku groaned before rolling over to face the wall.

"Get up," Sora's mom said, her voice cold as steel. "Pancakes upstairs."

"Pancakes? WOO!" Sora cried, and jumped to his feet. He wobbled out the room, his wild mass of hair a sight to behold. Riku, on the other hand, just groaned some more.

"Come on, Riku," Sora's mother said, her foot tapping. "Get up."

Riku rolled over and sat up, his eyes bleary. He wasn't the sharpest morning peron some days.

"You two stayed up all night playing games?" Sora's mom asked as the tall silver-haired boy stood up.

"Yeah," he croaked, "All night... ugh. Never again."

Sora's mom eyed him as he walked past, hand rubbing at an eye. "Those two...brats, honestly."

----------------

The next week of school was more stressful than Roxas had anticipated. Their exams were in a few days, so all the teachers had pulled out the big guns. Leon was throwing random quizzes at them while Tifa barked out orders for their shakespeare exam. Roxas was pretty busy, what with trying to get his notes in order, make it to swim practice (he had an extra one with Cloud on Wednesday) and finish up his final assignments. Friday lunchtime, Axel found him in the caf, writing away on a piece of paper.

"Writing me a love letter?" Axel said, plopping down beside the blonde. Roxas looked up, happy to see him. Axel had returned to school, all chipper and smiles. The past few days, he'd managed to spend more time with Roxas, even coming early that morning to walk him to practice. Axel eyed the sheet of paper, noting the ruled lines and different coloured pens used.

"No," Roxas said, returning to his work, "I'm drawing up a study timetable."

"Ah, of course," Axel refrained from chuckling. Lord knew he wasn't doing any studying anytime soon.

Roxas looked up, spotting Sora and Namine. They were standing at the entrance to the caf. Namine laughed at something Sora said and they both came closer. Behind them came Demyx and a few of his friends. Roxas waited for the expected recognition and wave for Axell but when Demyx did spot them, he hesitated. The blue-haired boy beside him nudged his arm. Demyx looked over, Axel unaware, then spoke to the others. They walked out the side door to the table area outside. Roxas frowned. What was going on?

"Axel," he said softly, watching Sora get waylaid by Kairi, "Do you wanna go sit with your friends?"

"Huh?" Axel looked up, "What?"

Roxas looked at those deep green eyes, "I mean, you don't have to sit here if they're outside and all."

"Oh," Axel shrugged, "Not happening."

Roxas blinked. "Uh... okay..."

Axel sighed, his eyes rolling towards Roxas, "Let's just say me and Dem aren't on speaking terms right now."

Roxas was surprised by this, "What? Why? Since when?"_He's your best friend isn't he? What's going on?_ "Is something up?"

"Roxas Roxas Roxas, don't you worry about it."

"No," Roxas answered back huffily, "Why don't you want to sit with them?"

Axel looked at him, watching the flashing blue in his eyes, quite enthralled by the blonde's empathy. "Okay, you know, it's not_that_ big of a deal. Dem was just ... being stupid again and I got mad. He said some shit and yeah...we'll see."

"What'd he say?" Roxas' voice dropped as Sora and the girls approached.

Axel ruffled his hair, "It's nothing, honestly. Just dumb shit. You know, we don't really 'grow up' when we get older. We just get dumber."

Roxas knew this was a brush-off but had to accept it because once Sora sat down, Roxas-Axel time ended.

--------

When school finally closed up, Roxas promised to meet Sora and Riku at The Garden for some pre-weekend ice cream. Axel said he'd had work but would be around later that night.

Roxas meandered through the school building, looking at the mark he received on his English homework. After his meeting with Tifa, he felt much better. She'd marked him lower because he'd written too much again. "Really, four pages? For two questions? Come on, Roxas, it's not Rocket Science." Roxas had bashfully agreed. Sometimes, he just wanted to cover all his bases, that was all.

As he exited the building and began his trek across the playing field, Roxas tucked his homework into his bag. The field was populated as ever. Couples littered the grass, while teams of boys played touch rugby. It was a lovely day to be out with friends. Roxas smiled into the sunlight.

As he neared the back gate, he was suprised by Demyx and a few of Axel's other friends. They were all so hard-looking. The blonde one whom he'd seem before just eyed him warily before moving aside.

Demyx stopped before moving past Roxas.

The younger blonde felt his hands tense as the sounds of their steps went by. He couldn't let this pass...  
" Hey," he said loudly, turning, "D-Demyx!"

The mohawked boy paused and looked over his shoulder.  
"Can I talk to you a sec?" Roxas added, aware the group of kids were more than a little daunting. "Alone?"  
The blue-haired boy pushed Demyx closer. "Yeah, he'd love to!" he yelled back.  
Demyx sighed audibly as the others walked on. "What?" he said sullenly.  
"Um, well, how are you?" Roxas mumbled, fingers tugging at his bag strap.  
Demyx peered at him quizzically. The kid was so weird. "Uh, fine."  
Roxas bit his lip nervously. This was Demyx after all. Axel's real friend. He didn't want to make him mad or anything, he just wanted to talk.  
"So, uh, you're not talking to Axel?" Roxas said, getting to the point.  
Demyx looked at him for a moment, wondering what was his intended meaning. Was the kid trying to poke fun?  
Roxas looked worried though, as if it bothered him, this fight with Axel.  
"Yeah," Demyx answered finally. "Actually, you know what? He's not talking to _me_."  
Roxas blinked, "Really? Oh. Any reason why?"  
Demyx raised a brow, "He didn't tell you? I thought he told you everything?"

Roxas wondered what that tone in his voice meant. "No, he said it was between you two."

Demyx watched the blonde, again amazed and frustrated at the affect he'd clearly had on Axel. So Axel hadn't old him? Was he protecting the kid or simply keeping things private? Demyx frowned, feeling what he'd felt in the caf earlier that day. Axel was so happy with this kid. What had happened?

"Look, Roxas," he said, sighing, "It's... well, it's mostly my fault, what's going on. I tried talking to Axel this week. I mean, we have nearly all our classes together, right? But he just wouldn't budge. I guess..." he trailed off, noting how open and revealing Roxas' eyes were, the way he stared up at him. "I guess I realize what he was talking about. I dunno, I fucked up."

Roxas blinked. Demyx looked over at the group of friends waiting nearby. He thought of Axel, who was probably at work as usual, slaving away. Normally, the redhead would be hanging out with them, partying, laughing, making asses of themselves.

"Can you tell him I want to talk?" he said, turning back to Roxas. "Tell him to call or whatever."

"Sure," Roxas said, nodding.

Before Demyx stepped back, he looked at the younger boy, concentrating. "Kid, you like Axel, right?"

Roxas stuttered, alarmed, "Uh - well, uh, yeah..."

"So you do? Well, you better, else it's not worth his or my time to waste on stupid kids."

Roxas blinked, feeling hurt. Before he could respond, Demyx continued.

"Axel doesn't normally do this. He doesn't date like normal people. He never has. I'm just weirded out by it, okay? I don't, like, hate you or anything."

The scowl on his face had Roxas confused. "Axel doesn't...date?"

Demyx shifted to his other foot, "No, I said he doesn't date like _normal."_

"What do you mean?"

"See, Axel's a free agent most of the time. He's had random girlfriends over the years but none of them ever stuck. Or he never stuck with them. Axel's a good guy, all right? He just needs someone good too. So I'm just letting you know, he's not usually so ... faithful. It actually seems odd to me, but whatever. He doesn't need shit from kids, that's all."

Roxas gulped, "Uh..."

Demyx softened his gaze, "Just ... just be good to him all right? I've known him longer than anyone, and I know he doesn't need any more people running out on him."

Roxas stared blandly back. Demyx gave a weak wave before setting off towards the group of now lounging teenagers.

Roxas wobbled off the school grounds, aware he'd had a breakthrough with his boyfriend's best friend. _Boyfriend. _It still sounded weird.

---------------

to be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

-------

Roxas didn't have much time to dwell on his conversation with Demyx. After passing the message on to Axel, he turned to his schoolwork. His first exam was on Wednesday and it was Bio. Over the weekend, Roxas studied long and hard. He had to. It was all he knew really.

"Hey, don't get yourself into a knot," Axel said around a lollipop on Saturday afternoon. "You know, exams aren't _that_ bad."

Roxas frowned at the redhead from where he sat at his small dining table. Books were spread out before him and his notes were neatly piled close by for quick inspection. Roxas was methodically working through the chapters, trying to memorize as much as he could. It was a lot, but he knew it was possible. Axel was lying on the nearby sofa, his head on the one arm and his long legs bent over the other one. He'd been there for about an hour and was disappointed to find Roxas determined to study all day.

"Well, you might think so, but I've never had exams, okay? All I've ever heard about them was that they're painfully hard and can make or break your final grade." Roxas flipped through some notes before scrawling something down.

Axel sucked on his lollipop, eyes watching the blonde work. "Are you worried you'll forget?"

Roxas flipped through more pages, "No, hopefully I won't."

"I mean," Axel continued, "With your, you know, head. Do you think you're susceptible to forgetting things?"

Roxas looked up, "You mean my, uh, amnesia?"

Axel nodded. He knew this was delicate territory.

Roxas thought for a moment, then answered, "No. I don't forget things now ... I'm just worried, I guess, of failing, you know?" He tapped some pages before moving them to another pile. If he had been wearing glasses, he would also have poked them back up along his nose.

Axel pondered his next question. "So what if you have done exams before?"

"What?"

"I mean, you forgot a lot after the accident? Your memory was pretty busted. How do you know you didn't study for exams before and whizz them like usual?"

"I was home-schooled," Roxas answered.

"I know," Axel twirled the lollipop in his fingers, "But that has nothing to do with it. Do you even remember home-school?" This was a tricky question. Remembering home-schooling meant rmembering his parents and Axel knew that wasn't an option.

Roxas watched the redhead, his brow creased, "No." he said softly, "I don't remember."

Axel almost regretted the question at the look on his face, but seeing as Roxas was willing to talk, he wanted to take full advantage of it.

"But I don't understand," Axel continued, "When you get amnesia, don't you forget _everything_? Like, how come you can remember how to speak? Or how to get dressed?"

Roxas sat there, silent, the memories flowing into his mind. He remembered those times. The time after he'd woken up in the hospital. The times when his life restarted from the beginning.

"It's selective, the br-brain damage," he said softly. Axel winced at the word. It sounded like a dirty word. He sat up, got off the couch, coming to sit in the chair next to Roxas. The blonde continued, "I forgot only memories that were personal. I don't remember people and I don't remember feelings. It - it's hard for me to think of things when parts are missing. Like, I remember how the three times table works, but I don't know who taught it to me, or where I learnt it."

Roxas put down his pen. "It's ... it's not that simple, Axel." His head drooped a little, his fingers twining. "I didn't just wake up in hospital and get on with my life, just without a family."

Axel watched those blue eyes lower, the dark lashes hiding them even more. "I didn't mean that..." he said quietly.

Roxas blinked, "I was in hospital for a very long time." His voice was coarse, his tongue thick. "When I woke up, I was so scared. I had no idea where I was, who I was or why I was there. For a while they had me on sedatives because of the trauma it caused me. They had to re-explain everything everytime I woke up. 'You're parents are dead, you're name is Roxas, you'll be fine.'" Roxas sighed. "It never got easier."

Axel scooted his chair closer, the feet making an awkward squeak on the cheap carpet. "What happened?"

Roxas sat back in his chair, eyes still lowered. He hadn't told anyone this. "I didn't just remember everything. My brain was all over the place. For a long, long time, they had me stay in bed to just recover from my wounds. I had a cracked skull, a broke arm and muscle damage. Then, when I was settled, they did tests. Lots and lots of tests. It worried them that I couldn't remember my family or anything. They had to call in some of my old 'friends' who said they knew me. These ... kids ... would visit. One girl, she always came in with her sad smile. She always talked to me like she knew me, but ... I was so scared. I didn't know who she was. Everytime she saw me I told her to go away. It was terrible, but I had to. It hurt so much to see her, yet not know her like she wanted me to."

Axel leaned in closer, his knee touching Roxas' thigh.

"I was really bad in the beginning. I couldn't talk. I couldn't tell the nurses what I wanted 'cos my brain was all messed up. I knew what I wanted to say, but it never came out right. They eventually had me in therapy. Every day I sat with a woman, this nice woman called Shelly. She was the nicest person there. She always sat with me and had me do exercises. I had to learn how - "

His voice cracked a little before he cleared it, blinking hard. Waiting a bit, he went on.

"- I had to learn how to hold a pencil. I had to do exercises to teach my brain how to write and speak again. It was very slow and pathetic. I was writing dumb things like, 'The cat jumped over the fence to catch the frog.' I hated it so much."

Axel bit his lip at this. He hadn't realized what he'd gotten into.

"Shelly was always nice though. She knew I wasn't dumb or _mentally challenged_ as some of the doctors suggested."

Axel felt his blood pressure rise at the mere insinuation. No way they thought this kid wasn't going to recover?!

"I was in the hospital for seven months. It was awful, Axel. I had weekly tests and lots of other stuff like physical therapy and skill games. They treated me like a five-year old, like I wasn't going to be able to get over the accident. But I did. Maybe I don't remember my mother or my tenth birthday, but I was still me. Then when I had to go back into Twilight Town and try to live again, it didn't work out."

"It was scary?" Axel asked, imagining.

Roxas looked up and nodded, "It was was. It was so scary, I used to get panic attacks. I didn't know anyone but everytime I walked down a street and someone made eye contact, I wondered if they knew me. Was I being rude by not saying hi? What if they came over and I had to talk to them? From what the doctors told me, I only had a few neighbourhood friends. I met them ... but, I made them angry cos I didn't know them anymore."

"Kids are mean," Axel provided.

Roxas looked at him, his blue eyes deep with sadness. It sucked Axel in, this helplessness. "Yeah, they are," Roxas whispered.

"So you left ... to start fresh?"

Roxas nodded, "I looked for the place furthest away, where no one would know me."

Axel leaned over, his arms pulling Roxas close. "You picked the right place, kid."

"Did I?" Roxas asked, his fingers tugging at Axel's shirt.

Axel pulled Roxas onto his lap, where he could fully wrap his arms around the boy. "This stupid dumb town needed a kid like you. I'm glad you showed up."

Roxas burrowed his head under Axel's chin. His chest felt heavy and full, like it was filling with air. Axel only made him feel like this. It was a weird feeling, but very forceful. Axel made him feel safe.

"This stupid dumb kid needed you too," Axel murmured into his hair.

------------------

"You gonna go or what?" Zexion said, arms crossed.

Demyx glared up at him from where he was crouched, tying up his shoes. "Hold your horses. I'll get to it."

Zexion snorted, "That's not how I see it. You've been saying you'll go see him for the last hour."

"Jeez, fine already!" Demyx cried, standing. He ran his fingers through his loose hair. The blonde strands felt weird without all that gel. "Let's go then."

"I'm not coming," Zexion said, pulling his bag strap over his head. "I have work. Besides, this is between you and Ax."

Demyx frowned, "Fine."

He pushed open the front door, waited for Zexion to step out, then locked it behind them. "You're such a pain."

-------------------

Riku rolled over on his bed and sighed. Chewing on his pencil, he stared up at the ceiling fan. He was tired of studying. Exams sucked. He wasn't even allowed out until he could prove to his mother that he'd been reading.

He had a Chem exam on Monday, which he was _not_ looking forward too. Yeah, his grades were awesome and the teacher loved him, but it still wasn't easy. He got by on just memorizing formulae, rather than actually knowing them. It always helped in the past. Then after Chem he had an English exam and then that damn Bio one. Ansem was expecting greatness from him again. "Ugh," he rolled over onto his stomach and just laid there, splayed across the bedcovers.

Eyes closed, he tried to not think of all the work ahead. Pretty soon it would be the holidays. Christmas, a New Year, then another semester of pain and studying. Sometimes, he wondered if it was worth it. Sure, he wanted to go to a good University. Maybe Traverse U, or Agrabah State, but ... it was so far away. He still had a year to go on Destiny Islands. Once he finished high school though, off he'd be into the wide open world. Destiny Islands didn't have a University, so he had no option but to leave. For one whole year, he'd be without—

"Riku!" came his mother's voice from downstairs. "Sora's on the phone, but I don't know if you should-"

"Mom!" he yelled back, "Just let me take this!"

No response. That meant yes. Walking into the hallway, he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi!" came Sora's happy cheer.

"Hey Brownie," Riku said, smiling, "What's up?"

"Not much..." Sora said, "I was just wondering ...You know, I'm studying. But ... I'm having a little trouble with Bio..."

Riku groaned, "Sora, I have _other_ exams to study for."

"Aw, but Riku, if I fail, my mom said she's gonna ground me for all winter!"

Riku rubbed at his eyes, considering his position. One, he could stay home, study for his exams and get all As. Or two, he could drag his shit over to Sora's and try studying there, when the possibility of being railroaded was more than imminent.

He sighed audibly, "Okay, I'll be right over."

"Yay!" Sora squealed, "I love you Riku!" before clicking the phone off.

Riku stared at the receiver, shocked. Sora? His heart jumped as he put the phone down. Feeling something bubbling inside, Riku went back to his room to pack his things. Maybe the day was looking up.

-------------------

Demyx growled when he didn't find Axel at home. Damn, it sucked. Then there was only one place he could be.

Turning, he marched down the staircase, fingers immediately flicking across his phone. "Zex, tell me you know where the blonde kid lives?"

"What? I'm at work, dude," came the other boy's voice, "The short shit? No idea. Why would I?"

Demyx groaned, "Oh come ooooon, you know where your darling Riku lives and that Sora."

"That's different. Though ... wait a sec, I remember something. Seifer said he saw the kid, near to where he lives. Yeah, yeah, he saw him after school. You know where Seif lives, right?"

"Yeah," Demyx recalled the plain white house.

"It's, uh, I think he said the small complex, with the shaded town houses down the street. Uh, west of his place."

"West, got it," Demyx said, frowning. "thanks Zex."

"No prob, now don't call me at work ever again," the blue-haired boy chirped before hanging up.

Demyx had long legs, much like Axel, so he managed to get down the street and into the next neighbourhood in no time. Striding past the school, he recalled the time he'd bumped into Sora and the kid. Amazing, how the two boys looked alike, really. Though Demyx had never spent too much time around the young brunette, Sora still left an impression on him. And Riku, ugh. Asshole.

The wind wafted through the trees as he went, his bag swaying at his side. The light torn tee he wore was warm enough in the ridiuclous weather. Wintertime was hardly a change from summer on Destiny Islands. Demyx was used to it. The lack of seasons was never to be hated.

He recognized Seifer's white semi-detached. Walking past, he kept an eye out. _Ah, there we go,_ he thought happily, seeing a crop of small townouses, each shaded with spindly trees and contained in a fence, each with a small black metal gate.

"Uh," he stopped, staring at the row of houses. He'd forgotten to find out what number. "Damn!"

Instead of fretting, he just huffed loudly and started at door number one. An elderly woman answered. "Hi," he said, "Is Roxas here?"

"Who? No." _Slam._

"All righty then," Demyx said before moving onto the next house. After four more door slams and another invitation inside by a woman in her nighty, Demyx finally hit the jackpot.

"Demyx!" Roxas cried when he opened the door, "What're you doing here?"

"Is Axel around?" Demyx said, voice a little harder than necessary.

Roxas nodded before jumping back, "Yeah, he's in here, come on in."

"No," Demyx answered, "I'll just wait here."

"Uh, okay," Roxas disappeared into the house. Demyx waited. He heard voices, one definitely being Axel's.

"Just talk to him," came Roxas' soft voice.

"I don't want to," was Axel's hiss.

A bit more murmuring and then silence. Demyx jumped when the front door flew open wider.

"What?" Axel said harshly,

"Can we talk?" Demyx said, unperturbed.

Axel growled. "Fine, whatever." He stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

--------------

"Riku! That's not funny!"

Riku laughed as Sora batted him with a notebook. "Oh, come on, like you actually thought babies were made of other babies!"

Sora flushed red, "Shut up! Cellular Biology is _really_ hard!" He grabbed a pillow to hit Riku with. Riku rolled away, laughing. They'd been studying for a few hours now. With a cookie and tea break inbetween, of course. Sora's mom always checked up on them.

"Ugh, studying sucks!" Sora wailed before flopping facedown on his bed. Riku rolled closer and nudged his shoulder.

"Come one, Brownie," he said consolingly, "The sooner we get one, the sooner I can go home to my nice clean, quiet bedroom."

"Argh! My room isn't messy!" Sora wailed. Riku arched a brow as he looked around. Comic books lay everywhere, a few plates with old pizza slices, wobbled dangerously on the edge of the desk. A massive pile of clothes had accumulated at the door and one lone pair of undies hung off the closet doorframe.

"Right," said Riku, grinning.

Sora's blue eye peeked out from where he lay. Riku laughed some more, a little taken away by the cuteness.

"Sorry I'm not perfect like you," Sora said, raising to his elbows.

"Hey," Riku bumped his shoulder with Sora's, "don't say things like that. You'll make me feel bad."

"Oh pur-leeze," Sora rolled his eyes, "Since when do _you_ ever feel bad. Apart from at the school meet, heh."

Riku's eyes softened. Being around Sora was just like old times. The few days he'd gone without the brunette's company had been really tough. No one laughed at his dumb jokes, and no one phoned him late at night to talk about comics. Only Sora had such privileges. More than anyone else in Riku's life.

Watching as the younger boy rolled onto his back, Riku let his eyes roam. For some reason, he'd found himself staring at Sora. At his chocolatey hair, his wide, innocent blue eyes, those skinny legs and that ever-present smile. Sora was bewitching, it seemed. It made Riku want to hug him to death sometimes.

Sora sighed, his arms spread above his head, a sliver of his stomach showing. His eyes stared up at the ceiling, his hair flopping back easily. Lying there, he looked so ... angelic. Riku could feel his own breath in his chest, his heart beating a slowly, _thump thump. _Sometimes, when sora was like this, all soft a sweet, Riku felt like being loser to him.

He didn't stop himself as he leaned closer, his head resting on his hand, his elbow propped. With his other hand, he pushed the few stray hairs away from Sora's face. The brunette didn't seem to mind. His eyes didn't move. Riku ran his fingers through the soft locks, his breath catching in his throat. What was this feeling? This unrest? It was bubbling again in his chest. He could feel it rising, like an almost overflowing teacup. It was taking over, like some alien inside. Riku licked his lips, realizing they had dried.

Sora's chest rose and fell as the last afternoon shadows spread around the room. Riku moved closer, a hand coming to rest on the brunette's chest. Before he could stop to think, his lips pressed down on Sora's connecting them like he failed to remember in his dreams. the moan that escaped was a little unexpected, as was the firmer push he gave to Sora's chest. When Riku thought his heart was going to break through his chest, Sora cried out. The brunette pushed him away and sat up.

"Riku, what are you doing?" the surprise was evident in his voice. His face was shocked.

Riku's stomach dropped. What? What just happened?

"Riku, why did you do that?" Sora scooted away, worried.

Riku gulped, feeling the blood drain from his face. "I, I don't-" _Oh my God,_ he thought, mind taking in the horror of his actions. _What the hell is this? What have I done? What possessed me?!_

"I'm sorry!" he cried out, startling Sora, who had backed away. _Please don't hate me! _"Sora! I didn't mean- I was just-"

Sora's face answered him clear enough. The knitted brows, bitten lip and nervous hands made Riku curse under his breath. Feeling like his world had ended, the older boy stood hurriedly. "Sorry," was all he could whisper before backing out the door. He grabbed his bag, not bothering to pick up his notes, and left. When the front door downstairs slammed shut, only then could Sora feel the blood rushing back to his face. Falling onto the bed, he stared, aghast at the place where Riku had sat only moments ago.

---------------

to be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

-------

"Well, what is it?" Axel growled, leaning against the spindly tree, shadows covering him from the brazen sun. Demyx could tell this wasn't going to be easy. Axel was never very good with reconciliations.

"I just wanted to talk," Demyx uttered clearly. He dropped his bag on the bricks.

"Yeah? About the weather? About your weekend?" Axel sneered, "give it up."

Demyx held back his own retort. "No," he said, eyeing the redhead. Axel's arms were folded now. "I wanted to talk about last time."

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Seriously," Demyx said, feeling his patience wane. "What I said, at the concert-"

"Oh yeah," Axel interrupted, "You mean the part where you told me what a terrible friend I was? That part?"

Demyx's mouth twisted and he let out a huff of air, "I actually didn't say much. You just assumed-"

"No way are you trying to pin this on me!" Axel fumed, standing up straight.

"Pinning what on you, Ax? What exactly are we arguing about here? To be perfectly damn honest, I don't know what happened!" Demyx yelled right back. The two faced off, Axel's green eyes mere slivers. "All I remember is you hightailing out of a night of fun!"

"As I recall it," Axel hissed back, face almost touching Demyx's, "You were thinking I was a ditcher. Running off to my 'boyfriend' who has apparently stolen me away."

Demyx's jaw tightened and he stepped back, arms crossed. "Well, didn't you?"

"What?"

"Didn't you end up right here anyway?"

Axel let out a groan of frustration, "No! Like I said, I wanted to go home! Like you even listened!" Demyx frowned as Axel turned his back to him. "If you just listened to me, like you were supposed to, we wouldn't even be here."

The wind rustled past, shaking the leaves above the two. Inside the house, Roxas puttered about, trying his hardest not to tune in on their argument. When the voices blared louder, he'd winced and walked into the kitchen to turn on the kettle.

"Ax," Demyx sighed, rubbing a hand through his fallen locks, "I'm just confused. Why are we even fighting?"

"Because you hate Roxas." Axel supplied plainly.

Demyx was quiet. It sounded really harsh out loud. Axel didn't add anything to his statement, he just rested his hands on his hips, staring back at the little town house.

"I don't hate him, Ax," Demyx said. "I mean, I hardly know him."

"Then why do you have a thing against him?" Axel turned.

"Well, I don't _really_," Demyx muttered. "Maybe I haven't been the nicest person here, but come on, don't tell me the kid hasn't-"

"You need to shut up right there," Axel said lowly, "before you say something stupid."

"Why should I?" Demyx cried. "Why, when a little runt just randomly _shows up_ in town, my best friend of _eighteen years_ just fucking_ deserts me_ and the rest of us? Huh? Why can't I say what's really happening here?"

"You're kidding me," Axel replied icily, "You're jealous because I got myself a new playtoy, just like all the times before, and you think I'm worth shit as a friend now?"

Demyx glared back, "Is it like before Ax? Is it really? Because I don't see it that way."

Axel blinked and frowned, closing his eyes, "Whatever, man."

"No, seriously, dude," Demyx said, "You've been totally different with this kid. _Why_ him? Tell me!"

"I don't KNOW!" Axel bellowed, his rage pouring out like a raging firestorm. "You think I have _any_ idea what's going on in my head? You think I planned to fall for a young kid, dammit! You think I haven't wondered either? He's sixteen, for God's sake! Barely! It's the most random thing to ever happen to me. But I like him, okay? He fucking makes me smile."

Demyx's eyes were wide, shocked. Axel let out a growl and kicked at a small patch of grass growing between the bricks.

"Ax..." Demyx began, "What's going on, man?" Axel looked at him.

The front door clicked open then, causing them both to look up the steps. A blonde head peeked out. "Um, I made tea, guys," Roxas said, a small tray with two mugs sitting on it in his hands. "Do you, uh, want?" His wide blue eyes flicked between the two older boys nervously.

Axel rubbed at his face, hand beckoning him closer, "Yeah, bring it."

Roxas stepped closer as Axel took a mug. Demyx felt weird, but he took the other anyway. As he took a sip of the tea, he watched Roxas hold the tray close to him as his blue eyes met Axel's green. Axel beckoned him even closer and the blonde shuffled over. Axel sighed and rested his chin on Roxas' head. Demyx gulped back the tea.

"Thanks, kid," Axel murmured.

"It's okay," Roxas said, looking at Demyx.

_What the hell?_ Demyx thought irately. How could he hate such a ... simple kid?

"See, Dem," Axel said then, lifting his head and wrapping an arm around Roxas' shoulders, "He's not all bad." Those green eyes peered into his own and Demyx felt his resolve crumble. Axel was serious, wasn't he? Sighing audibly, he handed the empty mug back to Roxas, who took it hastily.

"I'm sorry," he uttered, looking first at Axel, then Roxas. "I shouldn't have said ... what I said."

Roxas blinked, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Axel interjected.

Demyx ruffled his mohawk again, feeling awkward and out of place, "I just wanted my friend back."

The other two were silent.

Then Axel stood tall and swigged back the last of his tea. He handed the mug to Roxas and stepped forward. When Demyx looked up to see a hand outstretched, his eyes went wide.

"You're stupid as shit," Axel groused, "But whatever, I might just find it in my scaly black heart to let you off the hook."

Demyx blinked before grasping the hand in his own. He felt the smile spread across his face. "Yeah?"

Axel humphed, his smile wide too.

"Still best friends, then?" Roxas asked.

Demyx looked at Axel before looking at Roxas again. "If you accept my apology."

Roxas blinked, "What? But you didn't do-"

"No, I did. Trust me." Demyx's smile was wry.

Roxas hesitated, not really understanding but he figured an apology was an apology, even if he had no clue what it was about. "Okay," he said nodding.

"Awesome," Demyx said, feeling a great weight lift off his chest.

"You guys were really loud," Roxas murmured as the older two followed him.

"Did you hear what we said?" Axel queried as he entered the front door.

"No," Roxas answered.

"Well, then, good," Axel said, laughing. Demyx chuckled too as he entered Roxas' home for the first time. The two boys ended up staying at Roxas' place. Both said they had exams on Monday, which made Roxas still wonder at the fact neither was studying.

"Oh, come on, Rox," Axel said, straddling one of the small wooden kitchen chairs. "Me 'n Dem have always made it through exams."

"Well, usually," Demyx muttered, looking around the spotless house. He too straddled a chair as though neither boy knew how to sit properly in the damn things. Roxas was busy at the stove, twiddling knobs and pulling out a frying pan.

"What're you doing?" Demyx asked, eyebrow quirked.

"Dinner," Roxas murmured as he moved to the fridge. Pulling out a container of something and a bowl of lettuce, he set them on the countertop.

"Weird," Demyx mouthed to Axel.

The redhead shrugged, "Means dinner, man."

Demyx raised both brows this time, "Real dinner? Food?"

"Yeah," Axel grinned, "Roxie-baby likes to make food. He's a real little chefette."

"I'm no chef," Roxas murmured as he tied on his apron. Pulling a knife from the knife block, he proceeded to cut up what looked like chicken meat. "You want to stay for dinner?" Roxas asked then, turning to look over his shoulder at Demyx.

The mohawked boy blinked, surprised, "Uh ..." Axel gave a firm nod. "...sure."

Demyx frowned at the redhead when Roxas returned to his chopping. Axel just smiled wider. Demyx tried not to think of Axel mooching food off a kid that didn't know any better. Axel's appetite was more than formidable. As the blonde started frying up the chicken, Demyx caught Axel up on the last week's news.

"Yeah, so Zex apparently got to have a chat with Swimboy Wonder."

"Oh?" Axel's brow curved, "Musta made his day?"

"More like his life," Demyx snorted. "Seriously, I thought he was going to gush blood. Disgusting."

Axel chuckled, "He always had fucked up taste in guys."

A loud sizzle alerted them to Roxas dropping some diced vegetables in the pan. He seemed a bit perturbed. "Are you two talking about, uh, your friend Zexion?"

"Yeah, you met him, right?" Axel leaned back, head lolling backwards on his neck to look at the blonde at the stove. Roxas nodded.

"I didn't know he ... um ... you know ..." Roxas mumbled, fiddling with the spatula in hand.

"Chased the weiner?" Axel supplied. Roxas just went pink. "Yeah," Axel sighed, wrapping his fingers at the back of his head. "Poor guy's been smitten."

"And what bad taste, ugh," Demyx stuck out his tongue as though something had crawled in and died behind his teeth.

"Why do you say that?" Roxas asked, flipping the food in his pan.

"I dunno," Demyx said, resting his cheek on his hand, "He goes for arrogant assholes, is all."

Axel snorted. Roxas looked between the two, amazed at their comaraderie again. It was nice to see them getting along like always. It reminded him of that day in the caf when both had decided to sit with him even though he was still "the new kid". Smiling, Roxas continued with the food on the stove. So much was different. He'd never have thought that life would turn out this way. Axel, Sora ... friends. Roxas was pleased beyond measure.

"Need some help?" came Axel's deep voice, suddenly at his neck. Roxas felt long arms encircle his waist, making him jump.

"Axel..." he murmured, aware of Demyx.

The redhead ignored him as he moved to the side, opening a nearby cabinet. Pulling out three plates, he set them down and watched as the blonde turned the stove off. "Smells good," he murmured.

"I hope so," Roxas said, sliding a portion of chicken and veggies onto each of the plates (giving Axel a bit more).

When he placed a plate in front of Demyx, the older blonde stared at the food. "You really didn't-"

"Just eat it," Axel said, his mouth already full. Demyx looked like he was going to retort but only sighed before taking up his fork. When he bit into the morsel, his eyes widened.

"Hey!" he cried, looking up at Roxas, who was sitting beside him, "This is really good!" Demyx proceeded to shove more of the food into his overstuffed mouth.

"Thanks," Roxas said, biting into his own.

"Eesh gooh, eh?" Axel garbled.

"Umn shyeah," Demyx gobbled back. Bits of food sprayed across the table, making Roxas sigh. Oh well, as long as they were eating. All the 'om-nom'nom' noises sounded loud, like smacks in the small kitchen. Roxas felt warmth inside, knowing the two older boys enjoyed his food. It wasn't too bad a feeling.

"More?" Axel gulped, his plate out. Roxas chuckled before sliding some of his own onto Axel's plate. "No, wait-" Axel began, but Roxas just waved a hand at him.

"Just eat it," he reprimanded, much like Axel earlier. The redhead just grinned and dug in. When all three were full, Axel and Demyx leaning back, hands on their bulging stomachs, Roxas got up to clean the dishes.

"Oh God..." Axel groaned, rubbing his belly through his shirt, "This was totally worth missing work for."

"What?" Roxas cried, spinning, soapy sponge in hand, "You missed _work_?!" His wide blue eyes gave away distress and maybe a little bit of anger.

"It's okay," Axel burped, "I'll give Xemnas a call. He'll understand."

"That you skipped to eat chicken at my house?" Roxas frowned, soap suds rolling down his arms.

"No, that I fell out of a tree and bashed my delicate skull, thereby incurring a semi-dangerous concussion, for which the doctor prescribed bedrest and limited exertion." Axel smirked even as he flipped open his phone. Roxas just rolled his eyes.

"You'll get in trouble." he muttered.

"No, I won't," Axel laughed, waiting for the call to connect.

Roxas finished scrubbing up and left the dishes to dry. Taking off his apron, he turned to see Demyx watching him. Axel was talking on the phone, lying easily to his scary-looking boss.

"Yeah, it hurts so bad," he was saying, giving his voice a tired edge, "I just coulnd't you know? ... Well, no, but-" his green eyes opened and Roxas couldn't help rolling his eyes. "No but, ... but, that's not exactly what I-" His voice sounded more panicked. "Xemnas, it's just-" Now he rubbed at his eyes.

Demyx chuckled, both blondes realizing the redhead had been caught. Axel glared at them. He stood up and headed to the back door. When he stepped out, letting the door click shut, Demyx and Roxas burst into peals of laughter.

"He is so _screwed!_" Demyx laughed, holding his still full stomach.

Roxas tutted, the smile on his face giving away his amusement. "I told him... he's not a good liar."

"Yeah, he never was," Demyx nodded as Roxas put the last plate away. "He just doesn't have it in him."

"It's his eyes and voice," Roxas added, "They give him away. His eyes always tell a different story to his face."

Demyx blinked," Yeah, I think you're right. He gives too much away, the idiot."

Roxas chuckled, looking out the kitchen window to see a frustrated-looking Axel still talking into his phone.

"I think he's going to be a while," Roxas murmured as the redhead outside moved to sit on the low neighbour's wall, back to the house.

"that's okay," Demyx said, "Um, you wouldn't have anything to drink would you?"

"Oh!" Roxas jumped to the fridge, "Sure, orange juice good?"

"Ah," Demyx scratched at his nose, "Nothing ... harder?"

Roxas looked at him, "No..."

"Okay, orange juice is fine," Demyx conceded. When Roxas plonked a tall glass in front of him, he took a deep gulp. When he came back for air, the younger boy was seated across from him, watching. Demyx burped and laughed. "Whoops."

Roxas smiled.

Demyx cleared his throat, aware that it was just the two of them. "So, uh, Roxas," he said slowly, "You and Axel ... "

Roxas blinked.

"You're, um, official?" Demyx asked.

"I think so," Roxas murmured. "Are we?"

"Uh," Demyx looked around, "Well, I figured. Does anyone else know?"

Roxas pulled at his bangs, feeling shy, "Well, Sora and Riku ... that's about it."

"Oh, really?" Demyx blinked, "Huh, I'da figured Axel'd be yelling it to everyone."

"Oh, well, I don't know then," Roxas looked up, wary. Demyx watched him closely, as though trying to figure him out. "What?" Roxas asked, a little unnerved.

Demyx shook his head, "Sorry, was thinking. I guess that means Axel really does like you huh?" Roxas blinked. Demyx laughed, "Meaning he hasn't told anyone 'cos you're clearly the shyest person this side of the rainbow."

Roxas nodded, "I suppose."

"Though, as a friend," Demyx continued, "I have to add that Axel doesn't really put much faith in people, so that's why it surprises me. He's not usually so attentive to new people."

"Why is he like that though?" Roxas ventured. Axel was his favourite topic after all.

Demyx eyed him, "He's been like that for a while. He wasn't always so closed up. I mean, I've known him since we were babies."

"Really?" Roxas' eyes went wide at the thought of a baby Axel. In his mind he saw a pudgy pair of hands, a wad of redness and probably scheming green eyes. He must have been a cute baby. Baby Demyx, however, didn't seem real because he still pictured a baby with a mohawk. That surely wasn't how he was born.

"Yeah," Demyx continued, "We were born around the same time. Our Mom's shared the same ward and became friends through, I dunno, the agony of labour? Who knows?"

"Axel's ... Mom?" roxas leaned in close.

Demyx looked like he'd said something he shouldn't have. He glanced quickly at the window where a dark Axel-shaped thing was barely visible in the new dusk. "Uh ..."

"Tell me," Roxas asked, "about his Mom?"

Demyx looked at the younger boy, eyebrow slanted as though strained. "I can't. It's not for me to-"

"Is she dead?" Roxas asked softly, his eyes sadder. "Like my mom?"

Demyx rubbed at his eyes, "I shouldn't be talking about this," he muttered.

"His Dad?" Roxas asked too.

At this Demyx looked up, sighing. The innocence and wide blue eyes just had him cornered. "Well, I can at least tell you he doesn't have a Dad." Roxas frowned. "His Dad wasn't around when Axel was born. Never showed up, I think. I dunno. Axel's never met him. So technically, he doesn't exist."

Roxas' face couldn't have looked more forlorn. "Poor Axel."

"Not really," Demyx said clearly, "He's never much needed or missed the guy. Besides, if he's anything like my Dad, Ax is better off without him."

"Oh," Roxas sat back.

"Now don't look like that," Demyx reprimanded, "It's not all bad."

"But-"

"Axel's had it rough for a very long time, kid," Demyx said slowly, opening up. "I've known him all my life. I've been there when no one else was. He's tougher than you think."

"I know he's tough," Roxas murmured. "Axel's very brave."

"You have no clue," Demyx muttered, resting his closed hands on the table.

"When we were twelve, Ax used to live near my house. We always got to hang out and play. It wasn't exactly the nicest side of town, but it was what we were used to. We went to school together and sometimes my mom would pick us up. The heatwaves back then were fucking ridiculous. Yeah, I remember having to sweat our way through the summertime, looking for part-time jobs. Ax had to make cash, moreso than me. They had it hard, really hard. My mom used to send food over to them. Though Ax's mom always got mad about that. I had to tell her to just give the food to me and I'd give it to Ax at school. Then again, he's much like his mom. He doesn't like charity, you know? Anyway, we always hung out, always spent weekends together. Ax is like my brother you know?"

Roxas nodded, enthralled.

"He loved his mom. A lot. She was everything to him. Even though she had to hold down two jobs and work late, he always waited up for her. They got along really well, too. He could go to her about anything. I guess having only sons, our moms learnt the hard way that boys just need honesty. She wasn't fiery like him, though. She was always kind of overworked and underappreciated. Axel knew this, so he tried to always make her day. I remember he told me once that his Mom just ... sort of ... stopped smiling. He tried to get her to smile, 'cos it seemed to get tougher for her over the years. They had some tough months. One time, I remember she lost her one job. I forget where it was, but she ended up coming home earlier. Ax was so pleased. He got to see more of her, spend more time with her and alla that. It's ... so crap."

Demyx sat back in his seat, his fingers snapped once. Roxas remained quiet.

"Then one night he was waiting up for her. He called over 'cos he knew my mom had made extra sweet dessert that night and she'd put some aside for him. He wanted to surprise his mom. So he waited and waited and waited. Damn, I didn't even know at the time, but it was on, like, a Wednesday or something. Next day at school, nothing seemed different, he was usual old Axel. Thing is, by Friday, it became clear she wasn't coming home. He came over finally to my house to ask my mom what to do. He was so panicked, it made my mom freak out. She ended up calling the police, checking for any info on her. Nothing came up. They had to file a missing persons report. It was so shitty that day. The stupid police department's full of imbeciles. They took forever!"

Demyx growled, his eyes unfocusing a bit.

"It was shit seeing Axel like that. He was so worried she'd been stabbed or left for dead somewhere. For a while, he stayed at my house, cos my mom was worried for him. He didn't have any money or food, but he still wanted to keep looking for her. God, I remember it _so_ clearly. It was the next Friday when he had to go back to his place to get more clothes. He said he'd be ten minutes. After an hour, I got pissed and went to get him. I figured he'd gotten sidetracked or something. Gone off on some goose chase. Oh God, if only."

"I found him in the kitchen. I've never forgotten it. He was just ... sitting there, staring at some freakin' note on the fridge. It said:

_I'm sorry.  
I can't do this anymore.  
I wasn't supposed to be a mother._

_I'm sorry._

No name, no good-bye. Nothing. And you know, I've never seen Axel break down like he did that night. Twelve years old! That's how young he was when the one person he ever relied on _deserted_ him. Up and gone like that." Demyx snapped his fingers loudly, "She never deserved his love."

Roxas' eyes were wide with shock, his mouth slack. "She just - ran away?"

"Yup," Demyx said caustically, "Left her only child with nothing and no one. She damn well gave up, even though he never once gave up on her, the stupid cow."

"That's ... terrible," Roxas' eyes were wet, "Poor Axel."

"Hey," Demyx harped, "It's not 'poor Axel'. It's 'holy shit his mom was a bitch'."

"But ... he loved her ..." Roxas murmured, "didn't he? Why would she do that... and she just left him?"

"Disappeared, most likely to the mainland," Demyx said.

"What did he do?" Roxas sniffed.

"What? After crying for her to come home? After realizing he had no family anymore? What could he do?"

Roxas wiped at an eye. Demyx looked away awkwardly. The kid really was sensitive.

"I mean, where did he go?"

"Oh," Demyx frowned, remembering, "He came to stay with us. My mom's always liked Axel. We kept him at our house for the remainder of the school year. After that, the state took over his care. They wanted to put him in foster care and shit, but he was so "difficult" that my mom just supported him in applying for emancipation. when he was fourteen the papers came through. It was so hard, man. He was living off the state then. 'Cos he wasn't sixteen, he couldn't drop out. My mom wouldn't let him, either. I guess she had a point, huh?"

"So, he's been supporting himself since he was sixteen?" Roxas blinked sadly.

"Yeah, pretty much," Demyx sighed. "He could have stayed with us and all, but he knew it was taxing on our resources. My mom never made a lot, either. Plus he felt really guilty all this time. First chance he got, he auctioned off the stuff from his house. Everything. The furniture, house stuff, curtains, all of it. The state sold the house and he got a portion. Dunno how that worked, but I guess they felt sorry for him."

"I didn't know ... " Roxas murmured, looking at the table. _My poor Axel_.

"Makes you appreciate him more, doesn't it?"

Roxas looked up surprised at Demyx's mind-reading abilities. "Y-yeah, it does."

"Oi," came a loud voice as the kitchen door smacked open, "What the hell have you said to him?" Axel bellowed. cold air rushed in behind him.

"It's nothing," Demyx said, rolling his eyes.

Roxas walked over to Axel and buried his face in his warm chest, "It's not nothing." he murmured, his wet cheeks soaking the t-shirt.

"Hey," Axel said as Roxas hugged him tighter, "What's got you in a knot?" He eyed Demyx as though threatening the other boy if he'd injured Roxas somehow. Demyx raised both flat palms.

Roxas sniffled.

"I missed that," Axel answered.

"You always make me smile," Roxas said, looking up, his hair in his eyes, cheeks pink.

"Aw," Axel chuckled, "You don't look like you're smiling."

"Well I am," Roxas mumbled, hugging him again.

"Okay," Axel whispered back, kissing the blonde locks. "I believe you."

---------------------------------------------------

to be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I just cannot believe this story has reached chapter 30. It's ridiculous! I'd like to just put in a few words and say thank you to all those who have been reading this all this time. I almost feel like apologizing (wink wink) for chapter 30, but then what's the point? I hope you all continue to enjoy this piece of fiction. I've always appreciated your comments and reviews, even though I'm a slacker and never respond properly like I should.

Anyway, enough of my claptrap, let's get this show on the road

---------------

Chapter 30

---------------

It was late when Demyx finally left the little townhouse. Roxas let him out the front, aware that evening had long gone past.

When he re-entered the kitchen, Axel was waiting for him.

"Now we can talk," the redhead said, eyeing the blonde up. He twirled an empty glass in his hand.

Roxas wondered what he meant.

"Don't give me that look," Axel huffed, setting the glass down on the wooden table.

"What look?" Roxas queried, as he sat down opposite the older boy.

"The '_oh, what, innocent me?_' look," Axel cocked an eyebrow. He pointed a finger at the blonde, "You. Demyx. What happened."

Roxas blinked, "What happened?"

"Yeah," Axel groused. Roxas just continued to look bewildered, like a lost lamb in a field of wild ravenous wolves. Axel growled, "What the hell were you two talking about while I was outside?"

"Ooooh," Roxas sat back, realizing, "Well, uh ... nothing ..."

"Your sweet lies have no power over me, Roxas," Axel said, brows arching further. "Give it up."

Roxas made a face. An awkward '_crap, I'm caught_' face. He looked away but had to look back. Axel's eyes hadn't changed. "We weren't saying much..."

"Was it about me?" Axel asked point blank.

Roxas' cheeks pinkened, giving him away. "It's always about you. What else could we be talking about?"

Axel snorted, "Yeah. I'm just that awesome." He began twirling the glass on the table. "But seriously."

Roxas took a deep breath, "He told me ... about ... your mom," his voice was soft and careful. Roxas wasn't sure if this was worth talking about if it caused Axel pain.

Which it apparently did. The redhead frowned, his sharp brows creasing, his eyes darkening.

"What?" he murmured, not looking at Roxas.

"He just told me what, um, happened," Roxas continued.

Axel was silent. Roxas didn't know what else to say so he too went quiet. The only sound in the room was the dull ring of the glass base running on the wood. It eventually stopped.

"That was a long time ago, Roxas," Axel said, his voice deeper than usual.

"Six years?" Roxas said quietly.

Axel looked up, still frowning, "Yeah. Six whole years."

Roxas bit his lip.

Axel watched him, taking in the young boy's features. Roxas was so angelic looking, it always managed to distract him.

"It's not important anymore," he sighed, sitting back in his seat. "Besides, Dem shouldn't have told you."

"I asked him, though," Roxas murmured. "I just ... didn't know it was-"

"Of course you didn't!" Axel blasted loudly, making the blonde jump. Axel's face was dark, eyes wide, his anger apparent. When Roxas' blue eyes widened in shock, Axel growled and took a deep breath. Realizing he'd just lost it, he sat back, eyes closing as he sighed long and deeply. "Sorry. Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." He wiped his hands through his mane of hair, "That was ... random ... uncalled-for."

Roxas still looked shocked. It was almost like he hadn't been able to regain his breath. Axel had yelled at him.

Axel leaned across the small table, taking Roxas' hand in his. "Sorry, sorry," his eyes closed and his brow furrowed, "I just ... I never talk about this. It's ... hard for me. Really damn hard."

Roxas nodded, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, don't apologize," Axel sighed, "please no more apologies. I just blew my lid. So let me wallow in self ridicule."

Roxas didn't say anything. He just waited as those long fingers twined with his own. Axel's pale skin seemed almost bone-white compared to his soft tan. Roxas wasn't really dark to begin with, so it still surprised him to see how washed-out Axel seemed at times. Then at other times, he seemed perfect in every way. Pristinely smooth, clear skin, vividly contrasted by the red hair and dark lashes. Axel was so beautiful at times Roxas wondered how he'd been manufactured. Built on earth, parts imported from Heaven?

Another sigh escaped Axel. "I hate talking about her. I hate remembering that time of my life, you know? It's like therapy sessions, where they want you to keep talking about stuff you hate, trying to dig up random shit in your head."

Roxas totally understood that. He'd never liked therapy. He said as much.

"You had-? Oh, yes, right. Gotcha," Axel wiped at his face, "I hated the stupid therapist they gave me. Bloody woman with her do-gooder attitude. Ugh. I remember her, even. Helen. Yeah. Not that she was really a bad person or anything ... I guess she helped a little. With the emancipation and all. I needed that." He sighed loud and long again, looking down at the quiet blonde, "She just didn't figure that my Mom was a bitch and all. Took me a long time to accept it, ya know?"

Roxas almost nodded, but held back. Axel continued, "It's not just the fact she ... left. It's more than that. In those few years I was basically on my own, I had to deal with more bullshit than I ever imagined. I hate remembering, damnit." Axel's grip got tighter.

"It's hard being alone," Roxas murmured, stroking Axel's thumb.

"Yeah, sometimes," Axel answered, looking up into those wide eyes. "But things are okay now, well, in my life. I got a home, an income. I'm still in school. Friends ... you." Axel leaned over the table then, elbows resting on the wood and supporting his weight. As his face hovered near Roxas' own, he gave a wan smile. "Life used to be crap. For a long long time I hated it. But things change."

Roxas cocked his head to the side, "Yeah. They do. Slowly."

"But surely," Axel added, leaning in to give Roxas a kiss.

"Sorry," he whispered against the blonde's lips, "for being a jerk. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay, you said that already."

"Sorry for repeating myself, then," Axel grinned.

Roxas cracked a smile, "No more apologies."

Axel laughed and stood, pulling Roxas to his feet. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him close. "Is it bedtime yet?" he murmured, looking down at that adorable face.

"Uh..." Roxas blinked, "I guess? Are you staying here?"

"Might as well," Axel smirked, "Now I know it's just you here." Roxas' smile faltered. Axel immediately jumped in. "It's a good thing, good thing, okay?" He leaned down and nuzzled a warm cheek. "Don't take me too seriously, kid."  
He berated himself internally, knowing the joke wasn't funny.

"Come on," he said coolly, taking Roxas' hand and pulling him out the kitchen, "I'm beat."

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Roxas asked as they mounted the stairs.

"Ugh, yeah," Axel groaned. "Stupid Xemnas."

"I told you he'd realize," Roxas muttered.

"Oh, whatever," Axel groused as they entered Roxas' tidy bedroom. It really was a small place. A small home for a small kid. Either that or Axel was a giant. The single bed was neatly made and the room was sparsely set up. Roxas didn't have many possessions it seemed.

"Oh hey," Axel cheered, pulling at something hanging off the chest of drawers, "these are the jammies you bought that day." He eyed the red silky pants with penguins on all the way down the legs. "Remember?"

Roxas smiled, knowing he'd never forget that day he and Axel had gone shopping for clothes. That was a revelatory day for both of them.

"Did you like me back then?" Roxas asked as he sat on the bed to pull his socks off.

"Huh?" Axel blinked. "When?"

"When we went shopping," Roxas said.

Axel paused, watching Roxas throw his socks across the room into a laundry bin. "I don't know," he answered.

"Me neither," Roxas said.

"Yeah?" Axel's eyes wandered as Roxas undressed to his skivvies. Blue undies with yellow trim. Cute.

"Mmhmm, I just wondered why you wanted to bother hanging with me," Roxas bustled past to get at a t-shirt in the chest of drawers. Axel stepped back to let him pass. Roxas also tugged at the penguin jammies.

"The old pathetic conscience phase, huh?" Axel smirked. "I remember."

"Here," Roxas pushed some sweats and a large tee into Axel's hands. Axel held up the pants and chuckled.

"And you think these'll fit?"

Roxas noticed then that the pants would have probably only reached down to the redhead's calves.

Axel raised a brow sardonically, "Ah, no worries. Being bigger'n you is what I do best." He pulled off his current t-shirt and slipped into the one Roxas provided. It was green with yellow stars. "Cute," Axel chuckled.

Roxas was busy wrangling himself out of his own t-shirt. Axel helped him by tugging at the caught sleeve. He couldn't help chuckling as Roxas pulled on the 'Unicorns R cool' t-shirt instead.

"It's old, okay?" Roxas grumbled, patting at his wayward hair.

"Sure it is," Axel chuckled as they both clambered into the way-too-small bed.

"It is!" Roxas pouted, curling into Axel's warmth.

"Hush, baby," Axel cooed, pulling the covers over them, his own feet reaching past the end of the bed, "Sleepy time."

"Jerk," came Roxas' muffled grumble.

Axel just snorted before tugging at the lone lamp nearby, spilling the darkness; and before long, they were both sound asleep.

---------------------------------------------------

Axel wasn't happy. Oh no, not happy at all.

He only wanted to sleep in, to catch the last couple of hours before reality dragged back off to work. He wanted peace, quiet and to snuggle up with Roxas. Instead, he got a shrill ringing sound in his head and Roxas crawling away to find the source.

"Yeah?" he heard Roxas muffle nearby. "Hey Sora ... mmm? Uh, I was sleeping ..."

Axel growled and rolled over, spotting the blonde sitting up at the end of the bed. His hair was all over the place and he looked wonderfully rumpled. Roxas yawned widely, listening to something Sora was saying on his cellphone.

"Tell him to bugger off," Axel said gruffly.

Roxas rolled his eyes and continued listening to Sora. "You want to come over?"

Axel gave Roxas a sudden, dangerous evil-eye. Roxas ignored him.

"Oh? Okay, no no it's fine. It's just me and Axel. Yeah. Yeah, sure. Okay, see you in a bit."

When Roxas clicked his phone shut, Axel groaned like a child and rolled about on the bed flailing. "No, no visitors!"

"He sounded a bit odd," Roxas said quietly, which made Axel stop squirming.

"Eh?"

"Sora," Roxas said, rummaging through his chest of drawers. "He wants to talk. Said he'll be over in about an hour."

"But it's a damn Sunday morning," Axel grumbled, sitting up.

Roxas shrugged, "I dunno, Sora just wants to tell me something."

Axel watched the blonde sulkily. He'd been hoping on a couple of Roxas hours to get him through the rest of the morning. A little this, a little that ... you know! But now the blonde was getting clothes together and heading for the bathroom.

"You want me to go?" He said sourly.

Roxas looked back at him, "No. Why?"

"Well, if Sora wants to talk to you all private-like..."

Roxas shifted his head to the side curiously, "No, he said he wants to talk to you too."

Axel blinked, "Really? Huh. Wonder what's up."

Roxas shrugged again and threw a lime green towel at Axel. "We'll find out soon enough."

Axel behaved like a good boy and patiently waited for Roxas to finish showering first. While Roxas got dressed, Axel made an attempt at cleaning up.

By the time the doorbell rang, both boys were clean as they day they were born, though Axel hadn't quite tamed his hair, which was clumping oddly at his nape.

Roxas answered the door with a smile. "Hey, Sora, come on in. I was just going to make breakfast."

"Really?" Sora said, dropping his bag near the doorway. "I didn't mean to intrude or anything..."

Roxas smirked, amused at Sora's politeness. "Want some eggs?"

The brunette smiled widely, "Yes?"

Roxas laughed and led the brunette to the kitchen. Axel sat at the table, pulling a wide-tooth comb through his locks. It looked like a painful process.

"Maybe you should cut it all off?" Roxas suggested as he went back to the stove. He pulled out a freshly cleaned frying pan and opened the fridge.

"What?" Axel cried, flabbergasted, "Lop off my gloriously fabulous hair? Never!"

Sora chuckled, "Morning Axel," he said, seating himself in a chair.

"'Sup squirt," Axel answered, wincing at a particularly successful tug.

"Not much," Sora shrugged. He looked a little different today. He'd obviously just showered too and was wearing a pale blue tee with white edging, much like one Roxas owned. In fact, it looked a lot like the green and white t-shirt Roxas was donning right that moment. Axel's eyes drifted between the two, easily amused at their similarities.

"I'm glad you're both around," Sora said, tapping his fingers on the wood. His eyes followed the lines of the grain and gave him a drifted, far-off look.

"What's on your mind?" Axel said, combing the tips of his now loose hair. He glared at the few split ends he could find.

Sora looked uneasy then, something that didn't suit him. Sora was never unsure or awkward. He was loud and happy and had metaphorical ants in his pants. ALL the time. So seeing him like this had Roxas catching Axel's eye.

"I'm not ... sure," Sora mumbled, "It's kind of ... weird."

Roxas decided against finishing up the eggs and turned off the stove. Their breakfast could wait. He sat in the seat between Sora and Axel. "Is something wrong?" he asked carefully.

Sora scratched at his head, "Well. Sort of. I think."

"Well, thanks for clearing that up," Axel all but snapped. That earned him a _look_ from Roxas.

Sora looked at the other two, his blue eyes drifting between the blonde and redhead. "You guys ... you could help, right?"

"Depends," Roxas said, "what's on your mind?"

Sora's chest expanded as he took a deep breath, "Riku kissed me and I don't know what to do. It was yesterday and we were studying and it was so weird, but yeah. I didn't know he was going to! He's my best friend, guys! What'm I supposed to do? I think I scared him away too, cos, well, why did he do that? Is there some reason for it? Was he playing around? I don't think so, you know?" He finished off with a huff, breathing fast.

Roxas blinked. Axel's eyebrows were almost in his hair.

"Riku ..." Roxas murmured.

"... laid one on you?" Axel finished. He snorted loudly and laughed, "Ahaha, that dumb ass! No class!"

"Axel," Roxas reprimanded. He turned back to Sora. "Um, I take it you weren't expecting it?"

Sora shook his head, "I don't get it."

"It's called G-A-Y," Axel said loudly, "I always knew he was flaming."

"What?" Sora blinked, "Riku? Really? Since when? How?"

Axel was about to blurt out his suspicions when he caught Roxas' furrowed gaze. _Don't you dare_, that look said. It made Axel gulp. "Uh, well, he just seemed the type, that's all."

"How did I miss that?" Sora said smartly, making a weird face. An annoyed face. "He's my best friend. Why didn't he tell me?"

Roxas and Axel went quiet. The awkward silence was heavy enough to sink a tanker. "Well..." Roxas began mildly, "Maybe he thought you wouldn't ... uh like him anymore? Maybe he was scared?"

Sora looked even more confused, "No way. Riku's not scared of anything! What'd he think I'd say?"

Roxas shrugged, "Well, if you freaked out about the kiss, maybe he had a point?"

Sora was going to say something, but his mouth just hung open. Was Roxas right?

"Kid," Axel said loftily, arm over the back of his chair, "Come on, cut him some slack. He just came out to you in a weird psychedelic, post-drug haze way. Probably hasn't recovered yet. The poor idiot must feel like a tosser. You know the guy who receives no love in return always loses."

Sora spluttered, "What?! I didn't do anything! And what do you mean 'love'?"

Roxas raised a brow, "Sora ... come on."

The brunette looked a little anguished then, "But ... why me?"

"Why not you?" Axel said.

"But-"

Roxas patted Sora's hand, "Are you worried now that Riku's not going to talk to you 'cos you freaked out?"

Sora blushed, "It wasn't really a _freakout_..."

"Do you think he's hurt?" Roxas asked.

Sora looked up and blinked, his face downcast, "I think so."

"Is that what's really upsetting you? Not the kiss, but Riku being hurt?"

Sora bit his lip, "Yeah..."

Axel certainly hadn't figured that out. Once again, Roxas' analytical skills had read right through sora's story, getting to the point.

"So you didn't mind the kiss?" Roxas ventured.

"I don't know," Sora said honestly. "It was a surprise."

"Yeah, Surprise! Riku's gay." Axel said gruffly. "Join the club." He stood up abruptly and said, "Anyway, I have to get to work."

Roxas watched the redhead disappear upstairs to reclaim his things.

"Did I scare him off?" Sora queried.

Roxas shrugged, "Nah, he must be ... um tired? I don't know."

Sora smiled then. His usual sweet smile. "You two are so cute together," He said warmly. The warmth reached his eyes and made Roxas smile back wanly.

"Uh," he scratched his head, "Okay."

"No really," Sora said, "You're kind of ... odd, as a couple, I mean. But you're both like, supposed to be together."

Roxas looked at him sideways, "You're weird." he said.

Sora laughed, "No seriously! Listen to me!"

Axel reappeared then, looking annoyed. "Well, I'm off then."

Roxas stood and moved over to the redhead, "You sure? You don't want breakfast?" His wide blue eyes blinked up at Axel.

The redhead scowled, "I'll get something downtown." Roxas continued to blink. "Okay! i'll come back for dinner, or something, how's that?"

Roxas smiled, "Okay."

Axel rolled his eyes as he leaned down, giving Roxas a soft kiss. "You brat," he said, rubbing at a warm cheek. Sora couldn't help grinning as the two boys stared at one another. Axel's eyes looked up, noticing the grin and he stood upright. "I'll see you around, Sora," he said.

"Don't forget, you have exams," Roxas murmured as he followed the redhead to the door.

"Sure sure, we can study tonight, how's that?" Axel smirked. With Sora in the kitchen he was able to lean in close, making Roxas gulp and pinken. Perfect timing for a real kiss.

Roxas latched on, feeling those warm lips again. He felt a rush in his head and had this fervent feeling that Axel should never let him go. The redhead licked at his teeth and murmured sweet nothings between them. When they had to part, Roxas looked flushed and Axel, just bemused.

"See you later," Axel said warmly before heading out the front door.

---------------------------------------------------

The rest of Sunday turned into a study session for Roxas and Sora. The brunette was amazed at how much he actually got done.

"Usually Riku and me end up scarfing food and playing video games. You're awesome at this Roxas!"

The blonde looked up from his spread of textbooks, "Not really. It's hardly a compliment."

"Sure it is!" Sora cried, "I can't study properly at all!"

Roxas sighed, taking down a note. His studying had been waylaid all weekend so he had a bit to catch up on. Wednesday was still a while off, but Roxas knew Ansem wasn't going to be kind.

"He writes terrible exams," Sora had said, "Last year I almost failed it based on an essay question."

Roxas wasn't surprised. Ansem, being the most terrifying teacher, had the toughest reputation. He expected diamond-encrusted solid gold answers in everything. He even marked students down for shoddy drawings of test tubes and stuff.

"You forgot to add this," Roxas mentioned leaning over Sora's notes.

The brunette blinked, pencil in mouth, "Oh! Right! Cool!" His chicken scratch was hardly legible. Roxas wondered if even he could read it.

The two boys burrowed through their mounds of books, each helping the other with pop quizzes. By suppertime, Sora was impressed at his own memory skills. He could easily recall the names of every part of a cell and was more than adept at writing out small word answers.

Around seven Axel showed up looking haggard and exhausted. He'd brought Chinese with him which made Sora squeal for joy. Roxas might have taken it as a hit against his cooking but was reassured by Axel that it was a present for being such a hard studier. Even Roxas rolled his eyes at that.

"I get it," he sighed, spooning pork into a bowl, "I'm a nerd and my friends get me gifts for being so."

"Yummy giftsth," Sora slurped around a full mouth. Axel wasn't worse off, noodle sticking to his cheeks as he slurped them in. Sora had already phoned home, explaining his food situation. With a promise of being home no later than ten, he'd avidly set to work, scoffing as much as he could.

"Growing boy!" he yelped as Axel's chopsticks interfered with his takeover of the spring rolls.

"Man of the house!" Axel retorted, pushing at sora's arms.

Roxas daintily ate his food while the other two fought over what remained. He'd had a good day. An interesting day.

---------------------------------

to be continued...


	31. Chapter 31

---------------

Chapter 31

---------------

From where Riku sat at his desk, he could easily see out the window. On Sundays the streets were always quiet, deserted. He liked it that way. That meant that he and Sora could easily roam around visiting local parks and sports grounds and not get bothered by other people. It was a time-honoured tradition to go to the local kids play ground and see how long either could last on the monkey bars.

Usually Riku won, but sometimes he liked to lose on purpose. Making Sora happy was one of the few gifts their friendship bestowed on him.

But now he couldn't do that. No, he had to study and fret and worry and fret some more.

"What is wrong with me?" he grumbled for the umpteenth time. He'd barely been able to sleep. His mom had even noticed his lack of enthusiasm for anything. He hadn't eaten dinner the night before, or breakfast that morning. He knew he should, but he couldn't.

His insides hurt. They felt twisted into knots, as though dynamite had been detonated inside him. This was what Sora did to him too. Made him unsure of himself.

Riku recalled the kiss. The stupid idiotic RANDOM thing he'd done on a whim. What whim though? Where had it come from? Sora? His best friend? What the hell?

Riku's stomach churned as he remembered the look on the brunette's face. Sora had been horrified. No, disgusted beyond words. Riku felt disgusted with himself. Something was happening to him. He felt broken.

All he wanted was for Sora to come back to him, but he knew it had to be the other way round. He, Riku, should go grovelling back. It was supposed to be that way, wasn't it? Sora had such a hold on him, so much power. Though Riku could never EVER fault the boy. Sora meant everything to him. He was Riku's world. When you took the brunette out of the equation, what did Riku stand for? Swimming? No. Family? Hell no.

Even just seeing sora's mother leaving the house to drive up to the supermarket made his heart leap. He wanted to see him. See Sora. Just look at his face, with those wode innocent eyes.

Eyes that told him every secret. Eyes that he adored.

Riku groaned, feeling his emotions turn. His weird dreams from before were coming back to mind. Dream that had him staring at Sora for longer than necessary. He looked down at his homework. His books were scattered around, reminding him he had work to do.

A familiar sound drew his eye to the window again.

Sora!

The brunette was hopping down the front steps of his house, unaware of being watched. He looked clean, young and fresh. Just as he should. Riku's gaze softened, watching the other boy walk away down the street and out of sight.

"Maybe I should go talk to him?" Riku said, standing. But no, he knew he couldn't. Sora was disgusted, right? He probably hated Riku right now. He was probably going to see someone else. Probably Roxas. Not Riku.

The silver-haired boy slumped back into his chair, hands covering his eyes.

---------------

The skies over Destiny Islands darkened over the next few days. The high school was quieter than normal, seeing as the juniors and seniors had embarked on exams on Monday. Wednesday was the first day for the second years, so Roxas and Sora ended up sitting together in all their classes while teachers gave their final reviews. Leon was giving one-on-one interviews, telling each student what areas they needed to focus on most. Tifa was of a different mind and had them all reading aloud from King Lear, making sure each and every student understood each character's lines.

Biology was quietest with the juniors missing. Roxas knew Sora had other things on his mind, so tried his best to keep Sora on topic. The brunette was a lot more sombre as he and Riku hadn't seen each other since Saturday, never mind spoken. It was hard on the brunette, who blamed himself in some way for Riku's alienation. Only on Monday morning was Roxas able to spot Riku on the way to his first exam. The silver-haired bow looked far worse. He seemed to not have slept well, with shadowy eyes and a limp expression. Roxas felt kind of bad for him. After all, Riku hadn't really executed his intentions very well, so he probably felt a little torn up inside. Since when did hitting on your best friend ever work out?

Roxas could only try putting himself in Riku's shoes. If he had offered up his thoughts to Axel and the redhead rejected him, Roxas knew he would have been pretty upset. Though in Riku's case it was a little different. It was as though he hadn't realized his orientation either. Admittedly his adoration of Sora was more than apparent, with most people pretty aware of the silver-haired boy's dedication to Sora. Though no one had really pinned it down to homosexuality and saw it more as 'childhood friendship', it dodn't really surprise Roxas. Roxas was pretty certain the older boy had never acknowledged his true feelings until last Saturday.

Seeing Sora now, Roxas wondered if the brunette was even aware of the real impact he'd had on the older boy. Poor Riku. Poor Sora.

Tuesday was a bit more harrowing for the second years as their Bio exam loomed. Roxas was getting a little ahead of himself and had already started studying for both Math and English. Sora still worked through the Biology stuff, hoping his attention span could hold for an extra day.

By the time Wednesday morning rolled around, Roxas was a bit of a wreck. He'd spent most of the night studying Math, only to re-awaken at 2am because he'd had a nightare about drowning in his Bio exam. Studying till 6 didn't seem to help much. So he too was haggard when the test paper was placed in his hands.

When they could finally turn the sheets over and get started, Roxas' heart leapt. The first answer he already knew! Yes! Scribbling as fast as he could, knowing they only had two hours, he made sure not to leave a single thing out.

Ansem patrolled the spaced between each desk, eyeing the feverishly-writing students. When he passed Roxas, he paused, eyebrow raised. The boy had already filled an entire page.

"Don't waste time on extras," he said in his low voice, making Roxas jump, "You're not getting extra marks for unnecessary work."

Roxas nodded quickly. He felt a fool then. Writing exams wasn't quite what he'd imagined. Yes, they had to remember an entire term's work, but looking at the questions, he was surprised they were no harder than the tests they'd had earlier in the year. Feeling angry at himself, Roxas acknowledged he was wasting time. He couldn't spare a moment!

On the other side of the hall, Sora was biting his lip as a question befuddled him. He wrote down an answer, then scratched it out. Looking over to see Kairi writing away didn't make him feel any better. _Come on Sora! You know this! Think!_

The two hours seemed to fly past for Roxas and drag by for Sora. When Ansem announced, "Pens down. Exam's over." A heave of groans erupted from the students.

"Pens down!" Ansem growled at Tidus, who was trying to squeeze in one more answer. Ansem proceeded to raise a brow at Roxas who was also still scribbling. Of course this only made Ansem seem more pissed than anything. The blonde looked sheepish and handed over the paper. Ansem looked the exam over, hardly surprised to see almost every inch of the whiteness was filled with blue ink. He shook his head and walked on. At least Roxas wouldn't have to put his name on it.

Roxas felt the butterflies in his stomach. Or fire-breathing iguanas.

When they had all exited the hall, he got to confer with Sora.

"Question five was 'leukocytes', right?" he asked the brunette feverishly, "Only, I thought maybe he wanted more info, like about the entire lymphatic system, so I wrote down more."

Sora looked crestfallen, "I wrote 'white blood cells'! Oh no!"

"That should be fine," Namine said, coming up beside Sora. "They're the same."

"Really?" Sora cried, "Oh yes!" and he beat the air with a fist.

"We could put down the simple answers?" Roxas looked shocked, "I didn't know that! I kept trying to remember the phagocytosis stuff!"

"Well, what else would you call that?" Namine laughed quietly. The petrified look on the blonde boy's face made her smile, "It's okay, Roxas. I bet you did fine. Don't worry."

"But what if I didn't!" Roxas cried, "I could fail easily on one question." He leapt for his bag which was leaning against the wall and began rummaging fiercely through the wads of papers therein.

"Are those ... notes?" Kairi asked, coming to stand with them.

"Yeah," Sora chuckled.

Roxas pulled out a page with flourish and immediately scanned it as though his life depended on it.

Sora's attention was caught by the nearby auditorium door being opened. A stream of students flowed out, all looking worse for wear. His breath caught in his throat when Riku followed, talking to some guy from his class. They must have just finished their exam too. Sora wanted to run up to him, to say something, but Riku looked really tired. Plus, Sora had nothing really to say. It was so awkward at the moment.

"Oh, hey, it's Riku!" Kairi squealed suddenly, her arms waving, "Rik-!" Sora's hand clamped around her mouth.

"Kairi, quiet!" he hissed, eyes wide.

He noticed Riku looking up at the sound. Riku saw the way Sora held Kairi back, as though embarrassed. Their eyes met for a second, Riku's aquamarine immediately looking away, pained. He mumbled something to someone nearby and headed off, head down. He all but ran out of range, obviously in a state of upset.

Roxas watched this with a pained expression but he couldn't focus on his friends for too long. The exam was still filling his brain with worries.

"What's wrong with you, Sora?" Kairi cried, annoyed, "I was going to call him over!"

"Yeah, well, he obviously doesn't want to come over," Sora said coldly.

The two girls looked at one another. "Are you two-" Namine began.

"Nevermind!" Sora butted in. He sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

The girls looked at one another again, then shrugged.

"Okay, well how about some celebratory ice cream?" Kairi suggested. "To congratulate us all for surviving Ansem's bitch of an exam."

Ansem chose that very moment to walk by. He gave her a terrifying look that said 'I'll kill you in your sleep', which made Kairi shrink back. "I mean, um, uh-"

"Let's go!" Sora hissed, grabbing Namine and Roxas' hands. Kairi followed suit as he led them out the back gate in search of the nearby Garden.

--------------------------------------

"Knew I'd find you here," Axel crowed, sliding into the booth.

"Hi Axel!" Kairi cried happily. shew swirled her straw through her milkshake.

Namine smiled at the newcomer, more than used to the redhead's presence.

"Oh, hey, Nam," Axel said, reaching over to snag a strawberry off her plate, "Dem says for you to get home early today."

"What?" she asked, "Why?" Her pale brows knitted confusedly.

Axel shrugged, "I dunno, he mumbled some garbage about 'she better not be with that pink bastard or else'." Axel licked his fingers, amused at the blonde girl's expression.

She sighed, "Oh, he must think Marluxia's with me today. Oh, big brother, how you care so."

"You call that caring?" Kairi snorted, "More like overbearing and overprotective."

"Well, he has a point," Axel said scooting in closer, "You do happen to be dating one of the freakiest freaks to have ever freaked this freaky town."

Namine laughed, "Axel, that's not nice."

"What on earth do you see in him?" Axel wondered out loud.

"We share the same interests," she laughed.

"You mean sadistic mutiliation of anything sane a normal?" He humphed, "Anyway, speaking of blue-eyed blonde boys, where's my favourite specimen?"

"We weren't talki-" Kairi said, bewildered.

"He's with Sora," Namine said softly, "they went to get more food."

Axel humphed, his fingers tapping against the table. "When did you guys get out anyway? It's flippin' late already."

"Is it?" Kairi asked, turning in her seat to look out the dark window. "Holy cow! It is late!"

"Guess we got carried away," Namine said, smiling.

Something in her smile made Axel ask, "Carried away with what?"

"Oh, Roxas was freaking out," Kairi said. Namine looked at her sharply.

Axel blinked, "about?"

Kairi shrugged, "The exam was a bit too much, maybe? He couldn't stop talking about the mistakes he made or something."

Axel looked at Namine for confirmation, "Define 'freaking out'."

Namine seemed to consider her answer, "I think he's just a bit spooked by it all. Don't know why, but he's just been getting the jitters, you know? He keeps twitching and worrying."

"I told him there's not much he can do," Kairi sighed, "So Sora took him to the washr-"

Namine gave her a look.

"-I mean, to get food."

Axel was out of his seat, already headed to the mens' room.

When he pushed the door open wide, he found Roxas leaning over a sink, Sora gently rubbing his back.

"There we go, all over," Sora was saying soothingly.

Axel didn't even think twice before moving in. He curled a hand around Roxas' chin, tilting it up. The blonde had obviously just been sick.

"Axel?" Roxas asked hoarsely, blinking. "What are you doing here?" He couldn't quite believe his eyes. How did Axel know he'd been feeling sick? How did the redhead know just when he wanted to see him?

Axel's warm palm caressed his forehead. "You okay?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"He wasn't looking too hot," Sora said, handing the blonde a wad of toilet roll. Roxas wiped at his mouth.

"Just nerves," Roxas murmured, washing his face in the tap water.

"Hmph," Axel breathed, unimpressed. "Let's get you home, then."

"No, I'm good," Roxas said hurriedly.

"It's late, Roxas," Axel said firmly, "Come on. You silly kid."

Roxas didn't know what to say. He just felt himself gravitate towards the redhead, his face pressing into his warm chest. He leaned against the older boy, beyond pleased to know his favourite person was there right at the perfect moment.

"Why aren't you studying?" He asked as the other two led him out the bathroom.

"Oh, come on, you've got to be kidding." Axel snorted. Honestly, the kid's priorities needed fixing. "Look where too much studying got you, eh?"

Roxas looked sheepish, but pale. When they met up with the two girls, the group agreed on heading home. Sora and Axel led Roxas off, while Namine and Kairi left together. The surprising darkness was made stranger by the soft patter of raindrops.

"Shoot," Sora said, pulling his hoody over his hair. Roxas did the same, leaning into Axel as he walked.

They marched along as quick as possible, hopping from one dry spot to another. The rain was fresh and coming down faster.

When they passed the school, they managed to stay drier under the row of trees along the fence. A shadow up ahead made Axel blink. someone was coming round the corner at a faster pace.

The other person rounded the corner, his own head covered by a hood. The four of them halted abruptly, almost colliding.

"Riku!" Sora cried, recognizing the face.

"Sora," Riku gasped, obviously surprised. He didn't look very happy. In fact, he looked quite the opposite.

They stared at one another for a bit, the rain still splattering down.

"Are you two going to finish this now, or what?" Axel growled, holding Roxas close. A car passed by wetly, its tires sloshing in the water.

"What?" came Riku's hard question.

Axel eyed the silver-haired boy, "I said, would you wrap this up? We're standing in the middle of a storm if you hadn't noticed."

Riku's eyes were slits. He glared at Axel, then his eyes dropped to Roxas. Something wasn't right. Riku wasn't in a good mood.

"What are you talking about?" he hissed, eyes flicking to Sora then back to Axel, maybe wondering if Sora had told them.

The older boy just glared right back, "You are so fucking dense sometimes. No wonder you can't see things the way they are."

Riku seemed to get the message. His face darkened and Roxas could have sworn he was going to say something. Instead, he pushed between them, making sure Axel got the brunt of his motion.

"Idiot," Axel grumbled, making to move forward.

However, before he could, a sudden jolt threw him and Roxas forward. Roxas stumbled but got to his feet, turning to see a very much enraged Riku staring at them.

"Riku!" Sora cried, astonished.

"What the fuck?" Axel hissed, wiping his soiled hands on his jeans. "Are you insane?"

"Shut up!" Riku yelled, moving forward. His face looked stricken just then. Upset. "You just shut up! It's because of you I'm like this!"

"Riku!" Sora yelled.

Axel blinked angrily, "Me? What the hell are you talking abo-"

"It's your damn fault I'm this way!" Riku said loudly, jabbing a finger at Axel. "You and Roxas!"

Axel looked confused just then, as did the others.

Riku's voice cracked, "I'm not supposed to feel this way! I'm not supposed to be like this!"

Axel raised a brow, "Be like what?"

Riku looked at Sora whose eyes were wide, water dripping down his small face. Riku's breath was fast as he looked at the brunette. He gulped.

"You think that's _my_ fault?" Axel hissed, comprehending. "Dude, Get over yourself."

"No," Riku answered, "I never used to be like this. Everything was fine. Then suddenly ... suddenly I'm different. I'm thinking things, wishing things that just can't happen."

His eyes were dark, his clothes soaked. Roxas shivered nearby. He felt a bit disconnected from all of this. He just wanted to get home to his warm bed. Why was this happening now?

"Listen toerag," Axel said, moving closer, "Just because you can't get over your own sexuality, doesn't mean it has anything to do with me and certainly it has nothing to do with Roxas, you got that?"

Roxas figured Axel and Riku had never really been good friends. Sure they managed to co-exist but something told Roxas they were always a bit too similar to get along. Too rough around the edges.

Their faces were barely an inch apart.

"Stop it," Sora said loudly, "Stop it, both of you. Let's just go home okay? Roxas ... he 's not well. Come on!"

Riku's eyes were slits.

"Listen to the kid," Axel said.

"Fuck you," Riku hissed and gave Axel a shove. The redhead jolted backwards. He growled and leapt at Riku. The two boys grappled, each holding tight to a limb. Their shouts were barely audible in the rain.

"No!" Sora wailed, "Stop it! Riku! Axel!" He tried moving forward to separate the two, but couldn't. They were seriously strying to hurt one another. And they were pretty evenly matched.

Roxas felt dizzy. He could see it happening but he couldn't find the mind to stop them. It was getting harder and harder to focus.

"You stupid son of a-" Axel said harshly, pushing at Riku's chest.

"Shut it!" Riku retorted. His breathing was haggard, his hood fallen. In the cold rain he looked more forlorn than ever. If Axel didn't know better, he was more upset than angry.

His aquamarine eyes looked at Sora, who was now beside Roxas, holding the blonde up. Riku took a shaky breath, again reminded of who this was about. What Sora meant to him. It was so hard ... even as Sora's selflessness came crashing back to him.

His voice shook as he cried, "I didn't mean to hurt him." and in one swift motion, he tried to push past Axel. The redhead grabbed his arm, trying to calm him down. Only, he stumbled due the momentum and both boys fell towards the two smaller boys.

Roxas pulled away from Sora, the rain lashing into his eyes. He couldn't see properly. It was starting to hurt his eyes. He wobbled unsteadily, hearing a noise through the rain. He lost his footing on something, ankle twisting awkwardly. Painfully. And then was bumped by another thing. He felt himself falling through the rain, aware of how certain droplets were lighting up like stars, each light spreading to the next droplet until everything was awash in it.

A loud sound erupted in his ears, startling him. A dark shape was there suddenly, blaring, blinding him.

It was as though in slow motion.

A loud _crunch_ rent the air, making even the pounding rain and squealing tires sound like nothing.

Axel felt his heart stop. He was tripping, scraping his hands on the gravel. He couldn't move fast enough.

Sora's eyes were wide, terrified

"ROXAS!"

---------------------------------

to be continued...


	32. Chapter 32

---------------

Chapter 32

---------------

When Roxas' body hit the ground with a thud a foot away, he didn't cry out. The blonde didn't move. "Shit! Roxas!" Axel was barely heard over the blaring horn.

"Oh my God!" a woman's voice cried.

Axel didn't care. He just fell onto the tarmac, reaching for the blonde boy lying in the rain.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, eyes petrified and wide, "Are you okay? Roxas!" He turned the blonde over. "Roxas!"

Riku and Sora were standing as they had been moments before: Sora's arms in front of Riku, as though about to pull him back.

"Is he? I didn't mean to! I didn't see him!" the woman who clambered out of her car knelt down beside the two forms on the ground.

"Call a fucking ambulance!" Axel bellowed, his green eyes raging. His entire demeanour seemed to make him bristle and shake. "Don't fucking talk! Just do it!"

The woman shrieked and leapt to her feet, water splashing as she dived into her car,

Axel turned Roxas' face toward him. The blonde's eyes were closed, his mouth lax. Axel pressed a hand to his neck, feeling. Nothing. He felt the panic rising like bile in his throat. "Roxas, damnit!" Leaning down, he pressed his ear to the blonde's sopping shirt. "Fuck!" he cried. "Roxas, come on!"

The sound of the rain was thunderous as it soaked through everything. Sora felt himself shaking, his knees weak.

"Roxas," he whispered, voice cracked. "Oh no," he cried loudly, realizing the danger of the situation. Darting forward, he fell in beside Axel, wide blue eyes stricken. There was blood. Roxas' side was covered in it. Sora searched for his friend's response and was terrified. Roxas was limp and his head lolled like a doll. "No, what - what .. Roxas!" He couldn't help it. The tears burst forth when he couldn't find any movement in the blonde. "No, what happened ... Roxas!"

"I called them!" the woman cried, running back to the boys, "the ambulance - they're on their way!" She wiped at her brown bangs, eyes fearful, horrified. The blonde boy lying in the road seemed ... no, she couldn't think it. "I'm so sorry!" she gulped. The redhead had scared her with his outburst. "I didn't see him, I swear! I just, the rain! it was so dark and - and-"

Axel ignored her. His face was stone-like as he sat up, staring down. He had to do something. Resting Roxas on his back, he put his hands together and begun the steps he'd been taught in CPR.

While Axel panted, his hands hard at work on Roxas' chest, Riku still stood to the side.

He felt numb. He couldn't see straight. It was all a mess. Everything was terrible and he'd made a big fucking mistake. Sora sobbed over the blonde as Axel kept up the punching beats on the small chest.

"Shit!" Axel hissed, feeling his control evaporate. His hands slipped in the wetness as his breath caught in his throat.

Sirens. Merciful sirens were heard, blaring loud in the distance. In a town as small as this, they could be there within seconds.

In just moments, the place was lit up with flashes of red and blue. Shouts were heard and hurried footsteps gave the paramedics away.

"Out of the way," one said, immediately spotting the fallen boy. "What happened?" he asked, pushing Axel's hands away.

"The car - it - it hit him," Sora sobbed loudly, standing up and away. His hands were over his cheeks as the tears streamed down, mixing with the rainwater. "Tell me he's okay!"

The paramedic was quiet as he checked Roxas over. He signalled to his fellows who immediately appeared with a gurney. Axel held fast as the other paramedic tried to get closer.

"You'll have to move, sir," the medic said.

Axel looked about ready to argue the point, but stood. He backed off, aware that the professionals could do more now.

The medics quickly strapped Roxas onto the gurney and made off towards the nearby ambulance. "Wait!" Axel cried as they heaved the boy aboard, "Let me come with!"

"No time!" one medic yelled over the rainfall.

"No, let me in!" Axel all but bellowed, spreading an arm out, holding the one door.

"All right, hurry up!" the other medic yelled, clearly annoyed. Axel hopped in behind them, his eyes never leaving the prone figure of Roxas.

When the doors slammed shut, Sora jumped. The sirens wailed loudly as the vehicle moved off, it's destination clear.

"We have to go!" Sora cried, spinning. He ran up to Riku and shook his arms, "Riku! We have to go to the hospital! Riku!"

The silver-haired boy seemed a bit broken as his eyes blinked rapidly. "I-I don't- have-" Sora's large tears still rolled down his cheeks, those blue eyes pleading with him.

"Get in!" a voice cried. Sora turned, seeing the woman in her car, "I'll take you. Both of you! Come on!"

Sora grabbed Riku by the wrist and yanked him towards the car. Right now all that mattered was getting to the hospital.

----------------------

At Destiny Islands General Hospital, Sora found Axel causing a stir in the emergency waiting area.

"Is he all right? What's going on? Let me see him!" he was yelling at a nurse behind a counter.

"Sir, I've explained already! He's in ER, you cannot see him. We don't know his status as of yet. Now please, could you take a seat-"

"This is bullshit!" Axel yelled, his red hair wilder than ever, giving him the air of a crazed man.

The nurse picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Security, we have a problem-"

"Axel!" Sora cried, running towards him, "What's happened? Where is he? Is he all right? What are they doing?"

Axel growled and turned. He pushed past the brunette and threw himself into one of the plastic seats. "They won't tell me."

"Is ... is it bad?" the timid woman from the rain asked.

Axel barely glanced at her, his scowl deepening. She looked about, hoping someone would help them.

"If you could all please take a seat," the nurse from the computer said loudly, annoyed, "I won't have to get you lot removed."

Riku sat down beside Sora, who sat beside Axel. Riku noticed how red the brunette's eyes were. All the way over, he felt like consoling the boy ... but couldn't. He couldn't say a thing.

The woman from the accident sat meekly in a chair off to the side. She picked up a random magazine and attempted to hide behind it.

When a doctor came out of some swinging doors, Axel almost pounced on him. But it turned out he had nothing to do with Roxas right then. He assured them that the doctors involved would contact them once something was determined.

Axel was on edge the rest of the time. He couldn't sit still long enough. He walked the path many before him had in the floor. Pacing, then sitting, then pacing again.

Sora was startled by his cellphone. Finding it almost completely out of place, he flipped it open.

"Mom?" he said. Riku listened as he spoke. "I can't right now. I'm at the hospital." his voice broke a little and a sob escaped. Riku could only imagine what his mother was thinking just then. Something terrible for sure. "It's Roxas ... he's in the Emergency - yeah - uh huh. Okay. Okay. No, I'm fine. I don't want to come home."

Riku felt his insides burning and melting like lava. Now more people would be involved. Sitting forward, he rested his face in his hands, feeling the shake of his arms. Roxas was in there right now, having who knows what done to him and it was all his fault. Riku pushed the heel of his hands into his eyes, pushing back the tears. He couldn't just get a hold of his anger could he? He always fucked up royally. His breath lurched in his lungs, but he hid it well. Sora didn't need this.

"My mom said she's coming," the brunette said, clicking his phone shut.

"She doesn't have to," Axel growled, "We're here. I can handle this."

Sora didn't say anything. He looked at Riku, bent over beside him. He didn't want to say anything to Riku either. So instead, he just waited.

A few patients, nurses and doctors flitted by on other errands. An old man seated nearby was taken in by a nurse. He didn't seem himself because he'd sat the entire time with a hand over his ear, rocking slowly. Sora was anxious for someone to come tell them something.

An hour went by and still no word. At one point, while Axel was in the toilet, a nurse came by and did a double-take.

"Is that little Sora?" she queried, coming up to the brunette and Riku.

Sora recognized her as one of his mother's co-workers, "Oh, hi," he said wearily. She looked a little worried.

"Honey, you're not here for your mom are you? You know she only comes in on Fridays..."

"Oh, no no," Sora shook his head, "I'm waiting for a friend."

The nurse blinked and her sharp eyes flicked towards Riku who looked as wet and forlorn as the younger boy. "What exactly is going on?"

Sora just shrugged and indicated the ER doors. The nurse sighed, realizing. "Well, would you like to maybe wait downstairs in the cafeteria? Hospital food's not all bad."

Sora and Riku declined. The nurse eyed them and eventually went on her way, looking back once.

Axel returned, his weariness showing in his movements.

"Any news?" he growled.

"No," Sora said sadly. He looked up at the sound of a nearby door swinging and stood quickly. "Mom!" he cried, rushing toward the familiar person. Throwing his arms around her waist he felt every word in his mind fall out, crying helplessly into her coat.

"Wait, Sora," she said soothingly, "Slow down, I can't hear you."

He pulled back and looked up at his mother, eyes wide and sad, "Roxas got hit by a car. He's in the ER and no one will tell us what's going on. You've got to help him!"

Sora's mother looked down at her son before stroking his tears away, "Sweetie, I can't do much from out here. You know I'm not a surgeon. I can't get in there any better than you."

She looked up then, noticing the other two boys. One being Riku, her other 'son' and a tall redhead who was standing at a seat, glaring at her. She blinked and released Sora.

"Let me sit with you and you can explain." She led Sora closer to the others.

"You could try getting in there and getting some word, Helen" Axel said, his voice harsh and cold.

Sora didn't like that tone.

"Now, Axel, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

Sora blinked, "Mom! You know Axel?"

The redhead folded his arms defensively as the woman sat her son down. She gave a small smile.

"A little," she murmured.

Axel looked at Sora and snorted angrily. The nurse at the counter had just returned from a break and he went over, intent on harrassing her.

Helen sat down beside Sora and asked quietly, "How do you know Axel?"

Sora leaned back, "He's a friend, from school."

Helen looked worried, "No, I mean, why is he here?"

"Oh," Sora wiped at his face, "He's waiting for Roxas too. He and Roxas ... well, they're ..." he looked shy then talking to his mother of all people about his friends' sexual orientation.

"I see," Helen murmured, finger tapping on her lip. She watched Axel wave his arms angrily as he went head to head with the night nurse. "I suppose that's a good thing." Looking at her son again, she finally took in his state. He was clearly tired, cold and worried beyond all meaning. Gently patting his hair, she leaned in and hugged Sora. "Your dad stayed home but he said for me to try bring you home tonight."

"What?" Sora cried, "But I don't want to go home, Mom! I want to wait until Roxas is better."

Helen looked at her son, knowing full well that he hadn't thought of all the options to patients in ER.

"Don't look at me like that," Sora said, brows knitted, "I know Roxas will be fine."

Helen looked past Sora to Riku who was staring at the floor. She sighed and stood up. "All right. You can stay here. I brought the car, so I'll go over to the psych ward and check on some of my work there. How does that sound? I won't wait around all night, but I'll be here, okay?"

Sora nodded, "Okay."

"Gimme a call if you want to go home."

Sora nodded as his mother stood. By now Axel had headed back to them, his hands buried deep in his jean pockets. He stopped when Helen made to leave. He watched her go before sitting down for the long wait.

------------------

"Is anyone here waiting for Roxas?" a soft woman's voice came into Sora's consciousness. He woke blearily, feeling tha harsh hospital lights stinging his eyes.

"Here," Axel's voice said.

Sora sat up in his chair and yawned. They'd all fallen asleep it seemed, waiting. "What time is it?" he asked a weary Riku beside him.

"Four AM," Riku answered. The two boys' attention focused on the nurse nearby.

"Are you family?" she was saying to Axel who was demanding to see Roxas.

"Is he fine? Is he okay?" Axel asked roughly. The nurse eyed him up.

"He's unconscious, I'm afraid. We can't say how he'll be for a while."

"Let me see him!" Axel cried.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked patiently again.

"No, I'm his goddamn boyfriend," Axel growled. Sora wished he hadn't said that.

The nurse blinked, "Well, I'm afraid only family can-"

"Bullshit," Axel hissed, "Let me see him."

The nurse lost her calm demeanour instantly, "Excuse me, sir, you have no authority over the patients in my care. If you're not-"

"Just let me see him," Axel said once more, his voice trembling with something between rage and a total meltdown.

"Ax," Riku started, coming forward, "Wait a sec, let's just-"

"Parents only," the nurse said, eyeing Riku warily too. Sora figured she could tell neither of them was related to Roxas and parents would be the next best thing.

"He doesn't have any!" Axel bellowed loudly, making her jump. His wide green eyes were sharp and ferocious.

Sora blinked, alarmed. "What? That's not-"

"He doesn't have anyone but me!" Axel cried, leaning in towards the woman. "No one!"

"But that's not-!" Sora wailed coming closer. He looked up at Axel, intent on finding lies in those green eyes, yet he saw nothing but truth. The shock was more than immediate in Sora. Even Riku gaped. Roxas had no one ... no family? No parents? But how?

"I'm his brother!" Sora cried, turning to the nurse suddenly, "let _me_ see him!"

Axel looked shocked and angry. What was Sora playing at?

The nurse glanced between the boys, taking in Sora's face, especially those eyes. Her brows furrowed.

"He's my brother, my twin," Sora spoke quickly, tugging at her arm. "where is he?"

the nurse nodded, seeing a resemblance, believing him, "This way," she huffed, "you should have spoken earlier."

Sora followed her immediately. When Axel grabbed his arm, he spun and glared up at the redhead. "Just let me," Sora huffed, intent. Axel breathed deeply, his fear almost washing over his anger and worry. He let Sora go and watched the brunette disappear into the ward where Roxas was being kept.

---------------------------------

to be continued...


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Hey guys! Do you know I received more reviews for chapter 31 than any other ever? Over double the highest review on any other chapter. I guess you guys really care about Roxas, huh? And not for cliffhangers :P

---------------

Chapter 33

---------------

Sora followed the nurse as she swished through the bright white hallway. He'd never been in this part of the hospital and it scared him mightily. At first, he saw rows of a few gurneys lined up against the walls with sleeping patients in them. Some were bandaged, other sitting up with nurses tending to them. A lot weren't even wearing Hospital gowns yet, meaning they hadn't been in long. Sora wondered if Roxas' emergency had pushed theirs back. When they reached the hallways with doors, he knew Roxas' condition was serious. Only those in critical condition had their own rooms. Sora felt the hair on his neck prickle as the nurse hurried along. He kept seeing Roxas' battered body in the rain, the dark area over his brow with running droplets down his pale face. Sora shivered, remembering that he hadn't even been able to change out of his own wet clothes. Parts of his shorts were damp, but most of his outfit had dried out, leaving a dry chill on his skin.

"Here we are," the nurse said quietly, pushing open one of the many doors. Sora didn't catch the number, he was too anxious to see Roxas first.

The lights were dim in the small room and Sora recognized the beeping sounds and intermittent lights of the few machines surrounding the bed.

The figure lying under the sheets was small. Sora felt his throat tighten as he neared. In the lone lamplight, he was able to scoot closer, careful of the tubes winding along the sheets.

Sora's eyes widened at the recognition of Roxas' face. He was so very pale, with white, chalky lips and a light sheen covering his smooth cheeks. The doctors had cleaned him up, even brushing his hair away from his face. With his lax eyes and still expression, Sora knew the blonde was in no waking form. "Roxas..." he whispered shakily, his lips catching. Leaning closer, he jumped when the nurse touched his arm.

"Don't lean on the bed," she uttered softly, clipboard still in her hand. "You recognize him?" she asked.

Sora nodded and pulled back, resting his fingers on the cold sheet.

He took in his friend's state, eyes gulping at every point of interest. Roxas' head was bandaged from his right eyebrow and over his scalp. His forehead showed faint red scratches that were clean and the small part of his neck that was showing had severe bruising.

"What's wrong with him?" Sora queried. His gaze flittered over the pale hands, the pulled back hair...

"Well," the nurse began slowly, her hands checking a nearby IV. "He's got multiple broken bones. A fractured hip, broken fingers and a dislocated shoulder were the first things they were able to diagnose."

Sora's eyes immediately drifted to Roxas' covered hips. He thought maybe the one side looked more padded ... but he wasn't sure.

"He's also had some head trauma I'm afraid," the nurse said this slowly as though hoping Sora would understand. "He's unconscious and very lucky that they were able to find the impacted bone."

"The what?" Sora looked at her, eyes wide in the dimness.

The nurse looked at him with pity, "He bumped his head and a slight dent pressed against his brain. The doctor wasn't sure if it was caused by the accident, but they were able to mend it as best they could."

Sora looked back at Roxas, taking careful note of the head bandage. If he looked closer, he thought he might be able to see the shaven part, though it was probably under more bandages.

The nurse watched him carefully, warily. "We haven't been able to talk to him, of course, but I was hoping you might have some information on your parents? So we can contact them?"

Sora blinked, "My parents? Oh .. oh uhm, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" she eyed him again. "Are they at home?"

Sora blinked and tried to think fast, "Well, my dad is..."

"Can you give me his number then?"

Sora looked back at the tiny form laid out on the expansive bed. Seeing Roxas had shaken him. All along he'd hoped to see the blonde waking from a dream. Sitting up and greeting him with a wry smile and a joke about crazy women drivers. With Roxas just lying there, with wires and tubes connecting him to the real world, Sora felt his stomach lurch.

"Yeah," he muttered sickly, "I'll help. Just let me go back to tell my friends how he is."

The nurse nodded. She knew the boy was worried, it showed so plainly on all the visitors' faces, but more so on some.

As she guided him out the door, Sora caught the room number. 1013.

As they walked quietly down the corridor, the nurse spoke, "Roxas ... he was called, yes?"

"Is called," Sora replied.

"Ah, yes. Well, the doctors were lucky to get to him as quick as they did. He wasn't making any sense when they first got to him, but finding the causes of his bleeding helped immensely. Sometimes you can't really be certain what's happened in an emergency situation."

Sora wondered if she thought he was a dolt. She spoke to him like he didn't understand basic facts. He didn't appreciate it and he would have said something, had not a few words caught his attention.

"You said ... he wasn't making any sense?" Sora stopped and stared at her, "He was awake?"

The nurse gave a sad sort of smile, "He was delirious, I believe. They resuscitated him upon arrival but they couldn't figure out what he was saying. He didn't know anything, couldn't respond to questions. When he dropped out that's when they knew something serious was wrong."

Sora bit his lip, imagining a bloodied, torn up Roxas waking in a room full of loud people with contraptions and needles and lights. What a terrible thing to have happened. "He woke up?" he whispered, voice cracking.

"No, honey," the nurse repeated, "he didn't."

---------------------------------

When Sora re-entered the ER waiting room, two people pounced on him.

"Sora?" his mother's voice cried, as she came up to the boy and the nurse. "where on earth...?"

"Helen?" the nurse uttered, clearly surprised, "Why are you -" her eyes widened as she looked down at the brunette. Sora had the decency to blush and move to his mother's side. "_You're_ little Sora? You're not his -?"

"Of course this is Sora, Marie!" Sora's mother cried, annoyed, "Where on earth was he?"

"Looking in on his _brother_," Marie the nurse said crossly, arms folding immediately.

Sora's mother looked confused for a moment before her eyes met her son's. "Sora ..."

"I had to Mom!" he wailed, "I had to see him! Poor Roxas. No one ... he doesn't ..." He bit his lip when he recalled what Axel had said. Roxas had no one. He was all alone. That was why he'd gone in there, to be the person who would look for Roxas, even if no one else would.

"I can't just let you walk in like that," Marie said angrily, whipping out her clipboard again. She looked like she was going to write something terrible somewhere, when Sora's Mom laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Marie, let it go."

The nurse looked at her, annoyed, "You don't have presence over-"

"Actually, I do," Sora's mom said clearly. She handed over a sheet of paper. "Called in as psychologist for when he wakes up."

Marie looked over the page, "Doctor Malcolm signed this?"

"As you see," Helen said curtly.

Marie looked at Sora, brow raised, "Well, all right. This once. But don't you ever try that one again." She pointed her finger at him.

"Hey," came a gruff, annoyed voice.

Sora looked past his mom to Axel, who stood there, trying his best not to look antsy. The faint twitch in his fingers and the way he kept shifting his feet gave him away. "How is he?" His voice was deep, filled with tension. Sore recalled the vision of the small blonde in the dark room and his heart clenched.

Seeing the look in Sora's eyes, Axel moved forward, "Tell me! How is he?" he grabbed Sora's arm, pulling him close. Sora just felt his lip quiver at the thought.

"He's unconscious, the nurse said," came Riku's voice. He stood just behind Sora, eyes on Axel. "Nothing's changed."

Axel looked livid. "You shut up," he hissed, eyes more cat-like than ever. Riku didn't say anything. He just looked down, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Boys," Helen murmured, gently prying the redhead off her son, "Stop it."

"Oh please," Axel said angrily, stepping back, "I don't need you getting in the way."

"Hey," Sora said quietly, "Don't talk to my mom like that."

Axel growled and eyed the woman with the dark hair. He looked at Sora, then back. "I can't believe she's _your_ mother."

"All right, enough," Helen said firmly, eyeing the both of them. She sighed and let her arms drop. "Look, you won't be able to see him," she said, her eyes flicked to the redhead who was ready to say something. "Hospital visiting hours start at nine. You should all be home and resting. Until then, there's no point sitting here in this dank room."

"I'm staying," Axel hissed.

"What if we waited here, Mom?" Sora asked softly. "I mean, if Roxas-"

"No," Helen said, "Even if Roxas wakes up you still wouldn't be allowed to see him. Especially not in his ward. I need to work out some details with the staff, but I assure you, tomorrow I'll have something sorted, okay?"

Sora just let his eyes drop sadly, "Okay."

"Axel, you need to go home," Helen said kindly, "You're tired, exhausted. You need rest. Roxas won't be waking. He's in a security ward until a doctor releases him to another one."

"But they said family-" Axel began.

"I think we both know that's not possible. No visitors until I've talked, okay?"

Axel glared at her as though she was the cause of all his ails. "You better fucking look after him," he said harshly.

She said nothing. Her dark eyes just looked back. Axel looked past her to the night nurse before he turned away angrily.

------------------------

When Axel opened his apartment door and saw the cold darkness within, he felt his insides stiffen. He shouldn't have left. He should have stayed. Why did he leave? What about Roxas? Axel thought of Sora, with his wide eyes after he'd come out of the ER wards. He couldn't hide his feelings very well, Axel could see. The brunette was shaken. Axel wished he could see into his head and find out what he saw. He regretted leaving the hospital in such a rush. He hadn't been able to query Sora more. Now he was home alone with nothing but his worry to pester him.

He closed the door behind him and went to the kitchenette. There he thought of maybe getting a snack. Opening the fridge, he saw something he should have expected. A small plate with some plastic wrap over. Pulling it out, his heart ached and his eyes saddened. A plate of spaghetti and meat. Just enough for one portion. Roxas must have put it there, knowing Axel wasn't going to be buying any food. But when? When had he managed to slip it in?

He dropped the plate on the countertop before slouching into a stool. His face rested on his hands as the morbid reality of what the night had revealed hit him.

His poor innocent Roxas was lying somewhere, possibly dying. Death. It was so terrible a thing to consider that he just pushed it away. But really, when would he see the blonde again? He desperately clenched at his chest, feeling the painful spasm within. It felt so weird, so powerful and so dreadfully upsetting. He might lose Roxas, the only person who saw Axel just the way he was. A tough brute with too much temper.

Standing abruptly, Axel moved away from the lonely plate of food. He had no appetite. His stomach felt like lead. He grabbed up his keys from where he'd dropped them and walked out the door. He was determined to not let this get the better of him!

-------------------------

Sora wished Axel hadn't left. The night wasn't getting any easier. When he thought he'd be able to go home, an unexpected thing happened.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," a deep voice came. Sora gulped when he recognized the police uniform. Immediately his heart felt weak.

Sora's mother turned, surprised. "Officer," she said.

"I'm here about the young man who was apparently hit by a car, correct?" the dark man asked.

"I don't know, are you?" Sora was surprised at his mother's tone. It seems she knew how to handle these types of people.

"I had to report the accident," a timid voice came. Sora recognized the disheveled woman from the accident. He'd completely forgotten about her.

"Indeed you did," the officer said curtly, flipping open a notepad. "Otherwise someone would be in big trouble."

Sora's eyes drifted past his mother and saw Riku, eyes wide, face scared. Sora realized what was going on. They were going to ask what happened. Why did Roxas get hit? How had the car driver reacted? Who was responsible? Sora immediately went to his friend.

Riku hardly saw him, as his focus was on the policeman now talking to Sora's mother.

"Riku, it's okay," Sora whispered, "It'll be all right." He took Riku's hands in his, hoping his fear didn't show.

The silver-haired boy looked at him then, surprised, fearful. He swallowed deeply and lowered his gaze. Gently releasing Sora's hands, he stepped away from the brunette.

Sora thought he was going to say something but Riku just walked past, heading for the men's room. As he watched the lone figure stumble away, Sora felt morose and ignorant. He felt like a child. He didn't know what to do or say to comfort those around him. He was useless. He couldn't help Roxas or Riku and only God knew how Axel was feeling. It was such a horrid mess!

---------------------------------

By Thursday afternoon, the whole of Sora's class found out what had happened. The cafeteria was buzzing even though their exam was long over. Kairi and Namine sat at a table with Tidus, Selphie and Wakka.

"But why's Sora not here?" Tidus said, "Is he hurt too?"

"No, he's fine," Kairi said softly, her hands tearing at a strip of paper, "I spoke to his Dad. He said Sora was sleeping it off. I think he was up all night or something."

"This is insane," Selphie whispered, leaning in close, "How could this possibly happen? Were they playing in the road or something?"

Kairi looked up sharply, "Of course not. Don't even suggest that So-"

"No, of course," Selphie waved her hand impatiently, "I just mean, why was it just Roxas? I thought they were all together?"

"Yeah, didn't you say they left Mickey's after you?" Wakka said.

"Well, yeah," Kairi looked at Namine. The blonde just looked back sadly.

"Poor Roxas," she said softly, shaking her head.

"Yeah, how is he?" Tidus asked gruffly.

"Don't know," Kairi murmured.

"Haven't you called his-"

"Namine!" a voice cried out from across the echoey room. Demyx strode up to the group, his bag slung over a shoulder. "Have you seen Axel? He didn't show up for the exam."

"Oh," Kairi gasped, her eyes flicking to Namine, who looked just as worried.

"I haven't seen him," Namine whispered, standing then. She walked up to her brother, eyes sad and pale. "You haven't heard, have you?"

Demyx looked confused, "what now? What happened?"

"Roxas got hit by a car," Tidus said loudly. Wakka hushed him.

Demyx tilted his head toward the blonde boy. "He what? What did you say?" Namine could see the thought rising in her brother's mind as his brain slowly accepted the information.

Looking down at her, Demyx stared intently, his eyes conveying his request. _Tell me it isn't true!_

Namine nodded, biting her lip, "Roxas, last night, he was out with us. We saw them leave and it was raining..."

"Then when neither Sora or Roxas showed up today I called Sora's house." Kairi said, stepping in. Her voice wavered as she explained.

Demyx listened intently, his jaw set tight.

"Sora was with them when it happened. Roxas is in hospital, he's really hurt, I think." her eyes welled up suddenly, as Namine clasped her hand.

"Holy shit," was all Demyx could utter. He felt his heart thump heavily as his thoughts turned from the idea of a battered Roxas to someone else. "Axel."

Realizing he had to move, Demyx turned away suddenly, his long legs carrying him back to the blue-haired boy waiting at the entry. He didn't pause to pass on what he'd heard before heading out. Zexion followed and the teens at the table were quiet, the solemn news sinking like a ton of bricks.

to be continued...


	34. Chapter 34

---------------

Chapter 34

---------------

Demyx retold the tale to Zexion who thought he'd heard wrong.

"Wait, slow down, Dem!" Zexion cried, his shorter legs trying to keep up. "Explain again. What's going on?"

Demyx huffed as they crossed the bustling schoolgrounds. "The blonde kid, he's in hospital or something. Hurt bad."

"Huh?" Zexion queried, his brow furrowed, "So where are we going then? The hospital?"

"No, don't be daft," Demyx growled, hiking his bag higher.

"Well what then!" Zexion cried annoyed. "And will you please slow down! Jeez, I haven't even put my books away yet!"

Demyx slowed at his friend's tone. Zexion huffed as he tried to slip his tattered books into his worn bag. "There, now explain."

"We have to find Axel," Demyx said plainly.

"All right, well, let's get to it," Zexion said swiftly, regaining his composure. Never one to be ruffled, he followed the blonde as they exited Destiny Islands High.

They headed first to Axel's place. When they found the door locked and no answer to their knocks, Demyx felt his anxiety rising. "Shit, where is he?" he whipped out his phone. Fingers flying across the pad, he dialed a familiar number.

Zexion seemed to be thinking the same thing as he too opened his phone up and dialed.

"Larx? Hey, it's Dem. Yeah, not much. Uh, you don't happen to know where Axel is do you? ... Well, I just can't find him ... Aw come on, seriously, man! ... Fine. Fine." Demyx hung up, annoyed.

Zexion was talking hurriedly to someone on his phone. When the blue-haired boy clicked off, he shook his head. "Nope, neither Vex or Marluxia have seen him."

"Damn," Demyx hissed. He couldn't really understand why he so fearfully had to find Axel. It was just a gut reaction.

"Is he maybe at the hospital?" Zexion asked.

Demyx shook his head, "Naw, I doubt it. They don't usually let visitors hang around too long. Rules or something."

Zexion frowned. "You called his cell?"

Demyx looked at his friend, annoyed, "Duh. No answer."

"Well, what can we do then?" Zexion shrugged.

"We can go to the shrimp's place."

Zexion blinked, "Hey, yeah. Kinda makes sense..."

The two boys nodded and set off. The warm sunshine seemed out of place after a night of storms. Demyx wondered if the island itself was playing havoc on his friend's well-being.

"You're really worried, aren't you?" Zexion murmured as they walked down one of the many side roads.

"I don't know," Demyx muttered, "I don't really think anything's happened..."

Zexion was silent as they meandered through the shady area bordering the high school. They passed a few students as they went. No one paid them any heed.

They rounded the corner at last and Demyx felt his insides lurch at recognizing Roxas' little townhouse.

Approaching the door, he was surprised to find the door ajar.

Bingo.

Zexion followed him up the front steps and waited as he peered in through the doorway. Silence.

"Ax?" Demyx said loudly, "You here?"

No answer. Zexion poked his back, so Demyx moved forward into the quiet house. He looked about warily at the plain furniture. Nothing seemed amiss. Zexion padded in behind him as he quietly felt his way through the living room and dining area.

Carefully, they approached the stairs. "Ax?" Demyx repeated.

"Hey, I hear something," Zexion whispered. Demyx paused. A soft thud came to his ears. From upstairs.

The two looked at each other and nodded. They both dashed up the stairs two at a time, anxious to figure out what was going on.

"Ax?" Demyx said clearly, leaning around the small hallway. He heard the noises clearer now. A rustling. A few muffled words.

Zexion pushed Demyx, making him trip. With a glare, the mohawked blonde moved forward. He came closer to the door at the end of the hallway. He felt Zexion give him another push. Feeling more than a little annoyed, he pushed the door open wide. It swung freely and banged against the wall.

Axel stood there, just a little surprised as Demyx eyed him, somehow also surprised.

"You _are_ here!" he said.

Axel gave him an annoyed look, "Yeah? What the hell do you guys want?"

Zexion peered over the blonde's shoulder. Both boys could see Axel hadn't slept. The shadows under those familiar green eyes were darker than necessary. His red hair was a mess, barely being held back in a messy knot. He was crouched over a dresser, a black bag in hand.

"Are you okay?" Zexion queried.

"Yeah, are you?" Demyx mirrored. Both were perhaps a little surprised that they'd been right. "How'd you get in?"

"Back door," Axel said gruffly, turning back to what he was doing.

"Oh," was all Demyx could say.

"So ... what's the deal then?" Zexion muttered. He felt it was almost a wasted adventure coming here. "What are you doing in his bedroom?" He peered around the tiny room, taking in the neat layout and simple decor.

"What does it look like?" Axel growled, hardly paying attention. He was digging through some clothes, picking out certain pieces and shoving them in the bag.

"Ax," Demyx said softly, "Are you really okay?"

Axel didn't look up. "I'm fucking fabulous."

Demyx glanced at Zexion, who shrugged.

Axel noticed and looked up, his sharp brows furrowed in annoyance. "What? What are you two up to?"

"Dude, isn't it bit weird that you're here ... _now?_" Zexion said harshly, folding his arms. He didn't have much patience.

Axel didn't say anything.

"We were worried," Demyx said. He'd never seen Axel like this. Not since that time ...

"Worried about what?" Axel groused. He didn't wait for an answer. Instead he stood up, taller than both of them, his face in a scowl. "Me? Right? What did you think was wrong?"

Demyx didn't say anything.

Axel snorted angrily, "What? You thought I was gonna off myself or something? Huh?"

Demyx made a face. Axel glared at him, "Please," he growled, "Don't stop thinking I'm a weak fruitcake. I totally appreciate your faith in me."

"But Ax," Demyx said, moving forward, "What about the kid? What's the deal? Why-"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Axel said, his voice a hiss.

"Doing what, exactly?" Zexion asked. He eyed the black bag warily. "Robbing him while he's incapacitated?"

Axel snapped to attention. Even Zexion knew he'd crossed the line. "Sorry, sorry." he held his hands up in mock surrender.

Axel's jaw was tight, "I'm taking his stuff to him."

Demyx blinked. This didn't sound like something that made sense.

"He's got to have his stuff when he wakes up. I think he'd like that," Axel's tone was subdued, sad. "He has to wake up. He'll expect me to be there." Demyx frowned, feeling his friend's pain. He stepped forward, hand coming to rest on Axel's shoulder.

"We'll help," he murmured.

"Yeah, why not?" Zexion sighed. He leaned over the black bag, curious. "Is that a frying pan?" Eyebrows rose. Axel shrugged.

"He likes to cook."

Demyx felt a chuckle rising in his throat.

"Dude," Zexion muttered, "Come on. A black bag? With cooking utensils? Let's get the poor kid a nice luggage kit at least. Jeez."

"Oh," Axel murmured, "I guess that would be better."

"And maybe not all his possessions," Demyx added. "A few things."

"Fine," Axel sighed, letting the bag dropped. The clanging sound sure didn't sound like clothes to Demyx.

-------------------------------

Sora woke from his slumber feeling less than refreshed. His body was rested but his mind was humming. He jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. When he dashed down the stairs, he found both parents at the breakfast table.

"Well, good morning," Sora's dad said around a mouthful of toast, "And where are you off to?"

"Going to the hospital," Sora said hurriedly, ripping open a banana and biting half of it in one gulp.

"Now?" Sora's mom queried.

"Weh, wha noh?" Sora mumbled, mouth full to busting.

His parents looked at one another.

"Sweetie," Helen murmured, "I think you might want to think about school. You still have exams, even if Roxas-"

"No," Sora said firmly. It was a rare thing for him to contradict his parents, but this time he wasn't letting up. "I'm going to see Roxas today. I don't care if I fail or whatever. He might be awake and then he'll need some company."

Sora's mother frowned, "Don't you think maybe you're geting a little too involved here?"

"Mom," Sora said, "Aren't you assigned to him when he wakes up? Why'd you do that if you don't think he'll wake up? You wouldn't do that unless you wanted to be sure of his health too, right?"

Helen stared at her son wordlessly. She wasn't happy.

"Well, if you're looking for a ride," Sora's dad said, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "I happen to pass that way on my way to work."

Sora's mom turned on him, her glare very forceful.

"Honey," He said calmly, "Let him. It's not so bad."

Sora almost shrieked for joy and hugged his dad where he stood.

His mother just sighed and went back to her breakfast.

When Sora bounded outside, he felt elated. Before he could get in the car though, he looked over to next door. Riku's house was silent.

Sora felt his insides drop. Yesterday had been terrible for Riku. The police finally figured out who was involved and had called round, asking for information. Sora was pretty certain that Riku wouldn't have lied. Riku was too good for that. Though he knew there was going to be an issue in the long run. Sora, though not in Riku's house at the time heard from his dad that Riku's mother was suprised by the visit. She hadn't looked very happy. Sora wanted to see his best friend then. He felt it in his bones. Riku needed him.

"Dad, can I just quickly-"

"Yes yes," Sora's dad said absently, more than aware of his son's thoughts. "Don't be too long. I'll try convincing your mother to come."

Sora smiled and dashed off, jumping the small fence that bordered Riku's garden from his own.

He mashed the doorbell, hoping the household wasn't still asleep.

Riku's mother answered and her face was tired-looking. "Oh, Sora," she said, surprised. "I'm afraid Riku isn't-"

"Doesn't matter," Sora said hurriedly, "I just want to talk to him."

She looked unsure, as though Sora's mere presence was more trouble that it's worth.

"He feels mighty bad at the moment," she said, brow furrowed, upset. "We all do."

"It's okay," Sora said, "I know him. He's a doofus about everything."

Riku's mother just sighed and shook her head, "All right. In you come." She opened the door wider and watched the small brunette race through the house and up the stairs like a trampling rhino.

He reached Riku's door and didn't bother knocking. He just stomped in to find Riku lying in bed.

"Riku?" Sora asked, coming close, "Are you awake?"

"Yea," came the soft reply. "What do you want?" It wasn't harsh, just tired.

Sora bit his lip. Riku lay on his side, back to the door. He hadn't looked at Sora yet.

"I want you to come with. We're going to see Roxas."

Riku didn't say anything.

"Riku?" Sora came close and sat on the bed. Riku didn't look over. "Please?" he hadn't meant to sound pleading, but he felt an ache in his chest, knowing that Riku was feeling far worse right now. His best friend wasn't the same.

"I'm grounded," came Riku's deep voice.

Sora blinked, "So?"

"So I can't come."

Sora's brow furrowed, "Your mom let me up, she didn't say-"

"Sora," Riku's voice was soft, "My mom would let you do whatever you want."

The brunette was quiet. He tugged at a stray thread in Riku's bedspread. The grey sheets were dull compared to the silver locks lying nearby. Sora leaned over and ran his fingers over the soft hair. He didn't know why, but it soothed him. Riku didn't seem to notice.

"Please?" he repeated softly.

Riku laid there, motionless. Sora wanted so desperately to help.

"I don't want to," came the reply.

"But-"

"I said no, Sora."

Sora felt his face heat up, "Why not?" He said, voice rising sharply, "I want you to come! You have to! You can come see Roxas! See if he's all right! Please, Riku!"

He hadn't meant to, but Sora had tugged at Riku's shoulder, shaking it roughly. The older boy sat up abruptly, pulling Sora's hands in his own.

"Stop it!" Riku said loudly, his aquamarine eyes close to Sora's face. "Stop it!"

Sora felt his lip quiver. Riku never yelled at him like that.

Immediately Riku's gaze softened. He frowned. "Sora, I can't."

"Please?" was all the brunette could get out.

Riku's face showed only pain and remorse. "Why does everything I do have to be involved with you?"

Sora felt the pain. He wished Riku hadn't spoken. He wished he hadn't come over, had left his friend - no, former friend - to wallow in his own self pity.

"Don't look at me like that," Riku said softly, sadly. "You make my heart break every time."

Sora felt himself bite his lip, holding back his emotions. Why was Riku so self-centered?

The older boy just looked at him, his eyes sweeping over the tan skin, smooth cheeks and wide eyes.

"You really want me to be there? Even if everything is my fault?"

Sora nodded quickly, wishing Riku would let his hands free. They were starting to hurt.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"I-I don't know. Because I want you to." Sora mumbled.

Riku stared for a moment more. "Okay."

Sora blinked. Riku released his hands, letting them fall into his lap. The silver-haired boy got up and pulled on an old t-shirt, his ruffled hair falling in layers over the worn fabric.

A loud honk made Sora jump. "Oh! Dad's waiting!"

He jumped up and led Riku through the house. They passed Riku's mother, her face a mou of worry.

"I'm going with Sora," Riku mumbled, not making eye contact with her.

"I know," she said, nodding.

When the door shut behind them, she leaned back against the countertop. Through the window, she could see the car reversing out the drive, carrying her only son and the one person that made him happy.

-------------------------------

In a small dark room, a pair of blue eyes fluttered weakly. A lone beeping sound dimly broke through the muffling fog. Everything was blurry, unclear and everything else hurt. The world seemed completely out of focus and nothing seemed right. Feeling heavy lids closing over his eyes, the blonde felt his head droop sideways. Feeling exhausted, he tried again. Slowly, the dim light filtered in, making his head throb. He saw movement. A faint rustling. He wanted to focus, to lift his arm, but he couldn't. It wasn't working.

Sounds filtered in, making him blink. The world cleared a little. He saw a person dressed in white. It was probably a she by the sound of her soft voice. She was saying something, repeating it. It made no sense. she repeated it again. It should have made sense.

He tried to lift his hand, tried to indicate that the grated feeling in his throat was painful. His hand didn't work. Everything made him feel sick. He felt his shoulders begin to shake as the sickness took over.

The woman made hurried noises and disappeared.

Roxas blanked out, barely aware that he shouldn't have even woken up.

---------------------------------

"You can't bring that in here, sir," a nurse said from behind the counter. She eyed the three oddly-haired boys in front of her. One with foppish blue hair, another with a weird cut and the other, more aggressive one, with ridiculously outrageous red hair.

"I just brought it for him," Axel said, lugging his travel bag across the floor. It was bursting with unknown goods. The nurse eyed it, hoping it wasn't chock full of guns and heroin. Only God knew what kind of weirdoes these kids were.

"No," she said firmly, "no one is allowed to bring foreign objects into the emergency wards."

Her face was set and even Axel knew he couldn't argue.

"Well, could we at least find out about the kid, Roxas?" the blonde one murmured, his voice distractingly mature. The nurse eyed him. Clearly he was trying to butter her up. She was used to it and it never worked.

"As I said before," she huffed, transferring files from one box to another, "We have no news on his recovery."

"You can't just keep telling me that!" Axel all but bellowed. "When will someone tell me something good?"

"Sir," the nurse's voice was hard, "Sit down before I strap you down."

The blue-haired boy chuckled.

Axel was about to let loose a chain of more profanity when another nurse appeared hurriedly. She spoke quietly to the waiting nurse, her words hurried. They both looked surprised and the waiting nurse's eyes flicked towards Axel. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

The other nurse nodded, "They've already moved him."

The waiting nurse sighed and nodded.

Axel leaned over the counter, "Was that about Roxas? Is he okay? Can we see him?"

She scowled at him and leaned over a cabinet. Thumbing through, she pulled out a yellow folder. Eyeing Axel warily, she stood. "He's just been relocated. The doctor says his levels are getting there and there's no need for him to be in the emergency ward."

Axel couldn't have looked more ecstatic, "So I can see him?" the nurse backed away, annoyed.

"Not until he's been fully checked and had the doctor on call tell me he can have visitors. As of yet, he's still in serious condition."

Axel growled, "So what are you saying? I need to fight my way to see him?"

She gave him a withering look, clearly doubting his skills for navigating the huge building.

"Axel!"

The redhead blinked and turned, only to see Sora, Riku and that woman _Helen_ approaching.

"My dad gave us a ride!" the brunette yelled.

"Could you please keep it down," the nurse said loudly. She was tempted to suddenly become victim to the nasty cold going around.

"I'm here to check up on the patient Roxas," Helen's smooth voice interrupted. She came behind the desk, hand out. The nurse eyed her.

"If he's awake, his psychologist needs to see him," Helen continued, fingers snapping.

The nurse sighed dramatically and handed her the yellow folder, "He's in room 408."

"Thank you," Helen said, smiling. This confirmed Axel's suspicions that Roxas was indeed _awake._ He felt his blood rush to his head, giddy with anticipation. Roxas would be fine. He couldn't possibly be getting worse. The elation filled him as he immediately followed the dark-haired woman down the corridor.

"Axel," Helen murmured as she read over Roxas' chart, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Going to see him," Axel replied. Sora was jogging behind, Riku in tow. Demyx and Zexion had chosen to stay behind, feeling like their work was done.

Helen sighed as she punched the elevator button, "We'll see."

---------------------------------

to be continued...


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The ride up was quiet and awkward. Axel was brimming with anticipation. The bag that hung on his shoulder swayed as he fidgeted.

Riku wasn't making eye contact with anyone. He felt almost sick to his stomach. He didn't want to see Roxas. He didn't think he could handle it.

Sora was trying to read over his mother's arm, hoping to glean some info on Roxas. Unfortunately, the chart was like gobbledegook to him.

When the elevator pinged loudly, the door sopened onto the fourth floor. Helen stepped out, the three boys following. They passed a few people, some nurses, other patients. The floor was strangely quiet this early. Sora wondered if visiting hours had started. He hoped so.

"Dr. Valentine," Helen said as they approached a man in a white lab coat, bent over some documents in his hand. He looked up, eyes piercingly intelligent. 

"Ah, Helen, I thought I'd heard wrong when Maria told me you were on duty."

Sora's mother nodded, smiling, "I have my moments," she said smoothly. 

Sora eyed the man carefully. Was this Roxas' doctor? Was he any good? Could he tell them more about the blonde? Sora would have asked but the strange man's stoic countanace scared him a little. When he looked up, Sora was startled by those eyes. They narrowed, eyeing him carefully. Maybe it was a trick of the lighting, but Sora was pretty sure they'd appeared blood red.

"Visitors?" he queried, his voice level. 

"Possibly," Helen said, hand out.

Dr. Valentine eyed her, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "You know visitors are out of the question at this hour, Helen."

She took the folder from his hands and gave him hers. "Certainly, Doctor." She immediately opened the new folder, eyes skimming the contents.

"How is he?" Sora said then, feeling he might burst if he didn't.

The doctor looked at him again before answering, "I'm hoping he'll be fine." was all he said.

"But-" Sora wanted to know more. His mother cut him off.

"Sora, don't be rude."

Axel was surprisingly silent through all this. His jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes simply stared at the door nearby. 408 it said. That was all he cared about.

Dr Valentine sighed and nodded, "Well, you do your thing," he murmured to Sora's mother before quietly stepping aside and walking back the way they'd come.

Helen gave a sniff and shut the folder in her hands. She then turned to the boys. "Now, if you could just be patient, I'll need to see him first."

No one argued. Axel held back a retort, his restraint working overtime. Helen raised a brow at his clenched fists. "I won't be long," she said softly.

And she opened the door and slipped in, clicking it shut behind her.

The three boys had nothing to keep them busy. There weren't even chairs in the hallway so all three slumped to the floor against the wall. Axel was grumbling to himself, the large bag of goods held beneath his bent knees. A few doctors and nurses passed by. Each seemed to consider asking the boys to leave, but none said anything when Axel glared back.

Sora felt like talking. He wanted to hear his friends' thoughts. He wanted Riku to know it wasn't going to be all bad. Sora saw how torn his friend was. Riku sat, knees bent, hands clasped across them. His silver locks fell into his eyes, obscuring his profile. He had only dragged on a pair of black sweats and a simple white t-shirt. He looked tired.

Sora leaned up against him, resting his head on Riku's shoulder. Riku said nothing. On his other side, Axel growled. "Why is she taking so long?"

No one answered.

As the minutes ticked past, Sora wondered if Roxas would be happy to see them. Would he be able to smile? Would he want to know what happened? Sora hoped so.

Finally the door opened a crack and Helen gestured with her hand.

Axel shot to his feet, the bag clanging loudly.

She shook here head, "No, not yet." Instead she gestured towards the other two. Sora blinked.

"Riku, my mom wants you."

The older boy looked up, surprised, "what?"

Axel growled, annoyed when she waved Riku forward.

"Why him?" Axel snarled, fingers curling.

Helen shushed him and stepped back, letting Riku amble up and forward warily. Sora could see the anxiety in Riku's face. He didn't want to go in.

"Fuck!" Axel yelled suddenly as the door shut again. He spun and glared at Sora, still seated on the floor. "What the hell is she thinking? He shouldn't be in there! It's his damn faul-"

"Stop it," Sora said, climbing to his feet, "Leave Riku alone. He didn't mean to."

"Like it matters _now!"_ Axel all but bellowed. A few heads poked out from other rooms. One person hissed for them to be quiet. Axel gave them the finger.

"Axel," Sora said, pulling the pale arm down, "Calm down, please?"

Axel peered down at him, his sharp teeth still visible. His thin brows were angry as ever, curled down over his cat-like eyes. "This is such bullshit," he hissed.

"I know, I know," Sora said. He too didn't know what his mother was thinking. "You'll just have to wait."

When Riku stepped into the barely lit room, his breath caught. He wasn't prepared for this. Why was he in here? Why him? Was this punishment? Did Sora's mom want him to suffer? Or did Roxas ask for him? Ask so that he could guilt the older boy into more remorse?

The machines in the room were limited, the windowless room darker than he expected. The only light came from a tall light affixed above the bed.

In the bed lay Roxas, eyes closed, chest slowly lifting beneath the sheets. Riku eyed the bandaged arm warily, wondering what had happened.

"Roxas," came Sora's mother's voice. She sat down on the nearby stool, arm carefully stroking the blonde's hair. Riku gulped when the pale face moved. He walked to the opposite side of the bed, still wondering what to do. Being so close to the blonde made him uneasy.

"Roxas," Helen repeated, "It's me again. Can you hear me?"

The blonde head shifted ever so slightly and Riku felt his insides churn when those dusty eyelashes gently lifted. Blue eyes that he knew all too well were no longer bright and wide. Roxas' eyes seemed dull, foggy even. They didn't seem bright or full of his usual charm. Riku thought they looked dead, or at the very least ... dying.

His stomach flipped at the thought. Roxas was really unwell.

Helen seemed to be watching his reaction. He wondered why she wanted him in here.

"He's very sick," she said, answering his thought. Her eyes were serious. "I asked you to come in because I'm afraid this is too much for either Sora or Axel. Do you see?"

She seemed, for once, torn at her decision. "I don't even think it's for Sora, sweet as he is. I'm more worried about Axel at this venture. You know how he is. This ... is something he won't be able to handle."

Riku's eyes were wide, comprehending. He nodded, not able to speak. Looking back at Roxas, he was shocked once more. The blonde's head lolled to the side and he seemed to sigh deeply. Those murky eyes didn't seem to focus, but if thay had, Riku knew they'd be examining him.

"I want you to sit with him, Riku," Helen said. "I need some assistance."

Riku took a shaky breath and found his voice, "Okay."

She explained what she needed done and he complied.

"Now Roxas," Helen said softly, "Can you hear me? Nod if you can."

Riku watched the blonde closely, in case he missed it. But Roxas was reacting properly and his head nudged down a bit. It seemed to take a strain on him.

"Are you in pain?" Helen asked.

Roxas nodded. Riku took a breath. He saw Helen adjust a tube of something nearby.

"Now, I want you to remember what we did not too long ago. Can you do that again?"

Nod.

"Good boy."

Riku watched closely as the blonde's head turned. One pale arm twitched and rose, ever so slowly. It shook with the effort but Roxas didn't seem to mind. Those foggy eyes opened again and looked at Riku. Riku didn't look away. He stared right back, watching as Roxas tried to focus.

"The medicine's making him woozy," Helen murmured.

Roxas blinked, acknowledging Riku.

"Roxas?" Riku said then, not able to help himself.

The blonde just stared back.

Riku felt his stomach lurch again and he was grateful he hadn't had breakfast. Seeing Roxas like this was something he hadn't hoped to ever see with anyone. It was clear the small blonde was under heavy medication, obviously to control some pain. Riku felt his breath catch. "I'm so sorry," he said, swallowing. He reached out and pressed his hand to Roxas' arm. His fingers felt like ice in comparison.

"Riku-" Helen interrupted, face worried.

"I'm sorry," Riku said again, "I didn't mean to do it. I didn't know ... I always get mad." His voice shook, feeling the brunt of his guilt. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Riku," Helen said again, voice firm.

The blonde boy in the bed just blinked and sighed deeply, chest rising slowly.

A sudden loud noise outside made Riku jump. It seemed Axel was shouting at someone. His voice was loud, but still muffled. Riku couldn't hear his words.

Roxas didn't seem to notice. He just stared at Riku, lips moving slowly.

Helen moved forward, "Roxas, honey, don't strain yourself."

Riku realized the blonde was trying to say something.

Those dry lips seemed cracked like the desert. "Can we get him water?" Riku sounded panicked.

Helen nodded and moved across the room to a small table with a water jug and other instruments on it. She poured out a cupful and handed it to Riku.

The silver-haired boy fel his own hands shake as he carefully fed the water to Roxas. The blonde seemed more than grateful. He even tried to sit up so as to get more. Roxas gulped slowly, some of it running down his chin.

The foggy eyes seemed to clear a bit as he lay back, exhausted.

"Can you talk now?" Riku said, leaning in.

Roxas blinked and opened his mouth.

"Who ..." He paused, breathing lightly. Riku froze. His jaw was set, eyes not moving from Roxas as the blonde struggled to clear his throat.

In a hoarse whisper, he said again, "Who ... are ... you?"

Riku couldn't believe it. Not after all this. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with Roxas?

He felt his hands start to shake, spreading to his shoulders.

"Riku," Helen cried softly, coming to his side. "Don't..."

He couldn't stop the hot tears as they stung his cheeks. 

"I didn't mean to," he whispered, choking, "Roxas, I'm so sorry..." His wracking sobs were quiet and he could feel every guilty cell in his body crying out. _What a terrible thing! It's all my fault!_

Helen just watched, her heart torn between the two boys in front of her. One she'd known as her second son and the other, the quiet little boy who'd sparked so much energy in another young man she'd thought had died inside.

* * *

"Axel!" Sora cried, pulling at the redhead's arm, "Stop it!"

"Just let me in to see him!" Axel growled, tugging at the brunette's hands. Sora had been trying for the last ten minutes to calm him down. Evidently his show of bravado and patience wasn't doing any good. The brunette could see right through him. He knew that holding back was best at the moment (he didn't want to be chucked out, after all) but knowing that Roxas lay mere feet away was driving him nuts. If it was just Sora in the way, he knew he'd be able to smash the door in and get his way.

"No!" Sora cried, feeling the redhead push him away again, he grabbed Axel's shirt in retaliation. He felt the fabric stretch to its limit as the redhead moved towards the white door. Sora wanted to see Roxas just as badly, but he knew the rules. If they fucked up here, they'd be told to get out and not return. Sora didn't want to risk it.

"Sora," Axel said forcefully, "If you just let me go, I won't mention it, okay? It'll be all me, here."

"No," Sora said firmly, "What if my Mom's still doing tests. If you barge in and somehow hurt Roxas, what then?"

Axel narrowed his eyes, "Don't you unde-"

But he didn't finish because the door in question opened slowly. Riku inched out, face down and impassive. Axel moved faster than either could react but Helen was faster. She stepped out and held the door to behind her. Axel almost slammed into her in his haste, but he reeled back, face enraged.

"I hope you weren't trying to barge in, Axel," she said coolly. The redhead almost snarled at her tone.

Sora moved to Riku, anxiously awaiting some information. Riku wouldn't look up. He seemed more upset than before. He was cold and frozen, it seemed. This made Sora's stomach sink.

"It's my turn," Axel hissed through his teeth, feeling the hair on his neck rise. His fingers clicked as he clenched them a few times, feeling the blood surge into his head. He knew he was about to lose it. Helen didn't help much being there. She only reminded him of times gone by when all he had was his empty rage to keep him afloat. His wild green eyes were sensitive no more. All he wanted was to see Roxas, that's all, dammit. If no one was going to let him in because of one barrier or another, he was going to damn well break them down!

"You can't," Helen said firmly, recognizing that look in his eyes.

"Try and stop me," Axel hissed softly and without preamble, his hands slammed against the door palm first. Helen had been holding the handle with one hand and she jolted against his weight.

"Axel, no," she said loudly.

He ignored her, slamming the door again, making her shake against it. He knew there was no way she could stop him.

"Stop it!" she said angrily, "You mustn't! He's not even-"

"What?" Axel growled louder than her, "He's not WHAT? Alive? Breathing? Fucking DEAD?"

Her face was set as he stepped back only to surge forward, this time not caring if he hurt her.

BANG!

The door was ripped from her grasp and slammed against the opposite wall, rebounding shakily. A shattering rattle also shook the room and a nearby contraption wobbled to a stop on squeaky wheels. Tubes and wires swung from rods and the reattling didn't seem to want to end. It was like an earthquake had moved everything in a split second, sending it crashing into everything else. Axel only got a glimspe of a bed and machines before loud beeping, screeching erupted around them. At first he thought an alarm had gone off. he expected gunshots and flaring sirens.

Helen gasped, rushing into the room. Axel realized the dull machinery was emitting the cries, wailing in some way, red lights flashing, green lines flickering.

"Roxas!" Sora wailed, grabbing Axel's arm.

Helen cursed and reached for the nearby white phone, her fingers flying across the pad. Her other arm reached under some covers.

"Dr. Valentine to 408, immediately," she hissed, pulling at something like a wire nearby.

Axel froze. In the brightness of the hallway light he could see confusion setting in. A nurse nearby came running up, asking if she was needed. Axel let her in, feeling lanky and immediately in the wrong. What was happening? What was wrong? Why wasn't anyone telling him? The running tread of the nurse's feet sounded like slaps against his skin.

His eyes finally tried to lock onto the small person in the bed, but the deep shadows of the nurse and Helen's moving bodies distracted him. He saw two arms and a field of tubes and wires. A mask, white strips and blood. Lots and lots of blood.

Axel swooned, tongue stuck in his mouth, blinking in the furor. A couple other nurses had shown up, hearing the wailing machines. He was pushed to the side, only aware that the small body in the bed was shaking erratically, convulsing painfully. He even thought he could hear cries of pain, but that might have been the machines and Sora, who was freaking losing it.

"Out!" a male nurse yelled at him suddenly, forcefully pushing him towards the door.

Axel stumbled into the bright corridor, ankle twisting in his haste and saw the strangely dark doctor from before running towards them.

Axel sidestepped, giving him access, before falling back, wall against his spine. His ribcage felt confined as his body went cold. His lungs weren't working properly, he couldn't breathe. The panic had finally set in. Axel felt his arms shake, his heart straining against its bonds. He thought he might actually faint, stupid as it was. He thought he'd deserve it too. The blaring in his head wouldn't cease. The quiver in his legs only got worse and the screaming of the machines didn't end. Loud voices were erupting, shouting orders, slamming tools about. Wheels squeaked, blares went off erratically and echoed across the hallway. Axel saw him. He saw Roxas. Pale, sickly and surrounded by pain. He saw those round, wet cheeks, the shaking shoulders and the blood-covered shirt. Axel thought he was going to throw up. Roxas was going to leave him. Roxas was looking at him, surely, with eyes of regret, pain and hatred for what he'd done. If the cause of all that was him, then he thought he might even deserve to die.

to be continued...

A/N: I KNOW! Cliffhanger. I promise chapter 36 will finalize this thing in the hospital. Poor Roxy. This all had to happen, so it finally has. This was also very short, only because the next one starts off better and DEFINITELY will have some sort of clarification. O promise promise. I'm not dragging you through all this for nothing. If you want to talk more about this, or to rant and rave, try out my lj at nejinee DOT livejournal DOT COM. And thanks to those who have stayed this long. I love you all so much.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

* * *

Demyx and Zexion felt they'd done all they could. They'd been in the hospital for longer than either expected, and after too many cups of dirty coffee, the duo had decided it was time to go. Though neither of them had any particular attachment to Roxas, they knew it was better to worry for him, than expect the worse. So when they saw a stumbling Axel wobble towards them, both couldn't help from being surprised.

"Ax!" Demyx cried, running up to his friend. "How is he? Is he all right?" After so many hours in the godforsaken hospital, they knew Axel must be feeling the weight of it most.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Zexion said, coming up as well. The other boy was rarely flustered and it showed, in this one moment, how much he really did care for his friend's well-being.

Demyx almost fell as the redhead lurched into him.

"Ax?" he queried, eyes flicking worriedly to Zexion. "Ax, buddy, what's going on?"

The redhead seemed drained as he let his weight rest on his friend.

"I can't see him," Axel said hoarsely, face in Demyx's shoulder. He sounded hurt and beaten, like all the heavens had poured their woes into him. "I have to leave. I need to go home."

Demyx wrapped an arm around his friend, feeling that troubling sadness he'd not felt in a long time, crawl into his chest.

Zexion looked as worried as he felt. The blue-haired boy looked on, eyes mournful. This wasn't good. Not good at all.

* * *

They managed to get Axel home. He didn't want to shower, so they forced him to. Even though Demyx had eventually stepped in to help, it was still unnerving for them to have to lead the redhead about like this. After that, the two boys agreed to keep an eye on him. When he said he didn't want to go back to the hospital, at first they were relieved. However, when, a few days later, he still refused to go back, they feared for him.

Secretly, they planned on keeping watch. Axel wasn't to be left alone, no matter what.

"I mean, he's not really-" Zexion huffed, packing his bag for the weekend.

"No, of course not," Demyx replied, throwing a toothbrush at him, "We're just making sure, that's all."

And so Axel's deterioration began. Demyx wouldn't let it happen though. He tried his best to not let his friend fall into a depression. After the trouble six years ago, he knew it would only get worse if Axel was left to wallow.

They thought he was zoned out, not listening to them, when really, he just couldn't fathom coherent conversation just yet. When he eventually did speak to them, it was only to assure them that he didn't need suicide patrol. What did they think he was? A melodramatic psychopath?

Days went by and Axel didn't return to the hospital. He only heard news from Demyx, who spoke to Riku at school. Roxas was still in ICU, but recovering slowly. From what Demyx could glean, the blonde had suffered a shock that the doctor's hadn't expected.

Axel overheard the mohawked boy talking to Zexion the other day in his kitchen.

"Says they found he had lacerations to the stomach or somethin'," Demyx said. "They didn't know it, but his stomach was filled with blood. It wasn't much, really, but enough to get him sick."

"Wow," Zexion had muttered, "Not cool."

"Mm," Demyx murmured, "Though apparently they don't know what set it off. I mean, they said he was stable and all, then next thing, the monitors were flipping out and his heart rate shot through the roof. Was like he was having a heart attack or somethin'."

"No way," Zexion said.

"Well, maybe not that bad," Demyx replied, "But his blood pressure shot through the roof. Messed with his stitches I think Riku said."

It must have been weord for Demyx, talking to Riku. Axel knew they weren't very nice to each other (with good reason). If Demyx had to go through Riku, that meant Sora wasn't about. Hmm.

And so Axel heard word of what was happening vicariously through the grapevine. Seemed like Sora was over at the hospital all the time, volunteering, helping out and making a pest of himself. Riku was still grounded. Helen was still being nosy and life went on.

Only, for some, it stood still.

Axel sat morosely in his bed, remembering the short time he'd spent there with his favourite blonde. He found a t-shirt from long ago that the blonde had left behind. It didn't smell like him. Axel only wished it did.

And Axel only hoped he could get the nerve to go back. To see Roxas. But he couldn't. Not after what he'd done. He'd hurt him, made him sicker, made nothing better. He never could fix things, it wasn't in his nature to do so.

So he wallowed in self-pity, waiting for his will to come back.

* * *

Sora, however, was turning every opportunity to visit Roxas into an opportunity to help. Whenever his mother left the house, he was in her car. Whenever his father went to buy groceries, Sora asked that he be dropped of at the hospital. Though exasperated, they agreed almost every time. This was all for Roxas after all.

The blonde was awake more now. He didn't speak. Sora was happy though. So long as Roxas was on the mend, he didn't care if he never spoke again.

When his mother had finally sat down and explained what was wrong, Sora saw only one hope.

"Sora," Helen had said one day at the kitchen table, "I want to talk to you. About Roxas."

And so they'd sat and talked.

"We received his files from Twilight Town," she said. "It seems Roxas has been in ... hospital care before."

Helen spoke about the car accident, his parents dying. She explained the damage to Roxas' memory and how therapy had no effect on bringing the boy back into his old life. Roxas had given up his old life and had moved on. He'd been alone, emancipated and without a family. Helen told him this to make him understand.

"Roxas may not recover, sweetie," she said softly, knowing how Sora wouldn't want to hear this. "He's delicate enough as it is."

And when Sora knew it all, from beginning to end, he could only feel more intense about his need to help Roxas. The blonde had obviously suffered more than anyone else. Roxas deserved help, he needed someone to care for him. Roxas wasn't alone! Not with Sora around. If he could, he would adopt Roxas! Make him his brother, or something. That's why he had to visit him every day, to make sure the blonde knew someone out there was waiting for him, even if he didn't know who or why.

When Sora sat with him every afternoon, he could hardly recognize traces of the blonde boy he knew. Roxas hadn't spoken a word since his seizure. The doctors had nothing to add. They just had to wait and see. So Sora said he _would_ wait. Wait for Roxas to return and wait for Axel to come back too.

* * *

Riku saw Sora leave his house every day. He knew he shouldn't, but he kept an eye out from his bedroom window. His mother assumed he was studying, even if he didn't have a book in front of him. With school coming to a close, he knew there wasn't much point to getting ahead until after the holidays.

So he sat and waited every day. It was always around the same time. Nine o'clock was when Sora's Dad would leave for work and not long after, Sora's mother. Riku's ears pricked up, knowing Sora was soon to follow. He would stare through the filmy net curtains, watching the younger boy bounce down the neigbouring drive. Sora seemed to be happy. Though Riku didn't hear from his as much as he liked. Watching the brunette climb into the car always made Riku slightly anxious. Ordinarily, he would have been down there, eager to go along for the ride.

But lately, he'd been a mess of his former self.

What with Roxas in hospital, his parents on his tail about the accident and school turning into a pain, Riku hardly had time to consider his own feelings. Now that Sora kept his distance, Riku understood how easily the brunette could hurt him.

He missed Sora. He really, really did. He felt terrible thinking it, but if Roxas not being hurt would have meant Sora still at his side, Riku would have never let his temper get the better of him.

His parents didn't understand. They were wary of him, grounding him for his own good. He was a good boy, a gracious son, but even Riku knew that they worried. He wasn't like the others. His best friend was the youngster next door, not other boys his age. Obviously, his parents loved Sora like a second son, but they also knew that without him, Riku was a sad shell of a man.

And so, in time, he started listening to his thoughts. He refused to push them away. If seeing Sora in the early morning was enough to get his heart rate up, then so be it. He was who he was. And he knew now that he had always wanted only one thing.

He wondered if his parents knew. Probably not. Riku hardly knew it himself.

But when one day, he took to seating himself on the front steps, the shadowy trees protecting his eyes from the sun; Riku started hoping Sora would forgive him.

So he waited.

And when Sora did eventually appear, mother in tow, it took all Riku's restraint to not run over and beg for forgiveness. He caught Helen's eye and she passed on his presence to Sora, the ever-chattering idiot.

Sora was surprised. He hadn't seen Riku in days. Sure, he tried phoning every so often, but the older boy was always stony cold in response.

Skipping over in his denim shorts and red tee, Riku could only smile seeing Sora this way. He was so perfect.

"Riku," Sora said, jumping up the steps, "Are you coming with? To the hospital?" There was no awkwardness. Sora couldn't ever be awkward.

The silver-haired boy winced. "No," he said calmly. "I just wanted to say something before you left."

"Oh?" Sora raised a brow and glanced over his shoulder. His mother sat patiently in the car. "What is it?"

Riku sighed, feeling his energy ebb. "I wanted ... to say, Sora ... that ..."

The brunette in front of him raised both brows, making his wide eyes rounder than ever. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being a total asshole," Riku said, head tilting to the side. He brushed back his sleek locks with his hand. "And ... for what I did ... that time."

Sora blinked. "You know it wasn't your fault, Riku," he said happily. "I don't blame you, really. You shouldn't beat yourself up over it. I've been telling you since the start, haven't I? Don't you ever listen?"

Riku blinked, confused, "Wait, what?"

Sora sighed as though he were the grown-up one, "Silly Riku, Roxas will be fine!"

Riku made a face and groaned, "Oh ... Sora, not that. I didn't mean - ugh."

Sora made a pouty face, "What? What what?"

Riku let his hand drop, his smile distorted a little as he snickered. "I meant the kiss, you idiot. I'm sorry for kissing you without permission. And whatever..."

Sora paused, thinking, before his cheeks lit up like a bonfire.

"Riku!" he hissed, embarrassed, "You're still going on about that!"

Riku frowned, trying to ignore the adorable pink cheeks. "What do you mean? We haven't even spoken about it. It did happen, you know, and I'm saying I was sorry."

"No no no," Sora shook his head, hands waving, "I know you are, but it's okay. I can't believe you're still mad about that."

"Mad?" Riku gasped, "I wasn't- I was, I was - just - you !"

Sora giggled then, causing Riku to stop fuming in confusion.

"You'll be the damn death of me, I swear," Riku sighed. Sora chuckled some more and that soft sound seemed to warm Riku all over. He loved Sora's laugh.

"You're so silly, Riku," Sora laughed, coming up the last step to stand on tip-toes near his best friend. "But that's okay." he said before quickly hugging the older boy.

Riku felt his chest thud uncomfortably, that weird feeling returning. Sora would never understand.

"I missed my Riku," the younger boy said calmly, settling back onto his feet. "He's a doofus and got a temper, but I missed him anyway."

And with that, he bounded down the steps and away to the car. Riku's face felt flushed as he watched the car reverse out and down the drive.

"Ah, damn," he hissed under his breath, wishing he could control his hormones.

* * *

The days dragged on, bringing on a mild winter to Destiny Islands. There was no snow, of course, just a bitter chill in the air. The school was off for the Holidays and Sora was able to volunteer for longer each time he visited the Hospital. Staying in the ICU ward wasn't much fun. He saw more patients than he'd like to remember. The day Roxas was moved to a normal ward, free of all the crazy confinements, Sora rejoiced.

He sat with Roxas through his exercises and therapy. His bones were slowly mending and his eyes eventually cleared of their mournful gloom. Sora was happy to see them blue again. Being with the quiet boy was very satisfying for Sora. Just seeing Roxas sit up, taking a bit here and there of some gooey food made his mood soar. Roxas was going to be okay. Even if ... not the same anymore.

And one night, when he had snuck in, staying late to watch Roxas sleep, Sora heard a knock at the door.

He wasn't surprised at all to see a familiar face, shrouded in a dark green scarf.

Axel looked older than his years. He looked tired, wary and sorrowful. Sora could practically feel the remorse floating about him. But he was happy to see Axel.

"He's sleeping," Sora said, leaning out the door. The ward was currently empty save for Roxas in his curtained bed. A few patients managed to get out and home in time for the holiday season. Roxas remained only because he was still too damaged and had, really, nowhere to go.

Axel looked at him, green eyes sadder than ever. "Is he all right?"

Sora tilted his head to the side, finally happy he could say this. "Come see for yourself."

And he stepped back, making sure none of the nurses saw him letting Axel in. He only got special treatment because of his mom, after all.

Axel walked through the dark room, towards the coldly lit windows. The lights outside were blue in the twilight, making the room seem colder than it was.

He knew what bed to go to. The one with the sleeping angel.

Sora came up on one side, pulling the thin curtain back. There he stood, waiting.

Axel almost felt like crying. He knew he was too old and tired to ever cry again, but he still felt it in his chest. Roxas was okay. He was sleeping there, blonde head wrapped up, arms covered by the heavy blanket someone had provided and softer than any angelic portrait. Axel stepped up to the window side of the bed, hand trailing over the small form. Roxas seemed so young. So sweet in sleep. Axel only wished he'd had the nerve to come sooner. He'd buried himself in his own bed, too scared and ashamed to make the mistake of fucking it all up again.

He'd been away so long. It was terrible and shameful and he felt more than ever because of it.

He bent his knees, lowering his body so he could rest his arms flat on the bed. Staring at the sweet face on the pillow almost made him smile. His Roxas.

"He's doing much better these days," Sora said softly. Axel wondered if the brunette had been changed in all this. He wondered if Sora was simply taking his place. The place beside Roxas, where he should have been all this time. Axel hated himself for it. He was a fucking coward sometimes. "My mom says if he's well enough, he'll be off the IV soon."

Axel wasn't really listening.

"I've missed him so much," his voice was hoarser than he expected. Tight with sorrow. Carefully, he lifted his hand, a finger skimming the rounded cheek resting nearby. It was warm. Thank God, it was warm. He desperately wanted to see those blue eyes open wide for him, greet him.

But from what he'd heard of the past few days, he knew that was unlikely.

"Is he still doped up?" Axel asked softly, caressing the warm cheek with his fingertips.

"Not much, really," Sora whispered, "The morphine kept making him sick. Once they stopped that, he was able to recover. His tummy's much better now."

"My poor thing," Axel murmured, eyes softening. He could almost smile, knowing how Roxas must miss eating proper food. His little chefette.

Axel hadn't felt this alone in a long time. Not since his mother had left, leaving behind a distraught and anguished young boy of twelve. The doctors said he would be forever changed because of it. Duh, who wouldn't have been? He never thought he'd have to feel that way again. The remorse and sadness that he felt he'd brought on himself. It was always his fault, he'd said. His fault his mom left. He must have been a terrible son, a horrible person, for her to not love him enough. She hadn't stayed because she didn't feel obliged to. He couldn't blame her then and even now, he thought she might be better off elsewhere.

But when he saw in himself the reflection of his mother, her own eyes much like his, he couldn't deal. If he chose to abandon Roxas for no reason at all, then he was a worse person than she. He decided to come find the blonde, not out of obligation, but out of respect and hope. He could never let Roxas go on thinking he'd been abandoned by the only person he thought had trusted him. Roxas deserved better. In his sleep, Axel hoped the younger boy dreamed of him simply because he, Axel, could dream of nothing other than his precious favourite blonde.

Roxas moved then, his head shifting in his sleep. Axel paused, not wanting to disturb him. He held his breath, hoping the blonde was okay. Nothing should wake him involuntarily.

Before he even realized it, he was staring into familiar blue eyes. Eyes with dark lashes, thick with sleep and they were looking right at him.

Axel thought his heart would just explode.

Roxas stared at him, unmoving. Only his soft breathing made him seem real. Axel wanted to speak, but the silence was heavy.

The blonde blinked slowly and something nearby beeped. Not even Sora could interrupt this moment.

Slowly, carefully, a hand crept out from under the sheets. It shifted, coming to rest on the pillow beside Roxas, as he moved onto his side, eyes not leaving Axel.

Axel rose higher, not stopping himself as he leaned over the bed, heart thumping heavily in his chest.

"Roxas," he uttered, voice deep, shaky. Oh, he'd been wanting to say that for ages. "Roxas."

The blonde blinked and his hand came up to touch Axel's nose. It seemed he was checking if the redhead was real too.

Axel leaned in closer, feeling the warmth from the smaller boy. "I missed you so much," he whispered softly, knowing only Roxas could hear him.

Sora felt like his heart was going to break. How could he tell Axel? How would the redhead feel? Roxas wasn't going to respond right. It was all so tragic and wrong. Sora's brows crumpled. This wasn't fair.

Roxas seemed to shift slowly, his head lolling forward on the pillow. He blinked.

Axel thought he could feel the blood pumping through his veins and that it might surge out his ears like a wave of terror and happiness. His elation was turning into delirium.

Roxas seemed to sigh, "..."

Axel leaned forward quickly, "What was that?" he said softly.

Sora frowned sadly. Poor Axel. It was about time he knew the truth.

"A.. Axel ..."

Sora gasped, his heart stopping for a moment. "Oh my gosh!" His hands flew to his mouth, eyes wide. He hadn't uttered that word! Had he? No! He thought his brain was going to implode.

And that was all it took for Axel to tremble, heart aching from sadness, joy and regret as he felt those small weak arms wrap around his neck, making him feel more at home than he ever had before. He could feel soft breath against his face, heat scorching his cheek. I was like a fire between them, even as his shoulders shook.

"Axel..." Roxas said hoarsely again, his eyes closed tight.

He'd been in a mist for so long. He hadn't been able to rise from it. Every time he got close, the sounds of people, noises around him in his ears, he sank into the darkness again. It was like waves of nausea over and over again. A tide of wakefulness that never let him come to life anymore. It was terrifying and painful and he was so glad it was over because he had Axel now.

How could he forget Axel? How could he not have memorized those wild eyes and blinding hair? How could that grin be erased from his memory when all else had been? It was like a scar inside his chest, this attachment he had to the redhead. It wasn't something he could stop, or something he could reapir. It was pain and anguish and selfless happiness that made him who he was. He was Roxas. And Axel was Axel.

"I missed you," he whispered, lips pressed to Axel's ear, eyes scrunched closed. "I really, really did."

"Roxas," was all Axel could utter before he actually let go of it all. He released his pain, his regret and his anger. It was all pointless and worth nothing to him. It was a waste of time, really, when all he had needed was his Roxas back, safe and sound in his arms.

Sora would have been smiling from ear-to-ear if he hadn't been muffling his sobs. He knew he should be happy. It was weird to be crying, right? But he hadn't thought it was possible. He'd assigned himself the role as Roxas' caretaker because Roxas was really gone. But he wasn't. It was so strange and so sad and so happy!

"Thank God," Axel said, voice a mess. "You came back"

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

A/N: Hello! Aren't you all lucky? I managed to get this chapter out really quick, as I promised, haha. Hope that's all good and well.

The new linebreaks rule has ruined all my past chapters unfortunately. :\

I'll have to go fix them. Anyway, let me know what you think thus far! I'm so happy this story is coming to a close, in just the way I'd hoped. Not too long now! :D

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

--

Chapter 37

--

When Sora went crashing through his kitchen that night, his parents more than a little shocked, his smile was as wide as the ocean.

"He's remembered!" Sora yelled, running at his mother, who sat at the table, waiting for her only son to calm down. "Roxas remembered!"

Looking up, she paused, then opened her mouth, closed it again, frowned and continued, "He what?" she said incredulously.

Sora's father looked up from his book and crooked a brow.

"It's all because of Axel! He made Roxas remember!" the brunette threw his arms over the nearest chair, throwing his body onto the seat. The wooden chair juddered across the tiles, making a terrible racket.

Helen blinked and took off her glasses to lay them on the table. "Sora, what on earth are you talking about? Roxas remembered what? And what about Axel?"

Sora grinned so wide he though his cheeks might tear, "Axel came to the hospital." Helen was about to say something when he continued, "I know, I know, I shouldn't have let him in, yadda yadda. Whatever, Mom, he got in. So he saw Roxas and Roxas saw him and remembered him! It's insane, right? I bet you don't believe me!"

Helen looked at her husband, who just shrugged back amiably. When she looked back at her son, his eyes wide and happy, she couldn't quite process it. "He's ... okay? But how?"

Sora shrugged, "I-ono, he's not better better, I think. He just remembered Axel. When I tried talking to him, he kinda ... looked nervous. Maybe he doesn't remember me, so whatever, who cares. It'll be fine."

Helen watched the play of emotions across her son's face. This was indeed good news.

"How did you get home," she said instead, going into Mom-mode.

"Axel," Sora said, rocking in his seat. "Can we bake cookies for Roxas?"

"This the same Axel we were talking about?" Sora's dad interrupted, eyeing his wife.

Helen sighed, "Yes, it certainly is. I don't understand that boy, really." She rubbed at her tired eyes, the news finally sinking in. Roxas was recovering. If Sora wasn't making this up then it was a miracle. She'd have to go in early, or even that night.

"Well," Sora's dad said, knitting his fingers together, "If he's smart enough to bring my boy home before his curfew, he can't be all bad."

Sora grinned at his father while Helen just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Axel didn't think getting his life back on track was going to be this easy.

The three-sixty difference he felt was surprising. Suddenly the days didn't seem so cold. He found himself going home every night, after visiting Roxas, and wanting to reconnect with people. He phoned Demyx up. He phoned Zexion. Heck, he even phoned Xemnas to apologize for being a bad, sloth-like worker (he had his pay docked and his hours cut, but that was okay). Everyone noticed the change. Axel was back.

His demeanour was sharper than ever and he seemed about ready to burst with unrelenting excitement. He even went back to school and focused on his studies. He was a senior after all, graduating at the end of the semester.

Roxas, after Helen alerted the doctors, was put under intense surveillance. Yes, he remembered things, but only certain things. He remembered his favourite types of food, his shoe size and the molecular chemistry of coffee. Other things, such as friends and where he lived, were harder to remember. But each day, when he woke up, a little piece from somewhere would return and slot itself into place. He started to request his favourite books from the nurses and he even asked if someone would bring him his homework that was due. That's why on the thirty-second day after the accident, his eyes actually lit up when Sora came in the door carrying his backpack on one shoulder.

"Sora!" Roxas cried happily.

The brunette blinked, surprised. "Yeah, same as always." He'd been with Roxas enough now that the blonde recognized him, probably not as the original Sora, but as someone familiar.

"No, Sora!" Roxas seemed beyond pleased with himself, "I know you! You're Sora! You took me to the daisies!"

Sora had promptly dropped his bag with a _thud_ and bolted towards the blonde, arms aflung. Another happy day had come and gone.

From then on, Roxas was able to piece his life back together. One day he recognized Sora, the next, where he kept his spare key.

Every so often, whether through training or a session with Helen, something would return.

He started to feel more like himself and not an invalid that others sympathized with.

The day his ribs were determined fully healed, he felt like rejoicing. His movement was up, his ability to walk was better and his head didn't hurt anymore.

"Pity about the bald spot," Axel joked one evening, sitting on the bed beside him.

Roxas gave a pout, always aware of the newly unbandaged area on his head. He carefully touched the healing skin, where blonde fuzz was erupting.

"Aw," Axel leaned in and kissed the spot, his hand caressing warm, unbruised neck, "It's okay, baldy."

"Hey," Roxas poked at Axel. "I was almost brain dead, you know."

Axel was quiet, his lips pressing to Roxas' forehead next. "I know, please don't remind me." He felt bad enough already.

Two days after that, Roxas was allowed to go home. With Axel still attending school, Helen offered to help move him in. She clucked and fussed when they reached the little townhouse, making sure he had fresh food in his fridge (weeks with no clean-up hadn't turned out well). She washed his laundry and vacuumed his room. Roxas felt completely silly lying on the couch, her letter of release still in his hand. Looking around, he felt his vision shimmer. Everything slowly fit into place. The bookcase, the books. The small table in the kitchen. His colour-coordinated spice rack, his blue bread bin, his apron. It all started to come back to him. This was his home. His little cubbyhole away from the world.

By the time Helen was finished, school had been let out. Roxas was laid out on the couch when Sora, Axel and Riku came barging in, singing loudly. Riku was carrying a white box and set it down on the tiny coffee table.

"Welcome home!" Sora yelled. His mother appeared from the staircase and he clamped a hand over his mouth. "Oops! Sorry, didn't mean to shout."

Helen tutted, "Of course you did."

Axel ignored them as he slid onto the couch, firmly giving Roxas a hug. The blonde scooted up and sat on the end, his feet hidden under a blanket. His hip was still flat due to the major cast there, but he was slowly getting more mobility back.

"You feeling okay?" Axel murmured, brushing the blonde-fuzz spot. It was his new favourite petting area.

Roxas nodded, his smile meek, but tired.

"It's good you're home," came Riku's deep-toned voice. "We got you something."

He pulled at the box-lid, while Axel sat back, giving Roxas viewing access.

"Oh, a cake," Roxas said, awed. "It's .. um ... thanks, guys."

"You're welcome!" Sora sang.

Roxas eyed the white, misshapen oval with the oddly smeared yellow and blue icing. The words "Welcome home Roxas!" were emblazoned in pink with what looked like balloons around the edges.

"Did you make it?" Roxas asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Sora cried, "How did you know?"

Riku chuckled and rubbed Sora's hair. Axel just smirked, his hand curling around Roxas' arm.

"Thanks guys," Roxas murmured, looking into the smudgy blue-eyed face depicted in icing. He felt warmth in his stomach and the happiness flowed. "It's perfect."

* * *

By the time Roxas was ready to go back to school, the winter had gone and the next semester was already coming to a close.

He'd showed up on the Monday, crutches at the ready. Limping with them across the grassy knolls had been a bit trying but he'd managed it in the end. He made sure his name was on all the class registers before heading to his Math class.

He hadn't told anyone he was returning. After all the issues he'd had going to the hospital and back, having nurses come and fix his hip dressings and Sora' mother keeping watch, he felt he needed to get back to life. He missed school. Plus, once he'd remembered, he wanted to know how he did in his exams. Axel had thought he was being daft. "You can't seriously be worried about the exam that nearly had you stoned?" Axel had said this one day, while helping Roxas into a fresh t-shirt. Roxas felt a little unsure of himself when Axel told him he was an ace student. In his fuzzy mind he couldn't be sure if he was lying or not.

When he had found his school homework, however, Roxas' eyes opened wide. He really did miss it all. Learning, that is.

So when he walked into Leon's class twenty minutes late, a white cap shadowing his eyes, he hadn't expected the shock on all his classmates' faces. He spotted Sora, eyes wide, mouth in the shape of an O. Everyone looked like goldfish gasping for air. Even Leon had raised eyebrows, hand still poised at the blackboard where he'd been writing out an equation.

"ROXAS!"

"Oh my gosh! It's Roxas!"

"NO WAY!"

And all hell broke loose. Students streamed from their seats, coming up to him asking questions, yelling greetings and thumping him on the back. It was quite the to-do. Roxas felt himself stumble, crutch skidding as everyone jostled for his attention.

"We didn't know if we'd see you again!"

"Wow, so you really made it, huh?"

"It's so cool to see you!"

"Why didn't you come back sooner?!"

Eventually Leon pulled a few of them off him and Roxas was able to breath. He felt his face flushing, embarrassed at all the attention.

"You should've told me you were coming back!" Sora scolded, arms crossed. "I coulda helped!"

"Now, Sora," Leon said calmly, pushing students back to their seats, "Why don't you go sit down and let him speak." When he turned to look at Roxas, the blonde was surprised to see a grin pass across his teacher's face. "It's good to see you back, Roxas." He said warmly. A couple kids cheered in agreement.

"So what happened?" a voice yelled out. A few others immediately shushed the person.

"Quiet!" someone hissed.

"You know what happened, idiot!" another whispered.

"Leave him alone," said someone else.

"Class," Leon said, turning to look at them, "I think we can all be relieved to see Roxas back safe and sound. However, you all still have equations and a chapter to finish. Leave the poor boy alone."

Roxas was relieved when everyone seemed to agree to this. Leon had his desk and chair moved to the front so Roxas could easily sit down, crutches and all. And before long, it felt like he hadn't even left the school.

Lunchtime was harder to manage. There he couldn't help noticing the barrage of looks and whispers.

"So why the hat?" Tidus said, shoving fries into his mouth.

"Yeah, I've never seen you wear a hat, Roxas," Kairi said, dipping a fry into Sora's ketchup.

Roxas shyly touched the cap that Demyx had given him. Namine smiled, possibly aware that her brother had done such a deed.

"Leave him alone," Sora said round a mouthful, "He doesn't have to say."

"It's okay," Roxas said, not taking the cap off. "It's where I hit my head, is all. It's not too pretty yet."

"Oh," Tidus looked as if he wished he hadn't asked. Kairi looked on sympathetically.

"Sorry," she said.

Roxas laughed, "No, it's fine. Really. Just don't ask me to take it off."

Kairi smiled, as did Namine.

The rest of Roxas' classes went along smoothly. He knew he had a lot to catch up on but was assured by all the teachers that he'd be given leeway.

Even Ansem didn't deny that. "You'll do fine," he murmured darkly when Roxas stayed after to ask about the exams. His bright gold eyes pierced Roxas, "Trust me. You've got this material down pat, textbook or not."

Even though he looked up to him and admired the subject he taught, Roxas was relieved to be out of Ansem's presence.

"He's been such a hard ass," Riku grumbled, walking with Roxas and Sora.

"He's _always_ been like that!" Sora said dramatically, "You just never noticed cos he _loooooves_ you."

Riku snorted, annoyed. "Whatever."

Roxas chuckled at their banter. He enjoyed the time with the other two boys. Riku seemed ... nicer these days. Not so cold. Not ready to jump at everything in a mad rage. Maybe he'd realized Roxas wasn't going to steal Sora away from him? Roxas hoped so. After all, who else could keep Riku in line, if not Sora?

When the three of them reached Roxas' little house, they were met by an angry Axel. A flame-haired, green tee wearing,worried out of his mind and sanity Axel.

"And where the hell have you been?" he hissed, coming up to Roxas. He glared down at the blonde who almost shrank away.

"School?" Roxas said softly.

"What?" Axel bellowed, "What were you thinking? You're not better enough! You could've broken a leg or something! Sprained an ankle! Fallen down some stairs!"

"Been eaten by Raptors, swallowed an ice cube! Become and world-class triathlon athlete!" Sora tacked on the end. Axel peered down at him unimpressed.

"Axel, dude," Riku said calmly, palms outstretched, "Calm down. He was fine."

"I bloody well skipped out on class to come see you and I find the place locked." Axel growled huffily.

"Sorry," Roxas murmured, head bowed, "But I really wanted to go back."

With the cap obscuring his downcast face, Axel could all but groan at the image of cuteness Roxas provided.

"Whatever," he huffed loudly, relaxing. The blonde shuffled closer, awkwardly. Axel sighed, arms opening to welcome the familiarity.

That was Riku and Sora's cue to leave. They'd both grown accustomed to their friends' attachment.

Demyx and Zexion were still on the fence regarding Roxas and Axel but they'd never ever have argued the point. After all, when had either of them seen Axel so vibrant and happy? Even Demyx' mother, who hadn't as yet met Roxas, could see something different was up with Axel.

"I'm so glad to see him smiling again," she'd mentioned to her son one morning at breakfast.

Demyx had snorted, "Yeah yeah. He's crackers for kids." And she'd promptly smacked him round the ear.

When Roxas assimilated back into school life, things seemed to only get better. Admittedly, the crutches were a major burden, but with Axel snarling at people on the stairs, Roxas made it to the ground safe and sound every time. Everyone stared at the duo. Tall, rangy Axel with his mane and that cute blonde kid from Twilight Town. How odd, they all thought. Then of course they averted their eyes because Axel was glaring again. He was getting really good at that.

Cloud had huffed when he found one of his star swimmers out of commission. The team had struggled on because both Axel and Riku had been skipping practice and meets for a while.

"You should have gone," Roxas said one day in the locker room as Axel wrapped a towel around his own neck. The redhead had pulled his mass of hair back into his usual swimming style.

"You know, it sounds easy when you say it, kid, but it wasn't just 'get up and go swimming while your favourite blonde lies in a coma somewhere.'"

This had made Roxas blush as he followed the other boys out of the locker room. His swaying gait on the crutches slowed him up a bit. Axel sauntered beside him, Riku not too far ahead. The scolding Cloud had given them was enough to turn either into puddles of tears. Roxas always reminded himself that Cloud wasn't to be messed with, no matter how many times his memory slipped up and he only thought of him as a handsome blonde teacher to admire. No, Cloud didn't want admiration. He wanted blood, sweat and tears.

So while the others trained, swimming length after length, Roxas sat nearby, keeping an eye on them.

* * *

It was late one night, after the Destiny Islands team had come back from their final meet. They'd only just managed to clinch third place. It was a good and bad thing. Riku had even offered to step down as captain but Cloud just reprimanded him saying, "It's the end of season, come off it."

Axel was walking Roxas home. The blonde was looking more tired than normal. It worried Axel when Roxas' eyes glazed over like they did. His eyelids drooped and his movements were groggy. It really had sapped his energy. A long day out on crutches wasn't anyone's ideal outing.

"Well, I'm sure we'll win next year," Roxas said softly, his feet swinging as he loped along. Axel kept pace, his large bag slung over one shoulder. His hair was still damp and was tied up and away from his neck.

They finally reached the blonde's house where both were relieved to settle in for the night. Roxas made them both cups of tea and they snuggled down on the couch for a late movie on TV. It was some drama or something. Not too interesting really.

The comfortable silence was calming, as Roxas snuggled into Axel's side, his new blanket over his legs. Axel's long arm was across his shoulder, holding Roxas near as he too slumped lower in his seat, tired out from the day's exertions.

"I'll be getting my stitches out on Monday," Roxas murmured into the quiet.

"Oh, good news," Axel answered. "bet you're looking forward to that."

"Yeah," Roxas wriggled, his hair tickling Axel's face. He wanted his leg to hurry up and heal. It was ugly enough with the scars and stitches, but at least the pain would subside with the eventual healing. It wasn't nearly as painful as it used to be, but Roxas still couldn't bend his leg without wincing. The bruises often came back when he did. So Axel kept a tight watch on his exercise.

As though thinking this himself, Axel's hand rested gently on Roxas' hip. It was warm and comforting.

"You'll be ready to go, by the time final exams roll round, I think," Axel said.

"Yeah, maybe," Roxas answered, yawning widely. Every time he yawned he experienced something weird. It was like his brain was resting, shutting down and turning back on again. His gaze would clear and he'd get to remember where he was and who he was with. It was so odd.

Axel's thumb caressed Roxas' hip. The redhead leaned over and kissed the blonde head nearby. Roxas looked up at him, again enthralled by what he saw. From this angle he got a glimpse of those dark eyelashes that framed those emerald eyes. Axel's smooth jaw and sideburns also added to the effect, though the latter were getting a tad out of control.

"You're so cool, Axel," he said softly and inched up higher so he could plant a kiss on those familiar lips.

Axel leaned in for more, his kisses always taking Roxas' breath away.

"You're so cute," Axel murmured in reply. He sat back, looking into those blue depths. "I was thinking," he said then, voice clear.

"About what?" Roxas asked. Axel stared into his eyes, thinking.

"Just thinking, is all," Axel sighed before turning back to the TV.

Roxas would have pushed further, when he noticed Axel scratching his cheek again.

"You need a shave," Roxas said, nuzzling the nearest sideburn.

"Eh?" Axel looked down, eyebrows raised. He only then seemed to notice. "Oh, I guess I do. Huh." He scratched harder at the hair running down his jawbone.

Roxas scooted closer and blinked a couple times. Sometimes his vision blurred unexpectedly, so he had to keep a handle on things.

"You okay?" Axel asked, wrapping an arm tighter around the blonde.

Roxas nodded and lifted his finger to run down Axel's jaw, from his ear to his chin. "Can I?"

Axel raised a brow, "What?"

"Can I shave your - face?" He blushed. It sounded so weird. "Your sideburns."

Axel cocked his head to the side a little, "Why on earth would you wanna do that?"

Roxas shrugged, feeling embarrassed, "I ... dunno. It just popped into my head."

Axel chuckled, fully aware that the blonde was blushing pink. He sat up and pushed the blonde away, towards the edge of the couch. "All right, fine. Let's do this."

"Huh? Now?" Roxas blinked, surprised. "Well, we can do it-"

"No no," Axel said, grabbing the blonde's hand and hoisting him to his feet. Roxas slumped into those waiting arms and felt Axel heave his weight backwards. It took a bit of getting used to, that is, Axel heaving Roxas around like a sack of sugar.

"Come on, upstairs," Axel sighed, the blonde slung to his hip, leg dangling down his front. Roxas held onto the redhead's neck, aware that they were leaving his crutches behind.

"I can do this, you know," Roxas said as Axel began the lope upstairs.

"I know," Axel murmured calmly, "Just let me help."

Roxas sighed as the redhead carried him to the top. Axel swung about, reminding himself where the bathroom was.

When he reached the small but clean room, he sat the blonde down on the sink countertop. "You steady?" he asked, hands wavering.

"I'm good," Roxas said, wiggling back. He looked at Axel, who was moving about the place, searching.

"What're you doing?" Roxas queried, amused.

"Razor. Where'd you keep it?"

Roxas blinked,"Oh, uh, I think there's a pack under the sink."

"A pack?" Axel asked, face bewildered, "What, you hoarding them in case of a tornado?"

"No," Roxas moved his legs so Axel could hunch down and rummage through the cabinet below. When he stood up again, Axel held a pink packet, presumably filled with razors.

"This is what you have?" Axel raised a brow sharply, not impressed. "Ladies' razors? Girly razors?"

"Well, they were cheap I suppose. I don't remember." Roxas felt a frown coming on but halted it when Axel rubbed his fuzz spot again.

"It's okay," Axel said, leaning in for a peck.

"Sorry they're pink," Roxas murmured while the redhead ripped open the packaging.

"Huh, brand new," Axel said.

"Well, yeah," Roxas muttered.

Axel blinked, spotting the emotion that flickered across the blonde's features. "Hey what was that?" he asked.

"What?" Roxas looked up.

Axel smirked, "That look just now. Why so bitter?"

"I'm not bitter!" Roxas cried.

Axel snickered.

"Just cos you can shave," Roxas mumbled almost incoherently. He folded his arms and looked away.

Axel loved this. Roxas was too adorable, really. It drove him insane.

Chuckling in his throat, he leaned in and bit Roxas' ear. The blonde yelped and jumped.

"So you still don't shave?" Axel said evilly.

"Does it _look_ like I do?" Roxas huffed, cheeks puffed.

Axel ran his thumb over said cheek and laughed aloud. "Smooth as a baby's bottom. You have no idea how much you remind me of Sora right now."

Roxas frowned, "Shut up you."

Axel leaned in, his chuckle evident as his arms passed the blonde and flicked the sink taps on. Finding only a bar of soap, he made a face. "My delicate visage," he sighed, handing the sharp instrument and soap over to Roxas.

The blonde perked up when he realized what he was about to do. Axel smushed his hands with Roxas', spreading the bubbly soap.

He then took Roxas' hands and pressed them to his cheeks. "Well?" he said.

Roxas squeezed Axel's face, feeling the soft skin and sharp hair at the edges. With slow movements, he pushed the suds about on that familiar face, memorizing every nook and cranny. When he was sure Axel's face was more soap than skin, he stopped.

Holding the pink razor in his hand, he paused. "You sure about this?" he murmured warily. "I could accidentally cut your jugular or something."

"Mmm, Jugular," Axel purred, which made Roxas laugh.

"Okay, hold still," the blonde said softly, pressing the plastic razor to the familiar jaw.

Axel didn't move a muscle while Roxas peered in, eyes locked on every swathe he made with the blade. The blonde was fastidiously ensuring the safety of his client by keeping watch on what sections had been shaved and what hadn't.

Axel liked watching his blonde work. Roxas was so focused, it was like he was alone with a mannequin and not his boyfriend. This was a strange situation to be in nonetheless.

When at last all of Axel's chin and jaw was visible, Roxas stopped, washing the razor under the tap behind him. Turning the tap off, he turned and smiled.

"Handsome once more," he said softly, pressing his palms to Axel's cheeks.

The redhead smirked, "Always dashingly fabulous, you mean."

He leaned in, water dripping down his chin.

"Egomaniac," Roxas whispered, his smile betraying his words. And when their lips met, it was warm and welcome and perfect.

* * *

to be continued...


	38. Chapter 38

--

Chapter 38

--

Roxas' ability to regain his old life wasn't very seamless. He still had a lot of gaps in his memory which got in the way of general school days. Worry plagued him when a fellow classmate would approach him and he couldn't recall their name.

It wasn't too bad, really, but the gaps were still evident. Axel usually oversaw these things, like the time Roxas passed by Larxene, seemingly oblivious to her glare. If Axel hadn't been paying attention, his little blonde might have ended up with a scrapped face. Larxene was less than impressed at the redhead's heroic efforts. Roxas, however, was none the wiser.

If Roxas thought things were getting easier because of his own merit, he would surely have been miffed at Axel's over-protective nature. the redhead was always aware of when the blonde was in the vicinity. As such, he always kept an eye out for anything that would trip Roxas up. He even managed to get Demyx involved.

"Just watch him," Axel hissed to his mohawked friend.

"But I don't wanna ..." Demyx whined, Axel's strong hands shoving him into the boy's washroom. Demyx groaned as he stumbled into the echoey room. A couple other boys occupied the urinals and he was pretty sure Roxas had just entered one of the stalls.

_This is so lame,_ he groused internally, leaning against the tiled wall. Frown set in place, he just watched that pair of sneakered feet moving about in the stall.

"Well?" Axel hissed when the tall blone emerged.

"Well what?" Demyx snapped.

"He was okay? he didn't fall?" Axel queried.

"Why the hell don't you just go in every time!" Demyx cried, annoyed.

"Shhh," Axel hissed, dragging his friend around the corner. "You know I can't always be following him! He's got pride ya know?"

Demyx rolled his eyes dramatically, "So I need to babysit him? Nuh uh."

And so it continued.

Roxas was so far up-to-date with the homework, even though he missed a good few months. As Ansem had said, he knew pretty much all of the Biology content off by heart anyway. In Math, he'd been getting extra time with Leon who was really too nice for his own good. When Axel would slam in at 4pm every other day, his face annoyed, Leon would laugh and let Roxas off.

Tifa had a hard time getting Roxas to hand in work on time though. He was still plagued by his lack of literature skills (as he thought). She had to continuously remind him that his grades were perfect and that wasn't for nothing. It actually got on her nerves that he was so oblivious to his own skills. It seemed a shame.

While Axel tried his best to keep tabs on Roxas' movements, he had other things to worry about. Final exams were looming, as were college applications and of course, graduation. Luckily, his grades weren't too abysmal and he might actually graduate with his friends. Roxas would sit with him some days, going over his homework.

"I before e," Roxas said one afternoon, marking one of Axel's essays on religion.

"What'd I spell?" Axel asked from in the kitchen, where he was pouring himself an orange juice.

"You wrote 'receive' wrong," Roxas murmured. He was lying on his tummy on the couch, one leg bent behind him, the other extended.

"Eh?" Axel groused, after gulping back his juice, "I before e?"

"Except after c," Roxas smiled. He liked reading Axel's essays. They were always very interesting.

Axel walked over and bent down to look his work over. He frowned at all the red marks over the page. Roxas was a little over zealous in his spelling. "Meh," he groused, standing up again. He stretched, arms reaching high, his back clicking. "Whatever, man. At least I'm almost done, _finally._"

Roxas smiled, gazing over at his favourite redhead. Axel was wearing a new white t-shirt with some green and blue imagery on it and his baggy grey boardshorts. They were planning an afternoon at the beach once they'd finished up at Axel's. Roxas was excited. The week had gone well and only two weeks left until summer was officially here.

"You did well, though." he murmured, eyes roaming over the essay again. Axel looked down, taking in the sight. A sprawled Roxas, shirt riding up a little at the back, his own shorts blue and yellow. Axel loped over, aware the blonde wasn't paying attention. He eased himself over the boy and settled on Roxas' back. The blonde jerked, surprised. He peeked over his shoulder where Axel rested his head, the wide grin almost blinding him.

"Hi," Axel said, smiling evilly.

"Hey," Roxas murmured, aware of Axel's weight on him. He knew Axel was balancing his weight on the couch between Roxas' legs, so he wasn't worried about his leg getting hurt.

"You ready to go?" Axel asked, lips pressing to Roxas' ear. the blonde shivered. Feeling Axel so close was unnerving. He loved the warmth and the solid feel of his frame nearby, but he still couldn't manage the thundering in his veins.

"Yeah," he managed to answer, feeling Axel adjust his hips over Roxas. The weight there was strongest, and definitely unsettling.

"Am I hurting you?" Axel asked, moving to kiss Roxas' cheek. He slid his forearms under Roxas' ribs, hands caressing his chest.

"No," Roxas said softly, loving the feel of Axel being so close, "I'm okay."

Axel sighed into the blonde spikes before him. Roxas smelled so good. He really just wanted to lie there all day and talk about bad grammar and spelling but he knew they had to get going.

If that wasn't enough, the loud bang at his door was certainly going to set him off.

"Helloooo..." came a familiar voice. "Axel? Roxas?" More banging at the door.

Axel groaned and lifted himself off Roxas. Holding out a hand, he lifted the blonde to his feet, where he handed him his lone crutch. Roxas was getting much better these days. It let a load of Axel's mind everytime he saw the blonde tottering around on his own strength.

While Axel answered the door, Roxas moseyed over to the kitchen counter and dragged their bags closer. He'd already packed their towels and spare shirts. It was going to be great to get outside and have some fun for once. Roxas had been looking forward to this all week.

"Hi!" Sora yelled, arms hugging Roxas suddenly, "You ready?"

Roxas smiled, "Hey, yeah."

Looking at the door, he saw Riku standing, his own bag slung over one shoulder. Riku donned a simple white vest and his familiar green shorts.

"Well, come on then," Axel said loudly, swinging the door impatiently.

And off the went.

They had to walk to the station, which was nearest to Axel's place. The trip down the island wasn't much fun, especially for Roxas, who held Axel's hand like a vice. When the rickety old tram shuddered to a halt, the blonde almost threw himself off it and into the waiting sand.

The beach was beautiful. More exotic and stunning than Roxas had anticipated. White sands extended far into the horizon, curling away as the island disappeared. Roxas was in awe. The water was beautiful. All greens and blues with faint reflections of the sun glittering across the waves. He'd never seen something so lovely.

"Wow," he whispered, staring.

"Not bad, huh?" Riku said, coming to stand beside him. Roxas just nodded.

"Well, let's set up camp," Riku sighed, carting more things across the hot sands.

Sora helped him set up. together, they'd brought a large striped umbrella, a cooler and a small radio. Axel looped an arm under Roxas's shoulder as the blonde tried to wobble over the dunes. "Let me," Roxas said, pushing the helping hands away. Axel stood back and let Roxas have a go. The blonde's crutch was of no use whatsoever, so he kept sinking awkwardly into the sand. His flip-flops kept kicking up sand behind him and eventually, he had to bend and take them off.

Wobbling across the sand wasn't the most graceful thing to do, but Roxas managed anyway. His hip gave out just once and he grimaced. Axel was there to catch him, though. Chuckling, he carefully lifted Roxas by the waist and left his legs swinging, while he carried him and his dragging crutch to the other two boys nearby.

Riku had set up the umbrella, driving it deep into the sand. Sora spread out their towels and unpacked his own bag.

When everything was set up, he jumped to his feet, clearly brimming with excitement.

"Come on! Swim time!"

He dragged at his t-shirt, throwing it nearby and proceeded to hop from one foot to the other. Riku sighed and took off his own shirt while kicking his bag aside.

"You go on ahead," Axel said, settling Roxas down on a towel, "We'll be there in a minute."

"Whoop!" Sora yelled and ran off to the sea. Riku raised a brow at Axel, smiled, then turned to follow.

Roxas pouted, "I wanna go swim," he said, pulling off his own shirt.

Axel clucked, "Now, now, just gimme a mo'. I need help here."

Axel sat down on the towel and rummaged in his bag. Roxas crouched nearby before falling onto his butt. "Help with what?"

Axel lifted a bottle up to his face, "With this, of course."

"Oh," Roxas blinked. It was just a bottle of sunscreen. "Okay." He watched as the redhead pulled his shirt up and away, revealing the pale milky skin beneath.

Axel snorted. "What? Surprised?"

Roxas took the bottle, "No, not really. I guess I should put some on too."

"Mmm," Axel hummed, "We'll get to that."

Roxas squeezed some of the cool liquid onto his palm before he smoothed it onto Axel's shoulder. Scooting closer, he was able to spread the sunscreen over his shoulderblades and back too. Axel really was pale though, so Roxas figured the cream was necessary. He wouldn't want the redhead to burn.

"And here," Axel said, poking at his own ribs. Roxas moved lower, his fingers gently wiping the cream into the pale skin. Massaging it in was quite calming and Axel seemed to enjoy it.

Roxas felt an arm loop around his waist and before he realized, Axel had pulled him round to sit facing him.

Roxas smiled, his hands already working on those jutting collar bones. Axel stared at hm as he worked those tan fingers over familiar muscles and curves. Roxas blushed, knowing the thoughts that must have been running through his boyfriend's head. When he pressed his palms to Axel's stomach, he felt a gurgling there. This made him laugh and ease the tension.

"Hungry?" he queried.

"Mmm, something like that," Axel murred, leaning in for a kiss. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and leaned back as the redhead kissed him warmly. It had his heart going and their skin touched momentarily, the slick cream sticking them together. He then pressed his hands to Axel's face, gently pulling away. Axel's green eyes were heavy-lidded and glazed. While Roxas smoothed the remains of the cream from between his fingers onto Axel's cheeks, he felt for sure that they'd have been in a pickle if this was happening back home.

"Oi!" came Riku's shout. "Would you please stop fucking around and get in here?" he bellowed.

Roxas glanced over his shoulder. Sora was in the distance, frolicking in the waves like a fish. Rike stood in the wet sand, hands on hips, annoyed.

"Party pooper," Axel grumbled.

Roxas laughed and stood up, leaning on Axel's shoulder for support. "Let's go. It looks like fun."

The two tottered over until their feet sank into cold wet sand. Roxas wiggled his toes as the waves came in. He'd never seen the ocean like this before. It was usually just the harbour in Twilight Town or the corresponding port on Destiny Islands.

"Agh, it's cold," Axel winced.

Roxas chuckled, "You're too sensitive to cold, that's all."

"Hmf," was all Axel mumbled before Sora appeared out of nowhere, splashing water everywhere. The brunette shook his hair, throwing water at his friends.

"Come on, Roxas!" and he grabbed the blonde's hand, dragging him further into the sea. Roxas yelped as the waves came in, rushing up his torso. He felt himself lift in the current, his feet momentarily leaving the ground.

"Whoa!" he cried, pulling on Sora. The brunette laughed loudly as another waved carried them higher.

"Isn't this the best?" Sora cried, as a wave splashed them both in the face.

Roxas spluttered, spitting out the salty water. He could feel another swell coming and this time, took it in stride.

"Whoo," he said softly as his buoyancy lifted him over a rolling wave. It really was fun! It surprised him that they could get so far out to sea so quickly, but it didn't seem to matter. He wasn't relying on his feet here, and his leg didn't hurt at all.

A silver flash caught his attention and Riku appeared, his head bobbing in the water. Roxas was impressed at how the sun glistened off that silvery hair. When Sora went under, gargling water like a fountain, Riku grasped at him and pulled him closer.

"Idiot," Riku hissed while Sora coughed and spluttered, his hands gripping Riku's shoulders, "Stop trying to drown. I don't wanna go to a funeral tomorrow."

"Blagh," Sora gagged, spewing more water, "Ew."

Roxas chuckled, his own hands flicking atop the water, making little splashes bounce off the surface. He twirled in the water, enjoying the ease of motion. Then he looked about for Axel. He couldn't see him, so he turned the other way. Ah there he was.

The redhead was sitting in the sand at the lowest ebb. The water swished about his shorts, his legs almost covered in the swirly sand.

Roxas waved at him, "Axel! Come in! Come here!"

The redhead just seemed to give a salute and a wry grin. This made Roxas pout. He swam inland, aiming for the older boy. As he got closer, he felt the water pushing him faster. Finally, his knees hit the sand and he started hobbling towards the redhead.

"Hey, don't hurt yourself," Axel said.

"Come swim," Roxas said, grabbing Axel's hand in his.

"I will," Axel murmured.

Roxas kneeled in front of him, the water swishing about them, making a mudpool.

"You look like a drowned rat," Axel laughed, taking in the blonde's dishevelled appearance. His blonde locks hung in his eyes and splotches of sand were stuck to his eyebrows and cheeks.

"And you look like a lazy butt," Roxas countered.

Axel sighed loudly as Roxas tugged at his arms. He eventually conceded and rose, his long legs moving him further into the water. Roxas, still on his knees, blinked then hastily followed.

Axel made faces as he got deeper into the water. The cold ocean rose up to his chest, as Roxas paddled nearby.

"I hate seawater," Axel grumbled, lowering his arms with a shiver.

"Aww," Roxas said, latching suddenly onto Axel's back, "No time to worry. Now go catch Riku."

Axel made a growl noise which only caused Roxas to cling tighter. Regardless, the older boy set off in the direction of the two other splashing boys.

Riku and Sora were having a water fight, sending bullets of water into each others' faces.

"Waaah," Sora wailed as a barrage of water was sent his way. The oncoming swell pushed him into Axel, who was unimpressed.

Naturally, Sora grasped onto him for support, only making all three boys sink lower.

"Get off," Axel barked, aware that Roxas had scaled his back, to higher ground. "Grrr."

Sora pushed away, laughing, before colliding with an oncoming Riku.

"Whoops!"

Axel tried to extricate himself from Roxas, who started to float nearby. Though it seemed to Axel that if he let him go too far, Roxas would just float away with the current. So he reached out and snagged those swim shorts. He dragged Roxas closer, arms aflapping and had him latch onto his side. With Roxas firmly wrapped in place, Axel felt more comfortable.

This made them both happy. Roxas even managed a snuggle while Sora was dunking Riku. Axel loved this feeling. He could float about with Roxas on hand all day.

Completely unfeasible of course as they would both probably wrinkle up and die.

"Okay, okay," Riku was saying to a madly-splashing Sora who seemed to be trying to drown himself to defeat Riku. The small brunette was kicking and waving his arms, eyes closed, while the older teen tried to rope him closer.

"Enough!" Riku barked, grabbing Sora's shoulders.

Sora stilled, surprised. Seeing Riku grin made him relax.

"Don't kill yourself trying to swim, Brownie," he murmured.

"Hey, I'm much better these days," Sora crowed, immediately sinking as he folded his arms. Riku grabbed him again, eyes rolling.

"Sure you are."

The four boys stayed out there for a while, talking and joking around in the hot sunshine. A few more people had arrived at the beach, filling it up with their umbrellas and towels.

"I'm hungry," Sora said, holding onto Riku's back as they swam about.

"Ugh, me too," Riku said, "Let's get some grub."

"What'd you bring?" Roxas asked, swimming behind them. As all four reached the sand, they wobbled on unsteady sea legs.

"Sandwiches, chips, the usual," Riku said nonchalantly.

Roxas felt a bit guilty. He hadn't even thought to bring food along. After all, this had been a last minute expedition to go down to the beach.

They finally reached their towels, where Roxas collapsed, feeling exhausted already.

"Whew," Sora said, flopping onto his own towel. "that was fun!"

Axel sat down beside Roxas, his lanky legs curled up. He just managed to fit under the umbrella's shadow.

"Do you need more sunscreen?" Roxas asked, looking over the redhead's shoulders for burns.

"In a bit," Axel said softly, leaning back on his elbow. He looked at the blonde, with his floppy blonde hair and sea-blue eyes. Such a sight to behold. Leaning in, he ran a finger over Roxas' own shoulder. "I think you might be needing some first."

"Oh," Roxas looked at his arms, noting the faint tint on his shoulders already. He was very susceptible to the sun's rays, though not like Axel was.

"Oh, hey," Sora said suddenly, "Good idea." He too began rummaging in his and Riku's bag before pulling out a tube of sunscreen. "SPF 120" he said triumphantly.

"Wow," Axel said acidly, "Afraid of vitamin D?"

"No," Sora said, squirting too much onto his fingers, "It's for Riku, he's so sensitive to the su-"

Riku gave Sora a kick. "Shut up," he hissed, snatching the tube away.

Axel snorted as he too pulled his sunscreen back out. "C'mere," he said, pulling Roxas' back to his stomach. Without any preamble, he began slathering the cream onto the blonde's shoulders. Roxas sat amiably, taking a sandwich offered by Riku. As he chewed it, the other boys chattered on about this and that.

"So the rumour mill has it that Layla tried t get her paws on you last week," Axel was saying, his fingers massaging Roxas' neck. Roxas assumed this comment was meant for Riku, who was grimacing.

"Uh, not exactly. I wonder how people find these things out and twist them," he said, shaking his head.

"So what happened?" Axel queried.

"Why do you care?" Riku said, eyeing the redhead.

Judging by the way Sora glanced at Axel, the blonde guessed his boyfriend was also peering back menacingly. Those two were like peas in a pod.

"Just interested, ya know," Axel said, shrugging.

"Who's Layla?" Roxas asked.

"One of Axel's-" Sora began.

"You know the tall leggy girl?" Riku interrupted, "With the long brown hair? Streaks of blonde in it?"

Roxas blinked, recalling the older girl to mind. He'd seen her around before. She stood out because of her obvious beauty. She was very tall, was what he remembered most.

"Always wears denim shorts?" Axel added.

"Yeah," Sora chirped, "So what rumour did you hear, Axel?"

"Well, legend has it that she was drunk or something and tried to get her mitts on one sexy Riku. Sounds fishy to me. I mean, I don't know any Riku that's sexy. Maybe plain and bland, yeah, but not sexy."

Riku had his mouth full then, so all he could do was glare.

Roxas laughed and leaned back into Axel's chest, his hands resting those nearby knees.

"Shut it," Riku said, after gulping back his food. "That story's bull and you know it."

"Meh," Axel said.

"So what really happened?" Roxas asked.

"Well," Riku said, leaning back to rest his elbow on his towel. "I'm guessing that story got out after last week in gym. Her basketball team was practising along with us. She ended up chatting to me about their upcoming finals and whatever."

"So," Sora said, butting in, "I'm guessing the girls all got_ jealous_." he snickered.

"and started a rumour about her whoring herself?" Axel said.

"Yup, I heard 'em," Sora said, nodding, "A buncha girls in the caf were talking about it. You have a serious fanclub, mister," he said, turning to his best friend.

Riku rolled his eyes. He finished up his sandwich and rolled back, lying down in the sunshine. "Girls are so annoying," he murmured, eyes closed.

"Glad to hear it's a rumour though," Axel said, his fingers curling around Roxas' waist. "I figured so, just had to confirm."

"Why?" Sora blinked.

"Cos I know she's not like that," Axel said calmly, resting his lips on Roxas' hair.

"Hmmm," Sora hummed, eyeing Axel like a spy from a fifties movie. "I will ponder your sincerity further." he tugged his chin, still looking like a Russian shrink.

Roxas chuckled, "You guys are funny."

* * *

to be continued...

A/N: Rember guys, feel free to come visit my LJ at nejineeDOTlivejournalDOTcom. :)

I'm considering adding extra tidbits there in the future. And thank you all for the reviews. I've loved them.


	39. Chapter 39

--

Chapter 39

--

The four boys spent the entire day in the sunshine. The beach didn't get too busy, so they were able to enjoy it without the annoying crowds.

After a rousing game of water tag, the two youngest went on an expedition for ice-cream. Axel fretted only momentarily, thinking Roxas would need some help, but the two boys headed off across the wet sand and seemed to not need any assistance at all.

"Ten bucks says they eat the ice-cream before it gets here," Axel said, falling onto his towel near Riku.

"I'll kill them," Riku only muttered.

So while the older boys laid on the sand watching the girls go by, Sora and Roxas trudged down the beach searching for the ever elusive ice-cream cart. When they finally found it, Roxas had to struggle his way, crutch and all to the man at the top of the dunes.

There they waited in line behind a trio of girls around their age. Sora was nice enough to them and always shared his wide grin. Roxas felt flustered when they giggled at his ailment. The girls were friendly and seemed very interested in both of them. This seemed to fluff Sora's pride a little. After they'd all gotten their ice creams, Sora even extended invitations for them to come join their group.

Roxas wouldn't have asked them to come. Luckily, the girls just blushed and giggled some more, saying they'd think about. With parting waves, the boys and girls separated.

"I hope they come visit," Sora said, smiling.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea," Roxas said, wobbling down the slope, his mint-choc-chip melting already.

"Why not? They were nice," Sora said, licking his own bubblegum ice-cream.

"Yeah," Roxas said, "But they won't be too interested in us once they meet Riku."

Sora seemed to put his brain on pause. Roxas could almost see the cogs clicking. "You're right," Sora said, looking at the blonde, eyes wide. "That sneak! He'd take them away."

"Well, that's not _quite_ what I meant. You know what I mean Sora."

The brunette pouted,"You mean they'll go all gaga over him, huh?"

Roxas sighed, "Yup."

"Yup," Sora agreed. He could easily see it. Once they got a good look at Riku, the girls would never look at him again. Sora was nothing compared to his handsome friend.

Luckily Sora didn't notice the way Roxas' face was all screwed up. The blonde was also hoping the girls didn't show up and see Axel too. Lord knew the redhead would be far too attractive to miss.

* * *

"Take your honking time," Axel said as the two other boys finally reappeared. "Where'd you go for this? Saudi Arabia? Sheesh!"

Sora handed him his pistachio-flavoured cone, which was half melted. Oh well.

Riku eyed his chocolate ice-cream, as though trying to figure out whether the two boys had simply licked most of it away, or he had the sun to blame.

They sat in silence for a bit, the sounds of the waves breaking through the quiet. It was peaceful, just the four of them. Roxas liked it this way. He could be himself with the other boys. They didn't know it, but he appreciated their friendship more than anything.

Considering he'd just come out of a vegetable-like state, Roxas was still surprised that they'd hung about. None of them were obligated too, after all. He wondered whether, if the other boys hadn't remained, he'd eventually remember them on his own. Like maybe he would have left Destiny Islands and gone to the Mainland. Would he eventually recall their faces? Their voices? Would his chest hurt when he felt someone missing? Would he eventually realize he missed Axel, this strange man from the past? What would he have done then?

It was a bit too much to consider, but in the end, he was simply grateful that they had stuck around. He liked having friends. He liked having Axel. Looking over at the redhead, with his sharp features and long limbs. He really was the best thing ever. Smart, funny and kind.

Though Axel was little rough around the edges, Roxas knew the older boy cared a lot for those near him. He didn't hide it well.

"What?" Axel said, knocking Roxas out of his reverie, "Mesmerized by me?" That familiar sly grin appeared and made Roxas blush.

"Oh, ew, don't answer that," Riku grumbled, his own tongue laving at his ice cream.

Sora laughed, his lips and chin covered in blue.

Roxas just looked away and finished off his cone. After a few more minutes of contented silence, the boys all headed back to the sea for some fun.

They played some water wars, Roxas and Sora on their counterparts' shoulders. Axel always cheated, kicking at Riku's legs whenever they got near.

"Hey!" Sora wailed as he and his steed went down once more. "No fair!"

One of the battles ended with Roxas and Sora intertwined, each trying their best to unseat their opponent. The puny boys were struggling against one another, trying to push them away. They were holding on so tight that the boys below couldn't separate and Axel started to lose his balance in the waves. They crashed into the water and Sora and Roxas held onto each other, laughing. Axel and Riku were almost drowned in the process. They had to disentangle from their riders' legs and resurface for air.

"Ugh," Axel groaned, spitting out water.

"Blagh," Riku spat, wiping his hair away from his face. He slicked it back, revealing his chiseled features and strong brow. Even Roxas had to blink a few times, reacquainting himself with Riku's natural good looks.

"Stop staring," came Axel's gruff voice, as arms swished around Roxas, pushing him through the waves. Roxas latched on, his legs wrapping around Axel.

"He has such bright eyes, though," Roxas murmured, looking at Riku over Axel's shoulder.

Indeed, Riku's aquamarine eyes stood out in the light and matched the sea perfectly. His sharp, slanted eyebrows stood out, his eyes almond-shaped and lined with dark lashes. As the older boy stood in the water, droplets running down his sleek torso, Roxas had to look away. Unfair.

Axel kissed him then. Randomly and firmly, his wet lips met Roxas' and they embraced again. Roxas let himself go with it this time. Kissing Axel was addictive. The redhead's tongue was insistent and warm and he always gave it entry. Grateful that Axel held them firmly in the water, Roxas was able to relax into the kiss. He felt Axel pull him tight to his chest, his hard torso more than delightful.

"Unh," Axel grunted softly, gently gripping Roxas' behind. The blonde felt heat radiate through his body. Axel was so amazingly close, it made his heart race. He could feel his cheeks warming too, even as their lips parted for air.

"Hey,"A shadow was cast over them and suddenly Sora was _right there_ next to them, his face really close to theirs.

"Ah!" Roxas and Axel cried, falling back, away from him.

Sora laughed, splashing. Beyond him, Riku was paddling, eyes averted.

"You were getting carried away," Sora said brightly, his smile as wide as the beach.

"So go away," Axel growled, pulling Roxas back to him.

"Really?" Sora blinked, surprised.

"No," said Roxas.

"Yeah," said Axel.

"You don't have to," Roxas said, his hand pushing Axel's hair off his face. He gently pressed his foot to Axel's leg, leveraging himself higher in the water. Axel co-operated and held him with his arm under Roxas' butt.

Sora chuckled, "No no, I get it. I s' pose you guys can have some _alone_ time."

Turning about, he spied his target before leaping out of the water like a fish and bombing on top of an unaware Riku. The splash session that occurred only made Axel laugh. Riku was wrestling Sora off him, while the brunette succeeded in crawling onto Riku's back.

"Now, go dolphin-Riku! To the sea!" and he pointed dramatically into the distance.

"We're already in the sea, Sora," Riku said, sill trying to remove the Sora-barnacle from his back.

"To the sea over there!" Sora pointed down the beach.

Riku gave a grumble before relenting. He started a lazy swim away from the other couple, aware that they really did need their time alone.

Axel was glad to finally see them go. He'd been hankering for some Roxas time all afternoon.

"So," he said, looking at the warm blonde in his arms.

"So..." Roxas answered back, his hands still playing in Axel's hair. The redhead lowered him back into the water, his hand automatically caressing Roxas' sore hip.

"How's the leg?" he asked, fingers gently rubbing where he knew the stitches had been. Roxas didn't wince anymore at the massages Axel declared 'helped with scarring'.

"It's okay," Roxas murmured, wiggling his knee as proof. "Kinda tired though."

"Yeah?" Axel looked at him, still gently rubbing his hip. "Do you wanna go lie down?"

Roxas shook his head and curled his arms around Axel's neck, "No, I'm good. It's better out here than on land."

Axel chuckled, "You sound like fish."

"Or a beached whale," Roxas smiled back.

Axel nuzzled his cheek, purring with contentment. A wave splashed against them, and Roxas shivered. the cool air rippled across his shoulders.

"It's good you're getting better," Axel said, lowering them even more into the water.

"Yeah," Roxas said happily.

"For a while I thought it might never get better," Axel said, his green eyes giving away more than he intended.

"It's okay," Roxas said, "I know."

"Ah, no you don't," Axel said, shaking his head. "You have no idea."

Roxas pouted. He didn't like Axel blaming himself the way he did. He'd heard it all from Sora and though Roxas didn't remember anything from the ICU ward, he found it hard to see fault in anything Axel had done. He started to pet Axel's neck, when he felt himself gazing off into the sea. The horizon was perfectly clear and the sun glinted brightly in the sky. Roxas felt as though he was focusing too hard and it was like his eyes were crossing. Shaking himself, he felt his eyes close and held onto Axel.

"Hey, hey, whoa," Axel said, pulling him close.

"What?" Roxas said, his eyes refocusing an the redhead.

"I saw that, what's up?" Axel looked worried then. He took Roxas by the shoulders and held him as still as possible in the rolling sea. "You cold still?"

Roxas couldn't hold back his shiver and that seemed to set Axel off.

"Okay, back to shore, you're not well," he said firmly, tugging the blonde through the water in clean strides.

"No no, I'm okay!" Roxas wailed, "Really! Axel!"

Axel ignored him and kept going. when they reached land, he hefted Roxas into his arms and stomped back to the towels. when he laid Roxas down on his towel, Axel sat back on his knees. He pressed his hand to Roxas' forehead.

"Hmm, you're not burning up. You feel queasy?"

"No," Roxas said almost petulantly. "I'm fine, Axel. I just zoned out is all."

"Hmf," Axel huffed, "I've seen you do it before, Rox. Don't think I'm not watching."

"Watching what though?" Roxas was indignant.

"You. You need to be careful! You're not all healed y'know?"

"I'm almost better Axel!" Roxas frowned. He knew he was too. He'd been off the meds for a while now. He'd been so glad to be running on his own steam these days that Axel's worry started to burden him. "Why don't you think I'm better? You think I'm still a vegetable?"

"No," Axel said gruffly, wrapping his towel firmly around Roxas. He pushed the blonde back, laying his arm over the prone figure. "I know that. I'm just making sure you don't fuck up the healing."

"I'm not," Roxas said quietly.

Axel looked down at the blonde, whose face was conveying his misplaced hurt. Internally, Axel was raging with suppressed worry. Didn't Roxas know that anything could go wrong at any second? Even the doctors had said so. Roxas had his skull cracked open, for God's sake! He had to be careful! But looking at how hurt Roxas was, thinking Axel wasn't a believer in his health, made the redhead groan. He hadn't meant to put Roxas' effort to waste. He knew Roxas was trying his best to do well, get better. He was better! He was fine, mostly. It just plagued Axel, the feeling that at any second, without warning, Roxas could be snatched away again. Not by a freak accident or something deadly, but by his own fragile body.

Seeing Roxas' blue eyes look away made Axel cringe. It was just that, sometimes, he saw something in those eyes. A sort of sadness that wasn't there before. Roxas wasn't exactly as he had been, but Axel was guiltily ashamed that he was glad Roxas hadn't remembered his time before Destiny Islands. Axel felt terrible thinking it, but he wanted the most real estate in Roxas' heart. Selfishly, he hoped Roxas would never seek out his old life. It was too scary to imagine.

* * *

When Sora dragged Roxas into the sea for one more swim, that left the two older boys lounging in the sun.

"Oh, this is good," Riku sighed, his arm over his face as he laid on his towel. "I love the summer."

"Mmm," Axel said, keeping an eye on the two figures in the water.

"Hey, listen," Riku said, annoyed at being ignored.

"I am," Axel said, turning his gaze to the other boy. "What?"

"You gotta let him get better, dude," Riku said, eyeing the redhead.

Axel just looked at him.

Riku took that as a bad sign, "Hey, I'm not saying he's not much better, just that you're coddling him."

"And I suppose you're closer to him than me, huh? You worry more than me?" Axel wasn't annoyed just yet, but he was well on his way.

"No," Riku said calmly, "I'm not. I'm just ... glad he's okay."

"Yeah," Axel conceded, his hand twirling designs in the sand nearby.

Both knew what the other was thinking. They both had reason to be worried. They'd been the problem behind Roxas' accident in the first place. Whether they blamed themselves or each other, Riku and Axel shared the guilt.

"Lookit them," Riku sighed, rolling onto his stomach, his chin coming to rest on his arms. He meant Sora and Roxas, the two dots splashing among the waves. "They're best friends now, you know."

Axel looked at the silver-haired boy, not missing the look in his eyes. "And that bothers you?"

Riku kept staring out to the ocean, "No, not really."

Axel snorted, "Yeah, right. You suck at lying."

Riku glared at him again. "I'm being serious, you dick."

Axel laughed.

"You don't believe me?" Riku said, his bright eyes mere slits.

"Does it _look_ like I believe you?" Axel rocked back, still laughing, his hands coming to rest behind him, his long legs stretching out into the sun.

"What are you on, man?" Riku growled, "Must be some high-class drugs."

"Oh whatever," Axel mused, "You just can't handle the truth. Sora likes Roxas a little too much, perhaps? Though if you think that'll change anything between you two, you've got to be nuts."

"Why?" Riku asked, paying attention.

Axel gave him a look. "Because, idiot, you and Sora have been best friends since you were naked babies. Nothing'll change that. 'Sides, Roxas wouldn't butt in on you two anyway."

Riku was quiet, thinking, then he said, "I know he wouldn't. I think I'm worried Sora will ... I dunno, forget I'm his oldest friend."

"Naaah," Axel breathed, "He likes you too much."

Riku blinked. Axel smirked. "That idea please you?"

Riku frowned, "Shut up."

Axel crowed with more laughter. He loved poking fun at Riku. The other boy was so thick sometimes.

"It's not that obvious, is it?" Riku asked, his eyes back on the two boys in the water. Axel followed his gaze and saw that the younger boys were in shallower water, playing in the surf.

"Actually, you'd have to be a brick to not pick up on it."

Riku couldn't stop the chuckle, "Hey, he's not a brick."

Axel sighed dramatically. "You need to get this over with, man. Just tell him."

"Are you crazy?" Riku's voice was harsh.

"No," Axel responded, "But if you don't he'll never figure it out. You know he won't."

"Well, that's okay," Riku mumbled. "I wouldn't want the inevitable; no anyway."

Axel made an annoyed face. "What's with you kids, man? You don't get anything unless you go for it! Nothing comes easy, ya know?"

"Oh, like how you just blatantly went for Roxas?" Riku said, brow raised.

"Yeah!" Axel cried. "I ain't got time to wonder and worry about shit like that. I get my story, let them decide and BAM, yes, no, whatever. This whole worrying about NOTHING business pisses me off."

"Well, maybe because you didn't fall for your best friend without realizing."

"Ew, I'd never fall for Dem. I know him too well."

Riku rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't," Axel replied, "All I see is you not being able to get over yourself."

"He'll just say no!" Riku said loudly, losing his cool. "I can't risk that, okay? I can't risk Sora!"

"He might say yes!" Axel responded in kind, "What then, huh?"

Riku blinked, his aquamarine eyes shining brightly.

"Ugh, think about it, you moron," Axel said, his voice dipping at the sight of two approaching figures.

Riku would have said something more if Sora and Roxas hadn't reappeared.

"Wooo!" Sora cried, his hair flopping flatly in his face, "That was fun!"

Roxas flopped onto his towel, exhausted.

"Was it?" he said, laughing.

"Agh," Axel said as the two boys crowded in, "Look at the both of you. Brown as berries."

"Eh?" Roxas blinked and looked down at himself. "Really?"

"Oops," Sora said, "I forgot my sunscreen." Roxas looked over his arms, noting the warm tan that had come up. He was thankful he'd had at least some protection on. Sora looked even darker, making his eyes seem brighter, bigger.

"Craziness," Sora was saying as he dug about for Riku's sunscreen.

Riku just watched the brunette, amused that they were so comfortable around one another, that they shared everything.

Sora sat back on his knees and started squirting out too much sunscreen. "Whoops," he said as a glob of it stuck his fingers together. Slapping his hands to his arms, he began rubbing it in. Roxas chuckled at the thick white layer accumulating all over Sora's skin.

"There!" Sora crowed, pleased with himself. He had now too much cream on his arms and stomach and practically none on his neck, face and back.

"Come here," Riku sighed, his hand swiping a dribble of cream off Sora's shoulder. He spread a glob more over onto the brunette's back.

"Come," Axel said suddenly, climbing to his feet.

"What?" Roxas blinked as the redhead bent to lift him. "Where?"

"I wanna swim," Axel said, lifting Roxas from under his arms.

"Oh, but I'm kinda tired," Roxas murmured.

"Trust me," Axel said, lifting the blonde higher. He hoisted Roxas onto his arm, legs dangling. Roxas immediately grabbed his neck for balance.

As Axel carried him off, he wondered what was up.

Axel waded into the swishing sea. They finally got deeper and Roxas was able to relax his hold. Axel didn't let go though.

"Sorry," he said, swimming out further. "Had to get away."

"From what?" Roxas asked, gazing back to shore over Axel's shoulder. He could see Riku and Sora sitting, chatting.

"Those two," Axel murmured, "Riku needs some time."

"Ooh," Roxas said, paying more attention now. He could see Riku talking, Sora listening. "I see."

Axel turned in the water and made Roxas look at him as he floated on a wave. "And I'm sorry about earlier."

Roxas looked away then back again, unsure.

Axel pulled him close, "I shouldn't have babied you. I didn't mean to, honestly. Just my mother-hen reaction."

"It's okay," Roxas said softly, wrapping his arms around Axel. He pulled in closer, liking the feel of Axel's breath on his neck. "I forgive you."

Axel snorted, "Forgiveness, shmugivness. I just want a kiss."

Roxas smiled and obliged him. "Or two," Axel said, smiling as he leaned in for more.

Roxas shivered in the soft wind as Axel's hands roved over his legs and up his sides.

Axel began kissing in earnest, his tongue entering Roxas' mouth, making his intentions real. His warm hands pressed Roxas close and the blonde squirmed. This was getting hot and heavy and he didn't know what to do. It felt amazing, yes, but confusing still.

When Axel pulled away, Roxas' breath was gone. He blinked blearily back at those green eyes. Axel just stared back and licked his lips.

"This is hot," he said slyly, making Roxas blush. Axel's long fingers pressed into Roxas' ribs, pulling him tight against him. Not for the first time, Roxas was aware of Axel's excitement. The hardness was alarming at times, but still a thrill.

"Axel..." Roxas breathed as the redhead began kissing his neck. Soft licks and kisses trailed down ont his shoulder.

"I know," Axel murmured back, "I can't help it."

Roxas pulled himself lower in the water so he could float at eye level. "Me neither," he whispered with a kiss.

* * *

to be continued...


	40. Chapter 40

--

Chapter 40

--

It wasn't easy for the two to finally let go but it was getting late.

Roxas, out of breath and more than a little flustered, was a bit relieved to not have to advance anything any further.

Axel reluctantly helped him back to shore (after a few minutes to cool down in the water, of course).

While Axel helped Roxas walk back up the slope, they both made sure not to interrupt anything important between Riku and Sora.

When the brunette spotted them, he waved and loudly yelled, "Hi guys! Water still amazing?"

Roxas looked quickly at Riku. It didn't look like the two had been talking about anything ... important. So Roxas sighed and nodded.

Axel eyed Riku with disdain. This only made Roxas chuckle as the two older boys glared at one another the entire way home.

* * *

The following week was the beginning of exams for all years. Axel was at school earlier than normal for a quick cram session every day with his friends. Roxas got to sleep in because his first exam only started on Tuesday at eleven. Axel wasn't able to come over as often as usual because he found himself distracted at Roxas' place.

"It's okay," Roxas said Sunday night as Axel packed up the few things that had gathered at Roxas'. "We'll see each other on Wednesday, between exams."

Axel grumbled but leaned in for a kiss. He wasn't too happy about leaving Roxas to himself, but he knew he had to up his exam grades.

So the new week began quietly. Sora spent Monday studying with Roxas, both enjoying the late mornings.

Their English exam went well, followed by their Biology one.

"Oh, man!" Sora crowed as the two entered the bustling cafeteria, "That was brutal! Why'd he ask for listed items? I was all ready to draw a diagram, you know? Like we studied! Diagram!" His flailing arms amused Roxas.

"so what'd you do?" he asked, loping up to the usual table to eat. He dropped his light backpack on the table and began unloading its contents.

"I drew the stupid diagram," Sora grumbled, dropping his own bag on a chair, "in skritchy pencil at the bottom, then I was able to remember the stupid labels and put 'em in the list.

Roxas laughed while Sora fished about for change.

"Anyway," Sora huffed, "I'm off to get fries. Tell Kairi this is my seat."

Roxas nodded before scootching into his own chair, his crutch resting on the end of the table.

"Hi Roxas," came Kairi's familiar voice. She smiled and sat down opposite the blonde.

"Oh, Sora told me to tell you, that that's his seat." Roxas pointed at the chair, grinning.

Kairi raised a brow, "He did, did he? Why? He wants to hog you?"

Roxas chuckled, unwrapping his own lunch. "I think he's worried I'll get smushed if we sit in the middle.

"Hmf," Kairi sniffed before shuffling a seat over. "Whatever," she said, pulling out her own sandwiches.

The rest of their class filtered in, some bemoaning the exam, others simply grateful it was over.

"Riku should be around," Kairi said, looking for the familiar face.

"What a line-up!" Sora cried, throwing his tray haphazardly onto the table. Roxas just saved his drink in time. He spied the overloaded tray.

"I thought you went to get fries?" Roxas asked.

"You sound just like Riku," Sora sighed, seating himself heavily. "I got him some too."

"Of course," Kairi said smiling sweetly as she pilfered a few fries.

"Speak of the devil," Sora said, waving. Roxas turned and saw Riku approaching. It seemed the hot weather was getting to him too. Riku had his hair pulled back into a pony and donned just a simple blue vest and denim shorts.

"How was you exam?" Sora asked the approaching boy.

Riku looked at the people at the table. Roxas wondered what was going on in his mind. Sighing, Riku slid into the chair beside Roxas. "It was fine," he muttered.

"What's stuck up your backside?" Kairi said, eyebrow raised.

Riku looked up, surprised. "What? Nothing. Why?"

Kairi shrugged, "I dunno, you looked down."

Riku just sighed and dug about in his bag. He then spotted Sora's loaded tray. Smiling, he seemed to know instinctively which parts of food were his.

"Thanks Brownie," he murmured, in response to Sora's full-mouthed, cheeky grin.

"Speaking of brown," Kairi said, her eyes alighting on the brunette with more scrutiny, "You're so tan, Sora!"

"I know," Sora shrugged, "Sun got me."

"You too, Roxas," Kairi said, her blue eyes looking him over.

The blonde felt his cheeks heat up at her scrutiny. what was the problem? So he got a bit too much sun? Who cared?

"But you," Kairi peered over at Riku, "Haven't a trace of sun. As usual."

Riku just gave her a look and shook his head.

"Prima donna as always," Kairi said, giggling.

Roxas kept his smile to himself. It seemed to him that Riku was getting a little shy. Maybe he'd spoken to Sora? Maybe he was going to? Who knew.

"there he is!" Sora cried suddenly.

"Who?" Roxas asked, turning to look. He was suddenly engulfed by long arms and a warm black t-shirt.

"Hello," came Axel smooth, deep voice. Roxas flushed pink to his ears. Everyone was watching! "Did you miss me?" Axel grinned. He was leaning over and Roxas could see Demyx' familiar skinny frame standing just behind him. Roxas waved from under Axel's weight.

He heard Demyx chuckle.

Axel stood, letting Roxas get a good look at him. No dark circles under his eyes, so that must mean Axel had either studied well and slept easily, or given up and slept easily anyway. Roxas would have asked but his eyes wandered, intrigued by his boyfriend's outfit. The fitted black tee sat well on the redhead's frame and his faded jeans were perfect, hugging his long legs and scrunching in all the necessary places. They looked very old.

"Lemme just go get food and we'll be back." Axel murmured, rubbing Roxas' fuzz patch.

Roxas nodded and watched the two depart, his hand self-consciously going to the shorter crop of hair on his head.

"Axel's looking sexy these days," Kairi said, once they were out of earshot.

Sora snorted, "Too late Kai, too late."

Kairi sighed dramatically, "I know. Lost my chance." and she snapped her fingers, smiling devilishly at Roxas. The blonde looked worried until she laughed loudly. "Oh, Roxas, you're too honest!"

"Stop messing around, Kai," Riku said calmly, sipping at his drink.

Roxas looked over at Axel and Demyx who were waving at Zexion. The trio were obviously playing around by the laughing smirks on their faces. Zexion said something which made the other two guffaw loudly. Roxas smiled.

He watched them move along the line, picking out the food they wanted. Roxas hoped Axel would stay away from the crusty-looking mash. It was disgusting to smell and look at. The three were leaning over something when Namine appeared, giving her brother a tap on the shoulder. Demyx turned and immediately scowled. Marluxia stood nearby and Roxas couldn't stop grinning at the way Demyx eyed the rose-haired boy.

He liked Demyx, Roxas decided. He had a good position. Big brother, best friend. Not too bad at all.

As the lunch hour flew by, the small group grew into an overlarge group. Two tables were pushed together and everyone was able to find a spot. Though they all had exams to go to that afternoon, it was all forgotten in the few minutes of laughter and fun.

By the time the bell rang, Roxas thought his side would burst from laughing so much. Axel even had to help him reclaim his fallen crutch.

"You okay?" Axel asked, bemused.

Roxas' laugh was just dying out and he regained his breath. "Yeah, yeah," he laughed some more. "I just can't ... believe Sora and Zexion. They're so funny together!"

Axel smirked, "Weird, isn't it? Not exactly friends, but I guess Sora brings out the ... funny side in Zex."

Roxas chuckled as he loped out the cafeteria doors. They had half an hour left to hang about before both would split for exams.

"Let's go out on the field," Axel murmured, guiding the blonde away from the group.

Roxas didn't protest, guessing that Sora would understand.

The grass was green as ever and soft in the summer sunshine. People laid about, books on hand and notes strewn around them. Clearly studying on the field helped lots of people think. A few study groups had been arranged and Roxas smiled at a group of first-years repeating quotes from King Lear.

Axel led him away from them and found a nice breezy spot with a good view of the school.

"Perfect," he uttered, dropping his bag to the ground.

Roxas lowered his own and contemplated whether to sit or lie on the grass.

A group of girls laughed nearby and Roxas couldn't help turning.

They were older and there were four of them. Roxas didn't know any of them, so he was surprised when they stopped beside him.

"Good day ladies," Axel said wolfishly, his grin spreading.

"Hi Axel," they said, smiling broadly. "Studying?"

Roxas looked between the group and his boyfriend. They must be in the same class.

"Nope," Axel said.

The tallest one smirked, her arms folding. Roxas blinked. She was very pretty, her long, long brown hair soft and highlighted. She looked familiar somehow.

"I take it you know your equations off by heart?" she said, her voice smooth and mellow.

"Hah," Axel said loudly, " As if. I'm in Lit class, remember? No chem for me. You should know that by now Layla."

Roxas blinked. The name sounded familiar. He took note of the friendly ease the two seemed to share. Layla, as she must be called, didn't seem ... flirtatious with Axel. This did come across as unusual because Axel just naturally garnered the fluttering lashes of all the nearby ladies.

"Lay," one of the other girls said, tapping her on the shoulder, "How bout we meet you on the court?"

The tall girl nodded, "Okay. I won't be long."

The other three laughed and set off, leaving Layla with Axel and Roxas.

The brunette seemed to be looking Axel over. Not in a predatory way, but as if she were inspecting him. Axel didn't seem to mind.

"You look ... good, Axel," she said softly. "You look better."

Axel snorted, smiling, "I am, aren't I?"

She laughed and Roxas couldn't help staring at her bright smile. She really was attractive.

"And you?" Axel said amiably, "You've been good?"

Layla nodded, "I have, yes." She paused to smile, "Very good."

Roxas envied the ease these two had with one another. He had suspected already what this girl meant to Axel, what was her importance. He didn't expect her to be so nice, though. She was quite affable, really. He couldn't see himself disliking her.

"Well, I have to go," she said, inclining her head in the direction her friends had left, "But I'm glad to see you, Axel."

She came close and Roxas was surprised at her height. She was practically eye-to-eye with Axel, who smiled genially when she gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm glad you're doing well." she murmured.

As he watched, her eyes opened and slid in his direction, the smile not leaving her face. Roxas felt himself blush.

She laughed then and turned, parting with a wave and a flick of her hair.

Roxas stood there, more than a little confused.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce you," Axel said, though he really didn't sound sorry. His green eyes met Roxas' blue and the blonde relaxed.

"Why did you two not end up together?" Roxas said softly, amazed at his own words. He wasn't envious anymore, just a little ... surprised.

Axel chuckled, his hand automatically rubbing through Roxas' hair. "Because she can do much better," he said softly.

"Don't say that," Roxas chided.

Axel laughed again, "No, really. It was a long time ago. She was too good for me. Plus she's too kind."

Roxas pouted. "How can this happen? You and her would've been good."

Axel looked shocked, which made Roxas rethink his wording with chagrin.

"Rox," Axel said, leaning down, "I'm dating you. I want you, not Layla. You know that."

Roxas latched onto his black tee, "I-I know. I didn't mean. Don't-"

Axel hugged him then. "You idiot," he hissed, "Don't say things like that. You'll make me old."

They both sat awkwardly on the grass.

"Layla, is a good friend," Axel said, taking Roxas' hand in his. "She knows me really well, but, again, she knows a little too much about me. It wasn't good."

"Why did you guys ..." Roxas trailed off.

"Break up?" Axel supplied, "Well, first of all, we were too young to be all 'long-term' and shit like that." Axel smirked at his wording. "Plus it was hard."

"Hard?" Roxas queried.

"Hard dating me," Axel said, sighing, "I wasn't ... a very good boyfriend."

Roxas blinked, he just imagined a younger Axel, probably a little wilder, more verbal and possibly too angry. He could see problems there.

"I was difficult," Axel said after a moment. "I always have been."

"How long did you guys date?" Roxas asked.

Axel peered at him through dark lashes, "Does it matter?"

Roxas felt flustered, "No, I'm just curious."

Axel eyed him, brow raised. "We dated ... for a while."

Roxas didn't say anything.

"Are you curious about certain things we had in our relationship?" Axel asked evilly, leaning in close.

"What do you mean?" Roxas blinked.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd ask about our sex life." Axel said, smiling like a devil.

Roxas pulled back, frowning, surprised, "No. I don't-"

"You're not even a little interested?" Axel cajoled, leaning closer still.

Roxas' mind supplied him with imagery he didn't want to think of. It made his heart beat erratically and he felt angry, flustered and upset.

"I don't want to know," he said, voice shaking. "I don't need to know."

Axel pushed him back, his shoulder hitting the grass with a thud. Roxas blinked in shock. Axel was leaning over him, the light obscured behind him. His green eyes were sharp and looked him over.

"You don't want to guess at my _experience_?" Axel murmured, close to Roxas' face.

Roxas felt his heart beat loudly in his ears. Axel _was_ older than him, so he assumed more experienced. Heck, everyone had more experience than Roxas.

"I'm-I'm sure you're very experienced," Roxas said, "but I don't know why I should care?"

Axel just stared at him as though trying to figure that one out. "You really don't care? Don't get the meaning?" he said coolly.

Roxas gave a shrug and felt his heartbeat slow a little. Axel was backing off, sighing.

"So you're not even interested in this stuff? Are you a neuter?" Axel huffed.

Roxas made a face. "That's not very nice," he murmured, hurt.

Axel groaned and fell back on the grass, his arm covering his eyes.

Roxas hoped he would say something, but he didn't.

Why was Axel so annoyed? Was experience in this kind of stuff important to him?

"I don't know what to say, Axel," Roxas murmured, "What'm I supposed to say?" _That I've slept around? That I don't remember? That it probably hasn't happened yet and if it has, I can't remember anyway? Why should it matter?_

Axel sighed again. He still covered his eyes, "I want you to say you want me," he said plainly. "I want you. I want you to feel what I'm feeling right now!"

Roxas blinked. He sat up and crawled over to Axel, peering down at the face below. "What are you feeling?" he whispered.

Axel moved his arm away, surprised to see his beautiful blonde hovering over him. Lifting an arm, he yanked at Roxas' waist, pulling him close. "I'm feeling hot and frustrated," Axel whispered, his eyes heavy with meaning.

"I don't get-" Roxas was about to say when he gasped. "Axel!" he hissed, his face pinkening.

Axel smirked, then laughed, "Sorry."

Roxas could feel Axel beneath him, as he had before and it made him heady with emotion. Axel wanted him. Bad enough to prove it at school!

Roxas would have usually moved away, but he didn't. He laid there, aware that Axel was watching his face. Roxas looked down, thinking. He gave an experimental wiggle and Axel was so surprised, he crooned his appreciation.

"Ahh," he hissed, immediately grabbing Roxas' hips and pushing him off. "Don't . even . tempt . me." he hissed.

Roxas giggled and rolled onto his back, "Okay," he said cutely, which only had Axel grumbling.

The school bell clanged dully and Axel cried out in frustration. "Damnit! Stupid exams!"

Roxas just smiled, his face still warm. He wobbled to his feet and Axel handed him his crutch sullenly.

When Axel stood and dusted himself off, Roxas looked about. No one was very close to them so he leaned up and gave the redhead a quick kiss. Axel made a growl and bit the air in front of Roxas, who was giggling and walking backwards.

Axel growled and ran his hands through his hair. "Fine. We should go."

He snatched up Roxas hand, "Until next time, my blondie. Until next time."

* * *

On Thursday Roxas was able to spend some quiet time with Sora. Their morning exam had gone well, so both decided to celebrate by visiting The Garden for ice-cream.

Roxas thanked the cashier as she handed him his banana boat. It looked delicious. He followed Sora through the sunlit parlour and they both managed to secure a window table. The high stools were awkward to climb onto, but both loved the early afternoon glow.

"So, how's things so far?" Sora asked, digging into his overloaded sundae.

Roxas shrugged, "Not too bad. I think the exam went well." He looked up, catching Sora's gaze. "What?"

"Nothing," Sora said, eating another spoonful, "I'm glad you haven't been freaking out about it."

Roxas paused before saying, "You mean like last time?"

Sora nodded. Roxas appreciated Sora for this. He was able to bring up the day of the accident and not cringe in fear of Roxas' response. Not even Axel would speak of it. Like it was heresy or something.

"I think I get it now," Roxas said, "Exams aren't too scary. Besides, I was being too much of a dweeb back then anyway."

Sora chuckled.

Roxas watched his friend as he dug about in the ice cream for the chocolate brownie bits.

"Hey," Roxas said, brows furrowing, "I always wondered, why does Riku call you 'Brownie' anyway?"

Sora looked up and smiled, "Oh, hah. That's an old story."

"Mind telling me?" Roxas asked.

Sora shook his head and chuckled, "It was way back in preschool."

"Whoa, you guys were friends in preschool?"

"Weird huh?" Sora laughed, "We actually met in preschool. My mom and Dad were working hard back then so I usually spent extra time in school. It was fun, I think. Anyway, Riku used to go there as well but there were a lot of kids around too. He had his gang and I had my little gang."

Roxas smirked at the 'little' comment. He'd bet his ice cream that Sora was even tinier as a kid.

"But we'd all have days where the entire group of kids would play together. There were a lot of us though, so we didn't know everyone's name. I knew his name cos he was Riku." At this, the brunette smirked and made a funny face. "He was the 'cool' kid, right? So anyway, I knew him but when we were playing battlestars one day he couldn't call me by my name. I guess he wasn't very bright so he just called me Brownie."

"Why Brownie though?" Roxas asked.

Sora shrugged, "I guess cos of my hair? If you can believe it, my hair was way worse as a kid. I looked like a frikkin' beast as a child. My mom couldn't deal with it."

Roxas laughed, imagining a lion-like Sora roaming the playground like a barbarian.

"That's a funny story," he laughed.

"Heh, I guess," Sora said, swirling his spoon in his bowl.

"And you guys are still close," Roxas said.

Sora seemed to think about that before answering, "Yeah, we are."

Roxas caught the quiet pose. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked, "Yeah, sure, fine."

Roxas snorted, "Come on, tell Papa Roxas. What's going on."

Sora laughed, his brows furrowing comically, "Nothing gets by you, huh?"

"Nope."

Sora sighed and bit into a cherry before thinking for a moment.

"I don't know what's up. With me and Riku, I mean."

"Define." Roxas said curtly.

"Well," Sora said, drawing the word out, "It's weird, yet not. Riku's been fine lately. A bit quiet, but good. It's just ..." he trailed off.

"Yes?" Roxas said.

Sora frowned a little, "I dunno. We're kinda closer these days. Which I didn't think was possible, but we are."

"How so?"

"Well, we had a long chat the other night when he came to sleep over. He got a lot of stuff off his chest, you know? Was sorry for being a jerk, couldn't explain himself but he seemed worried about it anyway. It was a good heart-to-heart session, all right."

Roxas thought he could interpret that, "So...you guys are ..." he let it hang in the air before Sora snapped.

"What? No! Roxas! What on earth made you think that?"

Roxas blinked, "but you said a heart-to-"

"Yeah, a chat, not some kind of declaration thingy! Sheesh!" Sora was all flustered now.

Roxas watched him mop up a spill on the table. "So why all anxious, then?"

Sora looked up, then looked away. "I dunno."

"Hmm?" Roxas slurped at his drink.

Sora looked back, "Do you think it's weird that me and Riku are so close?"

Roxas raised both brows, "No. I'm actually surprised you aren't closer."

Sora just looked at him. "Really?"

Roxas nodded, "Uh-huh?"

"D'you think ... he ..."

Roxas smiled then, widely and honestly, "Yep. I do indeed."

Sora's jaw dropped. Roxas smirked. This felt good. Flustering and surprising Sora was becoming a bit of a hobby these days. A fun hobby indeed.

"Well, well," Sora said quickly, flapping his hands, "What about you and Axel? What about you guys, huh?"

Roxas could see the topic change from a mile away and relented.

"We're fine," he said calmly.

"Riku was telling me-" Sora stopped mid sentence. "Uh, nevermind, forget it."

Roxas blinked. Uh-oh. "What did he tell you?"

Sora sucked his teeth before sighing dramatically. "I'm not supposed to say."

"Was Riku supposed to say?" Roxas countered.

Sora blanched, "I ... don't think so."

Roxas scowled, "Then tell me."

Sora gulped back a mouthful of ice cream, wincing.

"Well, it's not really ... I don't say what ... besides, what does Riku know?"

Roxas just stared back.

"Fine!" Sora cried, throwing up his arms. He then looked about before leaning in close.

"Riku's told me that Axel's been ... grouchy lately."

Roxas just continued to stare. "So?"

"Sooo," Sora hissed, "Riku said Axel was probably all ... frustrated!"

What was with people using that word? Was it important? Valuable?

By the look on Roxas' face, Sora guessed he didn't get it.

Sighing, he said, "Riku says that sometimes when you like somebody and you don't get to ... um, get physical." he blushed at the outdated term, "That stuff builds up and makes you cranky."

"What?" was Roxas' hoarse reply.

"You know," Sora whispered, "_hormones!_"

Roxas blushed to the tips of his ears. OH. That's what he meant!

"But Axel .. he doesn't need me .. can't he just-isn't it like-"

"I dunno!" Sora hissed, "Riku told me, that's all. Riku knows all about this stuff!"

Both boys were red in the face now and they looked away sharply, finally realizing just what had been going on in the minds of their older counterparts.

* * *

to be continued...

A/N: for a sneak peek at what's next, you can check out my LJ. nejineeDOTlivejournalDOTcom ;D


	41. Chapter 41

--

Chapter 41

--

When Riku went in search of Sora on Friday afternoon, he was baffled to know the brunette hadn't been seen around school after his exam.

"I think he went home," Kairi said as he walked her to the front of the grounds.

"I phoned already," Riku said, flipping his cellphone open again. "No answer."

Kairi shrugged, "Sorry Riku, no idea then."

Riku groaned as she left the school. He blinked in the brilliant sunshine, annoyed that Sora hadn't waited for him.

He decided to check the field. No luck. The pool, no luck. After twenty more minutes of searching, he bumped into Tidus and Wakka.

"Sora?" the blonde said, "Yeah, I saw him and Roxas holed up in the old library."

The look of surprise on Riku's face made the other two laugh. "Yeah, really," Wakka added, "Hard to believe but they were definitely there earlier."

"Why, though?" Riku asked. The idea of Sora in the library baffled him. He knew the second-years were done exams, so there wasn't any more studying to be done.

"Bloody hell," Riku grouched as he climbed the stairs to the top floor. The library was in the old part of the building. It was the largest area within walls, even bigger than the gym. When Riku made it to the wide glass doors, he nodded at the librarian on duty. She eyed him warily as he strode purposefully into the great room where tome upon tome of books was stored. He walked in, knowing full well that most of the school would be avoiding this place like the plague. He looked about, down every aisle as he went. The place was massive!

Growling, he headed to the rear where the wide windows sat. He knew there were study carrels and tables there. So he wasn't too surprised to hear familiar whispered voices.

"Sora?" Riku said loudly turning around the last bookcase. He heard a tiny squeak and thundering feet.

"Riku!" Sora wailed, jumping in front of him suddenly. "What're you doing here?"

Riku frowned, "I came looking for you. Why are you guys in here?" For he spotted Roxas not too far off hastily slamming large books shut. _What are they up to?_

"You need to leave!" Sora cried, pushing at Riku.

"What? Why? Sora!"

"Seriously!" Sora said, pushing Riku further down the aisle. "Me and Roxas are busy."

"Doing what exactly?" Riku said, annoyed.

"Stuff!" Sora all but bellowed.

Riku felt himself fuming, "I waited for you, you know!"

"I know, I know and thanks! But seriously, we'll be done soon!"

Riku made it to the door where the librarian was giving them the evil eye. He turned and stared at Sora, who had the pleading blue eyes out.

"Fine, whatever," Riku said gruffly.

"I'll come see you later, okay?" Sora said.

Riku snorted and walked out.

"And don't come back!" Sora yelled down the corridor, "Or I'll kill you!"

Riku rolled his eyes and gruffly shifted his bag on his shoulder.

He didn't like this one bit.

--

* * *

Sora and Roxas had finished up an hour later and were walking home. Both were a little quieter, not wanting to talk about what they'd discovered.

Their forage into the boys' locker room was a bit embarrassing but they'd succeeded in their mission.

"It probably would've been easier to just buy one," Roxas muttered.

"Are you crazy?" Sora cried, face turning red.

Roxas made a face, "Nevermind."

"Exactly," Sora huffed.

The two split up and headed to their designated destinations.

When Roxas got home, he found a note on the door. "Come visit," it said in Axel's scrawl. Roxas smiled. Trust Axel to not bother with a longer message.

He entered his house and dropped his bag on the table. Rifling through it, he pulled out his notebooks and pens. Taking his bag upstairs, he laid it on the bed. Digging through his drawers, he managed to pull out some clothes and pajamas. Seeing as it was Friday he didn't mind the notion of staying over at Axel's. For once, the redhead's complaints wouldn't be wasted.

He snagged an apple on his way out and locked the door behind him. He'd contemplated leaving his crutch behind but thought better of it. He didn't want to risk it, even if he hip was feeling much better. His last appointment with the doctor had been good. The bones were mended so all he needed now was to get his muscles back in shape. He didn't want his leg to waste away after all.

Walking through the heat, he smiled to himself. Life certainly had done a one-eighty on him.

When he saw Axel's apartment block, his smile grew. He hopped up the stairs as fast as he could, his crutch clacking away on the concrete.

He approached the door labeled '8' and knocked.

"Finally!" came Axel's muffled voice and the door swung open to reveal Roxas' favourite person. Axel looked refreshed, like he'd spent the day relaxing and possibly playing video games.

He was wearing his green t-shirt and beige shorts.

Roxas smiled and walked in. It was much cooler inside.

"Where've you been all day?" Axel asked, taking Roxas' bag from him. "I was round your house at ten."

"That early?" Roxas asked, surprised, "Sorry. I was with Sora."

"Doing what?" Axel went to the kitchen and pulled out two glasses. He got the orange juice from the fridge and filled them up. Roxas accepted the glass gladly.

"Nothing much," he shrugged, taking a sip.

Axel eyed him, "Define 'nothing much'."

Roxas blinked. Why was Axel looking at him like that? "Well, we had lunch in the caf and ... hung about in the library."

Axel pulled Roxas into the lounge. "The library? Why the hell were you there today?"

The tinge in his voice made Roxas pay attention. "We, uh, were just reading, that's all."

Axel pushed Roxas into the couch before straddling him suddenly.

Oh no. Roxas wondered if the whole 'frustration' thing was coming to an end with Axel.

Axel peered down at him, noting the innocent blinking of those blue eyes.

"What?" Roxas asked, a little worried.

"You're hiding something," Axel said.

"No I'm not," Roxas said.

Axel just peered at him, daring him to lie again.

Roxas wondered how Axel would have known ... oh, wait!

"Did you talk to Riku?" he asked, cottoning on suddenly.

Axel looked down peevishly. "Yeah. He called me. Said you and Sora were acting fishy. What's up?"

Roxas fidgeted. "Well, we were just reading, that's all."

"But why did you kick Riku out? What wasn't he supposed to see?"

Roxas blushed then, giving himself away. Axel stared closer.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

Roxas looked away, his ears getting warm. He couldn't say it.

So instead of blurting it out, he pulled Axel closer and whispered it into his ear.

Axel's eyes widened and his grin spread before he fell over sideways in gales of laughter.

"Ahahaha, are you _serious?"_ he cried, flopping on the couch. "That's-that's hilarious!"

Roxas was still blushing furiously, aware that Axel would make fun of him some more.

"Hilarious," Axel said, sitting up close suddenly, "But totally, and utterly fantastic!"

--

* * *

"Hi Sora," said Riku's mom kindly when she opened the door. "Riku's in his room."

The brunette was barely polite in his greeting before he dashed up the stairwell like a hellcat on fire.

"Riku!" he shouted, slamming the bedroom door open.

Riku yelped and bashed his head on the underside of his small desk.

"OW! Sora!"

"Oops!" Sora cried, helping his friend up from where he was crouched. "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you. What're you doing down there anyway?"

Riku had a scowl and was rubbing the back of his head painfully. "Ugh, jeez. I was fixing my computer cables."

"Oh, sorry," Sora mumbled.

Riku sighed, knowing Sora hadn't meant to frighten him, so he just gave a wan smile. "It's okay. I suppose you came here for a reason?"

"Well, kinda," Sora said, flopping onto Riku's bed.

The older boy chuckled and headed over to his closet. He pushed the protruding box of cables inside and closed the door.

"I was in the middle of cleaning my room," he said amiably. "Been neglecting it."

Sora looked about, "Looks clean to me." he said nonchalantly.

Riku snorted, "Anything looks cleaner than your firehole."

Sora laughed, "I suppose."

Riku turned and dragged his desk chair closer so he could sit while Sora perched on the bed. "Well? What's been keeping you away all day?"

"Oh!" Sora blinked and grinned. He flipped his backpack round and rummaged inside. "This!" he squawked, tossing something onto Riku's lap.

The older boy would've chuckled at the errant behaviour if he hadn't just glanced at the material in hand.

"Sora!" he bellowed, flicking the magazine haphazardly onto the desk, "What the hell?"

"What?!" Sora cried, confused.

Riku picked up the magazine and waved it about, "Where did you get this? What the fuck? You didn't - you didn't _buy_ this did you? How could they sell something like this to - to -"

"No no no no," Sora cried, waving his hands. "It's okay. We got it from school!"

"You WHAT?" Sora thought Riku's eyes were going to bug out of his head. "What the - but! How can -! How-!"

Sora laughed, "We heard about it. I mean, first we considered buying one, but, we're too young, right? Plus it'd be soooo embarrassing, oh my god, imagine! But then I remembered what Tidus had said one day. The boys locker room! I heard about the team locker the seniors shared, the one where they kept _some_ (dunno what for exactly, but whatever). The secret stash!"

"Ugh!" Riku cried, throwing the book away again, "Sora, don't touch it! Especially not if it's from the locker room! Didn't anyone tell you how - how, agh! Don't go into that locker!"

"But Riku, we had to!"

He picked up the dirty mag and flashed it at Riku, who looked aghast. "Why're you so mad?" Sora asked, peering round.

Riku felt his face flush hotly. He hadn't thought this conversation would ever come up between them. He couldn't believe his Sora had seen ... looked at ... ugh!

"Sora," he said, trying to calm himself, "Give me that." The brunette gave it back. Riku flicked through it, flashing the images past his eyes. "You and Roxas ... looked through this?"

Sora nodded, admitting with a pinkening of his cheeks.

Riku looked up, baffled. "Why?"

Sora seemed confused. "Well, why not?"

Riku blinked. He didn't really have an argument against that. If Sora felt ... the need to look at dirty magazines, who was Riku to stop him?

"So," Riku said, glancing at a spread in the magazine. The imagery had his face burn. "You and Roxas ... liked this?"

Sora seemed uncomfortable then. "Well, we were just ... checking, really."

"You've never ... read one?" Riku glanced at his door, glad to see it was closed. He got up and locked it, just in case.

Sora shook his head.

"But this-" Riku grimaced at the magazine. He looked up at that innocent face. "This is what you liked?"

Sora blushed hard, "I-I don't know. It's kinda ... um .. we didn't really know ..." he trailed off, clearly beyond words.

"This is scary shit," Riku said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Is it?" Sora squeaked.

"Uh, yeah," Riku said, flipping another page. The magazine was a lot more hardcore than he'd ever hoped Sora would see. In fact, Riku wished he could erase its contents from his own mind. "Why'd you get it?" Riku asked softly, confused.

Sora shrugged, "We just were curious. Neither of us ... get it, really."

"Get what?" Riku asked softly. His heart started a dull thud in his chest.

"This ... frustration thing."

Riku gulped. "You're ... frustrated?"

Sora blinked, "No, not me."

Riku frowned, "So what then?"

"I dunno!" Sora cried, embarrassed even more.

Riku sat and stared at him for a bit, watching the red cheeks flush. Sora was too cute for this.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Riku said softly.

Sora was surprised enough to not utter a word.

Riku sighed and dropped the offending magazine on his desk. He stood up and walked over to his closet. Reopening it, he stood on tiptoes, pulling out an old box at the back. Un piling the old toys and books inside, he dug around at the bottom. Sora watched, disbelieving.

When Riku came back to sit down he simply said, "Here." and dropped two different magazines into Sora's hands.

These didn't look like the other one. Sora went red to the roots of his hair, his eyes flicking up to meet Riku.

"They're not so ... weird," Riku said, looking away with a blush.

Sora couldn't believe he was seeing this. Riku had these things? And by the looks of them, for a while?

Sora felt like an idiot as he opened up the first. There were lots of pictures of women inside. Very attractive ones and yes, naked as hell.

Sora gulped. Turning the pages, he felt his blood start to rush. It was weird.

"Ahem," Riku coughed, catching the play of colour in Sora's face. "See? Normal."

Sora nodded awkwardly as he turned the next page. There he saw more women. Some of them in more ... sexy poses.

"Wow," he uttered, glancing up at Riku. "I didn't know you had this stuff."

"They're old," Riku said awkwardly. "Plus it's only the two."

Sora could tell his best friend was embarrassed. "Well, they're, ah, better."

Riku coughed, "Than that freaky shit? Yeah."

Sora chuckled, "I didn't realize."

Riku rolled his eyes, still slightly uncomfortable. "It's okay. Now you know."

Sora rifled through the entire magazine, wriggling a little where he stood. He hadn't planned on reading stuff like this at Riku's. He'd only intended to prove to Riku that he knew and had seen _stuff_ now. That it wasn't all weird and shit.

When he looked the next magazine over, he didn't expect the first spread to contain couples.

"Oh my gosh!" Sora gasped, almost dropping it.

"Ah, yeah," Riku mumbled, looking anywhere but at the image of a young man and woman entwined. "There's that too."

Sora couldn't look at his friend. It was so terribly weird just then. But he didn't stop turning the pages. With each successive image, he felt his skin heat up and his hips start to get uncomfortable.

"You don't have to finish," Riku said quickly, understanding.

"No, it's okay," Sora said, turning it again.

"No, really," Riku said more firmly, watching the page turn.

Sora was about to say something else when the next spread had him pause.

He blinked. Wriggled a little, then looked at his furiously blushing friend.

"Riku," he uttered softly, "Are they ... boys?"

Riku covered his face and groaned. "Ughhh, yes."

Sora looked the image over, trying to take it in. They were both young-looking, attractive and kissing. Hm. But then what was happening down below, in clear, graphic detail had Sora swallow hard.

"Um, okay," he said, gently closing the magazine.

Riku couldn't speak.

"Well," Sora said stiffly, "That's nice to know."

Riku looked at him for a second then suddenly burst out laughing.

Sora blinked confusedly. "What? What'd I say?"

"Sora!" Riku gasped, falling onto the bed in his laughter, "You're - ha ha ha, you're so - so - ahaha!"

Sora couldn't help grinning. "Yeah, whatever," he groused friendly.

Riku sighed as his chuckles subsided. He sat up and looped an arm around Sora's shoulders.

"Ah, you shouldn't be seeing any of this," he murmured kindly.

"I shouldn't?" Sora said quietly, looking up then into those aquamarine eyes. If he could, he would have stared at Riku for longer, counting every long eyelash and the green flecks in his eyes.

Riku was quiet, his smile waning. He was mesmerized. Sora was so close. So near. And after all that, Riku was glad Sora wasn't disgusted beyond belief.

"Will you kiss me?' Sora said suddenly.

Riku's eyes widened, thinking he hadn't heard right. He pulled back.

"You what?" he uttered hoarsely.

"Just once," Sora said, crawling to his knees. He was eye to eye with Riku then. "Just to see?"

Riku gaped like a goldfish. He felt his heart suddenly thunder away, his chest contracting. "I don't-"

"Just one," Sora whispered, leaning close urgently. He hesitated, unsure, until Riku felt his hormones take control and he pushed forward, hoping, in this one chance, to get Sora's approval.

"Mmm!" came Riku's crushing lips and Sora gasped. Riku was so warm!

Sora felt those lips against his own and his blood rushed into his head. Feeling himself off balance, he quickly looped his arms around Riku's neck. Riku took this liberty to press forward some more.

Sora tried something else, feeling his insides shake with trepidation. He poked out his tongue, gently tasting Riku's lips.

"Oh my god," Riku gasped and pressed in, his own tongue taking Sora in. They fell back onto the bed, Riku lapping at Sora's tongue. The brunette uttered a cry, his breath lost between them. He felt Riku's hands holding his own and he felt heady with emotion. This didn't feel bad at all! It was thrilling in fact. With Riku pressing close, his familiar smell and warmth nearby, it became something more to Sora.

Riku pulled away, his mind spinning and gazed down at the panting brunette. His own breath was ghosting over Sora's lips. He hadn't quite been able to reel himself in.

"You okay?" he whispered, hoping Sora wouldn't freak out again.

Sora's breathing was labored but he nodded. "Again," he uttered, dragging Riku closer. "Again."

--

* * *

"A nudie mag, huh?" Axel chuckled, slouched down beside Roxas on the couch.

"It was more than that, Axel," Roxas said quietly, laying his head on Axel's chest.

"More?" Axel asked.

"Mm," Roxas frowned and snuggled closer.

"You telling me it was hardcore?"

"I suppose you could call it that," Roxas answered.

"Like what? Chains and rope and shit?"

Roxas looked up, catching his boyfriend's amused eye. "Not that so much. It was just kind of ... gross."

Axel raised a brow. "Are you going to explain?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Are you going to get all hot and bothered about it?"

Axel snorted, "Hey, I'm a listener. Watch me listen."

Roxas sat up, his legs curled under him. He fidgeted, recalling the images to mind. He frowned.

"They were just ... gross. Like, unnatural."

"Ah, plastic babes," Axel nodded knowledgeably.

Roxas looked at him. "No, not that. I mean, I think there was some of ... that." Axel leered. Roxas punched his arm. "I'm being serious!"

"So am I!" Axel cried in fake concern. When he saw Roxas' aggrieved expression, he calmed. "Okay, go on."

Roxas fidgeted some more. "I didn't like the images. I don't know why people would buy that."

"Was it because it was girls?" Axel asked.

Roxas blinked. He hadn't even thought of that. He shook his head, "No. It was more because the photos were. . ."

"Scary?" Axel supplied softly. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, scary. Like, I didn't like the way they were ... were treating the women. I don't see how that is good for them."

Axel gently caressed Roxas' brow. "Well some people like S&M."

Roxas frowned, "It wasn't S&M!"

Axel raised both brows. He wanted to know then how his innocent little Roxas knew that term easily.

Roxas was flustered now, "It was normal uh, sex. Just, not ... nice. The women didn't look like they were ..." He scrunched his face, annoyed at his own prudishness.

Axel got it then. "Oh, I know what you're talking about." he nodded. "The magazines these days aren't very realistic. They're not about treating women nice, no."

Roxas looked torn, "But that sells, right?"

Axel shrugged. "To some, I guess."

Roxas moved closer, his hands resting on Axel's chest, "Not you?" he said meekly.

Axel leaned up and gave his blonde a kiss. "No, not me, thanks. I've got me more hot stuff right here than I can already handle."

Roxas wiggled, feeling Axel pull him close. Their kisses were hot and heavy and made him delirious. It was a wonder Axel hadn't already taken advantage of this weakness in him.

"Axel," Roxas whispered, his tongue lapping at Axel's. The redhead moved in, kissing him more urgently. They were down on the cushions before Roxas realized. Axel had paused, his breathing fast and shallow above Roxas.

"You drive me flippin' crazy," Axel said hoarsely.

"Are you frustrated?" Roxas asked in a breathy voice.

"Am I what?" Axel asked, bemused.

"Frustrated," Roxas huffed, "Riku said you were."

Axel blinked, "Riku? What does he know?"

Roxas pulled Axel back down, "I don't know, he just said."

"Hmf," Axel breathed into Roxas' neck, "More like he's the frustrated one."

Roxas chuckled, "I suppose."

--

* * *

to be continued...

--

A/N: Hello!

I know you all might hate me right now, so let me add (before you all kill me), that the rating will be escalating in the next chapter. I just had to say because I might not even post that one on . I'll see how it goes, ha ha. There are rules, after all. However, if I do post here, it'll be slightly edited, but the full one will be available on and my LJ. Hope to see you guys soon! :D


	42. Chapter 42

--

Chapter 42

--

Axel was aware of the tv in the background. He was pretty sure it was the news on. The lounge faced west so the late sunset was filtering in, making it seem a whole lot more tiresome and romantic. None of this mattered of course, because all he could think about was Roxas. The kisses they shared were delicate, sweet and long-lasting. They'd been splayed on his couch for a while now, just making out. He felt like he was sixteen again. He hadn't had time like this in years.

As he gently lapped at Roxas' tongue, Axel focused on those blue eyes so close.

Roxas' lids were heavy and he seemed almost hazy and slow in his reciprocating kisses. Axel leaned down, seeking more. His tongue probed Roxas' mouth, making them both heady with feeling.

Axel pressed kisses to Roxas' cheek and along his cheekbone. He kept an eye on Roxas' fluttering lashes, his own flickering across the warm skin.

He nuzzled Roxas' ear and breathed in his fresh summery scent. Roxas always smelled fresh. Like sunshine and lollipops. Pulling his hands up, Axel gently pressed eager fingers through the blonde spiky locks.

"Mmm,." Roxas mumbled, eyes shut. He seemed to be enjoying the scalp massage.

Axel gently kissed him again, lips lingering.

The sun had set by now and the last of the orange glow was fading. When Roxas did open his eyes again, he was enthralled by the play of colours on Axel's skin and hair, those emerald eyes glinting brightly. Axel smiled. Roxas couldn't help but smile back.

"Come," Axel said softly, hands sliding under Roxas' shoulder blades. The blonde felt himself being pulled up. "Let's take this to the bedroom."

Roxas was pulled into a sitting position, Axel awkwardly stepping down from the sofa. He felt his heart skip a beat at the thought.

"Bedtime?" he said plaintively, trying to seem innocent.

Axel smirked, "You're not escaping this time, my little Roxas. Oh no indeed." He leaned down and licked Roxas' lips hungrily, holding the blonde tightly to him.

Roxas was swept away by the inherent passion within the redhead. He couldn't stop this tidal wave. It was going to be too hard.

"Come," Axel repeated softer. Roxas didn't argue. He let Axel lead him by the hand. He thought he was glad to have brought his pyjamas and was about to scoop up the bag to take along, when Axel marched him into the bathroom instead. Closing the door, Axel leaned over the tub and turned the taps on full. Water gushed out in torrents and Axel upended a bottle of something into the bath.

Standing, the redhead grinned. "Now then," was all he said before tugging at Roxas' shirt.

"Wait, what're you doing?" Roxas asked, confused.

"It's called a bath, Roxas. People use them to clean themselves." Axel snickered as he pulled Roxas' t-shirt up and over his head. The blonde looked flustered, confused, with his hair sticking up all over.

"But-"

Axel shushed him. "No reason. Just thought you might want a bath first." Axel always figured him out.

_First?_ Roxas gulped. The thought was starting to bother him. He felt his legs wobble and he sat down hurriedly on the toilet lid. "I see," he mumbled.

Axel's deft fingers began helping him undress. Roxas couldn't see any point in arguing. Axel did what Axel wanted, after all. Wasn't it apart of his boyfriend that Roxas liked? Axel forthrightness was the only reason they'd even gotten together. If it'd been left up to Roxas, things would never be the way they are.

Roxas watched the redhead lean over the tub to turn the water off. In that moment, Roxas wondered how he could get rid of his own undies and into the bubbly water before Axel noticed.

He didn't have to think further, however, as the older boy opened the door again.

"Forgot towels," Axel said, "Be right back." and he was gone.

Roxas didn't waste time. He divested himself of his undies and climbed into the warm bath.

Axel returned with the towels and also began to immediately undress. Roxas had to look away.

When he heard and felt Axel stepping in, he blinked.

"C'mere," Axel said huskily, his long fingers seeking out Roxas' elbows. The blonde blushed, unable to control himself after all this time. Axel's pale skin was nearby and getting closer. Roxas felt the redhead's legs slide over his, making room for the lanky limbs. The backs of Axel's knees held Roxas' hips and water swished with the movement.

"There" Axel said, leaning back against the tub. He lowered into the suds, relaxing immediately.

Roxas' heart thudded audibly. It was very warm in the tiny bathroom and the water was high and opaque with bubble bath.

"Feeling better?" Axel asked.

Roxas looked at him sharply.

Axel chuckled, "I figured you'd want to clean up before bed. That's all."

Roxas knew his own fastidious nature was hard to ignore. He'd been worrying about his hygiene ever since they'd landed on the couch. He never wanted Axel to think he smelled bad. Roxas was a little obsessive in that area.

Looking at his boyfriend though, all relaxed and pale in the water, made Roxas' heart jump with pleasure. Axel was so very pretty sometimes. With the ends of his scarlet hair wet and stuck to his shoulders, his peachy skin and chest bared to him; Roxas couldn't help the feeling of attraction that welled up inside. Axel was by no means an ugly duckling. His genes ran along the pretty lines, so naturally smooth was his skin, so symmetrical his jaw and so cat-like his eyes. Now that Roxas thought about it, he wondered what Axel's mother had looked like. Did he get her hair and eyes? Or his father's? Who was his father?

Staring at Axel made Roxas' brain melt. He still, to this day, couldn't fathom why the one boy on all the island Roxas could fall for had reciprocated in feeling. He still waited for the pigs blood and jeering from crowds of people watching his downfall. but this was real, wasn't it? Axel really, truly cared for him. Axel had stayed through the accident, Roxas' issues and the recovery. And he did it without malice too. Roxas was beyond grateful.

Feeling very brave, he scooched around in the water, thankful the bubbles had congregated around his middle. Getting to his knees, slipping a little on the bath surface, he managed to slide forward, arms braced on the tub sides. His thighs met Axel's own and Roxas leaned forward. He carefully placed his hands in the tub on either side of Axel, the water coming up to his collarbone. at this angle, he could wiggle forward and rest his chest on Axel's, his legs splayed out behind him.

"What's all this?" Axel murmured, not able to hold back his surprise.

Roxas scooched higher up Axel's torso, resting his head just under the older boy's chin. "I dunno," he murmured back, sighing with contentment.

It would have been perfect had his brain not just registered the resting place of his hips. Axel was quite the actor, really, to not say a_ thing. _Not a sound, not a chuckle, nothing to give away his immense glee at having Roxas resting on his crotch. In fact, even as the blonde registered the thought, Axel was able to hold himself still and not make any lewd movements. Will of iron.

"Uhm," Roxas hoped Axel couldn't see his red cheeks. The positioning had felt right at first. He'd just wanted to be near his boyfriend. No one warned him to keep an eye out for ... bits and bobs.

Axel would have laughed at the blonde's discomfort, but he didn't. It was too cute. So the two of them just laid there, relaxing into it.

Roxas tried not to think about it, but he could still _feel_ Axel down there. Strange, but true.

He had showered with him before. And there'd been that time in Axel's bed ...

But Roxas wasn't one to pay attention when his mind was all lust-hazed. The details were lost on him. For all he knew, Axel's penis would look just like his own, or Riku's. He pondered that for a moment. He'd seen Riku naked... hm... weird. Roxas wondered if Sora was used to Riku's nakedness. Not in a perv kind of way. Just in the 'I've known him all my life and we used to play in the paddling pool together' kind of way.

Roxas wasn't paying enough attention to Axel obviously, as the sudden grasping pressure on his behind brought him back to reality.

"Eeep!" he blurted, making Axel laugh. "Axel!"

The redhead's hands pulled at Roxas' butt, sliding the blonde higher up his torso. "What?" he murmured, coming face-to-face with the blonde. Roxas shuddered, his fingers scratching Axel's shoulders.

"Ugh," he moaned, losing focus.

Axel felt his mouth go dry. He hadn't intended on _that_, but it was a lovely sight. He could feel Roxas pressed wetly to him, the water sloshing a little beneath the bubbles.

Roxas' eyes fluttered open as he slid down again. He shivered, feeling himself harden against Axel's pressure.

"Sorry," he whispered, coming back to hold Axel's shoulders. His voice was shaky.

"Do you honestly think you need to apologize for being so sexy?" Axel whispered gruffly, his warm breath rasping.

Both of them shivered then, Axel's heat coming to life as well. Having Roxas stuck to him was a little more than he'd bargained for at this venture. But he would take whatever was given.

Rubbing his hands over Roxas' round, wet bottom, Axel hummed his pleasure. Roxas reciprocated.

"Oh!" he breathed when Axel ran his hands down his thighs and back up to his waist. It felt dizzying, amazing. He'd never felt such soothing caresses.

"You have a perfect little bum, you know that?" Axel purred, licking at Roxas' ear. His hands massaged appreciatively.

"Uh!" Roxas squeaked, feeling Axel's length slide up alongside his own. His blood rushed south and his head felt heavy on his neck.

"No?" Axel said, his voice rough. He hadn't mant just yet to get started and he always forgot just how hot it got with Roxas.

"C-can we wait a bit?" Roxas stuttered.

A straight answer was fine with Axel, so long as he knew the eventual outcome was the same and in this particulat situation, he figured the outcome was all but set in stone. He sat up, splashing water everywhere. He seated Roxas back in front of him and grabbed the nearby sponge.

"Okay, then let's make this a real scrub down." The gleam in his eye made Roxas gulp. Filling up on soap, the redhead got to work. Roxas couldn't stop it, he only yelped and squealed as the sponge scrubbed over his every skin cell. Axel managed to drop a glob of shampoo in his hair too and proceeded to massage and scrub Roxas' scalp.

"Ow!" Roxas yelped.

"Oops!' Axel regretted his fervour. "Sorry," he said, brushing the soap off Roxas' fuzz spot. The hair was still much shorted than the rest of his head. Roxas was gently poking it, wincing.

By the interested look in his boyfriend's face, Roxas could tell the redhead felt bad.

"Just ... a bit sensitive still," he murmured, one eye closing as soap drifted over his brow. Axel swept it away. He wet his hands some more and gently wiped the blonde's face clear of all soap.

"God, I feel like an ass, now," Axel groaned, brows furrowed.

"You're always an ass," Roxas said, smiling a little devilishly.

Axel made to grab him but Roxas pushed away. Axel ended up with a face full of bubbly water and his hair got drenched.

He came up coughing. "Ugh, yeaugh," he spluttered, wiping at his eyes. Roxas just chuckled at the castle of foam atop the deep red hair. Axel made a face and shook off the water. He crawled over before standing up suddenly. He flipped a knob and the overhead shower blasted on.

Roxas slipped in surprise, his bum sliding foward. Righting himself, he thought to pull the old ancient plug out before the tub overflowed.

Axel was rinsing himself off now as the blonde wobbled unsteadily to his feet. He watched as the older boy shook his wild mane of hair, running long fingers through the heavy mass. Rivulets of water ran down his long, pale torso and Roxas just watched.

With a hard scrub across his face, Axel was done. He looked down and was amused to find Roxas staring, doe-eyed. with his own self cleansed, Axel pulled the blonde forward, dunking him in the spray. Axel vigorously rubbed out all the suds and made sure Roxas was spotless before turning off the tap.

"Now," Axel said, covering Roxas' head and shoulders in a towel. "Get out and get to bed."

Roxas stumbled out of the bath, pulling at the towel in his eyes. He hastily covered himself properly and caught Axel's amused snicker before dashing out the room.

He felt a little glee rush through him, laughing at their escapade. Times were always crazy with Axel.

While Roxas made the dash into Axel's room, the redhead puttered about in the bathroom.

Roxas was flustered to recall he hadn't brought his clothes into the room. He jumped when the phone rang suddenly and Axel grumbled audibly. Footsteps told Roxas that Axel had wandered into the lounge. Quick as a flash, Roxas threw open axel's drawers and yanked on whatever he could find.

By the time Axel reappeared, clad in just a towel, the blonde had already clambered onto the bed.

"Hmf," Axel snorted, "Demyx called. He wants to go to the movies or something."

"Oh? What'd you tell him?" Roxas asked.

Axel smirked evilly and looked over, "I told him I had plans."

Roxas didn't want to know. Axel was so rude sometimes, it was embarrassing.

Axel came up to the bed where Roxas sat and eyed the blonde. Roxas was wearing his old soccer t-shirt and loose shorts. They were way too big on him, but it only added to his adorability.

Axel wasn't going to waste time. He'd been waiting for this for longer than ever anticipated. He climbed onto the bed and crawled closer. Roxas gulped and scooched back. When Axel leaned over him, he fell back onto his elbows.

"Are you running again?" Axel asked, smiling. He didn't wait for an answer before leaning into kiss Roxas. Roxas loved these kisses so much, he knew he couldn't resist. Axel's tongue twined with his own and he partially wondered when the redhead had brushed his teeth. Axel pushed harder and Roxas fell onto his back, not having time to gasp when Axel's lips were on his again. Their breathing was heavy in the small room and Roxas felt himself holding Axel's shoulders close.

Axel pressed closer, splitting Roxas' knees apart. When he settled atop the blonde, there was no question as to the whereabouts of his libido. When Axel pressed himself firmly against the blonde, Roxas moaned. He wanted Axel to touch him. He'd wanted this for so long, it ached. But he'd never known how to ask for such things. Physical contact was a craving he hadn't ever encountered.

"Have you - done this - before?" Axel mouthed softly between kisses.

Roxas shook his head.

Axel pulled back to lock eyes with him. "Really? No girls?"

Roxas shook his head shyly. If he had ever done this with a girl, he couldn't remember. It was strange, but the truth.

"Ah," Axel leaned in and gently sucked on Roxas' tongue, "Good."

Gently, gently, Axel coaxed Roxas out of his shyness. With soft pushes, he was able to get more breathy cries out of the blonde. Roxas wasn't protesting at all.

When their hips met, the two would groan and before Roxas was aware, Axel's hands were already pulling at the fresh t-shirt. Roxas barely complained as the shirt was ripped over his head and arms.

Axel didn't even pause before latching onto a nipple. Roxas squeaked at the warm wetness and shivered, his hands reaching for Axel's shoulders. While Axel lapped at the sensitive flesh, his hands worked quickly at the edge of Roxas' shorts. He could tell the blonde hadn't put on underwear. The heat made Axel's hands slip as the pale softness of Roxas' butt was revealed to his eager hands.

"Mm!" Roxas moaned as Axel pulled the pants away. He wasn't sure if this was the EXACT moment for all of this. His mind was mush, melting, fluttering all over. "Axel," he breathed as those large hands caressed his bottom. Axel stopped his licking and crawled back up to Roxas. He kicked away the offending shorts, hands still massaging the blonde's rear.

"I said you had the perfect butt, don't you believe me?" He lapped at an ear and Roxas shivered. He knew where Axel's hands were going, and he wasn't sure if it was anticipation or worry that made his head swim. Axel heard Roxas' breath hitch as his hand slid round, over one hip. He smoothed his fingers over the dusting of hair, darker than what sat upon the blonde's head.

"Ah!" Roxas cried when Axel caught hold of his erection. Gently Axel squeezed, his lips poised over Roxas' ear. The blonde began breathing erratically as that warm hand began a gentle rubbing. Roxas thought his brain would explode. The rushing of shivers and blood up and down his legs made him weak and he couldn't stop the twitching of his fingers and toes. "Axel..." he whispered, eyes shut tight.

"Uh," Axel grunted, rubbing himself against Roxas' thigh. That was when Roxas realized the towel was gone and the hot flesh against his leg was none other than Axel himself. Axel's hand began a faster rhythm on Roxas, making the blonde shudder.

"Good?" Axel asked, licking the shell of Roxas' ear lewdly.

"Yes!" Roxas cried, pulling Axel closer, wanting to feel his every skin cell against his own. Axel nearly lost it at that tone. Roxas was so fucking hot! His cuteness and good looks didn't hide the lust very well.

Axel wanted to hurry this along. So he moved to his elbows, face hovering over the blonde's panting visage.

With Axel still pumping him, Roxas was speechless. His hips moved up to match the push and pull, his cheeks reddening every time.

"Do you know," Axel murmured then, "what happens next?" He watched those blonde eyes open, even in bliss.

"Uh ... " Roxas gasped, "I ... Yes."

"Those magazines teach you everything?" Axel murmured, leaning in to lick at Roxas' cheek. Roxas turned into the heat. "_Everything?"_

"Y-yes," he stuttered.

"Are you sure?" He nipped the lobe.

Roxas wondered if maybe something had been left out? Was Axel going to do something unexpected?

"Hmmm," Axel murred, his arm reaching out to the nearby bedside table. He had to let go of Roxas and balance himself but he was moderately proud of the efficiency in which he opened said table drawer and extracted the little tub of gel.

He unscrewed the top and lifted out a dollop before moving down Roxas' torso.

The blonde never broke eye contact. He watched as the redhead moved down him, dropping kisses here and there. Roxas was hit by the fact that they were both, officially, naked. Together.

"This," Axel licked at Roxas' inner thigh, "is probably going to hurt." He pried Roxas' legs open, making them bend at the knee. "But I'll be good, I promise."

Roxas didn't complain. He was shaken by the way Axel stared at his erection, a smile playing on his lips. Those vivid green eyes flicked back to him and he gulped. Not looking away, Axel extended his tongue and licked a stroke up Roxas' penis.

Roxas jumped and was about to say something when Axel just got to the point and slipped the member into his mouth. Roxas would have bellowed had he realized how to use his vocal cords. His voice seemed to have fled in the wave of pleasure that rushed up his body. Axel rhythmically massaged his dick with his tongue and sucked expertly with his lips. Roxas felt blinded by the sensation of his boyfriend sucking him off. It was incredible; nothing like he'd ever imagined.

He was only partially aware of Axel's finger when, greased up, it pressed against his back passage. Feeling confused, Roxas shivered. Axel pushed harder, his finger slipping through, making Roxas squirm.

Axel watched the play of colour across the blonde's face. Roxas wasn't in pain yet, so he continued to push his finger in, then pull it out as he sucked on his dick. Axel liked it this way, so he knew Roxas would too. It took the mind off other things, so to speak. Roxas' stomach muscles twitched at the confused signals.

Axel had never seen anything so mesmerizing.

He continued with the sucking and the finger motions a bit longer before trying a second finger. This time, Roxas felt it.

Axel let go with his mouth. "Sore?" He asked, pausing immediately.

Roxas had to catch his breath, "Uh .. no-not yet. Just ... weird."

"Hmm, I'll bet," Axel grinned. Roxas wanted to cover his face with embarrassment.

Axel chuckled but paid attention as his fingers pushed into the warmth below. He kept an eye on Roxas, noting how the blonde shivered as the fingers left, then re-entered. God, it was hot.

"Come here," Roxas murmured then, frowning through his haze. He reached for Axel. The redhead had a time trying to get his hand's angle right while managing to get closer, but he was able to do it once Roxas' right leg was lifted.

"Uh .. uh," Roxas blundered, trying to speak. Axel had just pushed in a third finger, his green eyes focused on Roxas. The blonde's eyes were swirling at the different feeling. Axel pushed again. Roxas shuddered heavily.

"Shit," Axel groaned, nipping at Roxas' chin. He lifted his own leg over Roxas' left, making room to thrust over the warm thigh. "I'm too close," Axel said gruffly, trying to curb his urge. He felt like an idiot, failing so early in the game. No one had brought about such intense lust in him before. It was ridiculous!

"Ah ... ahh," Roxas just breathed every time Axel pushed.

"Fuck," Axel pulled his fingers out and grabbed at the jar of lubricant. He hastily slathered his fingers before grabbing his dick and rubbing the coolness over his throbbing skin. He pulled Roxas leg up again and sat back. Roxas was beyond words at this point. He knew if Axel didn't watch it, it'd all be over in a few short shakes.

Axel seemed to understand though, because he waited. With eyes closed, the redhead breathed deeply. Roxas blinked and shifted his hips. He was actually ready for this. He surprised himself sometimes. Even looking at Axel, all sweaty and warm, Roxas knew it'd be okay. He even managed one last look over his boyfriend. Axel's lean torso was beautiful. His muscles were flexed and the slight definition brought out his hipbones. The red hair that grew further down was as red as he expected. And Axel's penis ... well, Roxas knew he himself wasn't very big in that department, but Axel seemed in proportion to his size. Roxas even admired his balls and the way Axel's thighs were spread, holding him up, all tense and lean. Gulping back this feeling of need, Roxas shifted, pressing his butt to Axel's legs.

Axel opened his eyes and they were dark. As he looked over every inch of Roxas, all laid out, no, spread out for him, Axel felt his dick twitch.

He rubbed himself slowly, not wanting to lose hardness but not wanting to let go too soon. Roxas was intoxicating like this. Like an angel, all ruffled and pink and wet. Axel shivered. Too close.

He lowered his hips, keeping an eye on his positioning. Roxas held his breath as Axel got into place. The redhead took both of Roxas' knees and spread them, holding them still. He hiked the blonde's hips up to meet his cock and began to push.

Roxas clenched his teeth at the pressure. Holy shit, Axel was huge.

Axel wasn't faring much better. Roxas was so tight, so hot, he felt he might just lose it any second. He stopped when Roxas cried out. Axel waited and calmed himself.

He tried again, this time pushing slowly, but steadily. He was getting this, no matter what.

Roxas felt weird, his insides releasing to let Axel in. He was being filled and it made him feel like every nerve in his body was waiting for something.

"Crap. Shit. Fuck. Crap," Axel hissed, flexing his hips. In that one last shove, he was in, finally. He might have waited a little longer if it hadn't been for Roxas' breathy moan.

"Axel..." Roxas breathed, his eyes rolling. his arms reached out and Axel could only comply, falling back into that warm embrace. Both moaned as the angle changed and Axel began thrusting. He couldn't stop himself. It was just too close. He had Roxas, in bed, naked, under him and he was about ready to explode.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Roxas cried every time Axel thrust into him. It felt so strange! So filling, yet so alien. It made his blood rush and his legs quiver. Axel was fucking him! What the hell?

"Unh!" Axel groaned as he balanced himself on his hands. He began pushing in earnest. The mattress moved with them as Roxas held onto his elbows, legs spreading wider with every push.

"Axel! Axel!" Roxas cried, his voice breaking.

"I'm here," Axel said through gritted teeth, "Fuck." He thrust harder, faster, not able to stop. His dick was sliding now, the lube spread throughout and Roxas seemed beyond words as Axel pressed against something sweet inside.

"There, ah! There, Axel," Roxas' eyes were wide, unseeing, feeling only bursts of pleasure explode under his skin. Axel thrust faster, faster, shaking the bed.

Roxas' fingers scratched his arms as the blonde shook, his penis dripping before the inevitable.

"Come for me, Roxas," Axel hissed, dropping to lap at the blonde's wet neck. "Unh."

Roxas held onto him so tight, he thought his ribs might break, but Axel didn't stop. He was going, running, falling over the edge. The wave was rushing towards him and every nerve in his body felt singed.

"Ah!" Roxas cried, clenching both legs around Axel's hips. He shuddered heavily, eyes shut and Axel felt hot seed splash against his stomach. The wetness around his penis was hot and Axel could hear the sounds of their lovemaking. He was a goner.

Biting onto Roxas' neck, Axel grunted heavily, thrusting his spilling seed into the blonde. It was fucking amazing. Beyond amazing. It was hot, heated, scorching!

The two boys shivered together, their limbs shaking until Axel just collapsed.

Roxas didn't want to let go, even as the tingling left his toes. His hands reached down and he grabbed Axel's ass, pulling him in tighter. The redhead twitched, out of breath.

"Bloody crap," he gasped, lipping Roxas' ear. Roxas shivered once more, all energy leaving his body at once. He'd expended every ounce of feeling and tension and was nothing more than a bowl of jelly.

* * *

--

Riku laid there, eyes staring at the ceiling, his chest heaving, unbelieving. _Holy shit on a stick,_ he thought, amazed and weirded out. _What the hell._

Sora lay next to him, his head atop Riku's lax arm. They were both out of breath but, as Riku noted grumpily, still mostly dressed.

"Wow, we just had sex!" Sora said breathily, blue eyes wide.

Riku took a deep breath and shook his head, "No, uh, we didn't."

Sora curled to look at him. Riku felt his weight shift. His small single bed really wasn't the best place to be doing these things. Riku hoped they could plan this out better next time. Next time. He felt giddy.

"What would you call this then?" Sora asked, bewildered. "We didn't just have sex?"

Riku had to think for a moment, his fingers massaging his temple, "Um, I guess I'd call this 'heavy petting'"

"Heavy what now?" Sora asked, brows all crinkled. Riku had the strangest explanations for things. "You mean you didn't like it?"

Riku blinked his eyes open wide and rolled to his elbow, knocking Sora to the side. "WHAT? Are you crazy? How could I - what we just did - holy crap, Sora! Of course I liked it!" He heaved his breathing into check as Sora blinked back. What they'd just done ... wow. Talk about a few more nights of tantalizing dreams...

"Good!" Sora cried, smiling widely, as though the fact his pants were round his thighs meant nothing. Riku himself began scooching his own shorts back up. He pressed Sora's shirt down too. They'd really just acted like horny teenagers. Which was what they were, but ... really. How indecent.

Riku chuckled.

"What?" Sora asked, pulling his pants up, seemingly unconcerned that they'd both just done a few things his mother would be aghast at and was illegal in some parts of the world.

"I really, honestly, don't know," Riku said, laughing. Sora frowned. Riku was so freaking weird sometimes.

"Did you really like it?" he asked again.

Riku laughed, "I said yes, didn't I?"

"What was your favourite part?" Sora asked, sitting up straight and crossing his legs. His ruffled, wild hair would have to be tamed before they left.

"My what?" Riku blinked up from where he lay, legs flopping over the side of the bed.

"Did you like my thing in your mouth?"

"Oh my God, Sora! Shut up!" Rikus flushed red and rolled over, smothering himself in his pillow.

"_Whaaat?_" Sora whined, pulling at the pillow. "What?"

"You're so .. so unromantic!" Riku said, muffled.

Sora blinked, "But you were sucking it! I liked it a lot! I was wondering if you did too!"

Riku sat up hastily and slapped a hand to Sora's mouth. He was barely a breath away. "Sora. My _mother_ is downstairs. Shut. Up."

Sora laughed and licked Riku's hand, "Ha ha, Riku! She won't hear us!"

Riku just eyed him fishily. He wouldn't risk it for the world.

--

* * *

to be continued...

--

A/N: Nearly done! Woo!


	43. Chapter 43

--

Chapter 43

--

The two boys entwined on the bed were awake, but dazed.

Roxas was glassy-eyed and yet happy. With Axel's arm over his chest and their legs mixed up, he felt warm. Turning, he caught the sight of Axel resting, eyes closed. The redhead wasn't asleep but he sure looked it. His dark lashes stood out against his pale cheeks and Roxas felt the urge kiss those eyelids.

"Axel," he said softly, turning his body. His leg had been hooked over Axel's hip and that was when he realized that the redhead was still inside. Roxas shivered. He'd wanted to keep Axel closer, longer. Slowly, Axel opened his eyes, arms automatically looping the blonde closer. He pressed his lips to Roxas' collar bone.

"Yeah?" he murmured.

Roxas flexed around him and he winced. This was something. Carefully, Axel tilted his hips and slid out, making Roxas give a breathy gasp. Now that they weren't crushing each other, Axel was able to pull Roxas even closer. He wrapped himself about the blonde, trying to keep himself in touch with his every limb. He didn't want to let Roxas go.

"Are you all right?" Roxas said, fingers gently caressing Axel's shoulder.

Axel looked into those blue eyes and quirked an eyebrow. "I'm fucking fabulous. I'd be more worried about yourself right now."

Roxas licked his own teeth, thinking. "I suppose."

Axe scooched higher up the bed, getting a pillow under his ear. "I was too rough. Sorry."

Roxas blinked, "No, you weren't. Were you?" he seemed confused.

Axel couldn't help it. He chuckled. "Yeah, I was. Trust me. I should've slowed it down a little."

"Oh," Roxas said, "Why didn't you?"

Axel watched him move, so their chests touched. He couldn't figure Roxas out. "I didn't because, well, I was all revved to go and obviously have no self-control whatsoever." He buried his face in Roxas' hair.

"Oh," Roxas said again. Axel waited but the blonde didn't say anything else. Instead, Roxas just drew circles on the redhead's shoulder, making the skin tingle further. Then he spoke up just as Axel was about to say something more. "Well, I liked it."

"Mmm, I noticed," Roxas heard the leering tone in his boyfriend's voice. "It was hot."

Roxas wiggled, pressing himself into Axel. The redhead obliged him by moving his head. Roxas kissed his chin, then his lips. Axel wanted more, so he leaned down and licked Roxas' lips until the blonde's tongue appeared. Axel licked at the pink appendage, rolling it between his lips and teeth. Roxas gave a tiny moan of contentment.

"Mmm, everything about you is hot," Axel said breathily.

Roxas rolled onto his back and sighed. With himself detangled, he could stretch out on the bed. They hadn't used the bedcover so both were laid out on top of it. Axel ran his hand down Roxas' stomach, making swirls with his fingertips. Roxas was warm and a little sticky. Axel wanted to pay more attention. He lifted his head and rested his weight on his elbow as the other hand roved gently, lightly over Roxas. The blonge giggled at the tickling sensation. So Axel moved on, his palm smoothing down ribs, a hipbone and over silky thighs. When Axel gently caressed Roxas' leg, his fingers pressing his inner thigh, Roxas sighed. Axel loved that expression of contentment. He even lifted Roxas' leg so as to massage his small bum. Running a hand from Roxas' butt all the way to his knee, Axel was transfixed. Roxas seemed to be dozing. It was calming him.

"I want to do you again," Axel whispered gruffly.

Roxas opened his eyes. "You're so charming."

Axel barked out a laugh, "I am aren't I? People always say so."

He snuggled Roxas, dropping himself on top of the blonde.

"People?" came Roxas' response.

Axel was resting, both elbows on either side of Roxas. "Yeah, you know. Other people."

"People like?" Roxas pressed on.

Axel raised a brow. "Oh, like every lady on the street. Girls, wives, mothers, old girlfriends."

Roxas just stayed silent, watching. He extended both hands and rested them on Axel's ribcage.

"What?" Axel rumbled.

"I don't know," Roxas murmured shyly.

Axel could see where this was going. He thought it might come up sooner or later. "My ex-girlfriend's used to say I was an ingrate in bed," he snorted. "They didn't seem to mind when we were doing it, though."

"How many-I mean ..." Roxas stopped what he was about to say.

"You asked this already," Axel said, grinning like a cheshire cat. "Is my sexy little Roxas intrigued about my past bedmates?"

"So ... so you have slept with other people?" Roxas said.

Axel raised a brow, "Uh, yeah. Did you think I hadn't?"

Roxas flushed red, "Well, I - I thought you must have. I mean, you're all handsome and nice and you couldn't not have."

"Awww," Axel nuzzled Roxas' cheek, "You called me handsome."

"You are," Roxas said softly. How could Axel think he wasn't? He made every girl weak in the knees and obviously had attracted the unwitting blonde..

Axel just smiled. "Roxas, don't worry, what I know in bed is all from years and years of experience. Wait, that sounds bad. I mean, I've ... I'm not a whore or anything, don't start thinking that. Riku's more of a whore than I am."

"Riku?" Roxas cried incredulously, "He's not a whore! How can you say that?"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Well, okay, maybe he doesn't sell himself on the streets or anything, he just-"

"I didn't even know he'd ... you know..." Roxas seemed intense.

Axel frowned, "Why so interested?"

"I'm just surprised!" Roxas cried.

"You thought he was a virgin?"

"Well, how do you know he isn't? I thought he liked Sora all this time!" Roxas asked. He could easily get a visual in his mind of Riku in bed ... doing that. Hmm.

Axel started to laugh, "How do I know? What, you think Riku can hold it all in forever? He didn't know he liked Sora, did he?"

Roxas pouted, "Well, I suppose...I didn't think you and he were very close anyway. How do you know all this?"

Axel shrugged, "Word gets around. You must remember, Sora wasn't here for Riku's first year. He was still playing sandy-truck-trucks in elementary school while Riku was being exposed to the brothel that is high school."

Roxas hadn't even thought of that.

"Yeah," Axel said, noting the look in Roxas' eye. "So no, we're not exactly best friends. I mean, we swing in different circles, so why would we be?"

"But you know him well, right?"

"Eh," Axel made a face, "He's always been around. I only really got to know him when I joined the Swimteam. Otherwise I'd only see him at parties and shit. Parties where the ladies liked to try as hard as possible to get into his pants."

Roxas could see that. Riku had quite the fanclub.

Axel wanted to change the topic. "Riku doesn't date a lot, but he has been around. So he's slept with girls, sure. He's, unfortunately, somehow, disgustingly attractive to girls."

"Yeah," Roxas said wistfully, "He is."

"Hey!" Axel leaned in, pressing his nose to Roxas'. "Stop falling in love with Riku when I'm being all sexy."

Roxas laughed, "I'm not! I'm saying he _is_ attractive and all. You don't think he is? I'm allowed to say that, aren't I?"

"UGH," was all Axel could say.

"He is!" Roxas sat up as Axel sat on his knees. "He's handsome plus I always hear the girls talking about him. If he slept with some, then who were they?"

"Some chicks," Axel said, annoyed, "Who cares?"

"Aww," Roxas' face broke into a blinding smile. He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. "Don't worry. I love you more."

"_More?_" Axel cried. Roxas just laughed and got to his knees. He came face-to-face with Axel and held the redhead's face in his hands. Gazing into those green eyes, he smiled sweetly, kindly.

"You don't believe me?" he said.

Axel thought his chest was going to bust open. The way Roxas looked at him ... the way he made him melt... it was just too much.

He threw himself at the blonde and they both tumbled, arms and legs flying. Axel latched his lips onto Roxas and proceeded to kiss him into oblivion. Roxas responded happily and wrapped himself to the other boy. That is, until Axel's elbow met nothing and with a jerk and a bellow, both of them fell off the bed, yelping, into a tangle of limbs on the cold, unforgiving floor.

--

* * *

Roxas spent the rest of his weekend at Axel's place. It took a bit of adjustment, but he managed to get over his worries about being in bed with the redhead. After all, it had been pretty awesome. He'd been a bit leery of a repeat the next evening, but Axel seemed to know already that he wasn't up to it.

"I know, I know, hurts, bla bla bla," Axel waved his hand from where he had slumped down into the couch. "Don't think _I'm_ not killing for more, though."

Roxas smiled and combed his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Axel only growled and stretched out on the couch, resting his head on Roxas' legs. "Sorry," Roxas murmured, kissing his forehead.

Axel just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Did you bring your extra clothes for school?"

Roxas chuckled, "Yeah." He was actually staying over to the Monday which was all new. He'd be going to school with Axel! How cool was that? Not that Axel was letting him out of his sight. After their little session in bed, the redhead had been unamused to find a bruise blossoming on the blonde's hip.

"Why didn't you tell me it hurt!" He'd cried that morning.

"I didn't realize," Roxas said, gently poking the newly healed area. "It's okay though, just a little sore."

"AUGH," Axel had bellowed, taking Roxas' face in his hands. "I HATE that I hurt you. Fuck!"

"You didn't!" Roxas had cried but he knew it was fruitless, since Axel's exertions had probably brought on the bruise.

"I'm such a dipshit," Axel had sighed.

"Yeah, but you're my dipshit," Roxas had chuckled.

So needless to say, they didn't get up to any more shenanigans, no matter how many attempts Axel made in that direction. All he got out of Sunday night was some fondling and a kiss or two. Bugger.

The Monday morning was beautiful. The sun was soft and the cool breeze in the air held the warmer hints of summertime. Not that Destiny Islands really differed from season to season, but Roxas could smell it.

The walk over to school was pleasant and revitalizing. Roxas didn't walk awkwardly and managed quite fine on his crutch.

The day passed by in a blur though. Because exams were over, the classes were rowdy and the teachers had nothing to give them. Basically, their next two days were going to be pointless and lame until Summer vacation actually began. Roxas enjoyed it.

He just hung about with his classmates and ate at his usual table. The only thing that niggled at him, was the appearance of Riku.

Roxas and Sora had been weighing the different values of peanut butter versus chocolate spread when the silver-haired boy appeared. Because almost everyone had lax classes, the students weren't expected to work in Bio class. Ansem couldn't have cared less.

But when Riku appeared, Roxas noted a little something in his gait, his movements. He seemed... different. Not quite so ... twisted. He seemed very much like he had when Roxas had first met him. He stood tall, wore his bright red, fitted t-shirt and his pale jeans with his pristine sneakers. His hair even seemed to have some extra sheen to it.

"Hey," Riku said, flipping his hair away from his eyes and sitting down at their lab table, "What's up?" Roxas, for some reason, could only imagine how Riku's pants must have dipped at the way he sat on the stool. He caught a couple girls nearby giggling. Oh well.

"Not much," Roxas replied.

"Hi!" Sora had cried happily. Roxas didn't sense anything different in the brunette ... so why was Riku grinning like that?

"Are you coming to the Garden later?" Riku asked. "We're planning an end-of-exam ice-cream fest."

"Su-" Roxas began but was cut off.

"Um, we'll be a bit late, but sure," Sora said brightly.

"Oh?" Riku raised his brows.

"Yeah!" Sora yipped back, grin still widening. Riku looked between the two boys. Roxas didn't have anything to add.

So class went on until Ansem just tossed them all out. Riku got them to promise to meet up later before leaving with his friends. Sora grabbed Roxas suddenly and whispered. "I need to talk to you!" urgently in his ear.

And so the two of them made a dash out of sight. Before long, Roxas figured out that they were headed to the daisy field. Typical.

Sora ran through the flowers, kicking up petals and grass as he went.

"Well," Roxas said, hobbling onto the small hill where Sora had gone to stand. "Are you going to tell me what's up?"

Sora grinned widely. Roxas just plopped down, tired. Sora sank down next to him.

"Did you have a good weekend?" Sora asked.

Roxas felt himself blush, thinking Sora could somehow tell. "Uh, yeah, you?"

Sora just smiled back. "You look better, Roxas."

The blonde blinked. "I what?"

"Just saying," Sora grabbed at a waving daisy. "Today you seem all ... fresh and happy. I'm glad."

Roxas cleared his throat, "Okay, sure."

"Guess what?" Sora blurted out.

Roxas figured this was the news. "What?"

"I kissed Riku."

Roxas raised his brows in surprise, "Really? You did?"

"Yup!" Sora seemed pleased with himself, "We made up. For real, this time."

"Oh, that's good," Roxas said, wiping his wayward hair out of his eyes. He had the thought of a haircut. It was getting straggly.

There was a moment of silence before Roxas said, "So you kissed him?"

"Yup," Sora said again.

"And... he was okay with that?"

"Yup, more than okay actually," Sora went thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, we, um, we also kinda got carried away though... not sure if that was my plan, but you know..."

Roxas paused, eyebrows raised. "You ... and Riku? Are you ...?"

Sora made an awkward face. "Uh, yeah. Haha."

Roxas felt himself smile. "You told him about the stupid magazine didn't you?"

"Ugh! Yes," Sora groaned. "I feel like an idiot though."

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, me too."

Sora grinned through his fingers, "but Riku didn't mind, really. He, um, taught me some stuff."

Roxas snickered, "I'll bet he did. Was it okay?"

Sora seemed to think, recalling what had happened before. He remembered being in awe of his older friend. Riku knew what he was doing, even though he'd said he'd never done it before. Sora wondered how he knew, though.

"D'you think he's ... uh, done stuff with guys before?"

Roxas blinked, "Uh, don't think so. Axel said he's only been with girls."

"Really? Okay, good!"

"Why?" Roxas seemed bewildered.

"Oh, well, he was ... really good with ... stuff."

"Aahaha, you're blushing!" Roxas laughed.

Sora laughed with him.

"I didn't know ... well, he likes me. A lot."

It was a pause before Roxas felt his lips twitch. He couldn't help it. It was so funny. He burst out laughing. He tried holding it in but to no avail. Sora was just too dense sometimes.

"What?" Sora wailed, caught off guard. "Why is that funny? I'm being serious, Roxas!"

"I know! I know!" Roxas choked through his giggles. "Sorry, sorry. It's just-" he snorted and covered his mouth. by the time he had reeled it in, Sora was beyond perplexed. "Aha, no, aha, really," Roxas cleared his throat. "Sorry. That was just amusing because, well, duh."

"Duh what?" Sora asked.

Roxas rolled his eyes madly, "Because, Sora! How could you NOT tell that he liked you? Riku's obviously been smitten with you since forever!"

The brunette looked surprised. "Really? Are you sure? No..."

"Yes," Roxas replied, " He has. I thought so pretty early on. I could tell."

"How?" Sora seemed bewildered out of his mind.

"He's like, the most doting best friend I've ever seen!" Roxas crowed. "Who else has a friend they see every second of every day? Riku would do ANYTHING for you, right? He'd jump in front of a bus for you. He'd try beat the crap out of crazy bitches for you. He'd get insanely jealous and territorial with you. Riku is obviously, obviously in love with you!"

Sora's eyes were wide with shock. He seemed to have lost himself for a moment.

"See?" Roxas asked. "Getting it?"

"I-I don't know..." Sora replied thickly. "That's just .. so ... so ..."

"Riku?"

Sora blinked slowly, a smile gently curving across his face. "Yeah. Riku."

The two chuckled conspiratorially until they remembered they had to meet up with the others. The walk back to the ice-cream parlour was playful and easy-going. When they arrived to find the place packed, both boys grinned. It was quite the thing to see. There sat Riku with Selphie, Kairi, Tidus, Namine and Wakka. And in the next booth over, Demyx, Zexion, Larxene and a couple of the older kids. And Axel. Roxas smiled braodly. He and Sora wandered over to greetings of welcome.

"About time!" Tidus wailed.

"Roxas!" Selphie cried happily. "Hi Sweet cheeks!" Roxas blushed at that, still wondering why she was always like that with him. Maybe she did it to annoy Tidus?

Riku seemed miffed for a moment when he realized Sora would sit on the end, but the brunette got wise and simply hopped to the ground and under the table. When his brown head reappeared, all smiles, everyone laughed. Riku moved over to make room.

Roxas wavered for a moment, not sure if he should sit with his classmates or with Axel. Axel's friends looked kind of scary ... especially Larxene who was making no effort to acknowledge him.

"Um," he looked between the two booths.

"Get in already!" Demyx barked suddenly, getting up to move over next to Zexion. this freed up a spot next to Axel. Roxas smiled and hopped in.

"Hey shortstuff," Axel murmured, rubbing his face through Roxas' hair.

Larxene rolled her eyes and glared out the window. Demyx tried not to groan and Zexion chuckled. Looking at the other two at the table, Roxas wondered why he'd never met them. One was tall, broad and very silent. Kind of scary. The other, surly, blonde and vaguely familiar.

It didn't matter though. All Roxas knew was he sat with a group of people who had mostly accepted him in his short time on the Island, and that was all that ever concerned him

--

* * *

By Friday, school was over. Roxas had received his final grades for all exams and classes. The closing ceremony was loud and bawdy, with kids eagerly awaiting the final bell. The principal took to the podium, her wide smile eager and impressed. She called out the awads for each grade. those who had top marks and best in sport and culture were awarded prizes ranging from meal tickets to free island boat rides (one of the more popular attractions over the summer). The first years had seemed to tiny to Roxas as a girl and two boys went onstage to claim their awards. All three seemed beyond shy and awkward and Roxas hoped that in the next year they'd be able to open up a little. Poor things.

From where he sat, he could Riku in his class on the other side. Being a class rep, the older boy sat at the end of the row. Selphie was chattering away to him.

"Year two!" cried the principal to a loud cheer from the kids around Roxas. "Prizes will be awarded by Leon!" Another cry went out. Roxas clapped as he watched his Math teacher come forward. Leon was apparently not just Roxas' favourite teacher.

"Ahem," the man said, clearing his throat, "Welcome guys to the end of the year. I'm glad to say it's been a fun one. You've all done a great job getting through the workload, getting to know one another and branching out. No one could say my kids aren't the best kids in the school, right?" A bellow of cheers went up, Sora clapping hardest. Roxas laughed.

"Anyway," Leon continued, let's get on with this so we can all get home."

He called out the Top cultural student, who happened to be Kairi, for her work in the drama club and choir. Roxas clapped and whistled right beside Sora. Tidus went up to claim "Best Sportsman" for his part in Swimming, Blitz and Athletics. "Darn!" Sora cried.

"You thought you'd win?" Roxas laughed, "You're not even on a team, Sora!"

"Oh yeah," the brunette blinked, then burst into chuckles. "I think I'm living vicariously through Riku."

"And for the best student in Academics, with the highest grade overall ..."

Roxas was too busy laughing at Sora to hear properly, so when Namine poked his shoulder, grinning widely, he didn't respond as quickly as he should have.

"Wooo!!" Sora bellowed, arms flying out.

"Awesome!" Wakka said beside him, leaning over to give Roxas a push.

"What?" Roxas queried, beyond puzzled.

"Get up there!" Tidus yelled as he came back down the aisle.

"Yay Roxas!" Sora yelled. Roxas heard Leon call his name.

He felt the blood rush to his face as he stood awkwardly, his head pounding. He didn't want to go on stage! This was embarrassing! Why? WHY?

"Go Roxas!" he heard Demyx yell from way back, as he ambled down the wall-side off the asssembly hall.

Clambering up the stairs with his crutch, Roxas looked out over the sea of faces. A lot of people were clapping and smiling. He almost tripped, but caught himself at the top. Walking over warily, he eyed Leon, who was smiling broadly.

"If you could give me a moment," Leon said clearly over the mike. The hall quietened. "Thank you." He turned and waved Roxas closer.

"This young man," Leon said, his voice coming clear across the vast room, "Roxas, I mean. roxas, has proven himself to be one of the hardest working students I've ever come across. He persevered and tried his best in every subject, whether he felt himself familiar with the material or not. Roxas," Leon smiled down at him, "The rest of your teachers and I were unanimous in our selection for you as not only the most academic of all the second-years but as one of the bravest, most well-intentioned students we've ever had the pleasure to teach. Well done."

The roar was deafening. Roxas felt faint as Leon handed him an envelope. "Th-thank you," he said shakily, shaking Leon's hand. Looking out at the sea of students, he saw Axel and Demyx and Zexion whistling and clapping like madmen. Sora and had dragged Kairi and Namine to their feet and all three were yelling and screaming. Even the third years were clapping hard. Roxas nodded, embarrassed and tried to get off the stage as quickly as possible. How mortifying.

By the time he made it back to his seat, the noise was reverberating in his ears.

"Your face is so pink," Namine giggled. Roxas covered his face. Everyone laughed.

The rest of the awards were handed out to the other grades. Riku was awarded best Sportsman and best Academic in his year, to a roar of clapping. A bunch of girls near Roxas squealed for joy.

The fourth years were mostly unfamiliar to Roxas. The tall girl, Layla was awarded best sportswoman for basketball. Roxas wondered how well she did play indeed.

And finally, the best sports team for the year award was handed to Blitzball. Tidus and Wakka, being members, went up with the rest of the team to claim the trophy. Sora looked teed off. Riku got a few humorous glares from others. He laughed.

So finally, at last, school was over and out. With a cry and waves, the school leapt to its feet. The principal bid everyone a farewell and Roxas had to hold onto Sora in the crush for the doors.

"Oh my God, YAY!" Sora cried, running out into the sunshine. He turned and hugged Roxas, then Kairi and Namine. "School's out!"

The rest of the class jumped around, spreading hugs and congratulations to Roxas.

Through the chaos, Roxas tried to find Axel, but couldn't spot the taller boy. When Cloud appeared, Roxas smiled. The older blonde patted him on the head. "Good one, kid." he said warmly.

"Sorry the team didn't win," Roxas said.

"Not a problem," Cloud said, "Once you're back on the team next year, we'll be able to clean up over all the blitzers. How's that?"

Roxas grinned wider. "Yes, Sir!" he saluted his coach, thankful the man still welcomed back on the team.

"And maybe we'll have some newer, better replacements for our seniors, huh?" he eyed Sora, who wasn't paying attention.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I'll get on that."

Cloud smirked, "Yeah, tell Riku he'd better help."

And so, the classes split up. Roxas and Sora emptied out their lockers, heaving books back to their designated keepers and stuffed piles of old notes into their backpacks.

"I told Riku we'd wait out front," Sora said as they walked through the hallways.

People were waving, hugging and climbing into cars. Roxas had never seen so many parents before. Where had they come from?

"Are your parents coming?" Roxas asked, looking about.

"Naw," Sora said, "They said I can walk home till I'm a senior."

The two laughed as they approached the shaded tree at the front of the school grounds. Kairi and Namine were waiting.

Not long after, Riku appeared and was congratulated by all.

"Typical!" Kairi said, "Two awards! Wouldn't you say that was hogging it, Riku?"

"Oh, Kai," Riku said wistfully, "Your jealousy amuses me so." He received a punch in the arm for that.

When Axel appeared out the front with Demyx and Zexion, Roxas felt his breath catch. The redhead smiled as he approached, eyes only for Roxas.

"Good job, kid," Axel murmured, rubbing the blonde hair. Roxas warmed to the touch.

"Looks like this is it, huh?" Demyx said. "Last day."

Roxas blinked, remembering what Axel had said about graduation. The evening before had been the seniors' grad ceremony. They were done with High School. Probably most were done with Destiny Islands. Even though he had conferred with Axel about his plans, Roxas knew that the redhead was unsure about what was his next step. All Roxas hoped was that somewhere in his future decision, he would be a part of it.

Axel leaned down and gave Roxas' cheek a peck. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Roxas blinked, coming out of his thoughts. "Oh, uh, nothing. Just, you know, wondering about you and ... er college."

Axel snorted. "Well, I do still have that trip planned to the mainland. And," Here Axel grinned evilly, "I have the notion that you will be helping in that area."

Pausing for a bit, the blonde felt his inside churn. Axel knew what he'd received in the envelope? How odd. When Axel saw the smile break over his boyfriend's face, he couldn't stop his own grin. Roxas and his prize of two free tickets on the Destiny Islands Ferry was the best one he could have received. looking into those green eyes, he wondered if Axel had planned it ... but how could he?

Sora tugged on Roxas' hand. Their twin smiles were brilliant. Axel caught Riku's gaze. Riku just raised a brow. He cleared his throat.

"Well, off we go, then," Riku said clearly, leading the way. And with the others in tow, Axel and Roxas at the back, the whole group of students ambled out of the school grounds and into the warm free sunshine of Summer.

--

* * *

The end.

* * *

A/N: OMG. Finally, at last it's over! I'm as suprised as you. xD

To all my reviewers/readers: thank you all for the kind words and critique. Much appreciated!

Also, for those who miss all the Riku/Sora stuff, do not fear. I have a Riku/Sora chapter on the way for my other story "This is Special" so keep an eye out for that. ;D Sneak previews on my nejinee DOT livejournal DOT com blog.


	44. Epilogue of sorts

It's Just You and Me

by Nejinee (nejineeATgmailDOTcom)

EPILOGUE (of sorts)

---

Roxas folded up the last t-shirt in his laundry pile and gently squeezed it into his pretty stuffed suitcase. He walked into his bathroom, collected up the remnants of his being there: a toothbrush, couple boxes of unused soap and his loofah. He tossed the loofah in the large black bag beside his bed and stood back, toothbrush and soap still in hand.

Looking around his tiny bedroom, he felt a twang of regret. This home had served him well. It was a echoey shell of it's former glory. With his bedspread gone, curtains down and miscellaneous furniture already sold or shipped off, it looked completely sad. Roxas sighed and got back to the job at hand. It took him almost ten minutes to drag the oversized garbage bag to the bins near the curb. His luggage was almost as bad. When the car finally showed up forty-five mnutes later, Roxas was gently turning the key in the lock. He stood back and gazed over the small townhouse that had been his home on Destiny Islands.

Footsteps made him turn.

"Hi," came Sora's familiar voice. Roxas smiled, reflecting his friend's grin. The brunette was still around the same height as Roxas, though both boys had grown a lot in the last two years. Sora's hair was still a wild, untamed mess, but his features were more defined, less babyish these days. Roxas wondered if his own features had been marked by the years as much. He knew he was taller and heavier, but that hardly meant he was on par with Riku.

"Hey," he murmured, following Sora back down the front steps. "You all ready to go?"

"Yup," Sora yipped, tossing Roxas' luggage into the minivan. Sora's parents had decided he could 'inherit' the minivan, as he'd proven himself to be a competemt driver. It was pretty awesome, even if a few years old. Okay, maybe more than a few, but Roxas knew Sora loved the car. "My mom's still all sad and whatnot, you know ... she wanted to drive us."

Roxas gave a wry smile. Helen, Sora's mother, had thrown a going-away party for them the night before. It was her way of saying good-bye to 'her boys'. Roxas had appreciated the thought, knowing full well that the thought of her only son leaving home, was going to be a bit much to handle. "She'll be fine," Roxas said, climbing into the passenger side and buckling in. While Sora checked the lights, adjusted the mirrors, looked to make sure every blind spot possible was clear, he spoke," Yeah, she will EVENTUALLY," start car ,"but that doesn't mean NOW isn't the most traumatizing moment of her life." Turn wheel. "She hugged me every time I moved junk into the car, for crying out loud." As Sora indicated, checked, double-checked and turned into the road, Roxas looked over his own shoulder to the minivan's contents. "Wow," was all he said.

"Hey, no laughing," Sora crowed, "I need all my stuff!"

"Even your kite collection?" Roxas smirked and sat forward again. He caught Sora rolling his eyes.

"Duh." the brunette said as they turned onto the main road. Roxas watched the small town fly by, his hands gripping the armrests. He was going to miss all this.

"Here?" Sora said, nodding to a turning. The low-rise loomed up ahead.

"Oh yeah, good thinking," Roxas said, blinking. The minivan pulled into the aboveground parking and Roxas hopped out. He jogged up to the eighth floor and rang the doorbell. When the door swung open, revealing a tall, blonde woman, he smiled.

"Roxas! Oh no, is today the day? Really?" The young woman pulled him in for a hug.

When she released him, he sighed, "Yeah, time to get away, Stel."

She made a face and disappeared into the apartment within. The apartment Roxas was all-too familiar with. The apartment that looked nothing alike since ... he'd left.

When she reappeared, present in hand, Roxas frowned. "What's this ..."

"For Demyx. If you see him, tell him 'Happy Belated Birthday'" She grinned and shoved it towards Roxas.

"his birthday was in February..."

"Well, then keep it til next february and say happy birthday for me!" She came in for another hug. "I'll miss you, you munchkin."

"I'll miss you too," Roxas murmured. He had to step back to say good-bye, knowing his and Sora's time was being cut short by a million deadlines. "See you soon," he said, nodding his head bashfully.

"Bye Rox," she said, sad-face being overplayed.

---

"Stella's good?" Sora said, watching the traffic carefully as they turned into the harbourfront. The Ferry was packed already. Sora guided the minivan over to the heavy cargo loading dock.

"Yeah, all good," Roxas said, looking over the wrapped gift in his hands. Black with blue ribbon. Huh. It was just a box, but it seemed to have something small rattling around inside. Weird.

While Sora tried to find their loading and boarding papers, Roxas began unloading their cargo. Boxes, bags, a few small pieces of furniture. The inspection guy came round and stuck labels on it all, then promptly told Roxas to repack it back inside. "We can do that?" Roxas queried. The inspection guy gave him THE LOOK. "Okay, got it," Roxas mumbled, bending once again over all their shared stuff.

"JEEZ!" Sora wailed, reappearing once Roxas had repacked about eighty percent of it all. "That took FOREVER!"

Roxas smirked, "Did you lose the papers already?"

"No," Sora sniffed indignantly, bending to help load, "but the labels on the damn things are so complicated. Something like "transport permit for allowance of independent minors. Of transferrable goods in compliance with rule bla bla standard procedure what-not-crabby-patty. LAME."

Roxas chuckled, then jumped as a loud horn blew nearby.

"All aboard the nine-thirteen Traverse Ferry. Please board at the passenger dock. Ensure all personal belongings are labelled before boarding. This ferry will be departing in twenty-two minutes. Twenty-two minutes."

Sora grabbed Roxas' hand and hopped up and down. "Omigawd omigawd! We're actually leaving. Roxas!"

Roxas laughed and tugged on Sora. "Okay, okay, let's let the guys load the car and get it onboard." He nodded to a man nearby. Sora hopped towards him, listened to instructions as the man pointed to the ferry and Sora nodded. Roxas folded his arms and watched as the only three vehicles present prepared to board. Sora was second. He carefully backed up, drove the minivan onto the ramp and parked it neatly in the allocated spot. When he came jogging back, Roxas nodded appreciatively. "That experienced driver course came in handy, huh?"

"Hell yeah," Sora yipped, "Can we board?" his wide blue eyes, bright as ever, darted towards the passenger loading area.

"Yeah, come on," Roxas tugged on Sora's messenger bag, leading the way.

---

The wind was wet in his face. It felt weird. Roxas leaned on the Ferry's railing, looking out over the choppy water. He recalled the last time he'd been onboard one of these. It was his first time to Destiny Islands. He'd been alone, scared out of his wits and wet. With Sora beside him babbling away, Roxas felt calm. The roiling tumult in his stomach was easing. He wasn't alone this time and he knew exactly what he was doing. He was moving on, getting past high school, starting fresh. Again. It was so different this time. He was older, wiser, but still a little unsure. This was what he wanted. The time for decisions had come and now was the hour he'd been waiting for all summer.

"Riku said he'd meet us there." Sora murmured, his hair whipped back from his face. Roxas eyed his friend. Sora had grown too. They'd been friends for so long now, Roxas couldn't imagine not noticing how at ease Sora had become. He was still a bit of a ditz at times, but Sora had definitely matured some. The brunette had darker eyes, darker brows and a more limber physique than before. He'd joined Roxas on the swimteam in their junior year and has succeeded in developing his swimming, to a point where the team had needed his help in the finals that year. Riku had been very proud, his team claiming the championship in his last year as Captain. Roxas smiled at the memory. That had been over a year ago. It had been a while since either had seen Riku. The older boy had been on the mainland doing his univerity thing. It was strange at first, not having the seniors with them, but Roxas felt sure that they wouldn't lose touch. In senior year, Roxas had been offered position as captain on the team, something that he appreciated a lot, especially since Cloud had made the recommendation in the first place. Who'd have thought that the stoic blonde teacher would develop a soft spot for the gawky Roxas? Maybe they had more in common these days. As the senior group, the kids at Destiny Islands High had to start taking their futures seriously. A few hadn't in the end, done so, but Roxas and Sora had. Like Kairi and Namine, they'd researched, studied and massacred their way into relatively good standing for University applications. It had been pretty damn intense, what with studying, swimming, researching and studying some more. It had felt like the hardest slog ever. Roxas knew that it was really just a pinprick in time, but it had been so real to the four of them. School was coming to a close. Their childhoods were ending, there were no more excuses. Change was inevitable.

Namine had already left for the mainland, her scholarship to the art program requiring her to do so. She'd practically moved to another country and Roxas missed her quiet firmness already. Kairi was still at home, waiting. She had stuff to tie up before leaving home. Roxas had nothing tying him back. All he needed and wanted waited for him on the other side.

Sora tapped his shoulder, "You alive?"

Roxas blinked, "Oh."

Sora laughed. "Excited? Or nervous? Please say both, cos I'm both. I didn't tell my mom, but I'm freakin' out a little. I mean, freedom! Absolute freedom, Rox!"

The blonde chuckled, somewhat understanding his friend's excitement. Naturally, he'd had ultimate freedom all this time, but Sora's sense of the word was still valid. Breaking away felt weird.

"You'll love it," he said, throwing an arm over his friend's shoulder. Comrades-in-arms they were. "But you'll still have to work hard, y'know. I don't think this is gonna be a cake walk."

"Pfft," Sora waved his hand dismissively, "I'll be fine. Riku'll look after me."

With his friend beaming beside him, Roxas couldn't help but shake his head. So maybe Sora wasn't REALLY breaking away. How could he when he always saw Riku as his keeper? His saviour? They were an odd pair indeed.

---

The Ferry's horn bellowed into the new harbour, it's trip finally over. The luggage was already being unloaded while passengers waited, some already landed, others waiting their turn. Roxas grunted as he lugged his suitcase down the ramp. He hoped his transport was ahead of him and that the furniture had already arrived. Unpacking was annoying.

"D'you see him? Huh?" Sora stood on his toes beside Roxas. The bustling crowd moved towards the open dock area. Sora jumped around, hoping to spot a head of silver hair. "D'you see him?"

Roxas shook his sore hand, noting the redness from carrying his stupid case. "He'll get here."

As the crowd thinned, Roxas sat down to wait for the car to be unloaded. It seemed to be taking a while. Seagulls bawed nearby, begging for food. Roxas ignored them. He watched as the excess passengers wandered off and the car loading area was opened up. First came the old guy and his truck. Then Sora had to dash off, as he was the car-key holder. Roxas smiled as the old minivan came into view, reversing carefully down the ramp. Sora had definitely improved.

"He's gotten good," a deep voice said suddenly. Roxas jumped and looked up. His face broke into a grin.

"Hey, man," he said, giving Riku a hug hello. The older boy had turned up after all, "long time no see." Roxas looked him over. Yup, Riku indeed. His hair was a little shorter, still choppy and shiny as ever. The t-shirt he wore seemed new and crisp and his jeans more relaxed. Riku looked good as ever.

"How you been, Rox?" the older boy asked, eyes darting back to the minivan. "Made it here alive, I see."

Roxas snorted, "Yeah. I'm surprised he didn't fall into the ocean."

Riku nodded and laughed, knowing full well who Roxas referred to. His aqua eyes moved back to the minivan, where Sora was clambering out. The brunette ran to the trunk and peeked in the back window.

"He must be checking the cargo," Roxas murmured, sitting back down on his suitcase.

Riku didn't answer. He just watched, bemused. Roxas hadn't seen Riku in months. Last time must have been ... in May, just as Summer started. Riku had come home to visit but had returned, saying his summer job helped pay the bills. What bills, Roxas would never know.

"He looks ... a little different," Riku said then, his eyes following Sora, who still hadn't noticed his best friend. He turned to eye Roxas, "You too. Are you taller?"

Roxas laughed, "Maybe. Don't keep track."

"RIKU!!" came a sudden shriek and both looked up. A Sora-bullet shot across the landing dock, target set.

"Oh boy," Riku chuckled, ready for impact. Sora slammed into him, jolting him backwards. Sora's arms were around his neck and Riku followed up with his own wrapping around the brunette. "Hi Brownie," he murmured, noting that he could no longer rest his chin on Sora's head.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Sora said, pulling back to look at Riku, eyes twinkling happily. Roxas turned away and rolled his eyes. He gave them a moment alone before he checked his watch. Time was getting close.

He heard them muttering and tapped his fingers against his jeans. "We gotta go, Sora," he said, looking out over the blue sea. Birds swirled in the sky above, bawing some more.

He heard a chuckle. Roxas looked over his shoulder to see Riku and Sora watching him. "What?" he queried, turning, "Are we going?"

Both boys grinned, "Yeah yeah," Riku said, tugging Sora back to the minivan. Roxas huffed and followed suit, hoping the other two weren't going to waste time getting into the city.

Sora insisted on driving, even when Riku commented on how busy the streets were going to be compared to Destiny Islands. "Shut up," Sora said, slamming the driver's door, "and buckle up."

Riku clambered into the passenger seat, leaving Roxas to shove his luggage into the back seat. Roxas slammed the door shut just as the minivan roared to life. "Seatbelts!" Sora cried loudly. "And off we go!"

The trip from the harbour into the city was longer than Roxas expected. Riku had been right; the traffic was insane. "Right at the lights," Riku murmured as they coasted along a main thoroughfare. He looked back at Roxas, "you okay back there?"

Roxas was holding the seat tightly, his eyes flicking between the scenery flashing by and the windshield. "Fine," he murmured. Okay, maybe he wasn't FINE per se, but he was better than expected. The city was so big! Traverse Town in all it's glory. Roxas had seen pictures, lots and lots of pictures, but nothing compared to the bright lights, sounds and colours he was witnessing now. People jammed the streets, horns blared, cyclists whizzed by. It was a madhouse of bustle and noise! Sora turned off at the street ahead and they coasted down a city block, the sun blocked off by the tall buildings.

"Okay, turn left at the stop sign. Yup," Riku pointed, knowing his way round.

"thank God you came with," Sora muttered, trying to not kill a pack of school children crossing the street. "We'd be lost in about two seconds otherwise." Riku snorted in agreement.

When they broke away from the tall buildings, the city neghbourhoods came to light. Here, Roxas could see generations of people living their city-lives as usual. People who had been born and grew up in the city were going about their daily regimes. They passed a high school with kids behind the fence. Roxas blinked. He wasn't in High School anymore. It felt weird.

"So, you all prepped for classes?" Riku asked, catching his eye in the rearview mirror. Roxas shrugged, "I guess."

"Sora?" Riku asked.

"Shush! Driving! Madness!" Sora hissed, sweat breaking across his brow. It took all his attention to make it through the streets of Traverse Town. Riku laughed.

Roxas felt jittery. He just wanted to get there already.

---

When they pulled up to a semi-detached house nestled in athe heart of Little Italy, Roxas couldn't help admiring the quaint building. Mint-coloured walls with white details and cute, old-fashioned windows.

"How many storeys is this place?" he asked Riku. Sora was popping the trunk door. Riku walked by to help.

"Three. Each level's being rented." He tugged at a wooden folding table, helping Sora with the load.

"So which one's ... uh ... yours?" Sora's? Riku's? Theirs? Roxas wasn't exactly clued in on the details.

"Third floor," Riku grunted. "Damn Sora, how much shit did you bring?"

Sora pouted as he yanked at his own luggage. "Just a few things, really!"

Riku puffed, "You realize we have two staircases to climb with all of this? And where's your bed?"

"Bed?" Sora blinked from behind his pile of kites. "I didn't bring it! I didn't know I was supposed to! You said this place is furnished!"

"It is," Riku groaned, "But I told you, my old roommate moved out with her bed. It was just a collapsible thing, but still."

"HER?" Sora and Roxas chirped. "You had a girl for a roommate?" Sora cried.

Riku rolled his eyes and began the long trudge up the front steps. He'd deal with THAT issue later.

---

By the time they'd finished unloading all Sora's stuff, all that remained was Roxas' luggage. Sora was beaming from ear-to-ear. He liked his new abode. It was, apparently, near enough to school and surrounded by the best in Italian eateries. "There's a fantastic pizza place open all night," Riku said. "Great place for midnight munchies."

Sora's eyes gleamed at the thought of food, whenever he wanted. Even at midnight! Awesome. Roxas had taken the tour of their little place. It was just a rental house, used to having student boarders. The first floor housed a grad student. The second: two girls and their pomeranian. The top floor was Riku and Sora's place. A TINY two-bedroom pad with akitchenette and seating area. It was cosy as hell and, because it was an old house, really had a great feel to it. "Heating sucks in winter, but I stocked up on blankets," Riku had said.

Roxas liked it. He wondered what his apartment would look like. He'd seen pictures, of course, but he hoped it wasn't any worse than Sora's. He also hoped it was nearby.

"So, we gonna go see Roxas' now?" Sora bounced onto the street.

"Actually, seeing the time," Riku looked at his watch, "How's about some dinner? There's a great bar near here. Most of the students visit there. They have great fish and chips."

Roxas was about to complain when Sora's stomach made it's presence known by growling like a demon. Roxas paused in saying he'd rather just get home by the sheepish look on Sora's face. Roxas sighed, "Okay, let's get some food. You just have to promise not to ditch me when you're done."

"We'd never do that!" Sora crowed, throwing an arm over Roxas' shoulder. Riku eyed the two of them. They were so alike, yet so different. To this day, he couldn't comprehend it.

"All right, this way," he said, turning on his heel. "We'll get to Roxas' stuff later. Later!" The two younger boys followed, awed by the dusk settling over the city.

---

Roxas' head rested on his hand, his eyes rolling to the clock again. It was ten o'clock. That meant that the three of them had been in PizzaWheels for almost four hours. Four! "Guuuuuys," he groaned, "When are we gonna go? I don't want to be unpacking at midnight!" He wasn't sure if his place was near here, but damn he hoped so. Sora had LOVED PizzaWheels upon entry. 300 toppings, any combination and a ridiculous menu item called "all-you-can-eat $25". "Twenty bucks? For real?" his eyes glowing at Riku. "For real," Riku had chuckled. What followed hadn't been pretty. The poor Pizza staff had their hands full with the three boys ploughing through sixty-four of the three-hundred flavours.

Right now, Riku was telling tales of University life to the wide-eyed brunette. "You drink the beer out of a pipe?!" Sora looked disbelieving. "Why a pipe? Like a smoke pipe?"

Riku shook his head, "No, Brownie, like a tube pipe. you know 'glug-glug'" He mimicked a drinking action. Sora was perplexed.

"But that sounds sick. Really sick," he murmured, brows furrowed.

"I know, eh?" Riku grinned and cocked a rakish brow.

"Like puking all night sick ... right Rox?"

While Riku rearranged his features, Roxas sighed. "Can we gooooooo?" he whined. "I'm tired. I want to see my place, I want to lie down."

Sora looked at Riku fondly and they both smiled. "All right fine," Riku said, pulling out his wallet. Sora grabbed the other thing he dropped on the table.

"What's this?" he cried as Roxas added his money to the pile.

"A discount card. University students only."

"YOU GET DISCOUNTS TOO? I love University!!!"

---

Roxas walked wearily up the dark street. Streetlamps lit the place well, showing off the various types of cars on the street. A blue Jag ... an orange mini ... a black sedan. It was actually quite pretty. Very different to Destiny Islands, but then that was ok. Roxas was anxious. Anxiously anxious. He wanted to go. He wanted to move. He'd waited so long and now ... Riku was being a slowpoke.

"Hurry up!" Roxas barked at the pair messing about behind him. Riku laughed as Sora wrapped himself inside Riku's already-occupied hoody. Roxas sighed. Cute. Damnit.

When they came to Riku's apartment, Roxas stopped, shocked.

"Where's the car?" he said, voice dry. "Riku! The car's gone!" He spun around to see his friends. His stuff! His clothes, bags, things! gone! Some city hoodlum had stolen the stupid ugly minivan! WHY?

"Riku came up to him and hugged him. This was enough to make Roxas' eyes pop. What the hell? What was wrong with Riku? Wasn't he going to DO something!?

"Now now," Riku said, "I just had a couple friends come over and get your stuff moved for you. Swear."

Roxas looked past Riku to Sora who smiled and nodded. "Yup, all planned out!"

Roxas stood back. "You ... you mean my stuff's ok? It's ... it's not ... gone?"

"Come on!" Riku threw his arm roughly round Roxas' shoulder, "Stop worrying! You're in the big city now! Let's get you home!"

"Not leaving, are we?" came a voice. Roxas blinked. A familiar voice. He spun on his heels to see two boys. One with a wild mohawk, the other, a trimmed blue faux-hawk. "Demyx!" Roxas squeaked, his blood pressure rising. "Zexion!" He was stunned to see them so soon.

"Sup shortstuff," Demyx grinned, coming forward. "Thought we'd come get you early."

Roxas bumped fists with both, having learnt the move a year before. It was just for these two. These two jokers.

"You look big, kid," Demyx said, eyeing him. "Jeez, you been on the 'roids or something?"

"Say no to drugs, Roxas," Zexion said, a smile across his face. He looked a lot sharper than last time Roxas had seen him.

"Nice hair," Roxas grinned. The older boy tapped at his spiky 'do. "Hot huh? I know, I look good in any cut and blow." He winked at Riku.

Riku just cleared his throat and pulled Sora forward. "Sora's here too," he murmured, hand still in Sora's.

Demyx and Zexion wlcomed the brunette as well.

"So what's the deal? You guys "housing" or what?" Demyx made quotation hand gestures.

"Yeah!" Sora crowed.

"Awesome," Demyx smirked.

"Fabulous," Zexion snorted.

"Can we go please?" Roxas said.

And finally, finally, the four of them took him and led the way down the street. Roxas sniffed. About time.

"So ... are we close?" he asked.

"Eh ..." Demyx shrugged.

"Maybe," Zexion added.

Roxas scowled. Were they TRYING to make him mad? "Aw, don't look like that, Shorty," Demyx laughed.

"He's hardly short anymore," Riku murmured candidly. Demyx shot him a glare.

"I can call him shorty till he's shorty-in-the-grave."

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Oh!" Roxas pulled his messenger bag forward. "I forgot about this," he said, digging in the front pocket. "From Stella," he pulled out the black box from before and handed it to Demyx. The street was pretty dim way back here. Quieter too, especially with the lovely tall trees.

The mohawked boy looked at the box and turned it over. He seemed to consider his thoughts, looking out at the dark, quiet street.

"For your birthday," he said warily. "You know? Stella? Your cousin? Blonde ... skinny ... girl–"

Demyx grinned just then and winked at Roxas. "Thanks kiddo." and before anyone could say anything, Demyx leaned back, spread his feet and lobbed the box down the street, arcing into the darkness.

Roxas' jaw dropped. "Demyx! What was that for? What's wrong with you!? I know it's kind of late, but JEEZ! You nutbar!" Roxas jogged ahead to try and find the poor little black box. He heard Demyx's maniacal laughter. And from the darkness ahead he heard someone swear.

"Damnit! That hurt, you MORON! Got me right in the damn HEAD!!"

Someone was coming up the street. Roxas saw the shadows move. He stopped, heart stopping. That someone was coming closer, he could hear the gravel crunching under footsteps. Roxas wanted to run back to his friends. He was frozen as that person came closer. Roxas' heart restarted, double-time. It was thundering like an engine in his chest. Crunch, crunch. Closer, closer. And next thing he knew, a young man came striding into the lamplight, all long legs, red hair and jeans. That was all Roxas could see. Axel. Axel. Axel.

His stomach did a flip-flop as the redhead's wide grin claimed that handsome face. Axel was ten feet away ... then three then ...

"YES!" Axel growled, picking up Roxas in a bear hug and holding him tight, his sneakered feet dangling. Roxas's eyes were wide, his hands grasping as he too held on tight. The smell of mint and wood chips came to him. It was Axel. His Axel, in his arms.

The redhead was thinking much the same. Admittedly, his entrance wasn't as perfectly planned, but now he had Roxas in his arms. FINALLY.

"Jeez, I missed you, Rox," he said softly so only Roxas could hear. Roxas's breath warmed his neck and Axel had to control himself from just heaving Roxas over his shoulder and running off. Not in polite company, Axel.

Roxas couldn't speak. He tangled his hands in red locks, eyes wide. This was kind of surreal, though he knew it'd be happening. He hadn't seen Axel in a while. Obviously life had carried on since the redhead had moved. But Roxas still felt like it was 'coming home' whenever Axel appeared.

"Ahem," Demyx cleared his throat.

Roxas wiggled and Axel set him back on his feet, leaving his arms around the blonde, hiding Roxas' pretty pink cheeks. Axel smirked. The kid was still shy as ever.

Axel's eyes lit up, "Hey! Sora. what's up?"

"Hi Ax!" said Sora happily. The brunette couldn't stop smiling. Seeing Roxas like that again was too endearing. Hid friend may have been quiet about Axel over the last few months, but he knew the blonde was just dying to get to Traverse Town, if just to get Axel curled his hand behind Riku and took his friend's fingers.

Riku flinched a little, but didn't let go. Still nervous.

"Well?" Riku said, clearing his throat, "Can we take him inside now?"

Roxas stood back and looked over at his friends. "Yes please!" he cried happily. He was almost home!

Axel tugged him closer, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Here." Roxas looked down and felt the small black box in his hands.

He frowned, confused, "But this is Demyx's."

Axel chuckled, "Gotcha. Open it."

Roxas pouted, feeling played. what a weird bunch of friends he had. "Was Demyx in on this?"

"Axel growled and eyed his mohawked buddy. "Yes, but the frekkin' idiot didn't have to BRAIN me with it."

Demyx just cackled, "what? I thought it was more inspiring!"

Axel rubbed his forehead, where a small dent had been made.

Roxas ripped open the box. It was empty except for a metal object. A key with apaper tag. He pulled it out, heart leaping. The tag said "12 Nottingwood."

Roxas looked around at the houses beside them. "Eleven ... twelve!" He'd been standing in front of it all this time! The bright front porchlight glowed softly. A small detached townhouse, much like Riku and Sora's. With red brick, a small front garden, porch and ... a bright blue door. How perfect! He looked up at Axel.

"Yes?" Axel murmured, pulling Roxas along. The blonde then noticed the minivan hiding in the spot between two houses. Unpacked! He didn't have to do any unpacking! YES!

"Is this it?" Roxas asked, folowing the redhead up the front steps. The wood creaked underfoot.

"Yep. Entire ground floor to ourselves." Axel scratched his head as Roxas inserted the key into the lock. "Er, hope it's good. Took ages to find a place that was close enough."

"Enough to what?" Roxas queried, walking into the house. He flicked on a light. A warm, tiny lounge and kitchen met him. Not much furniture, but warm paint and a creaky wood floor were enough to appease him. The kitchen was intriguing.

"Close to school." Axel said, leading the rest of the boys in.

"Whoa!" Sora crowed, impressed. "I like this place!"

Riku scowled, "What? Better than our place? It's fuckin' hard to find a cheap enough home you know, without living in skeezeville Heroin-town–"

"Sh," Sora said, grinning. "I know." Riku bit his lip. Damn Sora. "This kitchen's bigger than ours."

"Yeah ..." Axel muttered, "I haven't used it much." Roxas eyed his boyfriend's skinny frame. Obviously Axel had been falling behind on his nutrition. Roxas would rectify that. He walked around the little kitchen, heart growing with fondness. A shiny new oven and flat-top stove. A spacious fridge. A dishwasher! Wow...

Roxas looked at Axel, his smile too adorable for words.

"Ugh," Demyx backed away, "Too cute, kid."

Zexion snorted. "Barf."

Riku had to agree. Clearly Axel had never used the kitchen, he should know. Riku had been round many, many times (sometimes too drunk to recall) and still wondered why the redhead had gotten such a place. It made sense now, of course. Plan ahead, Axel had always told him.

The redhead had been here just over a year and a half. The place he had before had been pretty gross. Bachelor, no blinds, a wonky lock on the door. Not good. Then Axel had moved into this neghbourhood. Once Riku had started school here, he found himself in the school housing system. Having nine roommates had been pretty awesome and much of a learning experience. Then, at the beginning of the summer, he'd staked out his new pad. His temporary rommate had helped with the rent, of course. And now he has Sora. Awesome.

Roxas loved the kitchen. He could test out all the new recipes he'd collected in the last few weeks. He'd even gotten Kairi's secret drowned meatballs recipe, something he figured Axel would love. Of course, even today he'd been thinking of what food Axel would love. What experiement with flavour he could dabble in. What scientific evidence for the tastebuds having preferences he could find. He'd never stop thinking about it.

"Hey nerd," Zexion said, nudging Roxas. "We gotta go, but you're welcome."

"Welcome?" Roxas blinked, "For ...?"

Zexion folded his arms, "For shipping your crap here and unpacking it all!"

Roxas blinked and looked around. Yes, he could see his pile of books over in the corner. And yes, there was his lone white couch. The delivery truck must have come early.

Axel gave Zexion a shove, "Shut up, asshole."

Zexion smirked.

"Thanks, I guess," Roxas murmured. Demyx and Zexion nodded before waving. "In the morning we expect pancakes!" Demyx cried.

Roxas watched them leave, still baffled. Whatever.

Sora came to Roxas and gave him a hug. "You gotta go too?" Roxas asked nervously. Now that the time had come, he felt like he didn't want Sora to go.

"Yep, it's been a long day, Rox." Riku nodded behind him, following that with a yawn.

"You'll ... you'll come by, right?" Roxas asked, arms arouns Sora's waist.

"Of course!" Sora wailed. "Pancakes. right?" He laughed evilly.

"Yeah, yeah, all right." Axel said, shooing Sora away. "Get 'er gone."

"Cheers Ax," Riku said, loping off behind Sora. "Be kind."

"Thank you for leaving!" Axel snapped into the night. He closed the door behind them, arms on hips.

Roxas watched Axel sigh and turn to him.

"Is this weirding you out?" Axel asked, coming over.

Roxas blinked and thought. "A little. But not really."

Axel sat on the couch armrest. Roxas walked closer, realizing he finally had this moment in hand. He'd gotten Axel back. He was with him. Living with him. Together. It was crazy. So much planning. So much time had gone into this, he couldn't fathom how this day had arrived.

Roxas looked his boyfriend over. He'd missed Axel so much. Once Axel had decided that his future was on the Mainland, Roxas had watched him move toward that goal. Instead of jumping into post-secondary education right away, Axel chose to define what it was he really wanted to do. He found himself attracted to design. Design as in industrial design. He loved making stuff for people. He'd done a lame pottery course in High school that wasn't anything to brag about. But once Roxas had expanded his cooking skills, Axel had been thinking. Roxas was an amazing chef. Not just on the grounds that he liked cooking, but on the grounds that Roxas understood flavours. From a scientific standpoint to a cultural one. The blonde was destined to do something there. And when Axel had one day presented Roxas with a handmade mixing bowl with his initial inscribed along the rim, Axel had found his calling. Nothing beat that surprised, happy look in those blue eyes. Axel liked that. He wanted to make a home. Make usable things. Make life and objects worth having. He didn't buy furniture. He wanted to make furniture. Once Axel immersed himself in the basics of design, he found he was a natural. He applied to the late program at Traverse U, only just making the cut. Then it was off the Islands and into the future. Roxas had watched Axel pack, watched Axel leave and even though he'd known he'd be seeing Axel still, he felt his heart ache.

With Axel gone for over six months before his first visit, Roxas had been sad. Sad sad sad. He still swam. He still studied, but he did so thinking Axel was elsewhere. Sure, they spoke on the phone, but that wasn't really much.

Now that Roxas was done school and done with Destiny Islands, he felt weird. Axel sat there, on the armrest, looking much the same, yet completely different. His hair was longer, his frame leaner, but his eyes stayed the same. They looked at him now, mischievous a bright.

Axel surveyed Roxas like he was a cupcake on a tray. Cute, perky and sweet. Axel eyed the blonde, taking in the changes. Damnit, he thought, He's gotten even bigger. It was a bit stupid to think that Roxas would forever remain cute and adorable and under six feet, but Axel still lived in hope. No, Roxas was taller, older. Still way too mature, of course. His blonde hair was still untameable, but unlike Sora, he kept it in line with regular trimmings. The hair was much blonder these days, thanks to the Island sun. And Roxas was tanner. As Axel looked him over, he noted how much leaner Roxas was. No more baby chubs. Axel would miss the chubs. Instead, he now had a fairly toned, taller, tanner version of his boyfriend. Probably with bigger feet too.

"Hey," Axel blinked at the voice. How did Roxas get in so close? Those big blue eyes looked him dead-on. Damn, Roxas was definitely taller. Sitting here, he was now eye-to-eye with Roxas. So that meant Axel was only a few, maybe five inches taller. "You okay?" Roxas asked. He surprised Axel, scooching to open the redhead's legs. This allowed Roxas to stand closer, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck. Axel felt his breath catch.

"Hell yeah–" Axel groaned, not quite keeping his voice clear. His hands went round Roxas, pulling him close. Those pink lips called him in.

Roxas leaned in, taking Axel's lips with his own. He was much braver these days, it seemed. The redhead nipped at him, pulling him in tightly. Roxas ran his hands up Axel's neck, making the redhead shiver. God, it'd been so long!

"Fuck," Axel groaned, licking Roxas' cheek.

"Ew," Roxas wiped at the mess. Axel licked his other cheek. "Augh, stop! That's so gross!"

Axel grinned, "Yeah, THAT'S gross." and he rolled his eyes. He gave Roxas a wet kiss on the cheek. "You taste the same. I missed your flavour."

Roxas looked into those green eyes. He'd been very anxious about this meeting. He thought that every time Axel left, was an opportunity for the redhead to fall in love with someone else. "I'm very happy to see you," he murmured. He leaned forward and gave Axel's cheek a little lick. "And taste you."

Axel growled, "Now that's more like it. How about we give the other three senses a run for their money?"

---

Riku watched Sora putter about the apartment. The younger boy was humming as he poked around the cupboards, peeked into boxes and basically made a nuisance of himself. Riku didn't mind watching his friend fiddle around like a mouse with the scent of cheese. It was cute. Sora was always cute.

"Ooo," Sora hummed, looking in the fridge. "Cake."

"For the welcome," Riku murmured. He was leaning against the counter, arms crossed, just watching. Taking in the sights. Seeing Sora was ... inspiring. He'd missed the brown-haired idiot. Admittedly, the idea of them living together was daunting, Riku'd decided it was for the best. He couldn't imagine Sora going through freshman year without him. All that eating, puking, drinking, puking and schoolwork... oi!

Sora came out of the fridge with pink icing on his nose. Riku was nervous. It had been a while. Sora was still, unfortunately, adorable to him. He thought maybe his feelings would have subsided, or reverted back to girls but alas, no such luck. It seemed those blue eyes and foolish grin were all that was needed to make him fall head-first. Riku chewed on his lip. This was weird. Sora had grabbed his hand earlier. That had been nice. But what now? What about the girls? The parties he'd had? I mean, Riku couldn't possibly have lasted without Sora all this time without SOME kind of release. Right? Should he tell Sora? Should he just recount the many times he'd ended up drunk, up against a wall with his hand up a girl's skirt, getting off to the images in his head of Sora? Damn, that might not help. Damn damn.

Riku wiped his hair away from his eyes. Nevermind, nevermind. Hormones aside, Riku was glad.

"So, you gonna show me the rooms?" Sora said loudly, breaking into Riku's thoughts.

"Uh, sure," Riku said, standing straight. "this way". And he led Sora down to the doors that stood side-by-side. "This is your room," he opened the door onto a blue-painted room with a view of the street below. No furniture yet, but surely Sora would fill it up with his junk.

"Sweet," Sora crowed, glancing around. "And yours?" His eyes were wide with interest.

"Well, don't you want to unpack? Or get your clothes out? I mean, it's getting late already ..." Riku trailed off. Sora looked at him expectantly. "Ok, FINE."

"Yay! I win!" Sora cried. Some battle.

"You always win," Riku griped to himself, opening the next door. "Ta-da," he groused, letting the smaller boy in. It irked Riku that Sora wasn't that small anymore. It was a tad foolish to keep thinking of Sora as the baby nowadays.

"Coooool," Sora said, looking round the room. It was decorated in sea-greens and brown furniture. Riku's high, dark wood bed was plush with duvets and pillows. His bookcase was spilling over and his desk was littered with paper and stationery. Sora went up to the pin board above the desk and took in the many photos Riku had pinned there. Lots of people Sora didn't know. University friends, he guessed. Lots of pretty girls. Too many, perhaps.

"Ah! There I am!" Sora cried, poking a photo of Riku and himself from way-back-when. Both were about ten years old, digging a sandcastle out of the Destiny Islands beach. Sora beamed wide at the camera, his puny limbs covered in sand. Riku grinned beside him, his arm around Sora's shoulder. They looked like serious trouble-makers. "Awww, we were so cute!" Sora chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," Riku smiled.

"So!" Sora cried, spinning about, "You sleep here?" He jumped onto the bed. "Whoa, so high!"

"Careful you don't fall and crack your skull open," Riku sighed, watching the brunette burrowing into the bedding. "Lord knows I'll never be able to find that pea-brain."

"This isn't your stuff from home," he heard Sora mumble. A brown head poked out. "You got new stuff?"

Riku nodded, pulling back the teal and aqua bedding. "Gift from Mom. More grown-up, she said. I like it." He hadn't felt bad about leaving his Aladdin bedspread behind.

Sora pouted, "I brought my ... "

"Smurfs?" Riku added, "bedspread?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Yeeeees. I feel kinda dumb now."

"Well," Riku pulled the brunette off the bed, "You are eighteen now. You can make your own decisions."

"You sound like Roxas," Sora sighed, letting go of Riku's hand. The older boy turned. Sora eyed the photos again. "You're right. I'm a grown-up now. It feels strange."

Riku sighed. As far as he was concerned, Sora would never be a grown up.

"Well," Sora said brightly, turning, "I like your room. And my first grown up decision is that it's now my room!"

Riku spluttered, "Wait, What??" He stubbed his toe against the bed. Oh the agony!

"Yeah, I like it," Sora tapped his mouth. I could squeeze my kites in here. Shove a few more books in, a couple boxes of comics, my laundry basket."

"Sora, you can't just kick me out of my room!" Riku said, annoyed. His throbbing toe made him stop and sit on the bed. "Ow..."

"Who said anything about you leaving?"

Riku's brain shunted to a halt. What? Could he even dare to think...? No. Nonsense. Sora was being silly again. "We can't fit in here with all our crap, Sora! Don't be an idiot. You've hardly been here two hours and you're already trying to–"

Sora laughed loudly and bounced over to Riku, silencing him with a hand over his mouth. "I sleep here tonight," he said firmly, grin in place. "Just tonight, okay?"

Riku's brain fizzled. "Okay ..." he said. "That sounds ... great."

"Thought you'd agree," Sora chuckled.

---

**To be continued ...**

More on the way! :)

Aha! A short epilogue of sorts, because I genuinely missed writing this tale. :)


	45. Epilogue continued

It's Just You and Me

by Nejinee (nejineeATgmailDOTcom)

EPILOGUE (of sorts) PART II

---

Riku thought of himself as pretty strong. Strong in mind and body. He'd always faced challenges head-on and was proud to say he'd weathered all those hard years at home with some dignity. He was cool, he was charming and surprisingly, he could very easily get dates. No one really knew that Riku tended to be more shy than macho. He could turn on the bravado, of course, like any hot-blooded male, but he was still surprised that people found him attractive enough to want to get close. Of course Riku didn't come to this conclusion himself. Who sits around thinking they're hot? No, it instead was always the girls. Girls girls girls. They, for some reason, felt the need to tell him he was cute, or hot, or sexy-like-fire. Kinda weirded Riku out. Why did girls do this? Did they think complimenting him would score them points? Hardly.

He never really took the idea of handsomeness seriously until it really mattered. When things changed and Riku found himself staring at Sora, or thinking of Sora, that's when he started wondering about himself. I mean, Sora was adorable, right? Even in the early years, the kid was cute. Riku was used to it. Just one bat of those baby blues and Sora could have his way with anyone. Riku had, in his senior year of High School, started pondering his newfound attraction. Boys. Ugh. He'd never thought of himself as wanting a boy. Sure, he could admit some guys were attractive. He always had looked up to a few, hoping one day he'd be like them ... pipe dreams. But since when did admiration for men in general turn into 'I think I'm in love with Sora'? It had made him sick at first. He didn't want to be gay. Really. Being gay threw a spanner in the works. It just didn't jive with his life plans. But then he still got wandering eyes for girls in skirts. Come on, girls are hot! He was beyond confused back then. So maybe it wasn't 'gay' per se. Just ... Sora. Riku used to blush back then, when he thought of his friend. The few times he'd woken up, recalling intimate moments they'd shared, he would have to get a cold shower and jog in the rain. Sora just did things to him.

So, over the past two years, while he'd slogged away as a senior, then moved on to University, their relationship had evovled enough for Riku to cope. He liked Sora. Sora was his best friend. He slept with his best friend. Rarely. But still. No other guys were even close, and girls were still hot. Awesome. Perhaps what he loved most was the protectiveness he had over Sora. He just couldn't NOT be around the kid. How many times had Riku had to save the idiot's life? That time he fell off the palm tree and into the sea ... that time he'd done a roll in the pool and smashed his head on the pool floor ... that time he'd decided to piss of the entire blitzball team ..

Riku had his hands full.

It was great.

Though, now that the months of waiting were over, Riku's shy nature had sprung back from the deep. Why, damnit, why? Oh yeah, because he hadn't seen Sora in over ninety days. He'd rarely spoken to him on the phone and suddenly, out of nowhere, the brunette was living with him, now it was a 24 hour gig. Something he'd been having dreams about for weeks. Sora. All to himself. All the time.

Madness.

He'd been thinking of Sora for so long, it hurt. He'd imagined them eating breakfast at strange hours, watching lame zombie movies whenever, studying like mad for whatever exam came next. He imagined them being couch potatoes, playing video games and partying with new friends. He sometimes imagined some snuggling, warm blankets on the couch and cold shivers in winter.

He'd been waiting for Sora. Waiting for his smile, his presence and his laugh. He'd waited so long.

And yet now, after all this waiting, it hit him that he had Sora. Sora on top of him, riding him. Breathing with him. Oh God.

"Sora..." Riku gasped, feeling like a wrecking ball was smashing around in his chest. He was laid out on the bed, clothes strewn on the floor and Sora on top of him, panting away. His hands gently traversed the brunette's waist, hips and settled on the ass that was flexing, muscles working beneath warm skin. Sora was getting good at this. God. Riku thought his brain was going to melt, his breathing ragged. Looking at the young man stretched over him, he couldn't help but be in awe. Sora was so adorable, yet so different now. Taller, tanner and more lean. He had slightly tougher shoulders from all that swimteam practice and his soft tummy was gone, now more leaner than before. He was almost all grown up. Riku felt his vision blur. Sora's face was a myriad of feeling. Dark lashes pressed to pink cheeks while teeth grabbed at a bottom lip. His wild hair was sticking to his forehead and nape. They had to fix the heating in here. It was a tad ridiculous without having strenuous workouts in bed. Riku ran his hands up Sora's back, causing the brunette to shiver. He combed his fingers through Sora's hair, pulling the boy closer. Riku kissed those pouty lips, feeling the rhythmic push on his hips change. Sora opened his eyes, breathing heavily. He readjusted his hands, elbows bent. He was trying to hold himself up as he ground his hips over Riku.

"Uh..." Sora squeaked, eyes deep blue, full of need. Riku never thought he'd ever see his friend looking this way. It made him possibly harder. Scary. Riku pushed at the dark locks stuck to Sora's brow, pushed them back so he could see the face beneath. Sora was beautiful. Smooth skin, like a baby. Symmetrical cheekbones, wide eyes and dark lashes. Damn.

"Riku," the brunette whispered, lipping Riku's jaw. "What's wrong?"

The silver-haired boy shifted, making them both groan. "Nothing," he uttered, trying to calm his racing heart. "I'm just admiring the view. Y'no, you're getting good."

Sora was too overheated to smile. He just breathed, feeling Riku's hands run over his backside, lifting. "Oh..." he uttered, burying his head in Riku's neck. The older boy was using his hips now, gently pushing up into Sora. It felt so good!

"Fuck, Sora," Riku grunted, "How could I have forgotten this?"

---

Roxas found a bunch of his belongings strewn about the place when he came out of the bathroom. Small pieces of furniture, like the tiny coffee table and his bookcase, were already stacked nearby. He would get to the books in the morning. Heaven knew they couldn't stay cooped up in boxes forever. He liked this place. Maybe it was just so shiny new to him and maybe it had more to do with his housemate, but Roxas liked it. He looked up, noticing Axel fiddling on his cellphone. The redhead was sitting on a tall pile of boxes, he legs hanging bent, toes touching the ground. He slouched over, all gangly and torn-looking. Roxas smiled. Axel needed new clothes. His t-shirt was so faded, it looked like it swam to shore in the movie Jaws.

Roxas wandered closer. Yes, their impromptu make-out session had died suddenly once Roxas realized he needed a shower. Typical. Even now, after two years, he felt squeamish about their sex life. It wasn't torrid or embarrassing by any means. He just still couldn't grasp how or why he and Axel were together. When, once, the thought of Axel breaking up with him had flitted across his mind, and Roxas hadn't slept for three days, Roxas hadn't dealt well. He'd needed that reassuring voice on the phone telling him he was silly and adorable for worrying, that Axel wasn't going anywhere.

Roxas' pyjamas dragged. They were long and plaid and comfy. His own straggly tee was as bad as Axel's. Okay, so maybe they both needed new clothes.

"Whatcha doing?" Roxas asked shyly. He stood in front of the preoccupied redhead.

Axel looked up, "Huh?" Roxas smiled. Axel blinked. Damn, the kid was cute. "Oh, uh, just checking my messages. Usual." He clicked a button and tossed the cellphone on the countertop behind him. He pulled Roxas in, noting the wet blonde locks sticking to Roxas' nape. "How you doin'?" he growled in a gruff New York accent. He wrapped his hands around Roxas. He hadn't been overly surprised when the blonde had escaped earlier. Still a shy bumpkin, was his Roxas.

"I'm good," Roxas said conversationally. "I'm happy." That smile made Axel's LIFE.

"Gooood," Axel rumbled, nipping at Roxas' nose. "Bedtime?"

Roxas paused before nodding shyly. Axel hopped off the boxes and pulled Roxas along to the lone door off the side of the washroom. Roxas cased the joint as they entered. A simple, uncluttered room that desperately needed decorating. Maybe a picture here, some bedside cabinets, a fuzzy rug or two. But the bed looked cozy. High up, heavy wooden frame and thick blankets in blue and white. Roxas clambered onto the bed as Axel went over to close the blinds. When the redhead returned, he made his business clear.

"Okay," he said, climbing up beside Roxas, one arm pushing Roxas onto his back. "We can do this two ways. Either you let me have my wicked, wicked way with you or you let me ravish you senseless. Those are your choices." He even managed a grin. "choose fast. You only live once." Roxas felt his cheeks warm.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Roxas squeaked, scooching back. Axel loomed over him.

"Oh no, they're not!" he said, "By having my way with you, you're allowing me the pleasure of enjoying every single sexy second in your arms."

Roxas waited. "And?"

"... and if I ravish you, oh boy, you probably would want that more. I mean," he sat back to run his hands through his own mane of hair, "I am pretty awesome in bed." Axel winked.

Roxas laughed, "And yet so modest!"

Axel chuckled, thinking that Roxas in bed with him pretty much made life awesome again. He was naturally caught off guard when the blonde sat up, promptly flipped their positions and had Axel pinned under him. The redhead blinked. "Or you could ravish me. Whatever goes. This is an equal opportunity establishment."

Roxas nipped at his lips, smiling. "It's ... um, been a while, Ax."

"And?" Axel's hands roved over Roxas pert bottom, "your point?"

Roxas wavered, "Well, don't have high hopes or anything." He shivered as those talented hands found their way into his pyjamas, ghosting coolly over his rear.

"Mmmm," Axel purred, "Bum."

Roxas blushed. Axel continued to knead.

"Shut up," Roxas humphed, leaning in for a kiss. Axel was ready for him and easily drew his breath away, lapping at his lips, tenderly melding their tongues, till Roxas felt himself overheating. And while this went on, Axel sneakily slipped the plaid pyjamas over Roxas' butt, glorying in the feel of the blonde's warm skin. Roxas gave a small whine, his elbows coming to rest on the bed. He shivered when Axel's fingers ghosted over his thighs and back up again. He couldn't let Axel do all the work! But then... he wasn't very good at stuff like this either. He kissed the redhead deeply, breathing in his boyfriend's scent. Smelled like Axel.

When Axel's fingers gently rubbed between his butt cheeks, Roxas gasped.

Axel chuckled, "Yup, me again. Hi."

Roxas blushed, "Sorry." he squeaked, feeling his hardness springing to life. It was hot in their room.

"Mmm," Axel nuzzled his cheek, his hand slipping around, over a hip, only to massage Roxas' thigh. "What say we get rid of this?" He snapped the pyjama waistband.

Roxas nodded, uncoordinated in his mind. So while Axel maneouvred him out of his pants, Roxas thought to take the lead. He leaned in close, tongue flicking at Axel's chin, hands on Axel's cheeks, and pushed his hips into his boyfriend.

Axel groaned at the pressure, stymied for a moment. Roxas could feel his hardness and it made him hotter. Roxas rubbed against Axel, loving the feeling of closeness.

"Oh God," Axel murmured, lifting their hips and yanking at his own pyjamas and Roxas' t-shirt. He kicked at the fabric, tossing everything to the floor. "Stupid." kiss. "Clothes." kiss.

"Agreed," Roxas added, feeling his blood pressure rise when Axel's dick met his own. He felt a hand on him then. Gently pressing, rubbing and he twitched. "Axel," he breathed, eyes closing. Axel had a firm grip and kept up the constant rhythm.

"What?" Axel asked. Roxas opened his eyes. Axel stared back. "Good?"

"Uhh," Roxas whined. Axel could never have looked away. Roxas had the best faces in bed. Pouty lips, red cheeks and dazed eyes.

Axel leaned up and licked Roxas lips, then his chin, then lips again. "Ugh, you make me so hot. Fuck."

Roxas quivered. "Axel.." he whimpered as Axel's hand pumped him harder.

"More?"

"Uh!" Roxas squeaked, burying his face in Axel's neck. "more."

Axel jacked Roxas, careful to slow down at key intervals. He could watch Roxas all night like this. Watch as the blonde became weak, hummed his name and the light sheen of sweat covered his body.

"Wait. Wait," Roxas cried, looking into Axel's eyes. His eyes were dark, lust-laden. Perfect. Axel didn't let up. His hand spread Roxas' wetness over the heated skin below. Roxas gasped." Wait, Axel."

"What?" Axel smirked. Roxas leaned in close, too shy to speak out loud. His whisper made Axel's eyes widen, his hand stopping its ministrations. "Really?" was all he said. Roxas nodded and bit his own lip. Axel considered his words, his hands playing a little. One roved between Roxas' butt cheeks, gently rubbing. The other widened Roxas' legs. The blonde shivered, knowing Axel's hardness was nearby, rock hard.

"Okay," Axel said softly, sitting up. He shifted to the side as Roxas moved forward. "You sure?"

Roxas nodded again, propping himself on his elbows. Axel pushed a pillow under his stomach and Roxas relaxed. Axel was always attentive, at least.

When Axel got on his knees behind Roxas, the blonde felt a rush of anxiety and excitement. What a mixture. Axel was kneading his butt again, spreading him, touching. Pretty soon, Roxas felt his slick finger rubbing between. How did Axel always have lube nearby? Roxas felt like it was some secret martial art. Lube deception 101. Axel crawled forward, placing his hands near Roxas' head. He kissed Roxas' neck, spine. Roxas shivered when he felt the heat pressing against him. Axel rubbed his dick up Roxas and down again.

"Fuck," Axel murmured. "Hard as hell, you know? Harder than I've been in freakin' MONTHS."

Axel leaned in, his chest to Roxas' back and hissed as he pressed in. Roxas gasped, feeling the intrusion. Axel's hard cock was sliding in, as practised many times before. It still felt alien, but ... good.

"Axel!" Roxas breathed, holding onto his pillow.

"Here," Axel's breath ghosted over his ear.

"Uhhh," Roxas moaned, feeling Axel slide in fully. Shit. It felt really really good.

"Oh flying fuck fuck," Axel ground out, his breath hot, his hands clenching in the sheets. Sliding out, he shuddered. "Rox. Damn."

Roxas flexed his butt, spreading his legs wider. "More, Axel. Go."

"Jesus," Axel said, pushing in again. "Never thought you saying that could be so fucking awesome."

They picked up a good rhythm, Axel carefully pushing forward, Roxas' butt high in the air, receiving him. After many more thrusts, Axel picked up the pace. The heat between them was ludicrous. Roxas thought they were going to soak the sheets with sweat. He worried about things at the wrong time, as usual.

"Uh uh uh!" Roxas cried as Axel slid in again and again. The slick wetness made the sounds seem more lewd.

"Fuck. Fuck," Axel answered. He was getting faster, more erratic. Axel pushed under Roxa's legs with his long arms, pressing the blonde to the bed fully, legs spread wide as can be. Then he raised himself onto his hands and began an earnest beat. He shoved himself back in and out. The wetness from the lube helped a helluva lot and he thanked the gods for lubrication. Roxas squeezed him tight, coming closer to orgasm.

"Axel. Axel. Axel!" Roxas could only whimper, his blood boiling, frothing it seemed. It felt like his head would explode, that he might not be able to breathe. Close ... close.

"Fuck. fuck. fuck," Axel said firmly, muscles clenching. Axel went rigid, his hips finishing up the work as he came heavily, all heat and sweat and fucking orgasmic pleasure. "Shit!" Roxas felt the pressure as Axel climaxed, spreading white-hot heat inside him. "Ah! Ah!" Roxas felt his vision go blurry. Nothing made sense anymore. His boyfriend was cumming inside him and suddenly his euphoria was upon him. Roxas shivered, his dick spasming beneath him. Hot needles of pleasure pricked at his skin, his insides, everywhere. It shook him from head to toe.

Their breathing was heavy and wet. Roxas almost suffocated on his pillow until Axel shoved it away. He rolled them to the side so they could breathe. Roxas barely drifted back down to earth. Axel was holding him tight. He was safe. He was safe.

Axel slid out and Roxas shivered. It was over. Just like that. They were spent.

"Man," Axel breathed, turning Roxas over to face him. "You are one ... sexy kitten sometimes, Rox. Jeez."

Roxas couldn't even manage a blush this time. "You ... you ... oh whatever." he murmured playfully, snuggling closer smell of sex was about them. The smell of Axel too. Roxas didn't mind. When he felt Axel push the hair off his face, Roxas felt his heartbeat steady. This was Axel.

The redhead scooched in and gave Roxas a lazy, wet, all-tongue kiss. Lewd as ever. Roxas loved it.

"I missed you," Axel whispered as he tugged at the duvet. Roxas was exhausted. He curled a leg over Axel's hip, keeping them close.

"You know I missed you too."

---

Riku woke with a start.

"What the-" he said, dazed, confused and uncoordinated. A loud banging had woken him. Falling back into the messy covers, he realized it was just the stupid neghbours below.

"Ow," came a cry beneath him.

"Shit," Riku rolled till his back was against the wall. He tugged the covers up, heands searching. "Sorry, Brownie," he mumbled, pulling the limbed creature in bed with him closer.

"Stupid Riku," Sora mumbled sleepily, scooching in REALLY close.

Riku blinked tiredly, hands going around the brunette. Sora was naked. Oh yeah. Right.

"mhmhmmm..."

Riku frowned and rubbed his eyes, "What? Say again?" He fu,bled a bit and went under the covers to hear Sora clearly.

From in the depths of material he felt Sora's breath on his face. "You're naked."

Riku blinked, then smiled. "Yeah. Isn't it great?"

---

Roxas was already puttering around come morning. He had the pans unpacked from their respective boxes and his old apron back on. When Axel wandered into the kitchen at eight o'clock, he still couldn't believe his eyes.

"Rox, I wake up and you're gone. How heartless." he yawned wide.

Roxas tutted, taking in his boyfriend's very dishevelled appearance. "We can't sleep all day you know."

Axel came up for a hug and kiss. "Yes we can. In fact, if you're not interested in sleeping, I could do so much more..."

Roxas squirmed away. "Oh such as?"

Axel rubbed his eyes, perhaps a little too tired to be snappy. "Well, you know. I could lick you up and down, maybe douse you in chocolate. Have you ride me in the bathtub. The usual." Roxas threw a wooden spoon at Axel. "Okay fine! I'll ride you."

"Axel!"

The doorbell rang shrilly, piercing through Axel's brain. "WHAAAAT?" he whined as Roxas moved past to answer it. Roxas was grateful for the interruption.

"Hey!" came a familiar voice, loud and brash at this godforsaken hour. "How we doin' kid?"

"Hi Demyx. Zexion," Roxas smiled. The two older boys came traipsing into the house, all wide grins and wild hair.

"Ax!" Demyx bellowed, clapping his friend on the back. "How ya doin' man?"

Axel just glared. "Get out of my house and never, ever come back."

"Hah," Zexion snorted, dumping a shopping bag on the bare kitchen counter. "Fat chance."

"What'd you bring?" Roxas' eyes went wide with curiosity, already peeking into the bag.

"Strawberries, cream and eggs. Figured you'd have flour and shit."

Roxas smiled wide. "I do!"

"Yay," Demyx said, grinning evilly at Axel. Not even a grouchy, horny Axel could say no to Roxas' eager, food-loving face. SIGH. What a tragedy to cower to the blonde's ever-cute and adorable needs.

The doorbell rang again. "The FUCK?" Axel bellowed, wrenching it open himself.

"Hi!" chirped a very happy Sora, followed by a more sombre Riku. "Pancakes!"

Axel's eyes met Riku's. Axel couldn't help grinning. "Well, don't you look LAID?"

Riku glared. "Shut up," he bit back, pushing past Axel.

So while the rest of the boys figured out seating and a makeshift table, Roxas got to making pancakes. He whipped it all up, adding a bit of honey here, some spice there and once the pancakes began piling up, the whole team was rarin' to go.

"Three," Demyx chirped, plate out.

"Don't be a fucking pig," Axel slapped his hand. "Gimme five," Axel said with a wolfish grin to the cook. Roxas laughed. He had a stack almost ready for them.

"Uh, eight?" Sora said. The others looked over. "I mean, five... four?"

Roxas made a batch of over thirty to appease the monsters in the kitchen. The six of them dug in heartily, greatly enjoying Roxas' famous talents in the kitchen. Sora squabbled with Zexion for the cream, but ultimately, Axel got most of it. In his hair. Which was okay, because Riku told him he looked like a cream puff. Which got Riku a punch in the gut. And Got Sora in a laughing fit, sugar peppered on his chin. And while Roxas nibbled at his own spread, his friends falling over the place with hunks of fruit and cream in the hands, he felt good. He felt at home.

Which, in the end, was okay.

---

THE END.

END.

END.

---

Thank you all again for the lovely reviews. They really are worth the long hours of writing. I've enjoyed this perhaps a little TOO much, but then, that's ok too. :)


End file.
